Juste des baisers et plus si affinité
by peacecraft31
Summary: Sous ce titre je vais vous offrir de nombreux OS sur One pièce et plus précisément sur le couple Mihawk/Shun (OC). Il y aura d'autre OC et bien sûr les personnages de One Pièce. Se seront tous des UA. Il y aura de la magie, de la vie quotidienne et plein d'autre chose. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont tous. Bonne lecture Yaoi (Plus de 18 Ans).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril je vous offre un nouveau OS sur Shun et Mihawk. En fait pour être plus précise se sera plusieurs OS sous un même titre. Tous seront différents. Certain se suivront, d'autre non. Celui d'aujourd'hui est long et seul. Mais il pourrait avoir une suite un jour. Les deux prochains seront en lien. Et pour les autres on verra, deux autres sont en cours d'écriture. Ce sont tous des UA.**

 **Pour tout vous dire j'avais plein de lemon en tête pour eux deux, vous savez combien j'en suis fan. Et donc au lieu de les écrire les uns à la suite des autres comme ça, j'ai fait des histoires autour. Pour certain je me suis aussi inspiré de certain manga ou dessin animé que je lis ou voit ou même d'image de fan art qui m'ont marquée. J'espère que vous trouverais pour celui-ci.**

 **Vous y trouverais aussi des OC, ainsi que des personnages du manga et pas forcément avec le même caractère.**

 **Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. J'espère que vous allez aimer ces OS.**

 **P.S. : Je vais peut-être publier aléatoirement en fonction de mes corrections. Donc les OS 2 et 3 ne tarderont pas trop.**

 **Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Juste des baisers et plus si affinité.**

 **OS 1 :**

Dracule Mihawk est ce que l'on appellait un voleur de grand chemin, lui et ses compagnons d'infortune vivaient en tant que nomades. La plupart d'entre eux -lui y compris- étaient des orphelins que le système actuel avait rejetés. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il vagabondait dans les rues de diverses villes où il avait rencontré des personnes comme lui avec qui il avait formé une troupe. Pour vivre, ils avaient dû voler par-ci, par-là. Un mois plus tôt, lui et les siens avait entendu parler de cet endroit, que c'était un gros coup, mais n'y avait pas cru. Mais après avoir mis un plan en route, cette nuit ils étaient là, en train de cambrioler ce château. Il s'était délibérément séparé du groupe pour visiter le premier étage. Il arriva dans une petite bibliothéque, en y entrant un frisson le parcourut, il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, il se sentait attiré par l'endroit. La pièce était peu éclairée par une cheminée où il se réchauffa un peu tout en regardant autour de lui. Les murs étaient tapissés de livres. Il y en avait à foisons, mais il ne voyait pas quoi en faire. Ils ne seraient pas vraiment une rentrée d'argent abondante. De plus, il ne savait pas lire, alors il tourna son regard vers d'autres objets. Des fauteuils richement décorés mais trop encombrants et trop lourds à emporter. Il fallait faire vite avant de tomber sur le maître de maison qui avait une mauvaise réputation. Celle d'un homme cruel et sanguinaire. Puis il vit un bureau avec des objets qui paraissaient précieux. Il se dirigea vers eux et en agrippa un, il le détailla.

 **\- Hé ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** demanda une voix à la porte de la salle.

 **\- Ouais, il y a des pierres précieuses dessus.**

 **\- Vas-y prend tout !**

 **\- Viens m'aider.**

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint lui porter assistance.

 **\- Vous avez trouvé des trucs en bas ?** se renseigna à son tour Mihawk.

 **\- Ouais, pleins d'objets super chers.** **Des vases, de l'argenterie, des peintures et des statues et bien d'autres choses.**

 **\- Bien, allons-y !**

 **\- Pas si vite !** fit une voix dans la pièce. **Veuillez reposer mes biens là où ils étaient.**

Les deux voleurs sursautèrent en entendant la voix et lâchèrent par inadvertance quelques objets. Il se retournèrent vers l'un des fauteuils dans la pénombre et virent une main déposer une tasse sur la petite table devant. Ils reculèrent vers la porte mais ne purent aller plus loin. Leurs pieds étaient comme paralysés. L'homme sur le fauteuil se releva, sûrement le maître de maison. Celui-ci avança d'un pas nonchalant vers eux. Le compagnon de Mihawk lança un objet vers lui qu'il évita avec aisance. Mihawk le regarda attentivement quand il se trouva juste devant lui. Il était brun aux yeux bleus mais ils changeaient de couleur pour un doré, comme le sien. Il tressaillit et entendit son compagnon déglutir avec difficulté.

 **\- J'ai dit reposez ça ou vous l'avez trouvé !** La voix était devenue grave, elle ressemblait plus à un grognement animal qu'une voix humaine.

Leurs pieds se déverrouillèrent et ils en profitèrent pour fuir mais avant de passer la porte celle-ci se referma seule en claquant. Mihawk fit volteface vers l'homme qui se transforma en loup garou, ses yeux étaient maintenant rougeoyants. Son compagnon hurla et lança encore des objets, mais le loup ne bougea pas, cela ne lui fit rien. Puis ils le virent avancer vers eux et il agrippa Mihawk qui était le plus près de lui. L'autre homme tambourina sur la porte qui s'ouvrit et il s'échappa laissant son ami et le loup dans la pièce. Le maître de maison balança son prisonnier à terre et vint le surplomber. Mihawk ne broncha pas, il était tétanisé par la peur mais depuis le début une certaine fierté l'empêchait de crier et de fuir devant le danger. De plus, il avait bon espoir que les autres viendraient le récupérer. Un rire le fit sursauter.

 **\- Ils ne viendront pas ! Tes compagnons sont des lâches, pas comme toi. Tu me plais bien ! Ils sont déjà tous sortis et ton soi-disant ami vient de dire que tu étais mort. Ils ne pensent même pas à te venger.** Le loup se mit à rire et Mihawk le regarda sans rien dire. **Voyons combien de temps tu peux vivre ici ?**

Après ces paroles, ce fut le noir complet pour Mihawk qui se réveilla sur un lit de paille -à même le sol - dans un endroit sombre et humide. Il émergea lentement et découvrit peu à peu qu'il était dans une cellule. Ses pieds étaient enchainés au mur. Un bruit attira son attention. La grille de sa prison s'ouvrit et un homme en noir entra afin de déposer un plateau repas qu'il refusa en le repoussant. L'homme ressortit en riant.

 **\- Tu resteras ici tant que tu n'auras pas fait amende honorable. Au fond tu n'es qu'un voleur, personne ne te recherche, alors je peux faire de toi ce que je veux.**

 **\- Allez-vous faire foutre !**

 **\- Toi le premier. Tu n'auras rien d'autre à manger. Je reviendrais plus tard.**

Mihawk se retrouva seul dans son cachot et sanglota, il se sentait perdu. Le temps passa et l'homme revint comme prévu, laissant le plateau là, tant qu'il était plein. A aucun moment non plus il ne le força à manger, lui affirmant qu'il était seul maître de sa destinée et rajoutant que s'il désirait mourir, il n'avait aucun droit de l'en empêcher. Mais, lui, ne voulait pas trépasser, il espérait qu'on viendrait le libérer. L'homme ne lui adressait que peu la parole et il en faisait autant. Parfois, il le lavait en l'aspergeant à grandes eaux avec un tuyau d'arrosage. C'était horrible et en même temps cela faisait du bien, parfois. Et puis un jour, alors que cette routine s'était installée, il n'en put plus. Il était fatigué. Il avait perdu espoir.

 **\- Pardon,** murmura-t-il. **Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour vous rembourser et pour me faire pardonner.**

 **\- Tout ?** questionna l'homme.

 **\- Oui.**

L'homme claqua des doigts et comme par magie les chaînes à ses pieds se défirent, il lui fit ensuite signe de le suivre. Il voulut se relever, mais son geste fut trop rapide et il retomba à terre. Il était sûrement engourdi par sa longue captivité immobile.

 **\- Tu veux rester ici ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas bouger,** murmura l'ancien prisonnier qui faisait des efforts désespérés pour se remettre sur ses pieds sans y parvenir. Sa frustration se lisait sur son visage ainsi que sa détermination dans son regard. **Je…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Débrouille-toi tout seul.**

Sur ces paroles acerbes, l'homme partit sans un regard en arrière. Mihawk réessaya de se hisser sur ses jambes, mais ne put. Il prit alors la décision de ramper hors du cachot. Quand il arriva dans le couloir sombre, il s'arrêta quelques minutes afin de se masser les jambes. Des sensations revinrent, mais pas assez pour marcher. Il se traîna encore un peu, espérant trouver une sortie, mais il fut déçu. Il était en haut d'un escalier dont il ne voyait pas le bout. Malgré tout, sa détermination à quitter ce lieu lui permit de le descendre, en position assise, marche après marche. Cela dura un long moment. En arrivant en bas, il se redressa un peu en s'aidant de tout ce qu'il trouvait, murs, meubles, bâtons… Après avoir ouvert différentes pièces, il se retrouva dans celle où il avait rencontré l'homme, cela devait être son bureau. L'homme était là, en train d'y lire un livre dans le même fauteuil que l'autre fois. Les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui et un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres.

 **\- Trois heures.** Un regard d'incompréhension chez son prisonnier le fit reprendre. **Il t'aura fallu trois heures pour venir ici. Mais tu es là. Bien suis moi !** claqua sa voix en se relevant et en quittant la pièce.

Mihawk était fatigué, au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il allait tenir. Car s'il échouait, il reviendrait sûrement dans le cachot et ça c'était hors de question ! Le maître de maison se retourna vers lui en souriant, lui faisant comprendre que ce serait le cas. Mihawk fut surpris, mais ne montra rien. Il se posa un tas de question comme : _est-ce que l'homme lit dans les esprits ?_ Ou encore, _combien de temps il était resté enfermé ?_ Mais avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne rien demander et satisfaire l'autre, afin d'être tranquille.

 **\- Bien raisonné, deux mois. Cela t'aura pris deux mois pour me céder. Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, j'aime les fortes têtes. Tu as un caractère fort, cela t'aidera à survivre.**

Mihawk ne répondit rien. Deux mois, il ne savait pas si cela devait être considéré comme long ou non, mais si on lui avait demandé il aurait dit une éternité. Il entra dans une pièce, une chambre et l'homme l'amena dans une autre attenante.

 **\- Ta chambre et ta salle de bain privée, profites en.**

 **\- Je… cela fait des années que je ne me suis pas lavée dans un tel endroit.**

 **\- Quel âge as-tu ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Ton nom ?**

 **\- On m'a dit Dracule Mihawk.**

L'homme loup ne répondit rien. D'un geste brusque, il agrippa Dracule et le poussa contre un mur où celui-ci dû se retenir pour ne pas tomber. Après il alluma un robinet au-dessus de son hôte d'où jaillit un jet d'eau froide qui se réchauffa peu à peu.

 **\- Déshabille-toi !** ordonna le Maître de maison avant de disparaître de la salle d'eau.

Mihawk se retrouva seul sous le jet et en profita pour s'assoir, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. L'homme réapparut quelque temps après, avec une trousse de toilette dans la main. Il éteignit le robinet et tira son prisonnier vers lui, l'entrainant vers un miroir. Là, il le força à s'assoir sur une chaise devant la glace. Il agrippa ses cheveux tous emmêlés et les coupa d'un coup sec. Mihawk voulait se rebeller mais se laissa faire, l'homme étant devenu plus doux. Cela lui fit du bien. De plus, ses cheveux étaient un vrai sac de nœuds et beaucoup trop longs. Ensuite l'homme le rasa et lui fit une sorte de barbe-bouc avant de lui raccourci les ongles et de les limer. Quand cela fut fait il le remit sous la douche et plaça entre ses mains un savon. Il lui indiqua comment s'en servir. Mihawk se lava debout tant bien que mal en se soutenant avec le mur. Il fut récompensé de ses effort en voyant la crasse disparaître en un rien de temps et ses cheveux devenir plus doux et vraiment propres. Sa peau reprenait une couleur normale. Pendant ce temps, l'homme nettoyait l'endroit où ses cheveux et ses ongles avaient salis le sol. Une fois fini, Dracule le vit remplir la baignoire avant de revenir vers lui. Il l'ausculta et le retourna face contre le mur. Il lui donna d'autres instructions que Mihawk ne voulut pas suivre.

 **\- Fais-le ou je le fais. J'ai dit nettoies-toi partout et en profondeur.**

Mihawk tressaillit mais obtempéra ne voulant pas revenir au cachot. Surtout que pour l'instant l'homme le traitait bien. Alors, il savonna ses doigts et alla laver son anus, en prenant son temps. Quand il se sentit prêt, il entra un doigt en lui afin de bien nettoyer l'intérieur. Il était gêné de voir l'autre l'observer pendant l'acte. Il respira de soulagement pendant quelques instants où son géôlier se détourna de lui afin d'arrêter le robinet de la baignoire. Mais, il se crispa quand il le sentit s'approcher. Malgré tout, il continua. Une forte chaleur lui monta au visage le rendant rouge quand il remarqua que l'homme avait les yeux rivés sur son pénis en érection. Une main ferme vint prendre son visage connectant ainsi leurs regards qu'il ne détourna pas, plus par fierté que par courage. De plus, Mihawk avait bien comprit que l'autre n'aimera pas s'il le faisait. Alors tout en relevant ce nouveau défi, il entra un second doigt en lui sous sa demande. L'autre en profita pour le ramener plus contre son corps afin de le maintenir debout.

 **\- Vas-y ne te retient pas fais-toi du bien.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Tu te masturbe n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Rarement.**

L'homme sourit de façon moqueuse et le renifla.

 **\- Es-tu puceau ?**

Mihawk ne répondit pas, ayant trop honte de l'avouer. L'autre le comprenant n'insista pas. A la place il lui expliqua comment faire. Dracule s'exécuta. Il jouit peu de temps après entre les bras de son gardien, qui le rattrapa quand ses jambes lâchèrent pour de bon. Celui-ci, satisfait, éteignit le jet d'eau et le porta jusqu'à la baignoire. Là, il lui ordonna de se reposer, jusqu'à qu'il revienne. Mihawk ferma les yeux, mais combattit le sommeil. L'homme revint lui masser les jambes à l'aide d'une crème. Dracule trouva cela agréable, il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient plus légères.

Ensuite, son masseur lui demanda de sortir de la baignoire, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté. Même si c'était mieux qu'avant le bain, il trébucha quand il mit pied à terre tombant droit dans les bras de l'autre, qui le rattrapa. L'homme fit la grimace mais ne dit rien. Il l'emmitoufla dans un peignoir, encapuchonna sa tête qu'il sécha avec vitalité. Cela fit sourire Dracule, tant de vigueur dans les doigts, pour faire une chose qui se fait d'habitude tout seul.

Après, il se laissa entraîner dans la chambre. Le maître de maison lui désigna d'un coup de tête des vêtements propres sur le lit. Il les passa rapidement, cela faisait du bien de se sentir propre. Le sourire de contentement sur le visage de son vis-à-vis lui fit prendre conscience qu'il devait être bien. L'homme lui désigna un miroir, il y alla en claudiquant, ayant encore du mal à marcher. Là, il se détailla, grand, brun aux cheveux courts et en brosse qui finissait en patte sur les joues, une moustache fine de chaque côté de son nez mais pas dessous et une barbe qui ressemblait plus à un bouc, des yeux dorés. Il se trouva vraiment bien. Il paraissait austère mais aussi plus noble. Il trouvait que l'homme avait su le mettre en valeur et son pyjama en tissu blanc n'enlevait rien à son aspect.

L'autre agrippa ses épaules en se plaçant dans son dos. Dracule en profita pour l'observer. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, brun aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan. Mais paraissait extrêmement long, comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'homme détacha ses cheveux qui glissèrent le long de son dos et terminèrent derrière ses genoux. Mihawk hallucina, une chevelure si longue, c'était impressionnant.

 **\- Je suis un loup, je n'ai pas la même pilosité que les humains,** chuchota l'homme dans le creux de son oreille.

Mihawk se retint de poser d'autres questions, ce qui fit sourire l'autre qui le traîna vers le lit.

 **\- Dors ! Demain sera une longue journée.**

Après ces quelques mots l'homme quitta sa chambre. Alors il s'exécuta et se coucha rapidement et s'endormit comme une souche.

* * *

En se levant Dracule s'étira, ses muscles le faisait souffrir. Son regard se posa sur la table de nuit à droite de son lit. Le pot de crème de la nuit d'avant trônait dessus, attendant d'être utilisé. Alors, avant de descendre rejoindre… il ne savait pas vraiment comment le nommer, il ne savait pas quel statut lui-même avait dans cette maison. Invité ou prisonnier ? Ses pensées étaient embrouillées et il ne pourrait rien démêler tous seul, alors autant agir sur ce qu'il pouvait. Il agrippa le pot et se massa les jambes, les bras ainsi qu'une partie du dos avec la crème pendant un moment.

Ensuite, il s'habilla avec de nouveaux vêtements propres et partit à la recherche de l'homme. Il le découvrit assis à la table du salon un petit déjeuner devant lui.

 **\- Il était temps ! Cela fait quarante-huit heures que tu dors. Dans le meuble, là,** montra-t-il de la tête, **il y a des couverts. Sers-toi et viens manger !** ordonna-t-il.

Mihawk le fit sans se faire prier, il avait extrêmement faim. De plus, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas mangé assis à une table.

 **\- Merci pour la crème,** murmura-t-il après avoir pris place aux côtés de l'homme.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et attendit patiemment que Dracule finisse sa collation en lisant son journal. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans le bureau du maître de maison. Là, l'homme-loup donna une feuille à Dracule qui ne sut pas quoi en faire.

 **\- Est-ce que tu sais lire ?**

 **\- Non.**

A cet aveu l'autre n'eut au début aucune réaction. Puis d'un coup il agrippa la main de Dracule et le traîna vers la cheminée. Sur un rebord de celle-ci se trouvait deux objets que l'homme prit en main. D'abord une feuille dessinée puis une dague. Ensuite, il saisit la main droite de Dracule qui se crispa d'appréhension.

 **\- Tu as dit tout ce que je veux.**

Mihawk réfléchit un instant avant de se laisser faire sans rechigner, malgré la peur. L'homme entailla son index et fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur la feuille. Il lécha l'entaille en faisant glisser le bout de sa langue sur la plaie qui guérit en un instant. Dracule ferma les yeux de gêne mais les rouvrit vite, désirant voir la suite. Là, l'homme prit un peu de feu au bout de ses doigts et joua avec la flamme avant de la jeter sur le sang et le papier tout en scandant une phrase. Une mini-explosion se fit laissant place à un nouveau papier. L'homme le lut et sourit.

 **\- Tu t'appelles bien Dracule Mihawk et tu as quarante-quatre ans. Je vois que tu es orphelin depuis tes cinq ans et que tu as vécu longtemps dans les rues sans aller à l'école. Tu es donc illettré et puceau, tu as tout pour plaire,** lança-t-il d'un ton neutre mais avec une pointe narquoise.

 **\- Allez-vous faire foutre,** s'emporta d'un coup Dracule en balançant son poing vers l'autre. Il n'appréciait pas de se faire moquer.

 **\- Et un caractère de cochon,** rigola l'homme en attrapant le poing qui venait vers lui. Puis, d'un coup sec il l'attira dans ses bras et le bloqua. **J'essaie de te dire qui tu es et toi tu t'énerves. Veux-tu que je m'énerve aussi ? J'hésite entre me mettre en loup ou te remonter dans les geôles.**

 **\- Par… Pardon,** fit Dracule en bégayant, aucune des deux idées ne lui ne voulait pas revoir le loup et surtout pas repartir dans le cachot sombre et humide. Il voulut passer à autre chose alors il posa la première question qui lui passait en tête. Là, prisonnier dans les bras de l'autre il se demanda. **J'aimerais savoir comment je dois vous appeler ?** Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure à peine audible.

 **\- Monsieur. Tu m'appelleras Monsieur,** sourit l'autre qui aimait l'ascendant qu'il avait sur le corps et l'esprit de quadragénaire.

 **\- Monsieur, vous êtes magicien ?**

 **\- Oui, un loup garou, magicien, solitaire, égoïste, autoritaire, possessif et bien d'autres défauts,** rigola le sorcier en resserrant sa prise sur son prisonnier afin de bien faire passer le message.

Dracule déglutit et ne dit plus rien attendant patiemment que « Monsieur » daigne prendre à nouveau la parole. Celui-ci ne le fit pas, mais le releva et le ramena alors à son bureau. Là, il reprit la feuille en main et y griffonna d'autres mots qu'il lut à haute voix :

 **\- Ceci ! Ce sont tes corvées journalières. J'y ai rajouté des leçons pour apprendre à lire et écrire. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas t'occuper du ménage, de la cuisine, de la lessive, de rentrer du bois et de maintenir les cheminées allumées. Tu iras au village pour faire les courses. Et le soir je te donnerais des cours.**

Mihawk hocha positivement de la tête et partit à sa première corvée, faire la vaisselle de leur déjeuner.

* * *

Les mois étaient passés et Mihawk était resté chez « Monsieur ». Comme convenu il s'occupait de maintenir le manoir en état en faisant toutes les tâches ménagères, et en contrepartie l'homme lui apprenait les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture. Mais le maître de maison, ravi des progrès de son élève et de son entrain, avait décidé de lui apprendre d'autres choses, comme la chasse.

Un jour, Mihawk s'était vu entraîné à l'extérieur, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion de sortir à l'air libre, alors il en profita à fond. Il s'émerveilla de l'endroit, une belle forêt appartenant à la demeure. Les arbres étaient gigantesques, il en voyait à peine la cime. Ils devaient être centenaires, voir millénaires.

 **\- C'est bien que tu fasses les courses au village mais je préfère les produits frais.**

L'homme lui avait montré les pièges pour petits animaux, lui expliquant comment les fabriquer et où les placer dans la forêt pour de meilleures prises. Puis, il lui avait appris à chasser à l'arc, lui faisant créer son propre arc et ses flèches. Ensuite, il avait eu un cours sur comment se servir d'une épée à bon escient, dans ce cas précis, abréger les souffrances de la bête avec respect. Enfin, il lui avait appris à chasser en mouvement. Pour cela, il lui avait prêté une monture, un beau cheval à la robe rousse. L'animal était docile et rapide. Mihawk était déjà monté, mais son maître lui avait donné des cours un peu plus poussés sur l'équitation. L'homme, lui, montait un énorme cheval noir du nom d'Arthur. La bête avait des yeux rouges et un port noble. En regardant « Monsieur » et Arthur, parfois Dracule se demandait s'ils ne communiquaient pas tous les deux. Le cheval comprenait son cavalier mieux que personne.

Après tout cela, Mihawk avait eu un dernier cours de chasse. Au début, il avait été surpris par l'idée du maître de maison, il avait même eu un peu peur, mais à la fin cela l'avait fasciné. Au lieu de chevaucher son cheval, il était monté sur « Monsieur » en mode loup. Effectivement, le magicien s'était complètement transformé en animal. Dracule l'avait bien détaillé, pour l'instant il ne l'avait jamais vu dans sa forme complète. Le pelage de la bête était noir ébène, ses yeux dorés semblaient percer l'âme des personnes qu'il fixait les rendant sûrement très anxieux, comme lui en ce moment. Il hésita mais après avoir recouvrer son calme et comprit qu'il ne se ferait pas attaquer, il l'avait enfourché. Le loup s'était alors mis à courir, et Dracule s'était accroché tant bien que mal à la fourrure noire sous lui. Le sorcier lui avait alors donné des conseils pour se relever et chasser. Ce fut un effort des plus difficile pour lui, le lycanthrope ne possédant ni selle, ni renne. Mais le plus dur pour l'humain était de rester stable, tout en tirant à l'arc sur le gibier. De plus, l'épée sur son flanc droit le déstabilisait. C'était incroyable et effrayant à la fois. Il tomba à de nombreuse reprise et loupa plusieurs fois sa cible. Il récupéra toutes les flèches l'autre ne voulant pas gaspiller de matériel. Après un long et difficile entrainement il parvint à toucher une biche. En rentrant l'homme le gratifia d'une tape dans le dos.

 **\- Tu vas aimer manger cette bête, car tu l'as méritée.**

Mihawk n'avait rien répondu comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est vrai qu'une nourriture acquise dans l'effort semblait avoir meilleur gout qu'une achetée ou volée alors il se fit un plaisir d'aller la cuisiner. Grâce à l'homme, il avait appris à aimer cette discipline car depuis quelques temps, celui-ci ne s'était pas arrêté là dans ses apprentissages. Il lui avait aussi donné des cours sur l'agriculture et la botanique. Pour cela Dracule se devait d'entretenir la serre où l'on trouvait des légumes en tous genres, diverses sortes de pommes de terre, salades, tomates, mais aussi des carottes, des herbes pour aromatiser les plats et il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait les utiliser et créer de nouveaux goûts avec… Dans l'abris, il y avait aussi des fruits, vignes, fraises et framboises… Dans le jardin alentours il y avait des arbres fruitiers. Il lui avait appris à les tailler et les saisons pour le faire. On trouvait aussi de magnifiques fleurs sur lesquelles il veillait, il en avait découvert certaines venant de pays éloignés. Des roses, des jonquilles, des bambous, des bonzaïs...

Trouvant que Mihawk se débrouillait bien une épée en main, il lui avait aussi donné des cours d'escrime. Pour cela, il avait remis une salle d'arme en fonction, ce qui n'avait pas était facile, car elle était poussiéreuse, sûrement fermée depuis des lustres. En plus, il y avait divers cartons entassés un peu partout. C'était un endroit qu'il appréciait, il respirait la sérénité et le contact des tatamis sous ses pieds lui était fort agréable. En plus de l'épée, il lui apprenait aussi des techniques de combats au corps à corps.

Au fils des mois, il avait eu beaucoup d'autres pièce à remettre en état. Cela lui avait permis d'apprendre à peindre et tapisser. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autre travaux liés à la restauration d'une maison. Mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, bien au contraire. Il s'était aperçu qu'il appréciait les travaux manuels.

L'homme avait aussi décidé de refaire son éducation en lui donnant des cours de maintien et d'étiquette, afin qu'il ait un minimum de savoir-vivre en société. L'aîné – physiquement il paraissait plus vieux que son logeur, alors il en avait déduit qu'il était l'aîné des deux, ne connaissant pas l'âge du sorcier - trouvait cela un peu stupide étant enfermé dans ce palais et sans visiteurs. Il prit le parti de ne rien dire, désirant ne pas énerver son professeur. Après réflexion, il se dit que cela lui servirait peut-être un jour, s'il sortait d'ici. Même si pour le moment il en doutait et pourtant cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Effectivement, être ici lui apportait bien des choses : l'éducation, l'instruction, la sécurité et il était nourrit et logé. En contrepartie il devait juste travailler de façon légale. Alors, il laissait l'autre faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. De toute façon, il lui avait bien dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait pour ne pas revenir au cachot.

Après des journées bien remplies entre la maison et l'extérieur le soir il se couchait tôt, car il était exténué. Mais ce soir après le repas, son logeur lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, après s'être lavé et mit en pyjama. Alors il y était allé et en cet instant il se tenait contre la porte de la chambre, ne savant pas quoi faire. L'homme lui faisait face assis sur son lit, d'un geste fluide de la main il lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Mihawk s'exécuta et se planta devant le sorcier qui a son tour vint se planter devant lui. D'une main douce il caressa les joues de Dracule qui se crispa. Cela fit sourire son vis-à-vis qui se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. L'embrassé prit peur et se recula en repoussant son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?** s'écria l'aîné choqué.

 **\- Cela ne t'a pas plu ?**

 **\- Non,** claqua la voix de Dracule en se reculant un peu plus.

L'homme voulu le rapprocher de lui en lui agrippant le bras, mais Mihawk terrorisé par ce que pourrait lui faire l'autre se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible hors de la chambre. Il entendit alors la voix de l'autre s'élever en colère.

 **\- Revient ici ! Tu es à moi ! Je peux te faire ce que je veux et si cela ne te plait pas sort de chez moi. Tu n'es pas mon prisonnier. Soit à moi ou dégage, va tenter ta vie ailleurs.**

Mihawk ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Submergé par différents sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement, pris deux ou trois affaires et quitta le palais en courant. Dehors il neigeait. Tout était blanc et calme, seule la respiration chaotique de Dracule et ses pas étouffés par la neige se faisaient entendre. Il galopa pendant un long moment jusqu'à arriver au village, comme s'il était poursuivi par la mort, même s'il savait que l'autre l'avait laissé partir. Là, il vola un cheval et chevaucha toute la nuit, il s'arrêta dans une auberge quelques heures et repartit sur les routes.

Il resta seul pendant trois semaines, avant de tomber sur une troupe un peu comme la sienne. Il se fit vite accepter et resta avec eux pendant un long moment. Un jour dans un village, il retrouva l'un de ses anciens compagnons qui le ramena chez lui, parmi les siens. Après des retrouvailles chaleureuses et avoir démêlée des malentendus, ils lui proposèrent de revenir avec eux. Il accepta après avoir remercié les autres pour leur soutien et leur gentillesse.

Ses amis furent surpris de voir l'homme si changé. Les mois passés chez « Monsieur » lui avait mis certaines habitudes, comme se laver deux fois par jour. Ils avaient aussi découvert ses nouveaux talents de cuisinier. Ainsi que son don pour la chasse. Ensuite, ils l'avaient vu prendre l'initiative de prodiguer des leçons de lectures et d'écritures aux enfants et à certains adultes. Leur montrant le bien fondé de cet apprentissage. Peu à peu il commença à organiser le nouveau campement. Certains virent cela d'un bon œil, d'autres moins. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi changer leurs habitudes. De plus, Mihawk n'avait jamais été un meneur mais toujours un suiveur. Pourtant, depuis son retour il s'imposait naturellement et les gens venaient vers lui. Ils comptaient sur lui. Pour l'instant, personnes ne dit rien, tous regardèrent de loin comment les choses évoluaient.

Un soir, l'un des chefs de la bande avait entendu parler d'un convoi et comptait l'attaquer. Il réunit tout le monde afin de monter une troupe d'expédition. Mihawk fut choisi pour en faire partie. Le problème, c'est que ce convoi était sous bonne garde. Après de violents affrontements, ils se firent dépasser par le nombre et tous attraper. On les mena dans un campement et on les attacha sous une tente avec d'autres prisonniers – hommes, femmes et enfants.

* * *

Dans le palais, le Sorcier-Loup-Garou, passait son temps comme avant la fuite de Mihawk. Mais cela l'ennuyait, il devait reconnaître que l'humain l'aidait bien. Effectivement, l'avoir à ses côtés lui permettait de ne plus se servir de ses pouvoirs pour les tâches ménagères. Et puis, il avait pris du plaisir à lui apprendre des choses. Il avait toujours voulu… non ça c'était avant… alors pourquoi ça lui était revenu ? Pourquoi lui ? Tous ses sentiments oubliés qui avaient afflués dans son esprit. Cela avait commencé le soir où il l'avait rencontré.

Malgré une forte fatigue, il n'avait pas voulu se coucher. Il avait eu l'intuition que rester debout lui amènerait quelque chose de bien. Cela s'était renforcé quand les voleurs étaient entrés. Un frisson de bien-être avait traversé son corps et une odeur alléchante avait attiré son odorat. Il avait alors lancé un sort afin de faire venir à lui la personne. Peu de temps après un homme avait passé la porte de son bureau. Au premier coup d'œil il l'avait trouvé fascinant. Il était magnifique avec ses yeux dorés. Il se permit de lire rapidement dans son esprit et il le trouva intéressant. Alors, il avait pris le temps de l'observer attentivement, sans un bruit, attendant le moment opportun pour se faire connaître. Cela avait marché. Il avait réussi à le garder auprès de lui. Bien sûr au début cela avait été de façon un peu forcée, mais par la suite il lui avait laissé plus de liberté.

Mais un soir il avait tout foiré. Depuis des semaines il était attiré par son invité. Il le trouvait agréable à regarder, sa voix rauque le faisait frissonner. De plus, le contact de sa peau lors de leurs interactions attisait son désir pour lui. Plus le temps passait et plus il voulait le toucher. C'était de plus en plus vivace dans son esprit. Alors même s'il savait que l'autre allait réagir de cette façon, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et puis, après mûre réflexion, le fait que Dracule soit partit n'était pas un mal car s'il était resté, ses sentiments auraient augmentés et il n'aurait pas pu le laisser tranquille. Il aurait tout fait pour le faire sien et le garder pour lui seul. Il l'aurait enchainé à lui pour de bon. Peut-être se serait-il aussi servi de ses pouvoir sur lui afin d'y arriver et il ne voulait pas de cela. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait laisser partir.

Certains soirs - à l'aide d'un miroir qu'il avait envouté pour voir l'extérieur - il observait Dracule. Parfois c'était un pressentiment – bon ou mauvais- qui l'y poussait, comme la fois où il avait trouvé une nouvelle troupe. Cela l'avait rassuré de ne plus le savoir seul et il avait apprécié de le voir aider les gens et de bien s'intégrer. Il avait été moins heureux de le voir retrouver sa première « famille ». Ceux qui l'avait abandonné. Depuis ce jour-là, il l'observait de plus en plus souvent. Et ce soir il avait eu comme un frisson d'inquiétude. Alors il s'était emparé du miroir et lui avait demandé de voir Mihawk. Il l'avait découvert dans une drôle de posture. Son ancien prisonnier était nu, à quatre pattes, les mains attachées devant lui à un poteau de bois. Il était en position de soumission pour un homme qui désirait le sodomiser. Un autre arrivait vers lui avec un tison brulant. Il allait le marquer comme du bétail. Lui et ses compagnons étaient tombés sur des esclavagistes. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine et hurla en envoyant un sort vers l'endroit où se trouvait Dracule, surtout quand celui-ci l'appela par la pensée.

* * *

Dracule avait peur, il avait été assommé et maintenant il se réveillait dans une position des plus inconfortables, il se savait en danger imminant. Personne alentour ne pouvait l'aider. Il se débattait mais l'homme derrière lui le bloqua au niveau des hanches. Il vit un deuxième homme arriver avec un tison rougeoyant. Il hurla de terreur. Ses deux geôliers ainsi que des compagnons à eux qui assistait à la scène se mirent à rire. Il sursauta et se mit à pleurer de rage quand il sentit l'érection de l'homme derrière lui, contre son intimité. Il se fustigea mentalement. _Pourquoi était-il parti de chez « Monsieur » ? Par ce qu'il avait eu peur d'un baiser ? Mais là, il allait se faire violer. Il allait perdre son pucelage avec un inconnu et dans un acte non consenti. Alors que « Monsieur » avait été doux et que cela n'avait pas été désagréable au fond._ Il avait eu le temps d'y repenser ses derniers mois. Il fondit en larmes devant son incapacité à se protéger et de sa bêtise d'avoir fui un endroit sécurisant. _De plus, même si la plupart du temps le loup-garou était un homme froid, il avait malgré tout été bon avec lui. Qu'il avait été ingrat. Il aurait pu juste lui parler de cela, poser des questions et écouter les réponses._ Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Mais sa voix sortie toute seule quand les deux hommes s'approchèrent de trop près de lui.

 **\- Monsieur, pardon… Monsieur à l'aide !**

Après cela un immense vacarme recouvra tous ses pleurs, ses appels et les rires des autres. Le tonnerre gronda comme jamais et la foudre tomba à de nombreuse reprise tuant tous les assaillants de Mihawk. Le campement fut ravagé. Une bourrasque de vent emporta tout sur son passage. Cela ressemblait à une véritable tempête, les éléments étaient déchaînés. Les autres prisonniers furent détachés et se mirent à courir. Les compagnons de Mihawk l'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois. Seul l'un d'eux voulu le sauver, mais un tourbillon d'air vint encercler l'homme encore attaché. Un visage apparut dans le vent et parla au jeune homme :

 **\- Il est à moi ! Vous ne savez pas le protéger, mais moi oui. J'ai payé sa vie avec ce que vous m'avez volé il y a un an. Alors partez avant que je ne décide de tous vous tuer aussi.**

Le sauveur allait s'insurger quand il vit Dracule lui faire « non » de la tête avec un sourire de soulagement. Il comprit alors que son compagnon de route voulait revenir auprès de l'homme. Au fond cela faisait un moment qu'il le voyait, à sa façon de parler de celui-ci ou de donner son éducation. Alors, il partit en souhaitant bon courage pour la suite à son ami.

L'orage dura encore un bon moment afin de tuer tous les esclavagistes et laisser le temps aux autres de fuir. Mihawk, lui, resta attaché tout du long. La fatigue et la faim le rendirent faible. Alors exténué, il tomba dans les pommes. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, où il essaya de se dégager des cordes mais son manque de force l'en empêcha.

* * *

Deux, trois jours avaient dû passer, voire peut-être plus, quand Dracule se fit réveiller par une sensation rugueuse et mouillée. Il ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal et son regard tomba sur une tête noire. Il sursauta et en même temps il se sentit soulagé. La tête appartenait à Arthur le cheval de « Monsieur ». Celui-ci enserra la corde de ses dents et la coupa net. Mihawk essaya de se relever, mais n'y arriva pas. Arthur se pencha vers lui et comme pour un poulain il l'aida à se mettre sur pied. L'homme s'agrippa à l'encolure de la bête et les deux se déplacèrent. Le cheval s'arrêta devant un cadavre de la corpulence de l'homme qui l'accompagnait et le lui indiqua d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Tu veux que je lui prenne ses vêtements ?** Un signe de tête lui répondit à l'affirmative. **Tu es intelligent Arthur, merci. Et je vais aussi prendre cette cape là-bas.**

Mihawk s'habilla rapidement et Arthur lui fit signe de le chevaucher. Il hésita un peu, l'espace d'un instant il avait pensé qu'il pourrait enterrer les morts, mais n'en fit rien. Premièrement car il y en avait trop et il était trop faible. Deuxièmement ces hommes avaient voulu le marquer comme du bétail et le violer alors pourquoi serait-il humain avec eux ? Non, en fait, il voulait fuir l'endroit le plus loin possible. Retourner auprès de « Monsieur » et se sentir à nouveau en sécurité. Alors, il monta sur le mastodonte. Le cheval se mit alors à courir le plus rapidement possible vers chez eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger et dormir. Ils mirent trois jours à rentrer, mais avec un autre cheval il aurait mis au moins deux semaines. La monture fendait l'air, « Monsieur » avait sûrement dû lui jeter un sort pour qu'il aille plus vite ou quelque chose comme ça.

Quand il arriva devant les grilles du domaine c'était le début d'après-midi. Il descendit de cheval et laissa Arthur retourner seul dans son box pendant qu'il remontait l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il la franchit en silence, monta les escaliers et se doucha, puis s'habilla avant d'aller au bureau de « Monsieur ». En y arrivant, il découvrit le Sorcier en train de dessiner des sorts sur du papier. Il savait que c'était cela car il en avait déjà vu avant et que l'homme lui avait expliqué quelques bases. Il ne le dérangea pas et alla vers la cheminée où il brûla les vêtements et la cape qu'il avait volé au cadavre. Puis il fit un brin de ménage en attendant que le Maître de maison ait fini. Une heure passa ainsi et quand l'homme-loup releva la tête de ses documents Mihawk vint se planter devant lui.

 **\- Monsieur je vous demande pardon… j'ai pris peur et… pardon de vous avoir fui. Je… Merci de m'avoir protégé vous n'étiez pas obligé. Je… suis revenu pour de bon, si vous êtes d'accord… Je vous appartiens corps et âme… mais j'ai peur. Alors si vous pouviez vous contenter juste de baisers. Et je souhaiterais apprendre la magie.**

 **\- Je vais réfléchir à cela. Pour l'instant retourne à tes tâches, la maison ne va pas se laver toute seule et ne parlons pas du jardin,** répondit d'une voix cassante l'homme.

Mihawk se pencha en révérence et sortit du bureau. Il commença par le ménage, le linge, la vaisselle, puis alla arroser les plantations et tailla quelques bonzaïs.

Après il récolta quelques légumes et se mit derrière les fourneaux. Il trouva de la viande fraiche de biche dans le garde-manger qu'il fit cuire et mit la table. A l'heure du repas il fut rejoint dans la salle à manger par son logeur. Les deux mangèrent en silence. A la fin du repas le Sorcier se leva et lui demanda de le rejoindre dans sa chambre quand il aurait fini et se sera habillé d'un pyjama. Mihawk accepta. Il fit la vaisselle, reprit une douche et se vêtit pour la nuit. Ensuite, il rejoint « Monsieur ».

Dans la chambre, il se figea sur le pas de la porte et rejoignit l'autre quand celui-ci l'appela. Le Loup comme l'autre fois se leva et caressa sa joue. Cette fois-ci, il prit plus de temps et alla masser la nuque et le bas du cuir chevelu de Mihawk. Celui-ci se détendit. L'homme avait l'air d'avoir réfléchi à ses mots.

 **\- Rien que des baisers, cela m'ira pour le moment,** fit l'homme en murmurant à l'oreille de Dracule. Puis il lui vola un chaste baiser. **Va te coucher !**

Mihawk le fit. Pendant plusieurs semaines tous les soirs l'homme le faisait venir lui volait un baiser et le renvoyait dormir. Dracule s'habitua à ce genre de routine. Il commençait à s'y faire. Bizarrement il commençait même à apprécier ce rituel. De plus, le reste du temps l'homme ne le touchait pas. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour les choses essentielles, comme les cours, ayant même accepté de rajouter ceux de Magie. L'homme ne l'avait jamais félicité quand il réussissait un sort. Mais il voyait bien qu'il était assez bon, car l'autre souriait d'une certaine façon et lui en enseignait de plus en plus. Même si cela restait des sorts basiques d'après son professeur. Mihawk en était ravi, il aimait lire et apprendre. Il avait une soif de connaissance sans fin. La lecture lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'on pouvait voyager en restant au chaud au fond de son lit et que la magie était vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux. L'autre fois il avait jeté un sort et avait fait danser l'eau entre ses mains. Cela avait été plaisant.

Les jours et les nuits passaient ainsi tranquillement, puis un soir, Mihawk rejoint l'homme dans sa chambre. Pour une fois celui-ci ne se leva pas et demanda à Dracule de venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. L'humain ne dit rien mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il avait un peu d'appréhension mais jusqu'à présent l'autre ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Il avait toujours été doux et prévenant. Il observa les doigts de « Monsieur » prendre les ficelles de la chemise de son pyjama et jouer avec pendant un long moment.

Le loup sourit de temps de docilité. L'être entre ses mains avait été pour un temps un prisonnier mais maintenant il était devenu un invité, un élève, un compagnon de route qu'il apprivoisait, un peu plus chaque jour et chaque nuit.

Aucun des deux hommes ne parlaient et sans crier gare le maître de maison embrassa le cou de Mihawk. Celui-ci sursauta mais ne se dégagea pas de la prise de l'autre. Il le laissa l'embrasser à nouveau dans le cou, puis mordiller son lobe d'oreille, avant qu'il ne prenne d'assaut ses lèvres et lui redemande de partir. Ce jeu dura de nombreuses semaines. Ou l'Homme-Loup profitait de la soumission de Dracule pour parcourir son corps de baisers. Avec le temps il lui avait retiré son haut de pyjama et dévorer son torse et son dos de baisers. Mihawk était parfois debout et parfois assis sur les genoux de « Monsieur ». Une nuit il lui avait même demandé de s'allonger sur le lit. Le Loup avait embrassé chaque millimètre de peau qu'il avait à sa portée. Dracule ne pouvait le nier, son corps s'embrasait un peu plus chaque nuit. Des gémissements de contentement s'échappaient malgré lui de sa bouche et il en désirait plus mais n'osait le demander. C'était lui qui avait demandé que des baisers et l'autre s'en contentait pour l'instant et lui aussi car il avait quand même un peu peur d'aller plus loin.

* * *

Un matin, un courrier était arrivé. Dracule était en train de remettre du bois dans l'âtre du bureau de « Monsieur » quand un objet blanc en sortit avec rapidité. Il sursauta et entendit le rire du Sorcier derrière lui. Il vit alors que l'objet était une enveloppe. Celle-ci qui était tombée à terre s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit dans les mains du maître de maison. Il l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement.

 **\- La cheminée sert aux sorciers de moyen de communication. Fais-nous une valise on part en voyage demain matin.**

 **\- Moi aussi ?**

 **\- Oui, je ne te laisse pas seul. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai. Je suis invité à une réunion de sorcier et puis tu es mon apprenti il est temps que tu voies le monde des sorciers.**

Mihawk ne dit rien et partit faire la valise après avoir entendu les dernières recommandations.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes allèrent chercher Arthur à l'écurie et se dirigèrent vers la tour la plus éloignée du château. Quand ils y entrèrent tous les trois, Mihawk sursauta en criant de peur et se cacha par réflexe derrière l'homme qui se mit à rire de bon cœur. Celui-ci se déplaça laissant l'humain mieux observer la pièce. Après avoir repris son souffle Dracule balaya d'un regard l'endroit. Il y découvrit un immense miroir ovale encastré dans un décor en fer forgé. Il avait eu un peu peur car le fer de couleur noir charbon représentait un Dragon. Les yeux de celui-ci était peint en couleur rouge sang, le faisait paraître vivant dès qu'on pénétrait à l'intérieur de la tour. De plus, il fixait la porte d'entrée donnant l'impression au visiteur d'être mit à nu. Le courage lui étant revenu, Mihawk le détailla attentivement. L'animal était assis sur ses pattes arrière, l'ovale du miroir représentait son ventre et son torse. Sa tête reposait sur le haut du miroir et ses pattes avant l'agrippait. Ses griffes avaient l'air de pénétrer dans la glace. Ses ailes étaient déployées de chaque côté de l'ovale. Et sa queue faisait le tour de la pièce. On avait l'impression qu'il allait sauter au-dessus de l'objet pour dévorer sa proie.

 **\- Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur moyen de protection.**

 **\- Vous auriez dû en mettre un dans le hall d'entrée du château.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais le miroir est plus important que le reste.**

Le Sorcier sortit de son manteau une baguette magique en bois et toucha le miroir. La face plane ondula et un paysage apparut à l'intérieur. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur qui disparut de l'autre côté et revint de ce côté. _Une porte_ , pensa Mihawk et un hochement de tête de l'autre lui fit comprendre que « oui ». Ensuite le Sorcier lui fit signe de chevaucher Arthur ce qu'il fit puis celui-ci monta aussi le cheval.

L'humain était un peu anxieux, alors son compagnon voulu le déstresser et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Puis une main vint enserrer sa taille et le ramena plus près de lui, le bloquant contre son torse. Mihawk rougit mais se sentit en sécurité alors il ne dit rien et écouta attentivement les recommandations.

 **\- Tu vas inspirer avant qu'on entre et expirer à la sortie cela prendra juste une respiration normale. Bien, Arthur avance !**

Le cheval se mit en marche. Ils traversèrent en un instant. Mihawk ouvrit les yeux et respira à fond, une douce odeur de campagne lui titilla le nez. Il vit le Sorcier retoucher le miroir de sa baguette afin de refermer la porte donnant chez eux. Ils cavalèrent encore un moment dans la campagne et arrivèrent rapidement aux portes d'une immense ville. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent après le mot de passe dit par le sorcier. Mihawk tournait la tête dans tous les sens, il y avait tellement à voir. Tout autour d'eux, il y avait de la magie. Des étals de restaurant fonctionnait par magie, le feu mais aussi le service. Les assiettes volaient dans les airs jusqu'aux clients. Il aimait l'odeur de cette ville. Ils descendirent non loin d'une écurie, près d'une auberge.

 **\- Wolf ! Je te trouve enfin !** s'écria un vieil homme en prenant « Monsieur » dans ses bras et en tapotant son dos. **Pourquoi ici ? Vient dormir dans l'école.**

 **\- Non, j'y passerais assez de temps, merci,** répondit « Monsieur » d'un ton sec.

 **\- Je vois, merci d'être venu quand même. Mais qui vois je ? Bonjour, je suis Orion un vieil ami de ton maître Wolf, tu dois être son nouvel apprenti ? Il m'a parlé de toi j'avais hâte de rencontrer l'humain qui a réussi à accaparer son attention. Quel est ton nom ?**

Mihawk voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Son regard devint troublé il ne comprenait pas, il avait bien parlé un peu plus tôt avec « Monsieur » ou plutôt Wolf, il connaissait enfin son nom.

 **\- Wolf !** s'écria outré Orion. **Tu pourrais lui trouver un surnom au lieu de le condamner au mutisme.**

 _ **\- Un surnom,**_ pensa Mihawk.

 **\- Oui, Wolf n'est pas son nom, ni Orion le mien. Connaitre le vrai nom de quelqu'un c'est avoir son âme entre nos mains.** Il vit Mihawk regarder son maître au début avec incompréhension puis avec soulagement. Il comprit que le Sorcier connaissait le vrai nom de son apprenti, mais celui-ci avait l'air d'être d'accord avec cela. Ce qui le fit sourire. **Ne t'inquiète pas je connais Wolf depuis des lustres. Il est rustre mais il ne s'en servira pas contre toi. Je suis son maître,** lui confia Orion.

 _ **\- J'en suis conscient,**_ pensa Dracule.

 **\- Bon, je vois que le rustre ne t'a pas expliqué les bases ? Arthur bonjour,** dit Orion saluant le cheval aux côtés de Mihawk. **On te laisse allez seul aux écuries.** Le cheval hennit et partit après que Dracule ait repris le sac rempli d'affaires de son maître et lui. **Suis-moi !** fit Orion en prenant l'homme par le bras, **on va d'abord déposer votre sac dans votre chambre et après je vous amène à l'école de magie et je vais t'expliquer les bases en chemin. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux. Seul Wolf et moi lisons dans les pensées. Et ici il vaut mieux en dire le moins possible.**

 **\- Les sorciers ne sont pas amis les uns avec les autres. Ils sont ambitieux et méprisants. Ça ne te changera pas de la maison,** sourit Wolf. **Et ne fait pas confiance aux apprentis ils ne veulent que le bien-être de leurs maîtres et leurs lécher les bottes. Ils sont donc mauvais entre eux.**

 _ **\- Bien.**_

La chambre de l'auberge était petite et composée d'un seul lit double. Ils devraient dormir ensemble. Mihawk ne dit rien et suivis les deux sorciers.

Orion lui fit un cours rapide sur le monde sorcier. Ils étaient dans une ville où seuls les sorciers venaient, dans un espace-temps différent du monde réel. Cette ville accueillait une école pour protéger les enfants mais aussi les non-initiés des risques de la magie.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient dans la ville magique. Mihawk avait appris plein de choses ainsi que visité des tas d'endroits. Mais il en aimait un en particulier qu'il partageait avec son maître Wolf, qui lui avait demandé de ne pas le quitter sauf s'il lui demandait. Ici, il ne l'appelait plus « Monsieur » mais « Maître Wolf », même si le soir dans l'auberge parfois « Monsieur » revenait dans sa bouche. Il voyait alors le contentement sur le visage du Sorcier. Il lui avait dit qu'être appelé Wolf ne lui plaisait pas, ce surnom lui venait de sa condition de Loup-Garou et donc le montrer du doigt. Mais pour l'instant Mihawk pensait à autre chose il était tranquillement assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothéque – qui était bien plus grande que celle du palais de « Monsieur » qui était déjà à ses yeux immense - au côté du Sorcier Wolf et lisait un livre sur la façon de maitriser les éléments. C'était très intéressant. Mais il fut vite interrompu par un autre apprenti.

 **\- Eh muet ! Vient dehors il va y avoir une nouvelle activité.** **Maître Wolf venez aussi cela va vous plaire,** sourit le jeune homme qui voulait faire venir Mihawk à tout prix.

Dracule souffla mentalement, il comprenait son Maître pour son aversion pour son nom. Lui avait été baptisé muet par rapport à son handicap actuel. Il savait que c'était pour le protéger des autres, mais il était quand même bien ennuyé d'être nommé ainsi et de ne pas pouvoir parler avec les autres. Pas qu'il aime parler mais un minimum ça serait bien. Mais il n'en voulait pas à son maître.

 **\- Quel genre d'activité ?** Se renseigna Wolf.

 **\- De la chasse.**

 **\- Muet, allons-y !** Sourit narquoisement le Loup qui avait dû lire dans ses pensées et voulait le taquiner.

L'apprenti sautilla de joie. Depuis leur arrivée ce jeune de vingt ans, tout juste sorti de l'école, était à la recherche d'un maître pour faire son apprentissage dans la vie de sorcier, ne faisait que les suivre.

 **\- Muet, tu vas voir la chasse est une super activité,** fit le gamin.

 **\- Il le sait, il chasse aussi,** expliqua Wolf qui en avait marre de le voir et de l'entendre tout le temps.

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu chasses comment ?**

 **\- Avec un arc. Bon dis-moi c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu fais que nous suivre et je ne veux pas d'autres apprentis.**

 **\- Je ne vous veux pas comme maître, je préférerais être utile à Maître Orion, même si je sais qu'il ne veut plus d'apprenti depuis des lustres. Mais je sais aussi qu'il veut que vous participiez alors je suis là pour vous y inciter. Comme cela il s'inquiètera moins pour vous. Je sais qu'il vous considère comme un fils.**

 **\- Tais -toi, tu ne sais rien !** claqua la voix de Wolf mécontent de l'ingérence de l'autre dans sa vie privée.

Mihawk mit une main sur le bras de chaque homme afin de les apaiser, il ne voulait pas les voir se disputer. Il aimait bien le jeune homme qui lui était quand même agréable. De plus, il l'aidait à comprendre les bases de la vie dans la ville et parmi les sorciers.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ton maître. Il a raison, ici, il faut se méfier de tout le monde. Je suis orphelin et Maître Orion est le seul qui m'a tendu la main. Je veux l'aider et je le ferais sans rien attendre de sa part, comme il a fait pour moi.**

Mihawk vit son maître baisser la tête et reprendre sa marche en marmonnant. Ensuite l'apprenti sourit et répondit :

 **\- Votre âge m'importe peu. Personne ne m'apprécie car je suis jugé par mon statut social, le fait que je sois un génie pour mon âge et bien d'autres choses. Alors être ami avec un quadragénaire comme Muet est assez intéressant. On apprendre de tous et de tout à tout âge.**

Mihawk ne put se retenir et caressa la tête du jeune homme en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était bien d'accord avec lui.

 **\- Ne t'attache pas trop. Ce n'est pas un chien errant et on ne le ramènera pas chez nous,** souffla en souriant le Sorcier.

Les deux autres derrière lui rigolèrent et le plus jeune aboya doucement. Mihawk avait un bon pressentiment envers lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la forêt où la chasse allait débuter.

Des sorciers étaient à cheval et se préparaient à partir. Un écran allait retransmettre la chasse. Certains cavaliers hélèrent Wolf et leur proposèrent de chasser. On voyait bien qu'ils avaient envie de le taquiner. Wolf souffla et partit vers un stand, il y inscrivit quelque chose et sur l'écran apparut une nouvelle équipe de chasseurs « Wolf et Muet ».

 **\- Muet, regarde, ton maître vous a inscrit.** Mihawk regarda l'homme puis l'écran et encore l'homme. Le jeune sourit et lui expliqua. **Nous sommes beaucoup et la forêt regorge d'animaux alors la compétition est simple. Chaque chasseur se doit de ramener dix bêtes en un temps record et toute les armes sont permises, ainsi que les sorts. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vous a inscrit comme cela ? Je veux dire d'habitude on inscrit le chasseur et sa monture.**

Mihawk lui avait compris et sourit. Il tapota le bras du jeune homme en signe de réconfort.

 **\- Il te dit que tout va bien et que tu ne dois pas avoir peur,** expliqua Wolf en arrivant vers eux.

 **\- Peur ! Pourquoi ?**

Wolf sourit et fit apparaître un arc qu'il tendit à son protégé avant de se transformer en énorme loup. Le jeune sursauta et se cacha derrière Mihawk, celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule afin de le rassurer avant de grimper sur le dos du Loup. L'animal alla tranquillement sur la ligne de départ et fit tout pour ne pas effrayer les chevaux. Tous rigolèrent de la nouvelle équipe surtout les chasseurs. Ils se demandait comment un loup et un humain aussi faible pourrait faire. Un loup n'était pas fait pour être monté de cette façon, ce n'était pas un cheval. Et Muet avec son seul arc ne toucherait sûrement jamais aucun animal. Wolf faisait encore des siennes se sentant supérieur aux autres, mais ils lui prouveraient le contraire.

 **\- Tu dois tuer le gibier et c'est tout. D'autres personnes les ramèneront aux cuisines de l'école.**

 _ **\- Bien, dix bêtes en un minimum de temps. On va voir si on fait mieux que la dernière fois,**_ rigola mentalement Mihawk, suivis de Wolf.

Les deux hommes se concentrèrent et un cor sonna le début. Le loup se mit en chasse. Sur l'écran chaque équipe fut suivis. Tous avaient rigolé, mais maintenant ils étaient bouche-bée. Effectivement, les spectateurs firent éblouis par le spectacle. Le loup courrait à vive allure et Muet tirait aussi rapidement. Aucune flèche ne fut tirée pour rien, elles touchèrent toutes leurs cibles, soit en pleine tête, soit en plein cœur. De plus, l'humain se tenait assis sur la bête à la force de ses jambes. Il ne toucha le Loup que peu de fois avec ses mains pour se maintenir en équilibre. On aurait dit qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Le loup les jambes et l'humain les bras et la tête. Les deux remplirent leurs quotas en trois quarts d'heures et finirent en premier. Quand ils retrouvèrent la ligne de départ Wolf reprit son apparence humaine.

 **\- On a fait mieux de dix minutes,** rigola l'homme en regardant Dracule qui souriait aussi de satisfaction.

 **\- C'était trop bien,** s'écria le jeune apprenti en courant vers eux et en prenant Mihawk dans ses bras. Il enserra dans les siennes les deux mains de l'humain et les sera fort. **Vous êtes les gagnants. Vous êtes exceptionnels.**

 **\- Tais-toi ! Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à savoir chasser. Retournons à la bibliothéque !**

Mihawk fit « oui » de la tête et suivis son maître. Il allait retrouver son livre sur les éléments. Loin de tout ce brouhaha ambiant qui le fatiguait tout autant que « Monsieur ».

* * *

Dracule tourna la tête dans tous les sens, « Monsieur » avait quitté la salle de réception. Il s'excusa auprès des autres convives autour de sa table et partit à sa recherche en râlant. N'est-ce pas lui qui lui avait ordonné de rester toujours près de lui ? Et là, il le laissait seul. Il arpenta les couloirs et fini devant le bureau d'Orion. Il entendit leurs deux voix, il ne voulait pas les espionner mais cela fut plus fort que lui. Il tendit l'oreille et écouta la discussion.

 **\- Muet te fais du bien,** déclara Orion.

 **\- Il tue mon ennui, je te le concède.**

 **\- Pff… tu l'as amené à toi n'est-ce pas ? Comme Adam. Ton instinct t'a aidé à le repérer ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas Adam et ne parle plus de lui !** Ordonna Wolf avec une voix ou teintait de la tristesse et de la colère.

 **\- Il te manque, moi aussi j'ai perdu…**

 **\- Pourquoi ressasser le passé ?** coupa le Loup qui se sentait de plus en plus déstabilisé par cette discussion.

 **\- Car il nous empêche d'avancer. Je ne prends plus d'apprenti et toi tu… Muet vivra même s'il reste avec toi ou devint ton amant.**

 **\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas de cette conversation !** s'énerva « Monsieur ».

 **\- C'était il y a mille ans,** soupira Orion.

 **\- Justement !**

 **\- Wolf… j'ai quatre mille ans et tu en as trois mille. Pendant deux mille ans tu as aimé la même personne…**

 **\- Ils l'ont brulé vivant pour sorcellerie. Je… j'apprends le strict nécessaire à…**

 **\- Tu l'empêcheras de s'en servir en dehors d'ici mais tu ne l'amèneras ici que si je t'invite. Tu ne lui donneras pas la chance de vivre plus longtemps qu'une vie humaine.**

 **\- Il en profitera autant qu'il faut et n'aura aucun regret. Il ne souffrira pas.**

 **\- Si tu le dis, mais peut-être que ce sera le contraire.**

 **\- Je veux son bonheur loin de moi et en même temps je le veux toujours à mes côtés.**

 **\- Tu es compliqué et si facile à comprendre. Tu l'aimes. Allez dis-le.**

 **\- Tu m'ennuie. Et ton protégé ? Parlons-en ? Tu sais je le vois bien que tu le protège de loin. Tu comptes le prendre sous ton aile quand on sera parti ?**

 **\- Sûrement, il me fait penser à toi petit.**

 **\- Fait qu'il finisse mieux en tant qu'adulte.**

 **\- Haha ! Bien sûr.**

Les deux hommes rigolèrent et Mihawk partit car il entendit le jeune apprenti venir vers lui. Il alla le rejoindre et l'agrippa par le bras, l'entrainant à sa suite dans la bibliothéque. Là, il lui écrit un mot.

 _« Maître Orion vint de confier à maitre Wolf qu'il te prendra sûrement comme apprenti quand on sera parti. Que tu lui fais penser à maitre Wolf petit »._

 **\- Super ! Merci Muet, je suis si heureux. J'espère que ça arrivera. Allons fêter ça. !** s'écria le jeune sorcier.

Mihawk fit « oui » de la tête et les deux retournèrent dans la salle de banquet. Mais avant d'y arriver d'autres apprentis leur coupèrent la route.

 **\- Muet, tu t'amuses bien ?**

Mihawk hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il s'amusait, il avait entendu des choses bizarres entre les deux sorciers mais aussi de bonnes choses. Son nouvel ami serait aidé par Orion et « Monsieur » à l'air de vouloir son bonheur et de le garder avec lui. Bien sûr il y aura des choses dont il faudra qu'ils discutent, mais tout se passera bien, il en était sûr.

 **\- Nous allions faire la fête ailleurs vous venez avec nous ?**

Mais avant qu'ils aient répondu Dracule se fit embarquer et l'autre plus ou moins rejeter vers l'arrière. Là, un sort de téléportation amena l'humain et les autres apprentis loin de son ami.

* * *

Mihawk se trouva dans l'un des donjons de l'école. Il était sinistre et humide. Il chercha du regard son jeune ami mais ne le trouva pas.

 **\- N'es pas peur on te fera pas de mal,** rigola un des apprentis.

Mais Dracule se retrouva à terre, quelqu'un venait de le pousser. Tous rirent. Puis il sentit un coup de pied, puis un autre, puis une pluie déferla sur lui. Les apprentis riaient et l'insultaient. Il comprit vite qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié leur victoire à la chasse. Ils avaient ainsi humilié leur maître. Mais au fond n'est-ce pas eux qui avait en premier voulu humilier son maître ? Lui n'aurait pas pris cela autant à cœur. Il se sentit traîner puis attacher. On lui retira son pantalon, il repensa alors à la fois où il s'était retrouvé dans le campement des esclavagistes. Il voulut hurler mais n'y arriva pas. Ses pensées étaient brouillées et les rires autour de lui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Un des apprentis lui promit de l'humilier de la pire des façons. Il déglutit avec difficulté et cria dans son esprit le nom de « Monsieur ».

* * *

Le jeune apprenti ne voyant plus ni Muet ni les autres courut vers le bureau de Maître Orion. Il savait qu'il s'y trouvait avec Maître Wolf. Il entra sans frapper et s'écria :

 **\- Des apprentis ont enlevé Muet, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.**

« Monsieur » se leva d'un bond et se rua hors du bureau. Il courut à travers les couloirs à la recherche du moindre indice sur son protégé. Puis, il entendit Mihawk hurler « Monsieur » dans son esprit. Cela lui permit de le localiser, alors il bifurqua vers la droite et se précipita vers le donjon nord de l'école, suivit de près par Orion et de son futur apprenti.

* * *

Tous se passa vite, l'apprenti se rapprocha de lui, il hurlait dans sa tête se débattait. Il avait peur. Puis juste avant qu'il ne soit touché une lumière apparut et une explosion s'ensuivit mettant à terre tous ses assaillants. Cela avait été assourdissant, Dracule mit quelques minutes à s'en remettre. Sa tête bourdonnait et il avait dû mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Puis il entendit un bruit de fer taper sur de la pierre. Il comprit que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte du donjon. Des pas se dirigèrent vers lui rapidement, il se crispa avant de se détendre quand il fut détaché. Un morceau de tissu tomba sur son corps dénudé, cela le soulagea. « Monsieur » le souleva - il pouvait enfin le voir - et l'enveloppa mieux dans le manteau. Il s'était transformé en loup garou d'au moins trois mètres de haut. Les apprentis se relevèrent encore à moitié sonnés et hurlèrent à la vue du Loup devant eux qui les regardait d'un air menaçant, les yeux rougeoyants et les canines découvertes. Leurs maîtres arrivaient et aller intervenir quand Orion les en empêcha.

 **\- Vous,** grogna le Loup en fixant son regard dans celui des apprentis. **Vous avez eu de la chance.** **Ce sort de protection pour la pureté de mon protégé était assez fort pour tuer un humain normal, mais pas un sorcier avec un minimum de pouvoir. Mais si vous osez encore attenter à son corps ou à sa vie je vous déchiquette à main nue et je vous bouffe,** hurla le Loup faisant sursauter tout le monde. **Quant à vous leurs maîtres, apprenez leurs les bonnes manières ou je vous tuerais avec eux.**

 **\- Et je ne m'en mêlerais pas**. **Et nous savons qui gagnera.** **Car malgré votre attitude de mépris envers lui qui n'est dû qu'à votre jalousie envers son pouvoir et son génie, il a été le seul que j'ai voulu comme apprenti. Je ne voudrais pas de vous, même si vous me donniez tout l'or du monde. Vous êtes si pitoyables et imbus de vos personnes pour rien du tout. Vous me dégoutez,** tonnala voix froide d'Orion.

Les sorciers n'en demandèrent pas plus, car ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient rien fasse à ces deux hommes et encore plus quand ils étaient en colère. Et là ils étaient prêts à tuer sans retenue, cela se voyait. Alors ils agrippèrent leurs apprentis et disparurent en un claquement de doigt.

Mihawk, lui, resserra sa prise sur le sorcier et se cacha contre son torse pour pleurer silencieusement. Il savait que l'autre lui reprocherait sa faiblesse mais tant pis. « Monsieur » lui fit apparaître une cape sur ses épaules qui engloba tout son corps et cacha entièrement Dracule pour lui laisser plus d'intimité. L'humain le remercia en agrippant plus fort sa chemise. Alors le sorcier se mit en route. Le jeune apprenti ayant donné l'alarme voulut les suivre mais Orion l'en empêcha.

 **\- Wolf revient un jour, s'il te plait.**

Pour toute réponse l'homme reprit sa forme humaine tout en continuant sa marche. Mais Orion comprit que cela voulait dire « oui », alors heureux, il entraîna son ancien élève à sa suite. Il était peut-être temps pour lui aussi d'avancer et de prendre un nouvel apprenti. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il avait toutes les compétences requises pour cela, tout comme Wolf il y a de cela des milliers d'années.

* * *

Le surnommé Wolf se rendit rapidement à l'auberge. Il refit leur sac à l'aide de ses pouvoirs tout en conservant son paquet dans les bras. Enfin, il rejoignit Arthur aux écuries. Il le chevaucha et retourna à la porte miroir. En un rien de temps ils furent chez eux. Le sorcier se dirigea vers sa chambre et déposa Dracule sur le lit. Celui-ci ne portait qu'une chemise déboutonnée. Son corps était ainsi mis à nu. Il le surplomba et les deux se regardèrent en silence un long moment. Le sorcier en profita pour le détailler, il le trouva magnifique. Comment avait-il pu l'entrainer là-dedans ? Lui qui s'était promis de le protéger, il avait foiré. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il tourna dans sa tête tout ce qu'il voulait dire mais rien ne venait. Puis, il vit le regard de Dracule changer, l'homme avait l'air d'avoir peur et de s'inquiéter. Il lui rendit la voix en posant l'une de ses mains sur sa gorge et en récitant une incantation dans sa tête. Puis il prit la parole afin de le rassurer et surtout de s'excuser.

 **\- Dracule, pardon je n'aurais pas dû t'amener. Je…**

 **\- « Monsieur » je… pardon je suis si faible… je…**

 **\- Idiot !** tonna la voix du Sorcier… **Shun…**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Mon vrai prénom, c'est Shun.**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Redis-le !**

 **\- Shun…**

Le sorcier ne se retint plus et embrassa Dracule à pleine bouche, descendit sur son cou et son torse. Il avait eu si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, peur de le perdre, mais était ravi que son sort ait si bien fonctionné. Oui Orion avait raison, il l'aimait. Il en était fou. Et là, en cet instant, sa voix hélant son prénom, ses larmes de soulagement, ses gémissements de plaisir, lui donnait envie de le dévorer entièrement. Il descendit lentement et joua avec ses tétons mais aussi avec son nombril. Il désirait aller plus loin mais il voulait avoir l'assentiment de son amant. Il se releva et le fixa.

 **\- Dracule… je… sais que… je**

 **\- Shun, je suis prêt, si c'est vous je suis prêt… je ne veux que vous.**

 **\- Merci et tutoie-moi !**

Shun repartit en douceur à l'assaut du corps de son petit-ami. Il arriva enfin là où il désirait. La verge était dure et n'attendait qu'une chose, être choyée. Le sorcier en profita un long moment faisant crier de plaisir son amant. Il l'embrassa, la lécha, la goba, du bout de sa langue il titilla le gland. Il joua un long moment. Pour leur première fois ensemble, il avait décidé de ne le faire jouir qu'avec sa bouche. Au fond il avait promis que des baisers. L'autre se déhanchait sous ses baisers, il l'incitait à le libérer de la chaleur en lui. Puis, quand la jouissance vint Mihawk encra ses mains dans sa chevelure voulant le retirer mais lui résista et le fit venir avec de lent va-et-vient et le laissa éjaculer dans sa bouche.

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Rien que des baisers, j'avais promis.**

 **\- Shun… han ! … han ! j'en veux plus.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Mais un autre jour.**

 **\- Non ! maintenant je…**

Le sorcier se jeta sur cette bouche demandeuse afin de la dévorer. Ensuite, il retourna à la délectation d'apprendre à connaître chaque parcelle de ce corps offert sous lui. La peau frissonnait sous ses baisers. Son torse bougeait de façon chaotique à chacune de ses respirations. Shun sourit de l'effet qu'il faisait à l'homme. Il l'aida à se retourner et découvrit son dos toujours à l'aide de sa bouche. Arrivé à son intimité il l'installa mieux et le prépara doucement et avec amour. Même si ce n'était pas un mot qui le définissait. Il s'appliqua à donner du plaisir à son compagnon puis quand il le sentit prêt il inséra en lui un doigt et malaxa avec l'intérieur. Il fit durer cela un long moment, puis il introduisit un nouveau doigt afin de bien détendre les parois. Quand Dracule n'en put plus Shun vint en lui le plus délicatement possible, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Il bougea quand Mihawk lui demanda. Lentement au début puis ses coups de butoir dans l'intimité de l'homme se firent plus puissants. Dracule hurlait de contentement sous les assauts du sorcier. Pendant de très longues minutes les deux prirent du plaisir. Shun ressortit avant le moment crucial et retourna son amant il agrippa ses jambes et revint en lui. Il leur redonna rapidement du plaisir.

 **\- Je veux te voir quand tu jouiras,** sourit Shun.

Puis il l'agrippa dans ses bras et les releva tous les deux. Le sorcier était à genoux et Dracule était assis sur lui, les deux étaient torse contre torse. Shun empoigna la nuque de son amant d'une main ferme et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les deux jouirent en même temps et dévorèrent leurs cris ainsi que leurs bouches. Epuisé Shun s'allongea dans son lit et bloqua Mihawk contre lui. Les deux s'endormirent rapidement et profondément.

* * *

Quelques mois étaient passés, les deux hommes vivaient tranquillement leur amour, sans heurt. Ils avaient discuté du passé de Shun et d'Orion - le jeune apprenti de celui-ci nommé « Bienveillance » était revenu plusieurs fois les voir. Ils avaient aussi mis des choses au clair et Shun avait accepté de faire de Dracule un Sorcier. Les journées étaient réglées comme une horloge, c'est pour cela que ce matin Shun fut surpris de ne pas trouver son amant à son poste. Il le chercha et le trouva dans l'atelier de magie.

 **\- Que fais-tu ?** se renseigna-t-il.

 **\- Du savon. Bienveillance est passé et m'a amené les plantes que je désirais.**

 **\- Tu veux faire du savon aux plantes.**

 **\- Oui un savon qui lave bien sûr mais qui apporte aussi les bienfaits des plantes pour soigner les gens et les maintenir en bonne santé.**

 **\- Se laver les aideraient déjà.**

 **\- Oui mais je veux aller plus loin et sans magie. Juste avec les vertus naturelles des fleurs. En plus cela sent bon non ?**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Je voudrais te parler d'un projet ?** un hochement de tête l'incita à continuer. **J'aimerais qu'on ouvre le château aux humains et aux sorciers. Comme hôtel et soin balnéaire**.

Shun ne répondit pas et écouta attentivement son projet. Cela paraissait intéressant. Dracule lui avait montré qu'on pouvait faire confiance à certains humains et puis s'il y arrivait sans faire de magie et qu'en plus il gagnait un peu d'argent cela ne serait pas mal. La vie d'un magicien coûte assez cher avec tous ses ingrédients hors de prix. Alors il promit d'y réfléchir et observa son amant fabriquer du savon. La vie allait être intéressante. Il était temps qu'il tourne la page. La mort d'Adam, son dernier compagnon, remontait à mille ans, il fallait qu'il avance. Il n'aurait jamais pensé retomber amoureux un jour, mais Orion avait raison. Il avait ressenti Dracule comme il avait ressenti Adam et comme à ce moment-là il l'avait fait venir à lui et en était tomber fou amoureux. Il allait faire des efforts pour que ça marche avec son homme. Il se leva et alla prendre son amant dans ses bras et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille.

 **\- Je t'aime Dracule Mihawk et je t'appartiens.**

 **\- Je t'aime Shun et je t'appartiens aussi.**

Les deux hommes se sourient et s'embrassèrent avant de reprendre leur vie tranquille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que le premier OS vous a plus ? Aujourd'hui je vous offre le second. Il est un peu plus petit mais tout aussi intéressant de mon point de vue bien sûr. Vous allez retrouver Dracule et Shun et un autre personnage de One Piece. Dans cet UA, il y a de la magie et des démons. C'est le premier OS d'un Two-shot. Même si vous pourrez lire les textes l'un sans l'autre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Juste des baisers et plus si affinité**

 **OS 2 :**

Shun râlait dans son coin. Ce matin au levé son père lui avait appris qu'il devrait le suivre dans son voyage d'affaire politique. Après un rapide déjeuner il avait fait son sac et avait embarqué dans le carrosse avec son paternel. Il souffla, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas être en présence de son géniteur, en cet instant il devait voyager en tête à tête avec lui. Les deux hommes étaient en partance pour une réunion à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment envie de participer.

Depuis des lustres, le monde était partagé entre les humains et les démons. Et chaque faction se partageait de différentes façons. Les humains avaient leurs territoires et leurs propres gouvernements tout comme les démons. En soi, tous cohabitaient en harmonie. Mais parfois cela leur était difficile surtout entre démons. Lui était le prince des Incubes et Succubes. Là, il était en route pour rencontrer les clans Vampires et Loups Garou. Et d'après ce qu'il savait – n'y ayant participé qu'une seule fois avant, dans sa jeunesse - cela finissait assez mal car ces deux clans avaient très mauvais caractère. Ils étaient têtus et arrogants voire méprisants avec les autres démons. Comme si le fait d'être une source d'inspiration pour l'imaginaire humain faisait d'eux des dieux sur terre. Aujourd'hui, il devait rencontrer les rois et leurs progénitures. Il espérait qu'ils seraient moins cons que ce dont il se souvenait de leurs paternels.

Pour l'heure, il se plaisait à ronchonner dans son coin un baladeur sur les oreilles. Son père avait l'air de lui parler mais il répondait de façon distraite et surtout évasive. Lui aussi, faisait partie des cons. Il était temps que la nouvelle génération prenne la place du moins si les autres en valaient le coup.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient ici dans ce qui était nommé le palais neutre des démons. Ce domaine s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres et il avait été construit sur les frontières des trois pays - Vampire, Loup-Garou et Incube. Il y avait eu de nombreuses interactions entre les trois factions. Chaque échange avait été froid et ils étaient tous sous tension. Toutes négociations pour changer certains statuts ou certaines lois n'avaient mené à rien pour l'instant.

Malgré tout Shun était ravi d'être là. Dès son arrivée, sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée en un rien de temps. Il avait été accueilli par le plus beau spécimen d'homme jamais vu. L'être faisait presque deux mètres, à quelques centimètres prés. Brun, aux yeux dorés et avec un charisme fou. Son style vestimentaire était parfait. Son pantalon moulait ses fesses à la perfection et sa veste laissait son torse à découvert. Il était vraiment très bien bâti. Au premier regard il avait vraiment flashé sur lui. C'est pour cela que pendant ces quelques jours, il avait pris le temps de l'observer et s'était aperçu qu'il était sage et intelligent. C'était l'un de ces hommes qui n'ouvre pas la bouche pour rien. Chaque mot semblait pesé. De plus, il l'avait souvent croisé à la bibliothéque et toujours avec un nouveau livre entre les mains.

Jusqu'à présent, malgré leurs différentes rencontres, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment échangé de paroles ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui une phrase de l'autre avait piqué à vif sa curiosité. C'était pour cela que le soir après le repas, il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre. Pas qu'il y était invité mais plutôt qu'il s'y était invité. Il avait toqué à la porte et était entré sans attendre de réponse. Il avait découvert l'homme assis dans un fauteuil non loin du lit et un livre à la main. Il s'était alors avancé vers lui.

 **\- Prince Dracule désolé de m'imposer mais je voulais vérifier une chose que vous avez sous-entendu cet après-midi.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas peur Prince Shun !** déclara d'une voix froide l'homme gêné par cette intrusion.

 **\- De quoi ?** sourit l'incube.

 **\- De mettre en colère le Prince des Vampires et de vous faire sucer le sang jusqu'à la moelle.**

 **\- Vous ne buvez pas le sang des humanoïdes et je doute que vous désiriez ma mort. De plus, je ne voie pas pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un Vampire qui pourrait très facilement devenir mon esclave,** rigola Shun.

 **\- Vous m'intéressez !** fit le Vampire avec un sourire en coin. **Comment vous savez pour le sang ?**

 **\- Il n'a ni la même couleur, ni la même odeur que celui des humains. Je dirais que vous préférez le sang de cerf. De plus, vous ne me regardez pas comme les autres le font. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande pour vous. Un insecte nuisible oui, mais pas un repas. Pour le reste, si vous désiriez ma mort, je le serais déjà depuis un moment. Quant au fait que vous pourriez être mon esclave, je ne veux pas avoir à me servir de mes pouvoirs sur vous. Alors, si vous désirez un test appelez l'un de vos hommes.**

 **\- Il arrive.**

 **\- Bien.**

Les deux hommes attendirent patiemment en se regardant en chien de faïence. Le nouveau venu entra en silence, c'était un vampire blond du nom de Bellamy. Shun l'avait vu à de nombreuse reprise. Il était l'un des fervents protecteurs du prince. Jamais il n'attenterait à sa vie, la sacrifiant plutôt pour le protéger. Il alla se placer à côté de son prince et attendit ses ordres. Shun et Dracule se sourirent. L'incube regarda longuement le blond en pensant quoi lui demander.

 **\- Comment compter vous, vous y prendre ?** demanda le prince des buveurs de sang.

 **\- Toi, le Vampire vient me voir ! Il t'a fait venir ici pour cela.**

Bellamy se dirigea vers Shun qui agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement avant même que l'autre ne puisse se dégager de sa prise. Les deux vampires avaient été impressionné par la rapidité de l'incube.

 **\- Non, c'est un sort d'immobilisation qui empêche Bellamy de bouger. Je suis un Incube et un Sorcier. Faut bien mettre tous les atouts de son côté pour rivaliser avec vous les Vampires ainsi que les Loups-Garous.**

 **\- Vous ne doutez de rien et vous avez réponse à tout.**

 **\- Presque, vu que vous n'avez pas encore répondu à la question que je désirais vous poser.**

 **\- Après votre démonstration je le ferais.**

 **\- Bellamy tue le Prince Mihawk.**

Celui-ci explosa de rire, cela devait faire un moment que cet être d'apparence froide n'avait pas autant rit. C'est d'abord pour cela qu'il s'étrangla car il ne trouvait plus sa respiration. La seconde raison fut quand Bellamy se jeta sur lui et le frappa au visage de toute sa puissance. Dracule le repoussa violement dès qu'il en eu l'occasion mais le blond revint à la charge en une fraction de seconde. Les deux vampires entrèrent dans un combat des plus violent. Les coups volèrent d'un côté comme de l'autre. Mais à un moment, le prince des buveurs de sang prit le dessus. Il allait tuer son subordonné quand Shun intervint.

 **\- Stop Bellamy ! Dort !**

Le blond se stoppa net et s'endormi d'un coup comme une souche. Shun se dirigea tranquillement vers eux. Il tendit sa main afin d'aider le prince à se relever, mais celui-ci refusa en la rejetant. Le vampire se débrouilla seul, il était un peu contrarié de ce qui venait de se passer, même s'il avait lui-même demandé un test à l'incube. Quand il fut debout, Shun réveilla Bellamy. Il lui donna de nouveaux ordres, comme abandonner toute hostilité envers son supérieur et lui demander pardon. Ensuite il lui demanda de dire à son prince ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui. Le blond déclara qu'il lui serait toujours fidèle et qu'il espérait bientôt le servir en tant que roi, car il était digne de confiance et avait toutes les qualités requises pour accéder au trône. Il lui fit aussi savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela et qu'il serait soutenu par un grand nombre de vampires quand il serait à leur tête. Puis Shun lui dit d'oublier tout cela et d'un baiser il le libéra de son emprise. Le blond repartit sans poser de question.

 **\- Peut-être désirez-vous un autre test ?**

 **\- Non. Je…** il ne savait pas quoi dire,le buveur de sang était un peu décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un incube puisse avoir autant de pouvoir. On lui avait toujours répété qu'ils étaient faibles et juste bon pour la baise.

 **\- Vous m'avez sous-estimé comme les vôtres et les Loup-Garou ainsi que la plupart des autres démons. Vous pensez que notre pouvoir est insignifiant mais tout être vivant est l'esclave du sexe. Ne l'oubliez jamais !** Claqua la voix colérique de Shun qui en avait vraiment assez qu'on le méprise. Au fond ce vampire était comme les autres. Il le voyait bien à son regard troublé. **Au revoir Prince Dracule.**

 **\- Vous ne me posez pas de question ?** S'étonna le Vampire. Shun avait gagné.

 **\- Non, plus tard, pour ce soir votre personne ne m'intéresse plus.**

Sur cette dernière phrase l'incube partit en claquant la porte laissant un vampire blessé physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Personne à ce jour ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il sourit, ce Prince Incube semblait intéressant lui.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les deux Princes ne se parlèrent plus. Ils s'observaient de loin, apprenaient à se connaître. Shun avait été quand même soulagé de voir que Dracule n'en voulait pas à Bellamy et lui avait même donné plus de responsabilités. Le blond avait tout oublié et c'était pour le mieux. Lors des réunions les deux avaient l'air d'être à peu près du même avis et cela plaisait à l'incube. A la fin de l'une d'elle le Vampire lui avait soufflé :

 **\- Si un de ces soirs, je vous redeviens intéressant, n'hésitez pas à venir me questionner. Ma porte est toujours ouverte.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas peur prince Dracule ?** S'amusa le Prince Incube.

Dracule sourit légèrement. Il aurait bien aimé jouer avec lui et inverser la discussion de l'autre soir. Mais il savait qu'aucun des deux n'en n'avaient le temps. Il voyait que l'Incube aussi en était peiné. Cela le rassura dans sa pensée qu'ils se portaient le même intérêt. Alors il fit « non » de la tête et repartit.

Même s'il aurait préféré aller au bout de cette discussion, Shun était quand même assez heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il jubilait. Le Prince Vampire venait de lui donner l'autorisation de s'amuser avec lui. Alors, il allait le faire avec grand plaisir, mais avant il allait le faire un peu patienter. De plus, Dracule était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas le soir même. Cela n'aurait eu aucun sens, et encore moins un impact positif sur leur jeu.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient encore passés quand Shun était enfin entré dans la chambre du Vampire. Il ne l'avait pas fait par envie mais plus par curiosité. En observant Dracule il avait pu s'apercevoir que quelqu'un d'autre le regardait intensément. Mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Alors ce soir quand il l'avait vu débarquer devant la chambre du buveur de sang il l'avait suivi. Et il avait eu raison. Il était entré tranquillement dans la pièce et avait pris le temps de jauger la scène avant d'agir.

 **\- Putain de buveur de sang qu'est-ce que tu fous relâches moi !** Cracha le Prince des Loup-Garou qui ne pouvait plus avancer vers le Prince Vampire.

 **\- C'est n'est pas moi, c'est lui !** Designa-t-il un homme derrière le Loup.

 **\- Pardon d'interrompre votre discussion mes seigneurs,** fit Shun en se mettant dans le champ de vision du Lycanthrope. **Prince Doffy je vous trouve bien menaçant, alors je me disais qu'il valait mieux vous arrêter avant de créer un incident diplomatique.**

 **\- Que… tu n'es pas invité !** S'insurgea le Prince qui faisait tout pour retrouver sa mobilité.

 **\- Il l'est comparé à vous !** Déclara Dracule d'une voix froide et colérique.

 **\- Relâche-moi !** Vociféra le Loup en montrant ses canines bien pointues.

 **\- Prince Mihawk, peut-être pensez-vous à un châtiment pour cette intrusion ? Ou désirez-vous un nouveau test de mes pouvoirs ? Dites-moi Prince Doffy pouvez-vous devenir un véritable Loup ? Si oui, vous pourriez être un bon animal de compagnie pour le Prince des Vampires ?** **Je suis sûr qu'il prendra plaisir à parader avec vous en laisse.** Shun prenait son temps pour parler et avançait lentement vers son prisonnier.

 **\- Va te faire foutre ! Et ne t'approche pas plus de moi !** On voyait la rage dans ses prunelles animales.

 **\- Ou sinon quoi ?** S'informa l'Incube en rigolant. **Vous avez vu Prince Mihawk, mon sort d'immobilisation est assez puissant pour retenir le valeureux Prince des Loups.** « _**L'homme à la puissance sans égal »**_ **. N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez dit hier soir au banquet ?** demanda Shun en rigolant au Prince Doffy ou plutôt au Prince Vantard.

 **\- Que… pourquoi es-tu si près ? Je n'aime pas les hommes. Je suis fiancé à une très belle femme.**

 **\- Oh je vois !**

Sur cette exclamation, Shun se transforma en une magnifique jeune femme. Le loup s'étrangla et le Vampire rigola à gorge déployée. Dracule pensa que l'Incube était vraiment le seul à arriver à ce résultat. Résultat qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres. Ce qui mit le Loup encore plus en rogne et qui fit sourire Shun. Cette fois-ci le Prince de la sexualité ne le prit pas mal. Ce rire n'était pas du mépris envers lui, mais envers le Loup. Alors il reprit calmement :

 **\- Vous les Loups, vous vous prenez pour des chauds lapins et des bons coups,** expliqua Shun avec la voix fluette d'une femme. **Les Vampires eux pensent que leurs morsures donnent du plaisir, plus que quiconque. Mais c'est mon peuple qui a le monopole de la sexualité. Ne l'oubliez plus ! De plus, avec mes capacités de sorcier je peux changer de physique et prendre la forme de l'être que vous désirez le plus.**

 **\- Cela fait de vous un changelin d'une certaine façon,** rigola Dracule **et de la fiancée de Monsieur une cocue. Vous êtes en brune et elle est rousse de ce que je me souviens.**

Doffy rougit de gêne, confirmant les dires. Shun se mit à rire et délivra le Loup qui se rua hors de la pièce en vociférant des menaces à leur encontre. Les deux autres rigolaient de voir l'animal partir la queue entre les jambes et humilié.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment intéressant et je ne m'ennuie jamais avec vous,** sourit Dracule.

 **\- Vous me donnez matière à m'amuser aussi,** répondit du tac au tac l'Incube en lui rendant son sourire.

 **\- Avez-vous développé beaucoup de capacité pouvant nous mettre à mal ?**

 **\- Assez pour être considéré comme votre égal !** Déclara fièrement le Sorcier.

 **\- Vous l'êtes à mes yeux,** sourit de plus belle Dracule. **Mais s'il vous plait reprenez votre apparence, elle m'est plus agréable que cette femme.**

Shun s'exécuta rapidement. Il était plus que ravi. D'abord le Vampire venait de lui affirmer qu'il le considérait enfin comme son égal. Ensuite, qu'il était plus plaisant à regarder qu'une femme. Enfin, il trouvait son sourire magnifique, cet homme valait la peine de se donner un peu de mal pour l'avoir.

 **\- Que désiriez-vous savoir sur moi l'autre soir ?** Reprit Dracule quand Shun fut enfin redevenu un homme.

 **\- Lors d'une conversation, j'ai cru comprendre que vous sous-entendiez que vous n'aviez aucun intérêt pour personne de quelque façon que ce soit.**

 **\- Effectivement… Mais je dois reconnaître que vous piquez ma curiosité,** murmura le Vampire en rougissant.

 **\- Etes-vous puceau ?** Se renseigna l'Incube en faisant abstraction de la dernière phrase de son vis-à-vis, même si cela lui avait fait plaisir et augurait de bonnes choses pour la suite de la conversation.

 **\- Je le suis !** Affirma le buveur de sang qui se dit qu'au fond avec lui il n'avait pas à avoir honte. Et puis il désirait savoir où voulait en venir l'autre.

 **\- Voulez-vous relever un nouveau défi avec moi ?** Proposa Shun en souriant.

 **\- Quel est-il ?**

 **\- D'abord j'aimerais vous dire pour quelle raison.** Shun voulez faire durer le suspense encore un peu. **J'ai besoin de votre aide pour un projet et j'aimerais la gagner.**

 **\- Et si vous perdez ?** Demanda Dracule qui lui aussi voulait fairedurer le suspense, ils avaient toute la nuit et plus.

 **\- Je vous laisse choisir mon gage,** sourit narquoisement l'Incube qui voulait savoir qu'elle genre de chose pourrait lui faire faire le Vampire.

 **\- Quel est-il ?** Redemanda le buveur de sang des plus emballé par l'idée.

 **\- Laissez-moi vous prouver que je peux vous faire jouir.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas faire…**

 **\- Qu'avec ma bouche,** sourit l'Incube.

\- … **. Pourquoi pas ! Je doute que vous y arrivez !** Le défia-t-il de la sorte.

 **\- Alors vous n'avez rien à perdre,** rigola Shun qui lui en était sûr. Jusqu'à ce jour, jamais il n'avait déçu un de ses amants.

 **\- Au fait, pourquoi faire cela ?**

 **\- Je répondrais si je perds,** s'amusa l'Incube.

 **\- Bien.**

Shun sourit et rejoignit Dracule toujours assis sur son fauteuil, d'un geste doux, il le délesta de son livre et le positionna de façon à pouvoir accéder à son corps. Ensuite, l'Incube s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son futur amant et l'embrassa chastement. Il psalmodia une phrase et des menottes invisibles entrava les avants bras du Vampire sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

 **\- Vous avez dit me faire confiance. Alors faites-le !**

Le Vampire ne répondit rien malgré l'ordre et se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il désirait cela lui aussi. C'était la première fois pour lui. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il appréhendait un peu, mais il était quand même rassuré par la douceur de Shun. Il allait peut-être perdre mais tant pis. Le Prince Shun allait lui apprendre le plaisir et cela pourrait être bien. L'Incube avait raison, quoi qu'il arrive il n'aurait rien à perdre et il gagnerait sur toute la ligne. Et puis l'aider pour un projet ne serait pas dérangeant car la plupart du temps ils avaient les mêmes idées. Mais il était quand même gêné d'être vu ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que lui-même allait voir son corps.

 **\- Je ne vous regarderai pas et je ne vous toucherai qu'avec ma bouche, alors ne soyez pas gêné.**

 **\- Comment allez-vous faire cela ?**

 **\- Grâce à un sort.**

 **\- Et comment avez-vous su ?**

 **\- Je ressens vos émotions. Je ne lis pas dans votre esprit. Peut-être un jour,** sourit Shun. **Mais pour l'instant se sont vos émotions qui se répercutent sur moi.**

 **\- Vous êtes un détecteur de mensonge.**

 **\- C'est ça. Vous ne pourrez pas me mentir sur votre ressentit.**

 **\- Cela doit aider pour donner du plaisir ?** Pensa à haute voix le Vampire qui aimait analyser tout ce qu'il découvrait et surtout les pouvoirs de l'Incube en ce moment.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas idée ! On continue ?**

 **\- Oui, surprenez-moi encore !** Le défia encore Dracule.

Shun hocha positivement de la tête. Il prononça une phrase et se retrouva les yeux bandés et les mains entravées dans son dos. Il retourna alors embrasser le vampire, puis ses lèvres se déplacèrent vers l'une de ses oreilles où il lui promit d'être doux et de lui faire du bien. Dracule sourit en retour et ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux appréhender les sensations que l'incube allait lui donner. Celui-ci mordilla son lobe d'oreille et descendit dans son cou. Il joua longtemps avec, respirant son odeur, elle était sucrée. Elle donnait faim. Il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise avec ses dents. Dracule le regarda faire, l'incube avait l'air de savoir s'y prendre. Comme si ce n'était pas sa première fois mais il ne désirait pas connaître la réponse. Shun sentit une pointe de jalousie dans les émotions de son futur amant. Alors, il se releva et l'embrassa fougueusement.

 **\- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas mon premier, mais cela fait un moment que… je répondrais si je perds.** L'incube n'était pas prêt à avouer son béguin pour lui tout de suite. De plus, il avait été heureux de ressentir cette jalousie venant de l'autre cela voulait dire qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

 **\- Sadique.**

 **\- Venant d'un Vampire c'est un compliment n'est-ce pas ?**

Dracule ne répondit pas. Mais siffla de contentement devant le spectacle de l'autre. L'Incube termina d'ouvrir sa chemise et mis à nu son torse. Là, il partit à l'assaut de celui-ci et après de longues minutes d'attention Dracule commença à se trémousser et à gémir légèrement. Il aimait le mordillement sur ses tétons. Shun le comprenant continua de plus belle puis descendit s'attaqua à de nouveaux endroits, mais revenait toujours sur eux.

Au bout d'un long moment il se mit à lécher le nombril du Vampire et descendit sur son entrejambe. Au début, il embrassa puis lécha le tissu. Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de revenir vers son sexe. Celui-ci commençait à se mettre en érection et Shun malaxa celle-ci avec sa bouche. A l'aide de ses dents il agrippa le pantalon de l'homme, ce qui lui permit de soulever ses jambes, qu'il remonta sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il sourit quand il sentit la gêne de l'autre d'être dans une telle position.

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu es magnifique à regarder. Maintenant laisse-moi te gouter !**

 **\- Shun je…**

Mais un baiser l'empêcha de finir.

 **\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je vais être doux avec toi et tu vas y prendre du plaisir et puis ce n'est que ma bouche,** rajouta-t-il afin de le rassurer.

Après cette nouvelle promesse Shun retourna s'occuper de l'érection du Vampire ainsi que de ses bourses. Puis en ayant marre du tissu. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair du pantalon et se faufila à travers. L'érection montait, le buveur de sang s'excitait devant le spectacle de Shun et les sensations nouvelles sur son corps. L'incube prit un morceau de tissu entre ses dents et déchira l'habit en deux. Il ôta un premier pan puis le second. Dracule se retrouva en sous-vêtement. Celui-ci aussi disparut de son propriétaire en un rien de temps. Shun embrassa le sexe en complète érection et le Vampire eu un spasme de plaisir, faisant se courber son corps et un gémissement plus fort sortit de sa gorge. Shun aima cela et goba d'un coup la verge turgescente. Il entama doucement un va et vient qui peu à peu devint plus soutenu. Puis il relâcha la pression et retourna jouer avec la peau douce de l'intérieur des jambes, descendant lentement jusqu'à ses pieds. Il les lécha et fit pression avec son nez sur certain point qui donna du plaisir au Vampire. Shun repartit à l'assaut de tout le corps qu'il pouvait toucher, le dévorant de baisers, touchant tous les points sensibles qu'il avait découvert sur le corps de l'autre. Enfin il revint sur la verge et s'en occupa jusqu'à libération. Là, le corps du Prince des buveurs de sang se raidit et il hurla de plaisir. L'Incube bu la semence et vint embrasser le Vampire.

 **\- Dis-moi que tu en veux plus ?**

 **\- Han ! Han ! Shun j'en veux plus,** Dracule n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si bon et il voulait en ressentir encore plus.

Shun sourit satisfait et libéra Dracule lui demandant de se retourner. Lui garda les mains et les yeux entravés mais il fut ravi de sentir que le Vampire suivait ses directives. Le buveur de sang se retrouva à genoux sur les accoudoirs et les mains bloquées sur le dossier. L'Incube s'approcha et se mit à genoux sur le siège du fauteuil et se colla au dos de son amant. De plusieurs baisers papillons il recouvrit la nuque de l'homme devant lui. Il la lécha et souffla dessus donnant un frisson au vampire puis il la mordilla et partit à la découverte des épaules puis du dos de l'être à sa merci.

Dracule gémissait de plaisir, se demandant si l'autre pouvait le satisfaire plus que les quelques minutes précédentes. Mais il eut la réponse un peu plus tard quand la langue de Shun vint titiller son intimité. Il se cambra et hurla de plaisir.

Shun en profita pour envahir cet espace pendant un long moment faisant petit à petit entrer sa langue à l'intérieur. Le vampire se tortillait sous l'effet du bien-être qu'il lui procurait et se positionnait de façon à lui laisser le plus de champ libre. Shun sourit de cette aide des plus agréable pour son corps contorsionné. Puis, il décida d'aller explorer un peu plus loin d'abord les bourses à nouveaux pleines de l'homme puis ses fesses qu'il mordilla et ensuite les cuisses et les jambes. Après, il revint vers l'intimité de l'être au supplice vu ses gémissements. Là, il décida de s'assoir sur le fauteuil et se faufila entre le dossier et l'entrejambe de Dracule. Il goba l'érection des plus proéminentes et joua avec. Il s'arrêta avant l'éjaculation et revint aux bourses et à son intimité. Sa langue donnait de lents va-et-vient dedans donnant un plaisir intense au Vampire. Il le suppliait de mettre un terme à ce bouillonnement en lui. Shun s'arrêta et remonta le dos il se colla à lui et vint jouer avec une oreille du buveur de sang avant de lui susurrer :

 **\- Magnifique. Ta voix est vraiment magnifique.**

 **\- Shun…** siffla la voix de Dracule. Celle-ci était chaotique et emplie de luxure, sa respiration se faisait difficile. **Shun…** Il ne pouvait plus rien dire d'autre que cela.

 **\- Pour toi, un Vampire qui a l'habitude d'être si froid de corps et d'âme, cela doit te faire bizarre d'avoir si chaud.**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Oui je vais te finir. Je ne suis pas si sadique que cela,** rigola l'Incube. **Mais dis-moi comment veux-tu que je te finisse…**

 **\- Comme tu veux, mais fait le ! J'ai mal,** le coupa Dracule qui était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement son érection était à son comble.

 **\- Vraiment ? Alors maintenant tu sais ce que c'est…**

 **\- Shun, pitié !**

Le Vampire l'avait supplié avec une voix exquise. Là, à cet instant, il aurait pu faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé se servir du sexe pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne commencerait donc pas aujourd'hui, pas avec lui. C'était pour cela qu'il avait pris la décision de revenir sur leur accord. Quand il aurait fini, il laisserait Dracule lui dire « non » s'il le voulait. Il ne forcerait pas le Vampire à l'aider dans sa future entreprise.

 **\- Pardon, oublie notre accord… Il n'y aura ni perdant, ni gagnant…** Shun ne savait pas comment lui exprimer ses sentiments. Il avait eu de nombreux amants mais jamais personne qui avait retenu son attention. Personne qu'il ne désirait vraiment chérir. Alors il prit une grande inspiration afin de rassembler tout son courage et se jeta à l'eau pour lui déclarer d'une voix sérieuse. **Tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte. Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi. Tu es divin à regarder. Et je me suis aperçu que tu étais aussi intelligent et sage. J'aime aussi ta façon de voir l'avenir pour nos peuples. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais je ne t'en demande pas autant. Je ne te demanderais rien et je ne te courrais pas après. Je sais qu'après cela tu ne voudras pas me revoir et je te le concède. Mais avant de partir je vais…**

Shun se releva, il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais embrassa fougueusement le vampire qui faillit jouir avec un baiser si passionné.

Lui, il voudrait le revoir il en était sûr, mais il ne pouvait plus parler. Sa raison partait dans ce baiser mais aussi dans les autres sur son corps. Ou encore quand Shun entra sa langue dans son intimité et la ravagea aussi fougueusement que sa bouche. Il hurlait et son corps se raidissait encore et encore mais il se retint, il voulait que cela dure le plus possible, il voulait retenir l'homme encore un peu à ses côtés. Car après cela il le quitterait, et quand lui aussi avait pris le temps de l'observer, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas homme à revenir facilement sur ses décisions.

Shun laissa l'intimité pour revenir sur la verge qu'il prit en bouche après quelques baisers qui la firent pulser d'impatience. En quelques coups de langue bien placées et quelques va-et-vient bien dosés il fit jouir Dracule dans sa bouche. Une fois de plus, il avala la substance et ne la trouva pas si mauvaise que cela. Il rigola mentalement en pensant qu'elle devait être centenaire, voire millénaire. Cela lui donnerait plus de pouvoir mais il s'en foutait pour l'instant. Il se dégagea et libéra son amant qui s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Lui resta entravé mais se dirigea ainsi jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où il recouvra la vue et détacha ses mains. Il entendit l'autre tomber à terre, mais ne se retourna pas.

 **\- Je veux… ne part pas,** murmura le Vampire.

 **\- C'est mieux pour toi. Je ne suis pas si bien que cela,** avoua l'Incube.

Shun passa la porte et partit laissant son amant d'une nuit seul. Il retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis sa nuit avec l'Incube et Shun ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il avait accepté cela mais il voulait lui dire qu'il voulait le revoir qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Et puis lui aussi avait des sentiments pour lui. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait suivi dans une partie reculée du palais. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient avait une forme circulaire. Vide de toute chose sauf d'une rangée de colonne encerclant le centre qui était positionné à un mètre du mur. La salle avait quatre portes représentant les quatre points cardinaux. Il s'était caché derrière l'une des colonnes et l'observait en silence. Le prince de la sexualité était debout et immobile depuis quelques minutes. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Mais étant dans son dos il avait du mal à percevoir ce qu'il faisait réellement. Il le vit alors porter un objet à son nez. On aurait dit qu'il respirait une fleur. Un bruit le fit sursauter mais il vit l'Incube rester de marbre comme s'il s'y attendait. Le prince Doffy entra dans un grand vacarme par l'une des autres porte que lui et Shun.

 **\- Tu es seul ?** Questionna Doffy.

\- …

 **\- Jolie fleur ! C'est pour ton amant ?**

\- …

 **\- Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ?**

\- …

 **\- T'a un problème avec moi ?**

 **\- Je suis venu ici pour… Sais-tu comment nos clans sont devenus alliés ?**

 **\- Non, j'étais adolescent et je m'en foutais.**

 **\- Et toi Drac' ? Arrête de te cacher. Je sais que tu es là.**

 **\- Grâce à tes dons ?** Un silence lui répondit alors il continua. **Non, pareil que lui à l'époque je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Oui grâce à mes dons et je t'ai vu me suivre et lui te suivre. De plus, je me suis nourri de toi, je te sentirais toujours si tu es dans mon espace vital. Moi j'avais cinq ans et je m'en souviens car j'étais là. Ici dans cette pièce. Cette fleur…**

 **\- Une rose jaune, un amour éternel !** Déclara Dracule un peu triste, imaginant ce que pourrait lui répondre l'Incube.

 **\- Oui, elle est pour ma mère. Elle est morte ici. Il y a trois cents ans, nos trois pères se sont réunis dans cette pièce et après une cérémonie ils se sont alliés.**

 **\- Une cérémonie ?** Demanda Doffy intrigué.

 **\- Depuis des siècles quand les trois rois de nos clans se rencontre ici ils font une cérémonie pour lier leurs clans dans une alliance.**

 **\- En quoi consiste-t-elle ?** Se renseigna Dracule qui lui aussi était curieux.

 **\- Ils tuent ensemble une femme avec leurs pouvoirs et sur le sacrifice de cette femme ils se promettent un pacte de non-violence entre eux. D'habitude le choix de la femme n'a aucune importance mais cette fois-là… mon père était le mari de la reine et non le roi légitime. Et seuls les rois peuvent faire ce pacte. Alors pour le devenir il a proposé sa femme en sacrifice. Mais vos mères auraient pu être choisies aussi, ou une toute autre femme. Mon père l'a amenée ici. Je les ai suivis, car je le trouvais bizarre. Il lui a fait l'amour là où je suis. Et vos pères regardaient cachés derrière ces colonnes. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était normal. Deux démons du sexe comme mes parents qui faisaient l'amour, c'était un spectacle merveilleux. Mais quand ce fut fini… Les deux autres rois rejoignirent mes parents et le roi des Vampires la mordit au cou, la vidant de son sang. Ensuite, celui des Loups la dévora en entier quand elle fut exsangue. Je n'ai rien dit, j'étais paralysé par la peur et je n'avais que cinq ans. Mais je me suis promis que le jour où je reviendrais ici je les tuerais tous les trois et je détruirais ce bâtiment. Après, si je vous en jugeais digne, je vous proposerais une nouvelle alliance mais pas basée sur le meurtre, mais plutôt la confiance et l'entraide.**

 **\- J'imagine que si tu nous en parle c'est que tu nous en juge digne. Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?** Proposa Dracule.

 **\- Oublie ! Je t'ai dit que je ne te demandais rien, le pari est annulé. Et la décision de faire de toi mon amant était égoïste de ma part. C'est vrai que je désirais cela plus que ma vengeance. Au fond personne ne me rendra ma mère et mon enfance.**

 **\- Tu dois haïr ton père ?** Demanda Doffy.

 **\- Je n'en ai plus il est mort avec ma mère ici.**

Les trois hommes se turent et se regardèrent. Shun embrassa la fleur et la laissa tomber par terre. Puis il sortit sans une autre parole.

 **\- Je savais déjà que mon père était un enfoiré… mais le sien est pire,** rigola Doffy d'une façon un peu forcée.

 **\- Idiot !** Ne put s'empêcher de dire Dracule qui n'en pensait pas moins de son père. Il tourna les talons et partit.

Doffy sourit et fit de même.

* * *

Le Prince des Loups se baladait, depuis qu'il était ici il avait eu des interactions assez intéressantes avec les deux autres Princes. Il avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer Shun et s'était amusé de voir Dracule apprendre les sentiments. Le Vampire froid depuis toujours avait eu le béguin pour l'Incube aux émotions exacerbées même s'il savait les gérer. Il avait aussi appris des choses sur son père et il en avait eu la confirmation par lui-même. Mais ce soir il voulait se concentrer sur l'étrange couple que constituait les deux autres Princes. Il entra sans s'annoncer dans la chambre du Vampire.

 **\- Si tu le veux, arrête de jouer les adolescentes effarouchées.**

 **\- Te mêle pas de ça !**

 **\- Je m'ennuie… mon père a confirmé pour le pacte et la mort de la mère de Shun.**

 **\- Il doit…**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas nos pères et il le sait. Réfléchis ! Même s'il a eu le béguin pour toi, crois-tu qu'il t'aurais protégé de moi ou même touché s'il voulait notre mort ou s'il nous détestait. Il nous a prouvé qu'on était à sa merci comme en cet instant.**

 **\- Quoi ?** interrogea Dracule qui ne comprenait pas, jusqu'au moment où il voulut bouger et qu'il resta statique.

 **\- Je n'aime pas ce sort,** grommela Doffy.

 **\- Mais il me sert bien,** répondit Shun. **Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu avais compris qu'il ne fallait pas entrer chez les gens sans invitation.**

 **\- C'est vrai ! Mais je suis venu t'aider, ou plutôt lui.**

 **\- Comment ?** Se renseigna l'Incube.

 **\- J'allais expliquer deux trois choses à cet homme pour que tu lui resaute dessus.**

 **\- Je vois.** Shun alla jusqu'à l'homme en question il agrippa son visage et l'embrassa chastement au début puis avec passion. **Doffy c'est gentil, mais je vais faire son éducation si ça ne te dérange pas. Je sais ce que j'aime. Bien je vous laisse pour l'instant. Ne lui met pas trop d'idées en tête.**

 **\- Je pensais lui dire de te faire un streap tease un truc du genre.**

 **\- Je préfère déshabiller mon partenaire.**

 **\- Intéressant. Tu nous libères ?** Questionna Doffy

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Si tu vas tuer nos pères laisse nous t'aider. N'es-tu pas d'accord Dracule ?**

 **\- Si, je veux t'aider. Alors libère nous. Mais avant…**

Les deux autres le regardèrent sans comprendre. Puis ils lurent dans son regard une chose curieuse. De la gêne et du désir.

 **\- Si on doit se battre contre nos pères, on ne… on n'est pas sûr de gagner et je… j'aimerais le faire jusqu'au bout je veux dire… je veux pas que ta bouche,** murmura le vampire honteux mais envieux de plus de plaisir dans les bras de l'Incube.

 **\- Je comprends,** fit Shun.

 **\- Excellent j'ai hâte de voir cela,** fit Doffy en éclatant de rire.

 **\- Comme si j'allais te laisser regarder. Je ne partage pas ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Mais tu comptes me laisser immobilisé !** S'exclama haut et fort le Loup sachant qu'il avait raison. **N'est-ce pas le seul moyen de savoir où je suis ?**

 **\- Pourquoi veux-tu autant regarder ? Je ne te savais pas voyeur ? En plus tu n'aimes que les femmes ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas tort mais pour lui c'est différent. Je veux le voir quand il est en état de faiblesse. Contrairement à toi, moi je le connais depuis longtemps. Nos deux clans se croisent souvent. Pendant tout ce temps, il a toujours été froid, cassant, présomptueux et méprisant. Alors que là… regarde le ! Il t'implore presque de le baiser,** cracha méprisant Doffy qui désirait vraiment voir le Vampire à la merci de ses émotions.

 **\- Ne parle pas comme ça !** s'écria de colère Mihawk qui baissa quand même la tête d'embarras. Le Loup n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

 **\- Je vois,** fit Shun en souriant.

L'Incube alla jusqu'à son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ensuite il récita une formule magique qui aveugla le Loup.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Je te laisse l'ouïe alors soit content.**

 **\- Pff… je m'en contenterais.**

Shun s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son homme. Celui-ci le repoussa gentiment et se dévêtit de son pantalon. Il plaça ses jambes sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se positionna mieux afin de laisser Shun accéder à son intimité. L'incube s'amusa de voir son amant si impatient mais il comptait jouer un peu avec lui et il partit avec sa bouche à la découverte de l'anus du buveur de sang. Ensuite, quand il le sentit bien détendu il introduit un premier doigt en lui. Le trémoussement et gémissement de Mihawk démontrait son plaisir.

Shun trouva que cela suffisait pour le Loup et avec quelques mots de plus il boucha les oreilles de leur compagnon de chambre. Pour ne pas l'entendre râler il lui obstrua les cordes vocales. Le Loup hurla mentalement, mais personne ni fit attention.

Ensuite, l'Incube se releva et vola un baiser à son amant avant de prendre en main leurs deux érections et de les masturber un peu ensemble. Puis, il alla s'insérer dans son homme et l'amena dans les affres du plaisir. Dracule hurlait de pur bonheur, il était enfin connecté à son homme. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il en rêvait et son désir était comblé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Les mains de Shun parcouraient son corps. Sa verge pulsait en lui et les à-coups étaient juste divins. Il agrippa les épaules de Shun pour ne pas perdre pied et se cambra de plaisir quand l'Incube prit en main sa verge. Son corps tout entier reçu alors une décharge de plaisir quand ils jouirent ensemble. Shun l'installa mieux dans le fauteuil et le câlina un peu. Il lui proposa une douche, les deux hommes se reposèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous l'eau chaude. L'Incube argumentait sur le fait de ne pas se battre à ses côtés. Mais tout comme Doffy, Dracule avait fait son choix. Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle d'eau et s'habillèrent. Enfin, Shun libéra le Loup de toute entrave. Celui-ci ne dit rien et sourit en voyant Dracule.

 **\- Bon on y va ? Tu as pensé à quoi ?** Fit le Loup.

 **\- J'ai trouvé une ancienne cérémonie de défi.**

Les deux autres hochèrent d'approbation la tête. Sur le chemin vers le salon où se trouvait encore les rois en pleine discussion. Le Prince des Incubes expliqua son plan aux deux autres.

* * *

La nuit avait été longue.

Shun avait pris la décision de faire les choses en bonne et due forme pour qu'on ne lui reproche pas sa prise de pouvoir, ni celle de ses futurs partenaires. Alors pour cela il avait créé un sort retransmettant le combat dans tous les foyers de la planète, ainsi que dans le palais où ils étaient. Au prix de réveiller tout le monde. Quand il fut certain que tous leurs sujets et les autres êtres vivants verraient la cérémonie, les trois princes avaient défiés leurs pères. Ils leurs avaient fait un listing de tous les griefs qu'ils leurs reprochaient. Dedans, il y avait des magouilles, mais aussi des meurtres d'innocents et bien d'autres crimes envers leurs peuples ou leurs familles. Les pères -ne se sachant pas observés par leurs peuples- se mirent à rire mais acceptèrent le défi. Les trois princes s'engagèrent alors dans des combats titanesques. Malgré leur vieil âge, les trois rois étaient encore doués pour le combat. Mais l'envie des princes à changer la destinée des leurs, de détruire les anciennes règles et pour Shun de venger sa mère, leurs avaient donnés du courage et de la force. L'Incube, grâce à ses pouvoirs avaient eu le dessus sur son père, mais il avait aussi aidé les deux autres à surpasser leurs limites. On peut dire qu'ils avaient tous été surpris de voir de quoi ils étaient capables. Malgré leurs cinq cents ans, les deux n'avaient jusqu'à maintenant qu'effleuré leur potentiel, mais grâce à Shun ils avaient une idée de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire et d'accomplir.

Là, ils étaient tous les trois fatigués mais Shun voulait aller au bout de son projet. C'est pour cela qu'il fit sortir tout le monde avec un sort de téléportation qui les déposa loin du palais.

Dehors, grâce au sort de retransmission de l'Incube tous purent voir Shun peindre divers sceaux sur tout le palais. Celui-ci les rejoignit heureux. Il dessina un premier sceau à ses pieds et l'activa. Le palais fut détruit en sa totalité, il ne restait que de la poussière de pierre sur un terrain vague. Ensuite, il dessina un second sceau qui délimita un espace circulaire d'une trentaine de kilomètre de diamètre. Il prenait tout l'ancien domaine plus les terres alentours. Shun fit retransmettre l'image vu de haut et tous purent voir que l'espace empiétait encore plus que l'ancien domaine sur les trois pays, Vampire, Loup-Garou et Incube. Il était délimité par une allée de gravier blanc qui devait faire environ une vingtaine de mètre. Enfin, il dessina un troisième et dernier sceau qui fit apparaitre à l'intérieur de l'espace un immense jardin le recouvrant en son entier. Il était légèrement vallonné, agrémenté de fleurs et d'arbres en tous genres, d'un immense étang où plusieurs ponts le traversait de part et d'autre de ses bords. Il possédait aussi en son centre une énorme rotonde en pierre qui devait se voir de partout dans le jardin. Elle était composée de colonnes et d'un toit. Au milieu d'elle était érigée une statue de femme qui ouvrait les bras afin d'accueillir les visiteurs.

 **\- Toute personne demandant protection à cette femme aura la mienne…**

 **\- Et la nôtre !** firent les deux autres princes.

 **\- Cela s'adresse à toute personne sur cette planète.** **Nous ne ferons aucune distinction d'âge, de sexe ou de race. Nous voulons vivre en harmonie avec tous les peuples. En commençant par créer des zones neutres. Réfléchissez-y !**

Ensuite Shun referma tous les sceaux et les retransmissions s'éteignirent. Il tituba et s'effondra dans les bras de Dracule qui l'enserra dans ses bras. Le soleil se levait et ils purent tous voir mieux le magnifique jardin de paix que leur avait offert le Prince des Incubes. Le buveur de sang sourit et se dirigea avec son amant dans les bras vers la rotonde. En y arrivant il s'assit sur l'un des bancs en face de la statue.

 **\- On devrait…**

 **\- Non ! Il sera heureux de la voir au réveil,** affirma Dracule.

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Je me disais, si son père a sacrifié sa mère, il n'a pas du pouvoir garder des représentations d'elle.**

 **\- Tu veux dire…**

 **\- Oui, elle était vraiment belle.**

 **\- Ouais et maintenant que tu le dis il tient plus d'elle que de son père.**

 **\- Je le pense aussi. Ma mère me disait qu'elle était belle et humaine pour une démone. Il a hérité d'elle,** sourit Dracule. **Elle disait aussi qu'elle était de confiance et qu'elle avait beaucoup de courage et de détermination.**

 **\- Oui, il a hérité d'elle,** confirma Doffy.

 **\- C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu ma mère pleurer. Le jour où elle a appris sa mort.**

 **\- Elles étaient amies d'enfance,** murmura Shun.

 **\- Pardon je ne voulais pas te réveiller,** fit Dracule.

 **\- Ce n'est rien ! On peut rester un peu comme ça ?** Se renseigna l'Incube.

Personne ne répondit mais tous acceptèrent. Alors Shun se reposa tranquillement dans les bras de son amant et sous le regard bienveillant de la statue de sa mère. L'avenir allait changer et il fallait être en forme pour cela. Il sourit en y pensant et remercia les deux autres pour leur soutien avant de s'endormir du sommeil du juste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le troisième OS. Celui-ci est la suite de l'OS 2. Sachez que d'autre viendront j'en ai une dizaine en cour d'écriture ou de correction. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **OS 3 :**

 _Depuis des siècles la planète est partagée entre les démons et les humains. Jusqu'à il y a six cents ans les deux factions vivaient en harmonie mais chacun chez soi. Mais trois rois avaient changé cela. Maintenant tous cohabitent ensemble et chacun a le droit de montrer ou non son appartenance à sa race d'origine. Mais certains conflits subsistant encore certains préfèrent se cacher même dans les lieux neutres comme certaines écoles…._

Shun venait de commencer sa rédaction, sur : _que pensez-vous de notre société actuelle ?_ Il avait pris le parti de d'énoncer l'hypocrisie des états à dire que tout allait bien, alors qu'il avait devant lui le parfait contre-exemple.

Dracule Mihawk. Un jeune homme de vingt ans, mesurant environ deux mètres de haut, à la carrure bien faite par l'entraînement à l'escrime. Des yeux dorés et perçants. Un charisme fou mais malheureusement un mépris pour les autres, plus grand encore que lui ou sa popularité.

Shun le connaissait bien. Ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble depuis le premier cycle de maternelle. Ils étaient dans l'une de ces écoles neutres ou tous pouvaient venir, mais avec le temps elle s'était dirigée vers de l'enseignement haut de gamme ou plutôt pour les nobles et les boursiers possédant les meilleures notes. L'établissement accueillait les enfants de la maternelle à l'université et de tous pays. Dracule par exemple venait d'un autre pays qui se trouvait à une dizaine d'heures d'ici en avion, mais lui était né dans celui-ci. Les deux avaient donc fait leur entrée ensemble à l'âge de trois ans et avaient eu leurs bacs à dix-huit ans et depuis deux ans ils étaient en faculté. Leur cursus était à peu près le même. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient encore en compétition pour leurs partiels. Shun soupira, cela faisait déjà dix-sept ans qu'ils se côtoyaient, dix-sept ans d'agonie pour lui. Cet être représentait la future classe sociale de dirigeants intelligents mais froids et imbus d'eux-mêmes. A de nombreuses reprises il avait voulu le remettre à sa place, mais il avait promis à ses parents de faire profil bas. De plus, ce type était infect mais beau à contempler, ce qui était déjà ça au nombre d'interactions qu'ils avaient, et il n'avait aucune idée du monde dans lequel il vivait. Se fichant de tout et de tous, ne se concentrant que sur sa réussite et sa popularité.

 **\- Tu m'écoute déchet ?**

 **\- Oui Mihawk-sama.**

 **\- Oh tu as enfin compris comment me parler !** s'exclama Mihawk ravi.

 **\- Non, c'est juste que je me suis dit que tu partirais plus rapidement.**

 **\- Salaud !** Cria Dracule énervé. Il attrapa la feuille devant Shun et la déchira en rigolant. **De toutes façons ça devait être nul. Je te préserve d'une humiliation.** Puis il partit en rigolant de plus belle.

 **\- Pff… Shun,** souffla las un jeune homme du même âge que lui et Dracule. **Fais un effort et ta scolarité sera meilleure. Laisse-le gagner les concours.**

 **\- Shanks c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour mon bien-être mais je n'arrive pas à me tromper. Et puis ma scolarité se passe bien.**

Shanks souffla une nouvelle fois avant d'aller rejoindre son meilleur ami Dracule. Shun lui sourit, il aimait bien ce Roux qui était moins bon en cours que lui ou Mihawk. Lui étant toujours premier et le brun au yeux dorée second. Mais il avait la manie de tempérer son ami. Il les regarda s'éloigner avant de revenir sur sa feuille déchirée. Il n'avait pas tort, cela n'était pas très bon de toute façon. Il allait sûrement déchirer sa feuille lui-même, l'homme avait eu la gentillesse de le faire à sa place. Alors il rigola aussi. Cela n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à d'autres fois. En dix-sept ans, il lui en avait fait des choses et pas qu'a lui. Depuis petit l'autre avait décidé qu'ils seraient rivaux. Alors un rien devenait une véritable compétition et comme il gagnait toujours, Dracule se vengeait sur lui. Parfois de façon directe, d'autres de façon sournoise. Comme la fois où il avait mis de la colle dans tous ses cahiers pour l'empêcher d'étudier avant un contrôle. Ou quand il lui avait crevé les pneus de son vélo pour qu'il n'arrive pas à l'heure à leur cours d'escrimes. Mais il l'avait aussi humilié autrement. En lui volant ses habits dans le vestiaire de la piscine. Il avait dû traverser toute l'école nu jusqu'à son casier pour récupérer son survêtement. Une autres fois, il lui avait fait un croche patte pour qu'il s'étale avec son plateau devant les autres, sur le sol de la cantine. Tout le monde savait mais personne ne parlait, ayant trop peur des représailles. Dracule était le plus riche et le plus populaire de l'école, mais aussi en bonne place pour devenir le roi de son pays. Shun soupira, il se demandait ce que l'autre lui réserverait cette fois. Shun acceptait de se comporter en victime, fermant sa gueule et continuant à avancer, mais il n'en était pas une, loin de là. Cela l'amusait de voir comment l'autre devenait imaginatif pour lui pourrir la vie. Oh ! Parfois il avait été violent. Il lui avait tordu un bras. Lui avait aussi envoyé des voyous pour le passer à tabac, mais dans le fond ça l'amusait. Il savait encaisser. Mihawk était mauvais avec plein de personnes, mais c'était lui qui récoltait les plus grandes brutalités, alors ce n'était pas trop grave. Shun explosa de rire. Tout le monde dans sa famille le traitait de sadique, mais quand il s'agissait de Dracule il adorait être masochiste. Avec le temps, il ne savait pourquoi il avait ressenti des sentiments pour cet être abject qui au fond l'amusait.

La cloche retentit et il se leva afin de se diriger vers un nouveau cours, où se trouvait Dracule bien entendu.

* * *

Les résultats des examens étaient arrivés. Dracule était furieux, sur le tableau d'affichage son nom était encore en seconde position, sous le nom de Shun.

 **\- Ce type, je vais le massacrer,** cracha-t-il froidement.

 **\- Dracule tu es…**

 **\- Second !** coupa Mihawk hors de lui. **Tu n'as pas idée… je vais devenir le futur dirigeant de mon pays. Je suis le seul digne de cela. Je ne peux pas me faire battre par un vulgaire insecte.**

Shanks ne répondit rien et laissa son ami partir. Celui-ci venait de composer un numéro sur son portable. Il était en train de préparer sa future vengeance.

Shun lui était à la bibliothéque, il feuilletait divers ouvrages sur l'économie, la politique et le droit. Il faisait ses devoirs sur les matières qu'on lui avait imposées de prendre afin de se plonger dans celles qu'il avait choisi. Il faisait un cursus en médecine. Etre médecin était sa raison de vivre, même s'il avait conscience qu'il avait une autre destinée.

Les heures avaient défilé et il était resté jusqu'à tard dans l'étude de ses cours. Quand il était revenu au dortoir il avait été surpris de voir autant de monde dans le jardin. Il s'approcha quand il entendit l'un des professeurs hurler.

 **\- Qui a fait ça ? A qui sont ces affaires ?**

Shun regarda et sourit. Dans l'herbe se trouvait éparpillé ses affaires ainsi que son lit et son armoire. Il vit Dracule mort de rire un peu plus loin, alors il comprit. Il avait été imaginatif encore une fois. Il s'avança lentement et alla vers le professeur.

 **\- Monsieur le professeur, pardon. Ces affaires m'appartiennent.**

 **\- Comment ? Que ?...** Le professeur avait du mal à y croire. Il connaissait Shun et savait qu'il était calme mais aussi le meilleur élève de l'établissement. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela.

 **\- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu une crise de panique. Comprenez à trop rester enfermé seul, je me suis sentit claustrophobe et j'ai tout lancé par la fenêtre…** Shun s'arrêta pour mettre plus d'effet à son explication. **Ça ne se reproduira pas et je vais tout ranger promis…** il remit un temps d'arrêt pour finaliser le tout. **Cependant, serait-il possible que j'ai de l'aide du représentant de mon dortoir et de son second ? Rester seul me fait encore un peu peur,** sourit timidement Shun.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** Demanda le professeur un peu inquiet pour son meilleur élève. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe en dépression.

 **\- Dracule Mihawk et Shanks le Roux.**

 **\- Bien, Messieurs aidez le !** Fit le professeur.

 **\- Oui,** répondit Shanks.

Le professeur repartit et Mihawk rentra en trombe dans le dortoir en fulminant du culot de l'insecte. Shanks lui se dirigea vers Shun.

 **\- T'inquiète, sa tête valait son pesant d'or. Ça m'a donné de l'énergie pour le faire seul. Je voulais juste le voir passer du rire à l'étranglement de rage et j'ai réussi,** rigola Shun qui avait adoré la sortie de son rival auto-proclamé.

 **\- Si tu continues comme ça, la prochaine fois, ça se passera plus mal tu en es conscient ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Et personne ne t'aidera !**

Shun ne répondit pas et alla rassembler ses affaires il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

* * *

Chaque année l'établissement faisait une grande kermesse regroupant tous les cycles. Le soir la salle de bal était ouverte à tous. A partir de minuit les mineurs devaient rentrer chez eux et les adultes - le plus souvent les étudiants de la fac - pouvaient rester. L'alcool se mettait alors à couler à flot et la musique était plus adaptée au public. Les professeurs restaient le plus longtemps possible afin de gérer la chose.

Cette année pour la kermesse Shun avait participé avec le club d'escrime. Il avait dû travailler avec Shanks et Dracule, ce qui signifiait être leur esclave. Il n'avait pas bronché, cela l'amusait. On leur avait demandé de faire une démonstration de duel au fleuret qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de faire avec le brun. Il avait accepté de perdre celui-ci car le Roux était à deux doigts de le supplier, redoutant un esclandre. Alors, Shun avait dit « oui » à une condition. Celle que les deux hommes l'aident à faire une chorégraphie avec le club de Kabuki et bien sûr qu'ils y participent. Shanks avait tiqué, mais avait dit « oui » argumentant auprès de Dracule que cela serait bon pour sa popularité. Le Kabuki revenant comme un art théâtral noble aux yeux de leur génération. Shun avait trouvé l'idée du Roux bonne et avait rajouté que le club de théâtre et de Kabuki plus particulièrement lui devrait une faveur. Comme par exemple faire une représentation gratuite lors du spectacle de Noël pour les enfants orphelins que ses parents donnaient chaque année. _Pour se donner bonne conscience,_ pensa Shun sans le dire. Effectivement, s'il les aidait, ils ne lui diraient pas « non » à l'aider plus tard. Mihawk avait accepté et Shun avait tout organisé, il savait qu'en deux jours les deux hommes – très doués – apprendrait toutes les chorégraphies. Alors il avait pu éviter de les voir trop souvent.

Les représentations avaient été un succès et ils avaient été félicités et applaudis. Autant pour le club d'escrime, que pour celui de Kabuki. Le club de théâtre leur avait même demandé de leur apprendre quelques passes pour donner plus de réalisme à leur combat et Shun avait glissé un mot pour faire une représentation ou deux de façon bénévole pour les orphelins dans le domaine des Mihawk. Le club s'était réjoui de l'idée et avait promis de le faire. Shanks l'avait alors remercié du bout des lèvres et Dracule s'était félicité d'une telle initiative, promettant que Shun serait leur professeur, il avait du temps pour cela. Celui-ci ne dit rien, cela l'amusait de voir Dracule fanfaronner et de le traiter comme son serviteur.

Puis le soir était arrivé. Le bal avait débuté. Tous s'étaient extasié devant le magnifique décors de la salle. Cette année tous devaient être déguisés et le thème était l'espace et ses habitants. La salle ressemblait à l'espace, de nombreuses planètes pendaient du plafond, la lumière était tamisée malgré les couleurs fluorescentes des lampes. Cela donnait une atmosphère assez intéressante. Le club d'astronomie avait tout créé et ils avaient fait un super travail. Tous avaient des déguisements assez amusants. Beaucoup s'étaient inspiré de la littérature ou de film comme Stars Wars, Stargate, Star Trek…

Shun avait opté pour le costume du Petit Prince. Le jeune homme de l'histoire se baladait de planète en planète et dans ce décor il avait l'impression de lui ressembler. Il cherchait sa rose et le renard. Il avait croisé au loin Mihawk et Shanks. Le Roux était en Vulcain et Mihawk en Jedi. Certains s'étaient grimés en bleu afin de ressembler aux personnages d'Avatar. Il s'amusait bien à voir l'imagination de tous étalée sur leur corps. Des enfants faisaient des combats au sabre laser. _Des futurs membres du club d'escrime,_ se dit Shun.

Enfin minuit était arrivé et les mineurs avaient peu à peu quitté la pièce. Certains endormis dans les bras de leurs parents et d'autres en faisant la moue ou des crises de nerf. Quand tous furent sorti une nouvelle ambiance arriva, les spots lumineux se mirent à bouger. Le volume sonore augmenta et la musique devint plus entrainante. Des fûts de bière furent sortis et des bars improvisés s'installèrent un peu partout. Les étudiants se mirent à danser, chanter et boire.

Shun n'aimait pas trop cette ambiance, ou plutôt il ne comprenait pas ces gens qui s'enivraient afin de s'amuser. On pouvait profiter de la fête et de la vie sans pour autant boire jusqu'à oublier sa nuit, voire faire un coma éthylique. Il alla vers le seul stand qui fournissait les invités en nourriture comestible. Là, il se retrouva boqué par un mur d'étudiants affamés et alcoolisés. Quatre gars devant lui parlait un peu fort. Au début cela l'ennuya, mais une phrase ou deux attirèrent son attention.

 **\- Comment sépare-on Dracule Mihawk de Shanks ?**

 **\- T'inquiète ! Tout est prêt ?**

 **\- Ouais on a déjà tout installé.**

 **\- Super ! Il va enfin pouvoir payer pour ses crimes.**

 **\- Ouais ! Il va savoir ce que c'est que l'humiliation.**

Puis les jeunes hommes s'étaient mis à rire. Shun n'aimait pas ça. Si lui ne pouvait se venger, personne ne pouvait le faire. Et puis c'était se mettre à la hauteur du brun. Cela le dégouta. Il partit à la recherche de Shanks avec qui il aurait plus de facilité pour parler. Mais ne le trouvant pas il lui envoya un message sur son portable. Il l'avait récupéré pour lui donner les infos par rapport à leur chorégraphie. Puis il vit un des hommes au loin qui complotait contre Dracule et le suivi. Sur le chemin, il textota à Shanks pour qu'il les rejoigne, en espérant qu'il le croirait. Au bout de dix minutes, il arriva devant la salle d'audiovisuel. Il se dirigea vers la porte et regarda par la vitre de celle-ci. Il apercevait l'un des garçons filmer une chose vers le sol mais de là où il était, il ne voyait rien. Puis une voix attira son attention, celle de Dracule :

 **\- Lâchez-moi bande de lâches ! Venez vous battre à la loyale ! Vous vous y mettez à un contre six, sales insectes !**

 **\- Putain ! Même en mauvaise posture, il sait pas la boucler,** fit l'un d'eux.

Shun sourit de cela, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, ce ne serait pas Dracule. Puis, son sourire disparut quand des bruits retentirent d'abord une claque et après un cri de douleur. Là ça ne lui plaisait pas. Alors, il entra doucement et le spectacle lui plus à moitié. Voir Mihawk nu était plaisant, mais attaché les mains dans le dos ainsi que ses pieds, à la merci de ses hommes cagoulé moins.

 **\- Fait un sourire à la caméra,** fit l'un des hommes.

 **\- Que fait-on de lui ?** Questionna un autre.

 **\- Mettons-le à genoux et qu'il nous supplie de lui pardonner tous ce qu'il nous a fait de mal.**

 **\- Moi j'opte pour une chose bien plus humiliante.** L'homme agrippa Dracule par la nuque et le jeta à terre son visage vint racler le sol. Il se retrouva les fesses à l'air l'homme se mit derrière lui et descendit son pantalon et exposa sa verge. **Et si on jouait un peu avec lui,** sourit l'homme.

 **\- Waouh ! Quelle belle bite. T'as pas peur que quelqu'un la coupe à la sortir si facilement,** rigola Shun en déboitant la clavicule du caméraman qui s'effondra de douleur.

Les cinq autres sursautèrent et se ruèrent vers Shun mais celui-ci se défendit avec force et habileté. Puis Shanks débarqua et l'aida à finir le travail. Les six partirent en courant. Shanks et Shun les laissèrent faire, au fond ils n'allaient pas dire ce qui s'était passé. Shun se dirigea vers Dracule et le releva en l'attrapant sous le bras. Il alla le bloquer contre le mur et se colla à lui.

 **\- Toi aussi tu es pas mal dans ton genre, même mieux que lui,** murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

 **\- Lâche-moi pourriture,** cracha Dracule.

 **\- Putain ! Ils ont raison tu sais jamais quand arrêter.** Il le tira et le plaça face à la caméra. **Regarde, ces crétins allaient te violer et filmer la scène. Que crois-tu qu'ils allaient faire après ? La montrer bien sûr ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci ou alors… Peut-être voulais-tu cela ?**

 **\- Ça va pas !**

 **\- Je peux t'y aider !** fit Shun en le retournant vers lui et en caressant ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu es fou !**

 **\- Ferme là ! Tu humilie les gens depuis des années, tu les fais vivre dans la terreur et je suis sûr que tu ne comprends même pas leur ressentiment à ton égard. Tu te crois tout permis, tout puissant. C'est bien normal qu'ils veuillent te donner une leçon, se venger de toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé alors ? Au fond tu me hais non ?**

 **\- Tu ne m'as jamais fait cela. Tu as été loin…**

 **\- A la piscine…**

 **\- C'est bon, je suis pas pudique. Mais moi aussi je compte prendre ma revanche un jour mais je le ferais en tête à tête. Pas de spectateurs.**

 **\- Tu comptes me violer ?**

 **\- Qui sait ! Je viendrais bientôt à toi et je te donnerais la leçon que tu mérites. Car sur ça je suis d'accord avec eux. Mais en attendant je vais te laisser passer tes nerfs sur moi. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Puis Shun libéra l'homme et lui donna sa veste afin qu'il ne traverse pas nu l'établissement. Il la prit en maugréant et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Shanks avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire.

 **\- Shun, tu…**

 **\- Shanks merci pour ton aide. Merci de m'avoir cru. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Mais tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est mon ami… Mais oui, je comprends. Tu… Tu l'aim…**

 **\- Alors achète des boules quies ou sort quand je viendrais.**

Shanks ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce. Il se retourna juste avant de partir et soupira soulagé de voir Shun détruire la vidéo.

* * *

Après la fête de fin d'année, il leur restait encore une semaine de cours mais c'était plus tranquille, les examens étant finis. Le dernier soir alors que tous faisaient leurs valises pour rentrer chez eux pour les vacances d'été, Shun lui toqua à une porte.

 **\- Pardon de déranger, je viens récupérer ma veste du Petit Prince.** Il entra sans s'être fait inviter et alla vers Dracule. **Shanks tu restes ? Tu as des boules quies ?**

 **\- Que me veux-tu ?** s'écria Dracule mécontent de voir Shun dans sa chambre.

 **\- Je viens chercher ma veste ! Waouh ! J'adore votre chambre. Moi je suis dans un placard à balais vu que tu as tout fait pour. Au fait ! Ton lit à l'air super - agréable.**

 **\- Dégage !**

 **\- Sais-tu à qui tu parles ?**

 **\- A un insecte !**

Shun le regarda en riant et se transforma en Loup-Garou d'au moins trois mètre de haut. Dracule se recula en poussant un léger cri de stupeur. Puis Shun l'agrippa et le balança sur le lit avant de venir le surplomber.

 **\- Moi, je suis le Prince Shun des Loups-Garous et je suis sûr d'être le roi de mon pays. Comprends-tu ? Sans la demande de mon père le roi de ne pas me défendre il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais remis à ta place. Mais je vois que rester inactif t'as rendu bien trop fier. Déshabille-toi ! Quant à toi Shanks va dormir ! Je ne vais pas le toucher ! Et éteint la lumière avant ! Dracule si tu veux que je sois gentil suis mes ordres ! Au fond tu me dois une récompense pour t'avoir sauvé l'autre fois.**

Shanks alla se coucher après les avoir plongés dans le noir et leur tourna le dos. Mihawk allait ouvrir la bouche mais Shun le bâillonna d'une main ferme. Les deux se défièrent du regard et Dracule abdiqua et se déshabilla.

 **\- Je veux te voir nu. Je vois dans le noir.**

Dracule obtempéra et recouvrit sa parole mais ne s'en servit pas. Il se sentait honteux. Personne ne l'avait vu ainsi jusqu'à maintenant. Le loup l'observait en souriant de tous ses crocs.

 **\- Tu es vraiment magnifique,** grogna Shun. Dracule allait parler mais Shun l'arrêta dans son élan **. Tais-toi ! Tu es à ma merci et tu vas faire ce que je dis. Tu ne parleras qu'avec mon accord. Je ne compte pas te faire de mal mais si tu bronche trop je te promets que tu le regretteras.** Shun prit la main de Mihawk et alla la poser sur sa verge déjà en érection. **Elle est énorme n'est-ce pas ?** Il entendit l'autre déglutir avec difficulté. **Je te la mets si tu me saoule.**

 **\- Je ferais ce que tu veux,** souffla Dracule les larmes aux yeux.

Là, pour une fois, l'homme aux yeux dorés connaissait la peur. Il s'apercevait que jusqu'à présent il avait été surprotégé. Il n'avait jamais cru au Loups Garous, Vampires ou autres Démons. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré sauf dans les histoires. Alors ce que son père disait n'était pas des métaphores. De plus, les autres l'avaient toujours encensé et protégé. Il devait reconnaitre sa faiblesse. Shun dû comprendre car il lui répondit.

 **\- Nous nous cachons ces derniers temps, mais nous sommes toujours là. On dit que nous ne vivons que sur nos terres, mais c'est faux on s'est adapté et ceux qui peuvent passer pour des humains en profite. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de démon dans l'établissement. Mais avant… Il n'y avait presque que cela… Mais avec le temps… On vous a laissé plus de place et vous en avez profité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne vous tue plus pour vous manger et qu'on a limé nos crocs qu'on est plus faibles que vous les humains ou d'autres démons. Nous sommes fiers et nobles. Vous êtes fourbes et lâches.**

 **\- Tu nous hais ?**

 **\- Pas spécialement. Vous m'intriguez. J'aime vous étudier.**

 **\- Shanks,** appela doucement Dracule. **Tu…**

 **\- J'étais au courant !** claqua la voix froide du roux. **Il est temps que tu comprennes dans quel monde on vit. Tu veux devenir roi, Shun sera l'un des hommes avec qui tu devras négocier. Alors débrouille toi. Ceci est un test. Je ne m'en mêlerais pas quoi qu'il te fasse.**

 **\- Shanks…**

 **\- Dracule, un roi a des droits mais aussi des devoirs et… Va falloir que tu grandisses un peu. Tu es mon meilleur ami… Alors pour ton bien je vais laisser Shun te donner une bonne leçon. L'autre fois il t'a protégé de simples humains. Mais imagine ce qui se serait passé si ç'avait été six Loups-Garous ou d'autres démons. Va falloir que tu apprennes à connaître ta place. De plus, qui crois-tu qui te protège des autres démons depuis tout ce temps ?**

 **\- Shanks…**

 **\- Cesse de l'appeler ! C'est avec moi que tu dois parlementer.**

Shun lui vola un baiser, ravageant sa bouche avec son museau. Dracule le repoussa et s'essuya la bouche. Mais des yeux rouges de colère lui répondirent.

 **\- Tu changes vite d'avis. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ferais ce que je veux ?**

 **\- Je… merci,** murmura l'humain. Il avait bien compris que son ami parlait du Loup. Mais même si celui-ci l'avait toujours protégé, il ne pouvait pas le laisser… non même y penser était trop dur. **Je…**

 **\- Pff… Tu es fatiguant. Je te propose un marché. Ce soir et jusqu'à nouvel ordre je ne te toucherais qu'avec ma bouche et rien d'autre. Et là, je reste en Loup, va falloir t'y habituer.**

\- … Dracule réfléchit, qu'avec la bouche il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. **Ok,** répondit-il confiant.

Shun sourit. L'autre devait être vraiment novice dans l'art du sexe pour reprendre confiance avec cela. Alors, il allait lui prouver qu'avec une bouche on pouvait en faire des choses. Il embrassa sa bouche, son cou, ses clavicules, descendit sur son torse. Joua avec ses mamelons puis son nombril et enfin alla mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Avant de venir s'occuper de son entrejambe la longue langue du Loup alla partout, sur la verge pulsante et montante. Sur les bourses et vers l'intimité. Il lui demanda de se retourner et reprit l'exploration de son corps. Il donna des baisers papillons sur chaque centimètre carré du dos de l'homme. Revenant lentement vers son fessier qu'il positionna de façon à mieux s'en occuper, à coup de langue et de morsures. Puis il s'inséra en lui avec douceur. L'autre se tortillait sous le plaisir. Il avait beau cacher sa voix dans l'oreiller ou entre ses mains Shun l'entendait quand même gémir de bien-être. Cela l'amusa alors il voulut le faire crier de satisfaction et le fit en insérant sa langue plus profondément en lui. Grace à sa forme de Loup celle-ci était plus longue et plus habile. L'organe se fraya un chemin dans l'intimité de l'autre trouvant facilement le chemin vers la prostate. Là, il asséna dessus de légers coups de langue qui firent se raidir le corps de l'humain et en peu de temps Dracule releva la tête et hurla de pure jouissance en éjaculant sur le matelas. Shun était satisfait. Alors il continua encore un peu, puis, il remit l'homme sur le dos. Son érection recommençait à venir alors il joua avec la verge puis la prit en bouche et entama un va et vient qui firent jouir une seconde fois Mihawk.

Shun reprit sa forme humaine et vola un baiser osé à son amant d'un soir. Celui-ci en perdit toutes les forces qui lui restait. Alors le Loup se releva afin de retourner à sa chambre.

 **\- Ma veste.**

 **\- Sur le fauteuil près du miroir,** fit Shanks.

 **\- Merci,** sourit Shun qui comprit que l'autre avait tout entendu. Il n'avait pas mis de boules quies afin de le surveiller. Il l'aurait sûrement arrêté s'il avait fait du mal à l'autre. **Drac' tu as vraiment un bon ami. Essais de le garder !**

 **\- Je ne compte pas partir,** fit le roux.

 **\- Bien ! Alors je te le confie jusqu'à demain.**

 **\- Demain ?** Firent les deux humains.

 **\- Je passerais le prendre à dix-sept heures devant le portail de l'établissement. Ne soyez pas en retard. Je le mettrais dans un avion le lendemain matin. Shanks je veux lui montrer quelque chose d'important pour son futur métier de roi. Si bien sûr tu veux qu'il le devienne ?**

 **\- Bien entendu que je le veux, il est fait pour cela, même si parfois…**

 **\- Ouais, alors fait qu'il soit au rendez-vous demain, je compte sur toi.**

Dracule voulait parler mais il n'y arrivait pas et Shun disparut comme il était venu.

* * *

Il était dix-sept heures. Dracule attendait en maugréant devant le portail. Presque tout le monde était parti en vacances, ou était rentré chez eux et lui il attendait ce maudit Shun. Ce maudit Loup. Il avait encore du mal avec cette notion. Le soir d'avant il s'était vite endormi après le départ de ce maudit type. Il s'était réveillé vers midi et en brunchant avec Shanks, celui-ci lui avait fait un cours rapide sur les forces en action dans les différents royaumes. Ensuite il lui avait conseillé de bien écouter ce qu'allait lui apprendre Shun. Que cela pourrait l'aider dans l'avenir. Lui en doutait mais bon pourquoi pas. Il avait quand même un peu peur de se retrouver seul avec cet idiot de Loup. Un bruit attira leur attention, une moto s'arrêta devant eux. Shun releva sa visière et lança un casque et un manteau à Dracule. Puis lui fit signe de monter. L'autre le regarda de façon circonspecte.

 **\- Enfile ça ! On va faire une balade de trois heures. Tu seras demain soir chez toi promis.**

Shanks l'incita à le faire, il avait confiance en Shun et il était curieux de connaître la leçon qu'il allait lui donner ce soir. Il les regarda partir en souriant. Il monta en voiture et rentra chez ses parents. Demain, il irait voir Dracule pour lui demander un compte rendu détaillé de la nuit.

Les trois heures étaient passées en un rien de temps. Sur la moto le temps avait filé rapidement et Dracule avait été émerveillé par certains paysages et certaines villes. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette partie du pays. En arrivant, ils se garèrent sur un parking et Shun l'entraîna dans un immense jardin. Le soleil étant encore là il put prendre le temps de le détailler. Mais au bout d'un moment, environ une heure et demi de marche, il en eu marre mais Shun le tira encore. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant un étang. Le Loup leur trouva un banc où s'asseoir. Il se délesta de son sac à dos et en sortit de quoi manger. Une demi-heure plus tard, il faisait nuit et on ne voyait presque plus rien. Seule la lune éclairait le tout. Shun rangea leurs affaires et repartit en marche.

 **\- C'est encore loin ?** Demanda Dracule fatigué, malgré la pause repas.

 **\- A une heure et demi !**

 **\- Ça va pas ! Ça fera trois heures de marche et il y en aura encore autant pour revenir. Je ne compte pas marcher toute la nuit.**

 **\- Ok !** Fit le Loup. Il avança sur l'humain et le balança sur son épaule et se remit en marche. **Je vais le faire pour toi.**

 **\- Lâche- moi !** Vociféra Mihawk. **On pourrait nous voir.**

 **\- Tu n'es jamais content !** Grogna d'une voix animale Shun. **Personne ne nous verra, il n'y a personne ici.**

 **\- Sur ton dos ?** Hasarda l'humain qui ne voulait pas voir la forme de Loup de l'autre apparaître.

Shun souffla et l'installa sur son dos. Dracule se tint bien afin de ne pas tomber. Shun était confortable. Sa longue chevelure brune comme la sienne était soyeuse. Il devait bien l'entretenir, même s'il donnait l'impression de ne pas faire attention à ce genre de chose. Puis son dos était plus développé qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était fatigué et l'odeur du Loup était douce et apaisante.

 **\- Repose-toi si tu veux ?**

 **\- On va où ?**

 **\- C'est une surprise !**

 **\- Tu n'es pas marrant.**

 **\- Dort !**

Dracule ne se le fit pas dire deux fois en plus il n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui. Et la proximité qu'ils avaient le rendait nerveux. Il se souvenait de certaines scènes de la nuit d'avant et cela le dérangeait un peu. Il avait du mal à le reconnaitre mais il avait aimé cela. Il s'endormit paisiblement une bonne partie du voyage, il se réveilla un quart d'heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Shun lui avait montré un point lumineux devant eux, c'était là qu'ils allaient.

Miahwk n'en revenait pas, l'édifice était une immense rotonde en pierre avec en son centre une statue de femme qui les accueillaient les bras ouverts. La lumière venait du toit et des guirlandes lumineuses de couleur entouraient les piliers. On aurait dit des lucioles tellement elles étaient petites sur ces énormes piliers. L'atmosphère était feutrée et légère. Shun l'entraîna sur l'un des bancs à l'intérieur. Ils s'y assirent et restèrent un moment silencieux.

 **\- Où sommes-nous ?** demanda Dracule curieux.

Shun ne répondit pas et l'allongea sur le banc de pierre. Il le surplomba mais resta en humain. Il l'embrassa et sourit.

 **\- Nous sommes au cœur de l'histoire de notre société actuelle. Il est temps que tu saches la vérité sur notre monde. Et pourquoi, toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre,** rigola Shun.

Dracule ne broncha pas et attendit la suite. Il trouvait cela intéressant et stupide à la fois. Quel était le lien entre notre société actuelle et le fait qu'ils soient… Quoi ? Il était fou, jamais ils ne seraient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il le repoussa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais l'autre se mit à rire plus fort et continua comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Sais-tu comment tous les peuples sont devenus plus proches ?** Un « non » de la tête lui répondit alors le Loup reprit. **Je vais te conter une histoire vieille de six cents ans. Avant, la Terre était partagée en deux, les peuples humains d'un côté et les peuples démons de l'autres. Il y avait une paix mais c'était plus car chacun restait chez soi. Mais un jour, trois hommes changèrent cela. Je devrais plutôt dire trois princes démons, un Incube, un Vampire et un Loup-Garou. J'ai trouvé leurs journaux intimes.**

 **\- D'il y a six cents ans ?**

 **\- Ouais, l'Incube était un sorcier, il a jeté un sort dessus. Vois-tu, les rois avant eux tuaient une femme pour faire un pacte de non-agression.**

 **\- C'est horrible !**

 **\- Tout à fait ! C'est ce que pensait aussi l'Incube.** **Surtout que la dernière femme sacrifiée était sa mère.** **Alors, aidé des deux autres Princes, ils ont défié leurs pères qui étaient les rois de l'époque et les ont vaincus. Ensuite, ils ont repris leur pays et le Vampire et l'Incube se sont mis ensemble. Ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais étant deux hommes, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, alors grâce au pouvoir de Sorcier de l'Incube ils en fabriquèrent un. Grace à un sortilège et leur sang ils créèrent un petit garçon. Qui hérita de leurs deux pouvoirs. Celui-ci épousa la fille du nouveau roi des Loups-Garous et ils eurent trois enfants. Ils étaient tous Loup-Garou, Vampire et Incube. Quand ils prirent le pouvoir chacun reprit un royaume. Et décidèrent de ne garder qu'un seul pouvoir.**

 **\- Je vois ! Et toi tu es le descendant des Loup ?**

 **\- Oui. C'est difficile à expliquer mais c'est cela.**

 **\- Donc tu as le sang des trois Princes ?**

 **\- Oui, certains de leurs descendants on réussit à avoir deux pouvoirs. Comme des Vampires-Loup, des Loups- Incubes ou des Vampires-Incubes.**

 **\- Ça devait donner, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela à avoir avec nous ?**

 **\- J'y viens. Après leur victoire contre leurs pères, le Prince des Incubes avec ses dons de Sorcier a créé ce lieu qui est étendu sur les frontières des royaumes vampires, Loup et Incubes, et a déclaré que quiconque voudrait de l'aide devait le demander à cette statue et que les princes leurs donneraient. Peu importe la race, le sexe ou l'âge. Puis il a créé d'autres lieux neutres comme notre établissement scolaire qui est sur le territoire des Loups. Il y en a plein d'autres sur toute la planète.**

 **\- Cette Statue ?**

 **\- Elle représente la mère du Prince Incube.** **Veux-tu savoir comment il se nommait ?** un hochement de tête lui répondit à l'affirmative. **Shun il se nommait comme moi. Et tu veux le nom de son amant Vampire ?** Nouvel hochement d'assentiment. **Dracule Mihawk comme toi.**

\- … **Tu es fou ! Tu nous vois ensemble car il y a six cents ans…**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ? On pourrait faire de même, nos peuples souffrent, moi je crois en leur rêve de paix et d'égalité. Nous pourrions vivre en harmonie si on fait des efforts. Dracule je t'aime depuis longtemps et je veux créer avec toi un monde nouveau. Tu ne veux pas être le roi d'un monde où personne n'a à se cacher de qui il est ? avant c'était les humains qui se cachaient et maintenant c'est les démons. Mais au fond personne n'est vraiment heureux. Pardon je m'emporte.** Puis Shun se baissa vers Dracule et l'embrassa.

 **\- Attend ! Que fais-tu ? Ne m'embrasse pas là !** Le repoussa l'humain. **On pourrait nous voir !**

 **\- Non, on est seul ici !** Shun repartit à l'assaut du corps de l'homme sous lui. **Dans mon royaume je suis considéré comme l'être le plus fort et parfois ils disent que ma langue est acerbe et que je suis sadique. Mais pour toi je veux bien être maso. Je ferais ce que tu voudras ?**

Shun se tut et retourna couvrir de baisers le corps sous lui.

 **\- Attends ! Justes des baisers….**

 **\- Bien sûr, je l'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Juste des baisers et on verra plus tard pour le reste.** Shun sourit et murmura quelques paroles ses mains et ses yeux firent entravés. **Comme mon homologue j'ai appris la magie. Il a capturé le cœur de son Dracule ainsi. Voyons voir si je peux faire de même ?** rigola Shun. **Et si tu veux m'en empêcher demande de l'aide, au fond ce lieu servait à cela.**

 **\- A l'aide,** murmura Dracule.

 **\- Moi, Prince Shun des Loups-Garous, je t'accorde mon aide.**

Il explosa de rire en voyant la tête de l'humain. _Au fond bien sûr que cela allait finir ainsi,_ se lamenta mentalement Dracule. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, puis Shun bâillonna d'un baiser la bouche de son amant. D'une nouvelle formule, il l'immobilisa sur le banc de pierre et comme la nuit d'avant il lui donna du plaisir à plusieurs reprises juste avec sa bouche s'occupant autant de sa verge que de son intimité. Jouant avec les points sensibles sur son torse. Prenant son temps à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Cela dura toute la nuit où Dracule immobilisé ne put retenir aucun de ses cris. Et cela plaisait vraiment au Loup. Au petit jour, il retira leurs entraves et câlina Dracule qui se lova dans ses bras. L'humain était vidé de toute force et ne pouvait plus lutter. Ils regardèrent en silence le lever de soleil sur la rotonde. La statue était baignée de lumière, l'astre se levant derrière elle. On aurait dit une divinité protectrice. Shun se leva et alla devant la statue qu'il salua avec respect. Puis, il se retourna et se positionna comme la femme au-dessus de lui et fixa Dracule d'un air grave.

 **\- Comte Dracule Mihawk, me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'aider à devenir un bon roi ?**

Dracule le regarda tout aussi sérieusement. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Il avait toujours dit qu'il serait le prochain roi de son peuple mais il n'avait jamais… Cette nuit Shun l'avait surpris. Le loup avait appris son passé et avait évalué plus que son royaume. Son ambition n'était pas égoïste, il désirait œuvrer pour tous, même pour les humains. Il était instruit, intelligent, altruiste et… doux quand il le voulait. Doué avec sa bouche et beau, vraiment beau. Et depuis deux nuits il lui donnait du plaisir alors qu'il n'en prenait aucun lui. Il se sentit d'un coup assez coupable et gêné. Ensuite, il repensa à toutes ces années où il en avait fait baver au Loup et maintenant celui-ci lui affirmait l'aimer. Devait-il le croire ? Shun n'avait jamais mentit, triché… il soupira et réouvrit ses yeux. Il se leva et alla dans les bras du Loup.

 **\- Oui, à la condition que vous, Prince Shun vous me fassiez le plaisir de m'aider aussi à devenir un bon roi.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors capture mon cœur !**

 **\- Avec plaisir !**

Le Loup avait pris d'assaut la bouche de l'humain. Puis il l'avait fait monter sur son dos et était revenu tranquillement vers le parking. Cela avait pris trois heures où Dracule avait dormi. Shun l'avait amené au premier aéroport qu'il avait trouvé. Le comte lui avait promis de revenir au plus tôt et il l'avait de lui-même embrassé. Le Loup avait pris cela pour un début de victoire. Alors il était aussi rentré chez lui heureux.

* * *

Shun se réveilla heureux, il s'étira et posa un regard serein sur l'homme de sa vie. Depuis hier, son conjoint depuis cinq ans venait enfin de devenir roi. Effectivement, l'ancien monarque étant mort et n'ayant pas d'enfant il avait mis dans son testament qui serait son héritier. Shun et Shanks -nouveau vice-roi- avaient tout mis en œuvre pour que Dracule soit l'élu. Et cela avait marché. Tous avaient accepté ce choix. Il sourit en se disant que maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux les dirigeants de leurs pays et qu'ils pourraient enfin mettre leurs projets en action. Puis, il se souvint de comment lui était devenu roi.

 _Tout avait commencé l'année de leurs vingt et un ans. Shun venait souvent visiter Dracule dans sa chambre, il s'était aperçu que Shanks découchait de plus en plus. Au début il avait pensé lui prêter sa chambre mais après il avait compris que l'homme voyait quelqu'un. Un soir, il avait humé une odeur sur le roux en le croisant. Cela l'avait fait rire. Il avait donc les mêmes goûts que Dracule. Le lendemain matin il l'avait attendu. Quand l'humain était entré Shun lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et lui avait reniflé les vêtements._

 _ **\- Bon choix,**_ _sourit le Loup._ _ **Mais fait très attention,**_ _rajouta-t-il très sérieux._ _ **Sortir avec une louve peut entraîner des problèmes.**_

 _ **\- Je ferais avec !**_

 _Shun avait souri en tapotant l'épaule de l'homme. Puis il était parti._

 _Il avait eu raison d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune femme sur qui Shanks avait des vues était l'une des infirmières de leur établissement. Mais surtout c'était une louve convoitée par un chef de clan. Un soir qu'il était allé chercher Dracule pour l'un de leur rendez-vous, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Alors il était parti le chercher et l'avait retrouvé dans le parc coté forêt aux prises avec d'autres hommes. Shanks et lui étaient dans une mauvaise posture. Les hommes étaient en fait des Loups-Garous. L'infirmière était retenue par d'autres Loups. Il avait engagé le dialogue mais cela avait fini en bagarre. Tous s'étaient transformés en Loups, alors il avait fait de même et il avait pris la décision de se battre seul contre toute la troupe. Il fut le grand vainqueur. Alors ils terminèrent tous les quatre la nuit dans la chambre des humains. Ils discutèrent des nombreuses options pour que Shanks et Robin puissent rester ensemble mais cela allait être dur car le chef qui désirait la jeune femme était plutôt entêtée. Le problème de Shun était simple il ne pouvait rien faire car elle appartenait à un autre clan. Il avait expliqué aux humains que même si son père était le roi, lui seul pouvait intervenir. La hiérarchie des Loups était un roi absolu qui était écouté de tous, même des divers chefs de clan sous lui. Mais il ne pourrait intervenir que pour le bien de son peuple ou si par exemple il voulait marier son fils à Robin. Sinon tous les conflits se réglaient par des duels qui pouvaient parfois être mortels. Les deux humains comprirent que tant que Shun n'était que prince son seul moyen de récupérer Robin était de se battre contre son Alpha ou alors de demander sa main via son père. Tous s'endormirent en réfléchissant à d'autres solutions._

 _Quelques semaines plus tard Robin se fit appeler par son Alphas qui la contraignit à l'épouser. Elle avait appelé Shanks en lui racontant et en lui disant au revoir. Mais l'humain ne voulait pas et Dracule l'avait suivi dans le sauvetage de la Louve mais avait eu l'intelligence de le faire savoir à Shun. Celui-ci avait débarqué au bon moment et avait défié le chef de clan pour sa place en tant que chef. Ce serait donc une mise à mort pour le perdant. Le prince des Loups n'aimait pas cet être car il avait des manières archaïques et violentes. Alors il avait décidé de devenir le nouveau chef, il en avait le droit. Les trois autres n'étaient pas d'accord, mais Shun leur avait expliqué que de toutes façons, quand son père mourrait, certains chefs de clans allaient se soulever pour prendre sa place sur le trône et qu'ils en avaient le droit, alors autant montrer sa force maintenant. S'il gagnait sur ce chef fort et respecté à la loyale alors il y aurait moins de combats à son ascension en tant que roi. Tous comprirent, mais s'inquiétèrent quand même._

 _Le combat avait été reporté pour pouvoir faire venir tous les chefs de clans et le roi en personne. Ils furent donc contraints à rester chez le Loup pendant une semaine. Shun en profita pour apprendre aux deux humains les différentes règles à respecter dans les nombreux clans. Il allait profiter de cela pour faire de la politique et introduire Dracule et Shanks dans son cercle de vie. Son père lui avait même sommé d'épouser Robin même si elle n'était pas noble. Il avait accepté à la condition que des concubins soient acceptés dans le mariage. Le roi avait accepté. Alors un nouveau plan s'était créé. Après sa victoire devant tous Shun prendrait Robin pour épouse légitime et Dracule pour compagnon. Shanks serait celui de sa femme. Il avait expliqué les détails de la cérémonie aux trois autres, ils n'étaient pas très pour, mais ne purent dire non, c'était le vœu du roi. Et Shun allait quand même se battre pour leurs vies à tous les trois. Car s'il perdait alors Robin épouserait son Alpha de force et Shanks et Dracule seraient sûrement exécutés. Alors ils pouvaient accepter un petit sacrifice comme celui-là. Mais le comte humain avait un peu peur pour les deux cérémonies. Shun essayait de le rassurer comme il pouvait._

 _La semaine était écoulée, tout le monde était là. Le clan du chef défié en entier ainsi que tous les autres chefs de clans et certains de leurs guerriers. Même le roi et son épouse assis sur le trône du chef de clan. Tous encerclaient une arène créée pour l'occasion. Tous s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un, sauf les deux combattants. Ils entrèrent sur la piste et allèrent en son milieu. Ils se saluèrent et le roi donna le départ du combat à mort. Ils devaient le faire sans armes juste à main nu. Le chef de clan se transforma en Loup de suite et sauta sur Shun. Celui-ci évita son adversaire et se métamorphosa aussi. Les deux Loups se ruaient l'un sur l'autre et une pluie de coups plut, de plus en plus forte et rapide. Puis Shun en eut assez et décida de finir cela en un dernier assaut. Il courut vers son opposant et sauta en salto au-dessus de lui, là il agrippa sa tête et le décapita d'un geste sec et net. Tous retinrent leur souffle puis une salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Pour lui ce n'était pas glorieux mais plutôt triste mais c'était la dure loi de sa monarchie actuelle. Quand il serait roi il abolirait cela. C'était barbare et indigne d'êtres vivants évolués. Il regarda Dracule qui pleurait mais son regard n'avait rien de dégouté. Il avait eu un peu peur de le perdre s'il devenait un assassin, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Il le vit bouger les lèvres alors dans tout ce brouhaha dû aux clameurs, il se concentra pour entendre la phrase que son amant lui murmurait :_

 _ **\- Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois vivant. Je te préfère assassin que mort. Je t'aime et je partagerais ce fardeau avec toi.**_

 _Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues de Shun qui s'inclina devant son compagnon puis devant ses parents et devant l'assemblée. Le roi demanda du calme et fit sortir son fils de l'arène. Il demanda à Shun d'aller se laver et se changer le temps que l'on nettoie la piste. Puis tous sortirent un peu. La reine des Loups entraîna les deux humains et Robin à sa suite. Eux aussi furent changés. Elle leur expliqua que le roi avait des projets et de faire ce qu'on leur disait pour le bien de Shun. Ils acceptèrent tous. La reine les prit dans ses bras. Dracule repensa à la statue dans le parc. Toutes les reines étaient-elles comme ça ?_

 _Tous étaient revenus dans la salle du trône de l'ancien Alpha. Et le roi prit la parole. Il expliqua qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui et sa famille. Son fils avait de lui-même pris la tête d'un clan avec courage et force et qu'il était fier de cela. Alors en récompense il allait lui offrir deux cadeaux, le premier était sa femme Robin et le second son trône de roi des Loups. Il affirmait être trop vieux pour continuer et son fils, malgré ses vingt et un ans, assez âgé et mûr pour prendre sa suite. Tous les Loups dans la pièce acceptèrent. Le roi ne serait désormais plus qu'un chef de clan affilié à son fils. Le roi entama la cérémonie d'investiture de son fils et dans la foulée il maria son fils et fit de Robin la reine des Loups. Les deux furent acclamés. Puis la cérémonie de mariage se termina par ce que redoutait Robin et les deux humains. Ça aussi Shun l'enlèverait plus tard. Pour faire accepter le mariage il devait être consommé devant tous. Alors Shun fit l'amour à Robin devant toute l'assemblée à même le sol. Tous les félicitèrent et les deux nouveaux souverains allèrent s'asseoir sur leur nouveau trône, mais pour eux ce n'était pas fini. Robin prit la parole en premier._

 _ **\- Je remercie mon époux pour m'avoir choisie et avoir pris sous sa protection mon clan de naissance. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être une bonne reine pour vous tous. Mais je tiens à offrir un cadeau à mon époux pour sa générosité. Je lui offre donc le droit d'avoir l'humain Dracule Mihawk pour compagnon.**_

 _Un grand silence se fit et Shun se leva et parla à son tour._

 _ **\- Je remercie mon père pour ses deux cadeaux. Et je remercie ma femme pour sa gentillesse. Moi aussi je vous servirais du mieux que je peux comme roi. Et j'ai aussi un cadeau pour ma femme. Je lui offre aussi le droit d'avoir l'humain Shanks le Roux pour compagnon.**_

 _A nouveau un silence dans l'assistance. Tous croyaient à une blague mais ils virent les deux humains venir aux Loups et accepter la main tendue des monarques. Shun avait trouvé sa femme vraiment belle dans sa robe de mariée mais les deux humains étaient divins. Sa mère avait trouvé des tenues associées aux leurs. Le costumes de Shanks allait bien avec la robe de Robin qui dans les bras de son amant rayonnait de joie. Dracule lui avait le même ensemble que lui à quelques détails près. Il était à couper le souffle. Shun l'embrassa sans retenue. Les autres comprirent que ce n'était pas une blague. En d'autres temps ils se seraient révoltés mais l'amour que les deux couples se portaient été visible. Et se serait stupide de ne pas l'accepter. De plus, cela ne remettait rien en cause. Sauf peut-être le futur héritier, alors un chef de clan s'approcha et prit la parole._

 _ **\- Chers souverains, je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que nous vous félicitons pour votre ascension au trône et votre mariage. Nous vous félicitons aussi pour vos compagnons mais nous avons une faveur à vous demander.**_

 _ **\- Laquelle ?**_ _Demanda Shun soulagé car il savait ce que l'autre allait demander._

 _ **\- Nous voulons être sûr que l'héritier sera de vous alors nous acceptons de vive voix Shanks le Roux sans la cérémonie.**_

 _ **\- Merci mais… Il sera quand même là pour la conception ainsi que Dracule.**_ _Tous le regardèrent interloqués._ _ **Vous voulez qu'il soit fait à l'ancienne, pas médicalement ?**_ _Un « oui » lui répondit._ _ **Et bien comprenez que sans Dracule je… Aujourd'hui c'était l'adrénaline… Je…**_

 _ **\- Je comprends !**_ _Déclara le chef qui avait pris la parole._ _ **En fait tant que l'héritier est de vous, après sa conception ne nous regarde pas, tant que c'est fait à l'ancienne comme vous dites. Par contre…**_

 _ **\- Vous ne trouvez pas d'arguments pour m'éviter de m'accoupler avec Dracule devant vous ?**_

 _ **\- C'est cela ! Pardon,**_ _murmura le Loup._

 _ **\- Merci pour Shanks et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… On en a parlé avec Shun et ce n'est pas grand-chose. Nous…**_

 _ **\- Ce que veut dire Dracule, c'est que nous sommes prêts à certains sacrifices pour donner la paix à nos peuples.**_

 _Tous acquiescèrent et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Puis Shun alla s'asseoir sur son trône et entraina Dracule sur ses genoux. Là, il le plaça face à lui et l'embrassa. Il passa ses doigts sous son pull et fit tomber la queue de pie de son manteau sur ses genoux._

 _ **\- On aura un minimum d'intimité ainsi.**_

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _Shun le couvrit de baisers, tout en glissant ses mains partout. Il le délesta un peu de son pantalon. Assez pour pouvoir préparer son intimité avec douceur. Puis, il s'occupa aussi de leurs deux verges maintenant en érection. Il savait que son compagnon avait peur. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aller jusqu'au bout pour l'instant ils s'étaient contenté juste de baisers._

 _ **\- Juste des baisers et plus si affinité,**_ _sourit alors Shun._

 _ **\- Je suis prêt pour le plus si affinité. Shun je t'aime,**_ _sourit à son tour Dracule._

 _Les deux hommes se câlinèrent encore un peu puis Shun vint s'immiscer en douceur en lui. Dracule se tendit un peu mais s'apaisa sous les caresses et les paroles réconfortantes de son amant. Shun entama un va et vint que Dracule suivit. Son déhanchement s'harmonisait à la perfection et les deux hommes ressentirent un plaisir qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Cela dura de longues minutes où ils oublièrent tout, jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Ils jouirent à l'unisson et se fut le meilleur moment de leur vie. Dracule qui avait peur était enfin soulagé. Faire l'amour avec l'être qu'on aime est en fait magnifique._

 _Quand enfin ils eurent fini et eurent repris des forces, les deux étaient seuls dans la salle du trône. Shun sourit de cette intimité accordée. Et continua de câliner son homme._

 _La semaine d'après Shun et Robin se mirent en action pour faire l'héritier des Loups. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme et Shanks continuent de faire abstinence par sa faute. Leur mariage était plus politique qu'autre chose. Les quelques nuits qu'ils passèrent ensemble autour de son cycle d'ovulation furent gênants et drôles à la fois. Mais heureusement Robin put tomber enceinte dès le premier mois._

 _Les quatre s'étaient rejoints dans la chambre d'université de Dracule et Shanks. Chaque couple s'était d'abord mis en condition chacun de leur côté, puis ils avaient dû trouver une position adéquate pour que Shun puisse ensemencer sa femme. Le loup se coucha sur le lit de son amant et prit celui-ci dans ses bras. Dracule s'assis sur son bas-ventre. Le loup caressa son sexe avec douceur. Son gémissement l'excita. Robin se mit dos à Dracule et s'empala doucement sur la verge turgescente de son mari. Shanks vint la prendre dans ses bras. Et l'aida à chevaucher le Loup. Puis quand Shun, excité par son amant, jouit en elle, tous se remirent en couple. Cela dura trois nuits, qu'ils préfèrent tous oublier. Même si le petit garçon qui naquis quelques mois plus tard ravis tout le monde._

 **\- A quoi penses-tu ?**

 **\- Oh pardon ! Je t'ai réveillé ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je pensais que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir.**

 **\- Moi aussi j'ai de la chance. Dis quand on aura un peu de temps on pourra aller revoir la statue de la mère de Shun dans le jardin.**

 **\- Oui pourquoi ?**

 **\- La remercier, je crois qu'elle a exaucé nos souhaits.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Shun… je crois que tu m'as converti, on est des âmes sœurs pour l'éternité.**

 **\- Ok alors la prochaine fois…**

 **\- C'est toi l'humain et moi qui ai les pouvoirs.**

 **\- Si tu veux.**

Dracule se releva et l'embrassa. Oui, il était chanceux et il avait raison d'être heureux. L'avenir s'annonçait des plus parfait. L'éternité même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui le chapitre 4. Un long, très, très long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire et je vais sûrement faire une suite dans quelque temps. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Biz peace'.**

 **Ps : pour une fois Shun est très, très gentils. Très, très bonne lecture lol.**

* * *

 **OS 4 :**

 **\- Dring, dring, dring, dring, dring, dring, ….**

La sonnerie de la porte retentissait depuis deux bonnes minutes sans discontinuer. Il était crevé et n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il y aille, si l'un de ses colocataires se levait en premier, ça allait mal tourner, surtout avec deux d'entre eux.

Dracule Mihawk s'étira en baillant et entama ses premiers gestes pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Il souffla de dépit quand il entendit la voix de l'un de ses amis s'élever dans le couloir. C'était trop tard, il plaignait la personne devant la porte.

 **\- Putain ! Vous pouvez pas la fermer ! Sans déc' qui ose me réveiller de la sorte un samedi matin.**

La sonnerie s'arrêta, mais l'homme en colère alla vers l'entrée bien décidé à massacrer l'être qui l'avait forcé à se lever si tôt en week-end. La porte claqua contre le mur et l'homme allait hurler mais à la place il se figea net, bouche-bée.

 **\- Yo Cro', n'y va pas franco, laisse m'en un peu,** fit un nouveau venu dans le couloir. **Moi aussi je veux le massacrer.**

Dracule enfila un peignoir et se rua dans l'entrée afin de tempérer ses compagnons. Mais il fut surpris quand il les vit. Les deux hommes étaient sur le pas de la porte, ils semblaient tendus et regardaient leurs pieds en silence. Mihawk alla jusqu'à eux et les poussa légèrement pour voir ce qu'ils observaient au sol. Il s'immobilisa à son tour, pendant quelques minutes de réflexion. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir de l'immeuble et son regard chercha à accrocher un indice, quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour répondre à ses questions. Des bruits venant de son appartement le firent reprendre pied à la réalité. Des voix s'élevèrent alors il fit demi-tour et vint retrouver ses amis.

 **\- Les gars c'est quoi ça,** fit un nouvel arrivant.

 **\- Cora'… ça se voit…,** fit celui qui s'était énervé au côté de Cro'.

 **\- Doffy si je demande… je veux dire je sais ce que c'est, je te demande ce qu'ils font là devant chez nous.**

 **\- Comme si je….**

 **\- Ça suffit les frères Don Quichotte !** siffla Dracule. **C'est pas le moment de se disputer.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda une nouvelle voix.

 **\- Ah ! Shanks te voilà, Kuma vient aussi ça nous concerne tous.**

Les deux derniers arrivèrent et comme les autres blanchirent et se turent un instant. Les six hommes regardaient leurs pieds ou plutôt les couffins au sol. Effectivement, quand Crocodile, dit Cro', avait ouvert la porte il était tombé sur une dizaine de couffins contenant chacun un bébé endormi et une lettre. Cela l'avait stoppé net dans son élan. Le même effet s'était produit pour les autres quand ils étaient arrivés tour à tour.

 **\- Bon, j'imagine qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne, mais là ils sont tous partis. Et on ne peut pas dire que c'est une erreur, il y a des lettres à nos noms,** expliqua Dracule d'un ton neutre.

 **\- Et que fait-on ?** Demanda Kuma.

 **\- On va pas les laisser là, prenons les,** répondit sérieusement Mihawk.

Tous acquiescèrent, ils prirent un ou deux couffins chacun et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Là ils observèrent les bébés tous étaient différents et ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge à quelques jours ou quelques mois près. Dracule fut le premier à prendre sa lettre. Il hésita un instant et l'ouvrit. Il la lut à voix haute, d'abord pour se donner du courage et aussi pour ne pas avoir à tout expliquer.

 _Cher Dracule,_

 _Je te demande pardon pour ce que je te fais. Nous ne nous sommes vus qu'une seule fois et je te contrains à faire cela. Mais je ne peux pas garder les enfants. Tu dois te demander qui je suis et pourquoi je te dis qu'ils sont de toi. Mais je te jure qu'ils ne peuvent être que de toi. On s'est rencontré il y a neuf mois dans un bar de Kyoto, lors d'un week-end entre amis qu'on a tous fini ensemble. J'étais venue de Nara avec les miennes et toi de Tokyo avec les tiens._

 **\- Oh ! Les belles filles de Kyoto,** l'interrompit Shanks se souvenant de la belle brune avec qui il avait passé de bons moments.

 **\- Oui, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait,** le réprimanda Dracule d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte. Avant de reprendre sa lecture.

 _Tout comme vous, nous sommes amies d'enfance. A la fin de notre cursus scolaire, afin de pouvoir nous émanciper, nous avons pris la décision de vivre ensemble. Cela fait donc des années que nous nous côtoyons. Nous nous considérons comme une famille, des sœurs. Tu peux donc imaginer combien on était super contente quand on a appris nos grossesses. Etre maman en même temps et pouvoir élever nos enfants ensembles était pour nous la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver. C'est pour cela qu'on avait pris la décision de s'occuper d'eux et de fonder notre propre famille. On avait tout prévu ou presque. Malheureusement, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. C'est à ce moment-là que des imprévus sont arrivés. Deux d'entre nous ont eut des jumeaux et une avait des triplés. Malgré tout, on s'était décidée qu'on pourrait garder dix enfants à six._

 _Pardon, cela me fait mal d'en parler, mais je dois quand même t'expliquer pour que tu n'essaies pas de me retrouver, toi, ou tes amis._

 _Mais d'abord je vais répondre aux questions que tu dois te poser. J'ai eu des faux-jumeaux. Tes enfants sont Zoro et Pérona. Je te demande d'en prendre soin._

Mihawk s'arrêta de lui-même cette fois-ci et regarda les différents couffins. Il avait pris la lettre de Zoro et Cora' lui montra sa fille Pérona. Le garçon avait quelques cheveux verts en bataille et la fille des cheveux rose bonbon. Pour l'instant il ne voyait que cela. Ne voulant pas les réveiller il attendrait un peu pour les détailler plus tard. Au vu de la lettre, il allait avoir tous son temps. Il soupira et reprit.

 _Pour revenir à mon histoire. Saches que nos parents n'étaient pas tous d'accord. Les miens étaient mitigés mais_ _je pensais pouvoir leur faire accepter avec le temps._ _De plus, je pensais que voir mes magnifiques bébés leur donneraient envie d'être grands-parents._ _Mais ce fut bien plus compliqué que ça._

 _Les neuf mois de grossesse se sont bien passés. Nous nous soutenions. Allions ensemble chez la sage-femme. Cependant quand vint l'heure des accouchements ce fut plus dur._

 _La maman de Law le mis au monde avec deux mois d'avance. Il a passé la fin de conception dans une couveuse, mais il va très bien maintenant. Mais du fait qu'il est un peu fragile, ses parents font tous pour qu'elle l'abandonne. Ils ont même contacté les services sociaux. On a réussi à le garder jusqu'à présent, mais on ne peut plus faire face._

 _Pour les cinq autres, nous avons accouché à peu près à terme à quelques jours près. Dans chaque couffin j'ai mis leurs livrets de famille et leurs carnets de santé. Vous saurez tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur eux depuis ses trois derniers mois._

 _Ma meilleure amie et sa sœur l'on fait le même jour. Cette journée qui aurait dû être des plus heureuses, fut des plus tristes. Mon amie d'enfance depuis la maternelle a perdu la vie en mettant au monde ses trois fils, Luffy, Sabo et Ace. Ses parents étaient si bouleversés qu'ils ont rejeté les enfants. Leur reprochant la mort de leur mère. Comme si c'était vraiment leur faute, les pauvres. Ensuite, ils ont forcé sa sœur, la mère de Sanji, à l'abandonner. Comme elle ne voulait pas, ils l'ont mariée de force peu de temps après la naissance. Ils avaient entamé les démarches pour mettre les quatre enfants à l'orphelinat, mais je les ai récupérés. J'avais promis de les protéger. Pendant ces trois derniers mois j'ai été la mère à plein temps de six enfants._

 _Une autre de mes amies à fait un baby blues et a rejeté aussi ses enfants. On a été obligé de l'hospitaliser. C'est la mère des faux-jumeaux Namy et Ussop. Nous ne savons pas quand elle sortira. Malheureusement, suite à cela, elle a fait une réelle dépression et son internement a été prolongé. Nous doutons qu'elle puisse s'occuper seule des enfants. C'est comme cela qu'on s'est retrouvé à trois pour s'occuper de dix enfants._

 _A la fin de mon congé maternité, mon employeur m'a annoncé ma mutation dans l'une de nos filiales à l'étranger. C'était ça ou le renvoi et trouver un travail dans ma branche est trop difficile. Il m'a aussi bien fait comprendre que je ne peux pas amener les enfants avec moi. Ni les miens, ni les autres. De plus, je n'aurais ni le temps, ni l'argent de m'occuper d'eux là-bas. Et mes parents ne veulent pas m'aider avec autant d'enfants. Même pour Zoro et Pérona._

 _Pour ma dernière amie même si son accouchement s'est bien passé, ses parents font tout pour lui faire abandonner sa fille Robin._

 _Le problème c'est que deux femmes ne peuvent pas s'occuper de dix enfants seules. Avec en plus autant de pression parentale et l'assistance des services sociaux. De plus, elles ne sont pas les plus riches d'entre nous. Alors, pour ne pas les séparer on a pensé à vous. Vous nous avez fait bonne impression et on est sûres que vous pourrez les garder, ils sont vos enfants. Personne ne viendra vous les prendre et nos parents ne vous poursuivront pas et les services sociaux non plus._

 _S'il vous plait prenez bien soin d'eux. Vraiment je te demande pardon et je te remercie pour tout. Dis-leur que je les aime._

 _Hinata._

A la fin de la lecture les six hommes se regardèrent en silence puis tous prirent les lettres et les lurent. Toutes disaient la même chose et à part celle de Law et Robin, toutes étaient écrites par Hinata à la place de leurs mères. Une lettre était aussi adressée à chaque enfant.

 **\- Que faisons-nous ?** demanda Doffy.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas trop le choix,** répondit Dracule. Il attrapa un papier et un crayon et griffonna quelques mots. **Cro', Kuma et Cora' vous partez acheter cela. Ce sont des couches, biberons et autres besoins primaires pour des bébés prenez en beaucoup, on a dix bébés. Shanks et moi on ira acheter de quoi les faires dormir et les vêtir.**

 **Et moi je vais nous trouver un nouvel appart, ou une maison. J'ai peut-être quelques idées,** décréta Doffy.

Tous partirent remplir leurs missions et Doffy s'installa devant son ordinateur afin de faire quelques recherches en s'occupant des enfants. Il pria pour qu'ils ne se réveillent pas avant le retour des autres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Doffy partit tôt à son travail. Il avait été embauché dans un cabinet d'architecte. Il avait décidé de faire cela pendant trois ans afin de voir la réalité du marché avant de se mettre à son propre compte. En arrivant, il alluma son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Il lança le café et en prépara deux tasses. Il les empoigna et se rendit d'un pas décidé dans le bureau de l'un de ses collègues et patron.

 **\- Moria salut.**

 **\- Oh Doffy ! T'es là tôt aujourd'hui, merci pour le café.**

 **\- De rien. Ouais je voulais te parler.** Un signe de la main lui proposant un siège pour s'asseoir l'incita à continuer. **Voilà il m'est arrivé un truc de ouf et j'aurais besoin d'aide. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne remettra en rien mon contrat en question.**

 **Ok, raconte !** Répondit un peu tendu l'homme en regardant devant lui le grand blond portant toujours des lunettes de soleil, ce qui l'avait amusé à leur première rencontre.

Doflamingo se fit un plaisir de lui conter son histoire et celle de ses amis. L'autre le regarda perplexe, mais attendit jusqu'au bout avant de prendre la parole. Il savait que l'homme n'était pas quelqu'un qui se confiait facilement, alors le voir faire était assez intéressant et l'histoire était fascinante.

 **\- Waouh ! Et vous êtes sûrs de vouloir les garder ?**

 **\- Ouais, c'est notre chance d'avoir une famille.**

 **\- Vous n'avez que vingt-neuf ans ! Pour des hommes c'est encore jeune pour construire une famille c'est pas comme les femmes. Et ton projet…** l'homme s'arrêta et pensa que cela lui serait peut-être bénéfique. Doffy était très bon dans son domaine et le perdre allait être dur. Son contrat devait finir l'an prochain et grâce à ce retournement de situation peut-être pourrait-il le garder quelques années de plus. Il aurait sûrement besoin d'argent. **Ok dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin ?**

 **\- Je cherche une maison assez grande pour seize personnes et près de Tokyo. Je sais que dans la ville cela va être dur et super cher. Mais en campagne proche, on devrait trouver un truc plus dans nos cordes.**

 **\- Je vois, tu sais que pour que cela soit moins cher il y aura sûrement des réparations.**

 **\- Ouais, ça nous fait pas peur.**

 **\- Bien, je vais t'aider à chercher. En fait je crois que j'ai une idée, on m'a parlé d'un projet je vais voir ce qu'il en est.**

 **\- Super merci. J'aurais autre chose à te demander.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Si… pour mon contrat… pourrais-je rester un peu plus longtemps.**

 **\- Autant que tu veux,** sourit Moria ravi de pouvoir garder un si bon élément encore un peu. **Mais ta famille ne dit rien ?**

 **\- Oh non ! Corazon et moi on est orphelin.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas.** Mais maintenant il comprenait mieux certains traits de caractère de l'homme, comme le manque de confiance dans les autres ou alors son attachement à son petit frère. **Et pour tes amis ?**

 **\- Shanks n'a plus que son oncle et sa tante. Même s'ils sont sympas et présents il ne veut pas les embêter, il pense leur en avoir déjà demandé assez. Kuma a un vieux grand-père qui a la tête ailleurs, c'est un inventeur de génie mais très mauvais en relation sociale. Tu peux être dans la même pièce qu'il ne te calcule pas. Crocodile était avec nous à l'orphelinat. Et pour Dracule il a encore ses parents mais ils le désavouent pour tout. Ils sont si stricts qu'il préfère ne pas les voir, cela finit toujours par une dispute.**

 **\- En gros vous êtes tous bien seuls.** Moria les plaignait presque, presque car quand Doffy parlait d'eux ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être à plaindre, tous s'amusaient et vivaient leurs vies sans rien regretter.

 **\- Oui mais on a su devenir une famille et on va l'offrir à nos enfants.**

 **\- Et bien félicitation et bon courage alors.** Le blond confirmait ses pensées et il en était heureux pour lui.

 **\- Merci,** sourit de toute ses dents Doflamingo qui en fait se faisait à l'idée de créer sa propre famille et surtout qui voulait voir Sanji grandir.

Les deux hommes se mirent au travail et Moria tint parole. Il chercha une maison en sifflotant pour son employé qui allait le rester encore un moment.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la campagne de Tokyo. A trente minutes en voiture. Doffy les avaient amenés ici car il avait trouvé une maison dans le village. Dracule regardait la façade. Il sourit, Doffy avait vraiment bon gout. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se remémora les derniers jours.

 _La semaine d'avant ils avaient trouvé des couffins devant chez eux. Dix en tout. Chacun avait fait ce qu'il fallait afin de les accueillir. Des lits avaient été montés dans l'appartement. Celui-ci étant trop petit pour seize personnes, Mihawk avait donné sa chambre pour y installer cinq des enfants et s'était installé dans le salon avec ses jumeaux et les triplés de Shanks. Ils avaient été soulagés d'apprendre que leur logement était bien insonorisé. Tout comme de s'apercevoir que les enfants faisaient leurs nuits et ne pleuraient qu'en de rares occasions. Chacun avait emménagé leurs emplois du temps afin d'aider Dracule qui lui avait pris sa semaine. Il avait fermé son dojo pour s'occuper des petits. Les hommes de l'appartement s'étaient mis d'accord pour devenir les pères de ses enfants. Après plusieurs discussions, plus ou moins houleuses, la décision avait été prise de ne pas contacter les mères et de ne pas faire de tests sanguins. Ils étaient leurs enfants point barre. Ces jeunes femmes de quatre ans leurs cadettes leur avait fait confiance et leur avait confié leurs trésors après avoir beaucoup souffert pour la plupart d'entre elles. Alors ces futurs trentenaires -dans un an ou moins- étaient devenus pères célibataires et allaient réaliser le rêve des mères des enfants. Les élever ensemble en famille._

 _Au début, cela avait été difficile mais ils avaient réussi à trouver un rythme. Ils avaient tous put s'apercevoir d'une chose essentielle. Dracule Mihawk était fait pour être père et organiser une maison. Alors ils l'avaient laissé faire. Lui, par contre, s'était senti un peu délaissé. Comme si les autres s'en remettait à lui pour tout. Mais quand Crocodile était arrivé avec un mini bus de seize places – trouvé et réparé dans son atelier de mécanicien - pour pouvoir tous les transporter et qu'il les avait vu chacun leur tour prendre des congés pour l'aider avec les enfants, il s'était senti épaulé._

 _Au bout de deux jours Doflamingo Don Quichotte - dit Doffy par ses amis- était arrivé un sourire aux lèvres. Le blond avait retiré ses sempiternelles lunettes de soleil et montrait ses yeux bleus. Cela faisait un moment que personne ne les avait vus, sauf sur son frère Rossinante - surnommé Corazon ou Cora'. Les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Contrairement à leurs fils, qui malgré le fait qu'ils soient cousins ne se ressemblaient pas. Sanji avait une peau blanche et était blond comme son père. Alors que Law était brun avec la peau un peu plus brune comme sa mère. L'homme les avait dévisagés tout heureux et leur annonça haut et fort :_

 _ **\- J'ai trouvé. Un de mes collègue Architecte m'a parlé d'une maison assez grande pour nous seize. Elle est à une demi-heure de Tokyo dans un village assez campagnard.**_

 _Tous s'étaient regardé en silence. Pour lui, ce n'était pas un problème en tant que propriétaire de son dojo, tout comme pour Crocodile lui aussi patron de son entreprise. Ils pourraient s'arranger leurs horaires et leurs emplois du temps en fonction des petits. Ce qui ne serait pas aussi facile pour Cora' policier dans le centre de Tokyo, Doffy architecte ou encore Shanks ingénieur et Kuma avocat. Les quatre dépendaient de patrons exigeants._

 **\- Drac' tu viens ?** appela Kuma qui le voyait dans les nuages.

 **\- Oui, pardon,** répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées et en revenant à cette maison devant lui.

Mihawk réajusta dans ses bras son porte bébé pour jumeaux et suivis ses compagnons. Ses deux bébés étaient tout comme lui en train de regarder partout où ils pouvaient. Il faisait attention à ce qu'ils ne se fasse pas mal car ils essayaient de se tordre le cou pour en voir plus. Il sourit de cela mais aussi du spectacle que ses amis lui offraient. Tous avaient pris comme lui leurs enfants. Cora' jouait avec Law à l'aide d'un hochet qui tintait à chacun de ses mouvements. Kuma lui veillait avec sérieux sur le sommeil de sa fille Robin. Pendant que Doffy éclatait de rire à chacun des gazouillements de Sanji. Crocodile chantait une chanson à ses faux jumeaux Ussop et Namy, qu'il portait comme lui dans ses bras à l'aide du même porte bébé. Shanks se moquait de sa voix et essayait de pousser lui aussi la chansonnette, mais il était pire que Cro'. Mihawk se demanda comment ses triplés ne pleuraient pas encore. Il avait placé Ace et Luffy devant dans un porte bébé pour jumeau comme le sien et Sabo était dans son dos.

En arrivant dans le village il avait été surpris par l'architecture. Les maisons dans un vieux style Edo paraissaient venir d'une autre époque. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté et ils n'étaient pas loin de la capitale. Cela lui plut. Le soir d'avant Dolamingo leur avait dit qu'il avait visité l'endroit et leur avait vanté l'air non pollué, la petite école, ainsi que la bibliothéque. Mais aussi plein d'autres choses. Il avait rajouté avoir examiné la maison et qu'il y aurait des travaux à faire mais que ce serait faisable. Il leur avait aussi expliqué qu'il avait eu le temps de refaire un nouveau plan qui les satisferait tous. Mihawk avait donc prit le temps de voir où se trouvait les différents bâtiments par rapport à la maison. Celle-ci était à deux minute du village.

Quand ils étaient arrivés ils avaient longé un mur en pierre, celui-ci était haut et long ne laissant rien voir de l'intérieur. Ils seraient bien protégés. Vu la clôture, le jardin et la maison devaient être immense. Doffy alla ouvrir le portail de bois qui devait faire au moins trois mètres de haut. En entrant ils purent voir l'immense jardin et une allée de gravier menant au parking devant la demeure.

La maison était une grande demeure en bois de plusieurs siècles. Ils auraient effectivement de la place pour seize personnes. Dracule monta sur l'engawa et passa la porte d'entrée. Un hall les accueillis. Il détailla le tout et s'exprima.

 **\- Doffy c'est magnifique mais…**

 **\- Je sais ne t'inquiète de rien. La maison est abandonnée depuis plus de trente ans. Il y a beaucoup de réparations et personne ne la veut. On va pouvoir l'acheter à bas prix et en six mois j'aurais tout refait. Il va falloir un peu se restreindre mais on le peut et…**

 **\- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi,** s'écria Shanks qui adorait déjà la maison. **Drac' s'il te plait ne joue pas les rabat-joie et fait un effort. Laisse Doffy nous présenter la maison.**

Tous le regardèrent avec insistance alors il accéda à la requête. L'architecte du groupe leur présentait la demeure et les travaux à faire dans chaque pièce. Il avait réparti la maison en plusieurs petits ilots. Cela avait été facile car celle-ci était construite autour d'un jardin intérieur en carré. Cela donnait un puit de lumière à la maison, le jardin n'étant pas protégé d'un toit et les murs entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la maison étant une grande baie vitrée. Dans le petit jardin on trouvait une marre avec des poissons rouges. On pouvait y accéder du salon par une baie vitrée coulissante, la seule donnant sur le jardin. Après un couloir faisait le tour du jardin et donc de la maison. Il donnait accès à toutes les pièces.

Au centre de la maison il y aurait toutes les pièces communes. Comme le hall d'entrée le salon et la cuisine.

Sur le côté gauche il y aurait les chambres de Shanks, Cora et Doffy et de leurs cinq enfants. Les cousins seraient ensemble. Chacun aurait leur propre chambre.

Sur le côté droit il y aurait les chambres de Mihawk, Kuma et Crocodile avec leurs cinq enfants. Doffy avait pensé à tout, trois adultes et cinq enfants de chaque côté et surtout les trois filles du même côté.

Au fond il y aurait une immense salle de bain. L'architecte voulait l'agrandir mais garder le cachet des bacs de bois. Cela plus à tous. Il ferait aussi à cet endroit une salle de jeu pour les enfants. Ainsi que des bureaux pour les adultes. Tout avait été prévu pour utiliser chaque pièce et en faire un espace où chacun pourrait trouver sa place.

Après la visite de la maison ils allèrent tous voir le jardin. Il était vraiment spacieux et Doffy avait plein de projet pour l'aménager avec le temps. Mihawk lui montra deux grandes dépendances, l'une près de la maison et l'autre un peu plus loin dans le jardin. La première était le garage, ils en aurait besoin et l'autre il l'amena la visiter.

 **\- Entre ! Je pense que cela va te plaire,** lui déclara Doffy en fanfaronnant. Fier d'avoir attiré l'attention de Mihawk. Il fit un clin d'œil aux autres. **Je pense qu'on va l'acheter.**

Mihawk fit coulisser le pan de bois et entra il se stoppa net quelques instants. Il se déchaussa et marcha vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

 **\- La maison appartenait à un noble de Tokyo. C'était sa maison secondaire. Il devait apprécier les arts martiaux ou l'art de l'épée pour s'être fait construire un dojo dans le jardin. Je changerais les tatamis plus tard. Tu auras ton…**

 **\- Stop !** fit Mihawk en appréciant la sensation des tatamis sous ses pieds. Il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis une semaine, cela lui manquait. Il se dit qu'avec le temps cela se reproduirait et il n'aimait pas cela. **Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne par les sentiments.** Il soupira. **Vous avez gagné. Mais vous avez intérêt à m'aider, ce n'est pas par ce que je vais vivre à la maison que vous allez me laisser tout faire.** Les autres le regardèrent éberlués. Alors il reprit. **Mon métier je peux le faire partout et j'ai un endroit où je peux le faire. Il va falloir que l'un de nous soit disponible presque tout le temps au début et ce sera moi. Je suis celui qui y perd le moins. De plus, en vendant mon dojo et ma clientèle à Tokyo on pourra faire toutes les rénovations qu'on veut ici. On m'a déjà fait plusieurs propositions assez alléchantes, mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'y avait pas vu d'intérêt. Il faut penser au bien être des petits, pour leur rythme de vie un père qui peut gérer son emploi du temps c'est mieux. En plus on les scolarisera ici. Donc il est mieux que je travaille ici. Je ne me sacrifie pas, je fais un choix sensé. Dans quelque temps j'ouvrirais mon propre dojo dans cette pièce. Ce sera plus simple pour nous tous.**

 **\- Merci !** S'exclamèrent tous ensemble ses cinq compagnons.

Tous retournèrent après dans la maison et ils planifièrent leur avenir. Mihawk en profita pour faire des recherches sur le village et ce qu'on pouvait y trouver comme docteurs et autre…

* * *

Dans la semaine qui suivit, ceux qui avait encore un peu de famille était allé les visiter afin de leur parler des enfants et de la nouvelle vie qu'ils allaient créer.

Shanks débarqua tout sourire avec ses triplés dans le bar de son oncle Rayleigh et de sa tante Shakky. Les deux furent heureux de le voir et d'apprendre pour lui et les enfants. Comme ce n'était pas l'heure d'ouverture, ils en profitèrent pour faire la conversation autour d'un verre.

 **\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide on trouvera un moyen d'être là,** fit Shakky en prenant Luffy dans ses bras.

 **\- Oui on n'est pas très disponible mais pour eux on fera des efforts,** rajouta Rayleigh en prenant Ace.

 **\- Merci,** fit Shanks en donnant le biberon à Sabo.

Les deux autres prirent les biberons des deux bruns et le silence se fit le temps de la tétée.

 **\- Et leur mère ?** Se renseigna Shakky.

\- … Shanks hésita, il n'était pas entré dans le détail. Mais il fallait le faire pour que son oncle et sa tante comprenne bien sa décision. **Elle est morte en les mettant au monde. Sa sœur est la mère de Sanji le fils de Doffy. Hinata c'est la mère de Zoro et Pérona, les enfants de Dracule, qui nous a écrit que les parents des deux jeunes femmes avaient rejeté en bloc les enfants. Ils avaient marié de force la mère de Sanji et entamé des démarches pour l'orphelinat. Alors Hinata les a récupérés, pendant trois mois elle a élevé les six petits avec quelques-unes de ses amis, mais son entreprise l'a forcée à choisir entre sa vie de famille et son travail. Si elle n'avait pas accepté la mutation dans un autre pays elle aurait eu six enfants à s'occuper au chômage. Ils l'auraient virées. Et ses parents ne l'ont pas soutenue, même pas pour ses propres enfants.** Il raconta aussi l'histoire des trois autres filles.

 **\- Mon dieu, elles ont dû vivre un calvaire,** les plaignit Shakky qui ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfant et Shanks avait était une bénédiction, même si la mort de ses parents avait été une tragédie pour Rayleigh et elle.

 **\- Oui c'est pour ça, on a pas pu se résoudre à les envoyer à l'orphelinat.**

 **\- C'est là que vous vous êtes rencontré tous sauf Dracule,** se rappela Rayleigh. A la mort de son frère, ils n'avaient pas pu prendre son neveu de suite avec eux. N'ayant pas de testament il avait fallu attendre quelque mois et créer un dossier d'adoption.

 **\- Ouais mais il était quand même aussi seul,** soupira Shanks qui s'inquiétait pour la future visite de l'homme à ses parents.

 **\- On vous soutient, et n'hésitez pas, on sera là si on peut,** insista Shakky qui comprenait bien les pensées de son neveu. Il y a quelques années elle avait eu affaire aux parents de Dracule. Son père était borné et sa mère soumise à son mari. Il était difficile de parlementer avec l'homme, elle aussi s'inquiétait du résultat de la discussion familiale.

 **\- Merci, beaucoup. Je vous aime et merci de m'avoir élevé,** sourit Shanks. **J'espère faire aussi bien que vous et mes parents.**

 **\- Pas de problème,** sourit Rayleigh. **Roger et Rouge seraient fiers de toi.**

 **\- C'est bien vrai,** fit Shakky. **Ils auraient fait la même chose que toi. Et s'ils étaient là, ils seraient tombés sous le charme de ces bouilles d'anges,** rajouta-t-elle en contemplant Luffy s'endormir dans ses bras **. Ils auraient été de vrai papi et mamie gâteau.**

Les trois se mirent à rire en les imaginant. Shanks resta encore une heure avant de repartir dans son appartement.

* * *

 **\- Grand-père, c'est Kuma je peux entrer ?**

 **\- Fais comme chez toi.**

L'homme entra et trouva l'homme aux cheveux blancs dans son salon assis par terre en train d'écrire sur un tas de feuille. Il ressemblait à un fou voulant écrire ses dernières idées avant de perdre la raison.

 **\- Grand-père, Grand-père, Végapunk ?**

 **\- Je t'écoute !**

 **\- Je dois te présenter quelqu'un.**

L'homme leva la tête et regarda le bébé dans ses bras puis il repartit dans ses papiers. Kuma comprit qu'il avait eu son attention alors il raconta son histoire.

 **\- Ok tu… on se verra à ton mariage.**

 **\- Non, il n'y a pas de mère.** Le vieil homme ne dit rien alors Kuma soupira et se prépara à partir. **Grand-père je suis heureux de t'avoir présenté Robin.**

L'invité surprise de Végapunk allait repartir quand une voix s'éleva.

 **\- Tu es heureux ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Kuma.

 **\- Alors bon courage avec Robin, elle a l'air d'une bonne fille, comme toi. Je… Je ne suis pas un modèle parental, mais je sais que toi et tes amis vous vous en sortirez. Au moins elle n'a pas dû à attendre comme toi à l'orphelinat qu'un membre de sa famille vienne la chercher. Et ça c'est bien, ça prouve que tu seras un bon père. J'approuve votre démarche.**

 **\- Merci, grand-père.** Kuma embrassa sa fille. **Grand-père je te promet d'être le meilleur père que je peux et je… Tu n'as pas été si mal comme grand-père. Au revoir.**

Kuma repartit un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur son grand-père physiquement mais avoir eu son approbation, ses encouragements et son attention quelques minutes étaient déjà mieux que rien. Cela lui fit plaisir et lui donna du courage pour l'avenir. Peut-être qu'il reviendrait le voir quand Robin serait plus grande.

* * *

 **\- C'est de la folie ! Où a-t-on loupé ton éducation ?**

 **\- Calme-toi chéri ! Dracule doit avoir ses raisons.**

 **\- Ferme la Marianne !** Tonna la voix de Monsieur Mihawk. **Je connais ses raisons, il veut juste nous humilier. S'occuper de bâtards, tu te fous de moi.**

 **\- Ce sont mes enfants ! Je t'interdis de parler d'eux ainsi,** s'écria Dracule. Personne ne pouvait insulter ses enfants de la sorte. Si sa mère avait accepté de se soumettre à lui et d'être injuriée c'était son problème. Il l'aimait et avait essayait à de nombreuse reprise de la sortir de ce mariage sordide, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, il avait ses enfants à défendre.

 **\- Tu as vérifié avec un test ADN ?**

 **\- Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin.**

 **\- Et la mère où est-elle ? Je croyais que tu étais PD ?**

 **\- Et je croyais que cela te déplaisait et quand je reviens avec des enfants tu n'es toujours pas content. Quoique je fasse cela n'ira pas. A part si je fais exactement ce que tu veux à la minute près. Tu aurais voulu me choisir ma femme et me dire quand la mettre enceinte, quel travail faire, où habiter…** Mihawk crachait ses mots, sa voix devenait plus forte.

 **\- Tout à fait, ça aurait été mieux,** le coupa son père, d'une voix froide, vide de tous sentiments.

 **\- Père je suis votre fils !** S'exclama haut et fort le brun révolté par l'attitude de son créateur. **Pas votre esclave ou un objet que l'on peut exhiber comme un trophée.** Dracule n'en pouvait plus, il voulait partir et retrouver ses enfants que Shanks gardait à l'appartement.

 **\- Non tu ne l'es plus.** La mère de Dracule allait dire quelque chose mais un geste de son mari l'en empêcha. **Ne vient plus ici et n'attend rien de nous.**

Le maître d'arme ne rajouta rien et rentra chez lui. Arrivé à la maison il prit ses enfants et alla s'enfermer avec eux dans une chambre. Il pleura silencieusement pendant des heures. Zoro et Pérona eux ne dirent rien, ils dormaient dans ses bras. Les autres adultes ne posèrent jamais de questions connaissant déjà les réponses.

* * *

Les travaux avaient duré un an. Même si la vente du dojo de Dracule avait donné les fonds nécessaires pour les travaux, ceux-ci avaient été bien plus importants que prévu. Le maître d'arme avait donc passé l'année à élever les enfants dans leurs appartements. Alors il était heureux de les voir gambader dans toute la maison. En ce samedi, les seize étaient venus pour emménager. Des amis à eux les aidaient. Il fallait beaucoup de bras pour tout ranger. Dracule avait demandé à installer les meubles et mettre les cartons dans les bonnes pièces, il s'occuperait plus tard de les ranger pendant les siestes des petits. Il avait eu la chance que tous s'étaient calés en même temps, lui laissant ainsi quelques heures de répit et surtout, pour le futur, du temps pour ranger les pièces. Cela dura les deux jours du week-end. Cela avait été épuisant. Le lundi matin était arrivé vite et leur nouvelle vie commença. Les autres durent partir tôt au travail, alors il s'était levé et avait fait leur déjeuner, puis celui des enfants et ainsi de suite jusqu'au soir. Après le repas et avoir couché les enfants, il tomba mort de fatigue dans le grand canapé d'angle du salon. Tous regardèrent un film puis Crocodile le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans son lit. Le mardi matin la routine reprit, mais ses amis lui demandèrent de prendre le temps de se reposer. Il sourit de leur sollicitude, mais lui voulait que la maison soit vivable pour tous rapidement. Cela lui prit donc la semaine. Pendant le week-end ses cinq amis s'occupèrent de tout le laissant dormir les deux jours et récupérer des forces.

Le temps passa ainsi où Dracule organisait les journées des enfants à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la maison. Les amenant à des rendez-vous médicaux mais aussi dans des parcs. Les autres essayait d'être là le plus souvent possible.

Aux trois ans des enfants plein de choses se passèrent dans la vie de la famille.

Cora' devint inspecteur de police, cette promotion lui donna plus de travail mais aussi plus de congés et un meilleur salaire.

Doffy créa sa propre entreprise d'architecture et se servit de ses employés pour remettre à neuf le dojo de leur maison. Mihawk l'avait déjà dépoussiéré afin d'y faire ses entrainements pour ne pas perdre la forme. Mais là il pourrait donner des cours.

Shanks lui aussi devint son propre patron et pris trois personnes sous ses ordres. En tant qu'ingénieur il avait de quoi faire. Il travaillait en free-lance avec de nombreuses entreprises que ce soit en aéronautique ou en conception de programme pour des collectivités et bien d'autres choses. Il avait du travail à foison.

Kuma alla travailler pour le procureur de la ville de Tokyo et devint l'un des avocats les plus prisés.

L'entreprise de Crocodile marchait bien aussi. Alors il étendit son activité en ouvrant un second garage.

Mais le plus important dans leur vie se passa au mois de septembre. L'entrée à l'école des enfants. Au mois de mai il avait été faire l'inscription avec les enfants. Les autres adultes ne pouvant pas venir, ils lui avaient fait une dérogation. Avec le temps Kuma s'était servi de son métier d'avocat pour mettre en ordre l'adoption des enfants. Ils avaient fait le choix de tous les adopter. Sur leur livret il y avait le nom du père biologique et ceux des autres pères. Comme cela tous avaient autorité sur les enfants. Surtout Mihawk qui s'occupait de tout. La directrice, Madame Shirley avait trouvé cela des plus agréable. Elle avait félicité l'homme de son engagement familial et de la bonne éducation des enfants et avait hâte de rencontrer les autres pères.

Le premier jour d'école arriva rapidement, pour ce jour tous les adultes étaient là. Tous avaient arrangé leurs emplois du temps afin d'amener les enfants. Chaque père avait alors préparé ses enfants. Tous étaient passé par la salle de bain dans la bonne humeur. Avait mangé le bon petit déjeuner de Dracule qui s'améliorait de jour en jour. Certain de ses amis le chambrait en disant qu'il serait bon à marier. Lui soufflait toujours, se demandant quand il aurait le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un. Quand tous furent prêts ils montèrent dans leur mini bus et allèrent à l'école. Là-bas tous les regardèrent mais au portail Madame Shirley vint les accueillir. Elle était heureuse que tous soient venus. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à dans la classe des petits et en profita pour apprendre à les connaître. Elle n'était pas déçue, ils étaient tous comme Dracule Mihawk, aux petits soins pour leur enfants et des personnes tout à fait modestes. On voyait aussi que les enfants ne manquaient de rien.

Les six hommes se présentèrent ensuite à la maîtresse et à son Atsem. Ils purent rester une demi-heure de plus que l'heure normale afin de laisser les enfants se faire à la salle, aux nouvelles adultes et aussi aux autres enfants. Mais Mihawk les avaient assez amenés au parc pour que les enfants puissent s'acclimater facilement. Alors quand les pères durent partir chaque enfant fit un câlin aux leurs et à leurs « oncles ». Aucun ne pleura mais Law s'accrocha à Cora', celui-ci lui promit d'être là pour la sortie de l'école, tous comme les autres pères. Alors Law sourit et alla jouer avec Robin.

Pendant la demi-heure Mihawk en avait profité pour parler avec la maîtresse. Il avait trouvé nécessaire de lui expliquer les différents groupes entre les dix enfants. Au fond, ils représentaient la moitié de la classe. Il expliqua donc que les triplés étaient inséparables et qu'ils aimaient faire les quatre cents coups. Un autre trio s'était fait Pérona, Nami et Sanji leur protecteur. Puis il insista sur le fait qu'il jouait les protecteurs avec toutes les femmes et que dans la maison les trois filles en profitaient à fond, même si Robin était plus souvent avec Law les deux étants calmes et préférant feuilleter des livres. Il insista alors sur le fait que Law et Zoro aimait leur tranquillité et que Ussop lui suivait les autres en fonction de ses envies, mais que si on lui mettait des jouets de construction dans les mains il pouvait y rester des heures en silence. Zoro lui aimait dormir et laisser les autres prendre les décisions mais il savait dire quand ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et là, il pouvait être très dur. Il passait aussi son temps à se disputer avec Sanji et il fallait souvent les séparer. Law pouvait sembler loin de tout, parfois méprisant ou hautain, mais il avait une grande capacité d'écoute et de compréhension. Nami et Pérona étaient des pestes mais elles avaient un grand cœur. Elles étaient les premières à protéger les leurs. La maîtresse se mit à rire et Dracule s'arrêta en s'excusant. Elle le rassura en disant que tous les parents étaient pareils. Mais que là avec autant d'enfants cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup et d'une seule personne. Mais elle était rassurée, cet homme avait pris bien soin de ses enfants et les connaissaient bien. Elle lui promit de faire attention et que tout se passerait bien. Elle rajouta ensuite qu'il était normal d'être anxieux pour lui. C'est la première fois en trois ans qu'il les laissait à un inconnu. Il lui sourit réconforté qu'elle le comprenne. Ensuite tous partirent chez eux. Les enfants étaient en train de jouer joyeusement.

A leur maison Cora' partit seul de son côté ayant besoin de sa voiture pour son travail. Cro' lui fit du co-voiturage pour tous les autres. Ce soir tous iraient chercher les enfants alors autant pour une fois ne prendre qu'une voiture. Avec le temps, en plus du mini bus, Crocodile avait ramené une voiture pour chacun afin de faciliter les déplacements dû à leurs jobs.

Mihawk, lui, resta à la maison. Il en profita pour créer son nouvel emploi du temps et un planning pour la salle de dojo. Il était tout excité car dans une heure sa nouvelle vie allait commencer. Maintenant que les enfants allaient à l'école Dracule s'était décidé à ouvrir la salle de dojo au public. Pendant tout l'été, il avait fait de la publicité pour des cours d'escrime dans son dojo à partir de septembre, pour adulte et enfants. Certaines associations l'avaient alors contacté demandant s'il était possible de leur louer la salle à certaines heures de la journée ou du soir. Mihawk avait accepté. Cela lui permettrait de rencontrer du monde et de se faire un réseau. Cela l'aiderait aussi à gagner un peu plus d'argent et de s'auto-financer pour le futur matériel. Quand il avait vendu son ancien dojo, il avait pris la décision de vendre tout son matériel sauf son précieux Katana. Afin que les enfants ne tombe pas dessus il avait amené l'arme dans ce dojo dès la vente de son ancienne salle.

Il sourit en regardant ses notes. A partir de maintenant, le matin il prendrait le mini bus et amènerait tous les enfants à l'école avant de venir ouvrir la salle, comme il ne serait plus le seul à l'utiliser. Il s'était réservé le temps entre midi et deux pour les gens actifs qui voudraient prendre des cours et les soirs après l'école pendant une heure. Et les mercredi après-midi pour les enfants. Le reste du temps d'autres associations viendraient. Comme des profs de danse, de tai-chi, de gym, de lutte, de judo… Il avait appris que la mairie n'ayant plus de sous avait bloqué certaines subventions et augmenté des loyers des salles utilisées avant. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient fait appel à lui et il en était ravi. Dans moins d'une heure tout le monde serait là pour une réunion de présentation et de planification. Alors, il alla se rafraichir un peu, le temps qu'ils arrivent.

* * *

 **\- Non, non, je ne veux pas !** Râlait Luffy.

 **\- Tais-toi !** Maugréa Cro' en lui savonnant la tête. **Dracule a dit de bien vous décrasser.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Questionna le jeune brun encore en colère.

 **\- Demain vous allez chez le médecin.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda Sabo qui rigolait de voir ses deux frères dans le bain.

 **\- Il va vous faire un vaccin,** répondit Mihawk.

La discussion était close. Quand Dracule répondait plus personne ne parlait. De plus, ce n'était pas une décision des adultes de la maison. Deux jours avant, ceux-ci avaient reçu une lettre du nouveau médecin du village. Il voulait les voir pour la vaccination des six ans. Alors après un incident dans le jardin Dracule en avait profité pour déclarer que c'était l'heure du bain. Effectivement, une demi-heure avant ils étaient encore tous dans le jardin et Ace et Luffy jouaient dans le bac à sable. Ils avaient mis de l'eau dedans pour faire de la boue et à la fin cela avait fini par une bataille de boue. Le problème étant que l'une des boules avait atterri sur le visage de Cro'. Celui-ci avait hurlé et s'était lavé rapidement le visage. Après il avait agrippé les deux monstres et les avaient plongés dans l'eau.

C'est pour cela qu'en cet instant tous étaient dans la salle de bain. Les quatre adultes Kuma, Dracule, Crocodile et Doflamingo lavaient les dix enfants. Pour cela ils avaient tous passés un tablier afin de ne pas être trop mouillés car les enfants en profitaient toujours pour en mettre partout. Dans la pièce, plusieurs scènes se jouaient. Les deux bruns étant trop sales se lavaient seuls pendant que les autres attendaient leur tour. Dans le bac de bois circulaire les deux garnements se faisaient savonner énergiquement par Crocodile. Celui-ci était encore sur les nerfs, on voyait une veine apparaître sur son front. Son crochet était agrippé au robinet d'eau ouvert. Sa main frottait fort les cheveux de Luffy. Il écoutait Sabo - qui était hors du bassin mais qui se maintenait sur le bord - rire de sa déconvenue quand ses deux frères lui avaient lancés la boue sur le visage. Visage qu'il avait encore un peu sale. Luffy râlait et fermait les yeux pour ne pas avoir de savon dedans. Il détestait cela. Ace quant à lui avait déjà été décrassé à fond, alors il jouait dans l'eau en soufflant dans les bulles. Parfois il éternuait, il commençait à avoir froid c'est pour cela que Cro' rajoutait de l'eau chaude.

Juste derrière eux Mihawk était occupé à regarder un papier que lui tendait Pérona qui en avait profité pour monter sur son dos. En même temps, il séparait Zoro et Sanji, chacun sous un bras, qui était partit dans une énième dispute. Mais cela ne le toucha même pas tellement il était absorbé par le papier de sa fille. Et puis c'était devenu naturel de les voir se battre.

Non loin d'eux Doffy jouait avec Nami et Law. Il rigolait de voir la rousse faire des tractions pendues à sa jambe. Law quant à lui les regardait huchés sur le dos de son oncle.

Ussop lui s'était allongé par terre et jouait tranquillement attendant son tour.

Puis il y avait Kuma qui dévisageait le groupe de Doffy pendant que sa fille Robin lisait le livre dans les mains de son père.

Comme tous les jours la salle de bain était un lieu plein de joie, de disputes, parfois de larmes mais toujours plein de vie.

Quand Luffy et Ace sortirent, Cro' les essuya et les rhabilla. Pendant ce temps Dracule vida la baignoire avant de la reremplir. Là, Kuma déposa sa fille vite rejointe par Pérona et Nami et les lava rapidement. Derrière eux Doffy et Dracule s'occupait des cinq derniers qui s'impatientaient. Kuma sortit les filles et le maître d'arme et l'architecte plongèrent Sanji, Law, Usopp, Sabo et Zoro dans l'eau. Les deux adultes séparèrent leurs fils respectifs et les coincèrent près d'eux et lavèrent d'abord les trois autres. Kuma qui avait renvoyé les filles auprès de Crocodile et des deux bruns polissons sortit les garçons un par un afin de les sécher et les rhabiller. Puis, il laissa les deux pères et leurs fils et rejoint le reste de la famille.

Doffy et Sanji parlaient tranquillement de l'école. Pendant que Zoro lui parlait avec son père d'escrime. Le petit voulait faire un combat avec lui afin de tester sa force. Mihawk lui caressa les cheveux en le savonnant. Il rigolait à gorge déployée, mais il lui promit de faire quelques passes avec lui dans deux jours. Zoro sourit de bon cœur.

Ensuite, les deux sortirent de la salle de bain avec leurs pères et allèrent à table avec les autres. Shanks et Crocodile venaient de rentrer. Tous partagèrent le repas que Dracule avait fait plus tôt et chaque père coucha ses enfants.

Ce soir-là, au lieu de regarder un film ils décidèrent de partager un bain ensemble. Cela faisait longtemps que les six n'avaient pas pris un bain en commun où ils pouvaient se détendre et parler de tout. Doffy en profita pour se moquer de Crocodile et raconta son aventure avec les deux petits bruns de Shanks. Celui-ci explosa de rire et au lieu de s'excuser de l'attitude de ses fils, il regretta juste de ne pas avoir été là pour voir la scène. Crocodile grogna et Doffy le prit par les épaules et lui proposa une bière en s'excusant même s'il continuait de rire comme un dément.

Après le bain tous partirent se coucher.

* * *

Tous avaient déjeuné, les adultes étaient partis travailler et Dracule avait mis tout le monde dans le mini bus, ils avaient rendez-vous à neuf heures avec le nouveau médecin.

 **\- On va chez le médecin. Il va vous vacciner. A six ans il y a des vaccins qui sont obligatoires. Vous vous tiendrez bien ?**

 **\- Oui,** firent-ils tous ensemble.

 **\- C'est un nouveau docteur alors essayez de faire bonne impression.**

 **\- Oui,** répondirent-ils encore tous ensemble.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard Mihawk et les enfants entrèrent dans le cabinet médical. Celui-ci avait été rénové et mieux agencé. Le nouveau médecin était là depuis six mois et il avait apposé sa marque. Lui n'avait été mis au courant qu'il y deux jours par courrier. L'homme leur avait écrit afin de se présenter et d'être sûr d'avoir les enfants pour la vaccination alors il avait pris rendez-vous en ce mercredi matin. Il observa en silence la nouvelle décoration. Le cabinet semblait plus jeune, mais l'adulte s'inquiéta un peu, il s'abstint quand même de toute réflexion. La secrétaire les reçut avec un grand sourire. Elle aussi était nouvelle. Elle prit son nom et lui demanda de passer dans la salle d'attente. Dracule l'entendit annoncer sa venue. Il entra dans la pièce indiquée avec tous ses bouts de choux. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit la pièce vide, mais il fit la grimace quand il vit que le peu de jouet qu'avait mis l'ancien médecin avait disparu. Chacun s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise. L'instant d'après, une porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme de trente-cinq ans environ entra et fit signe à l'adulte de la pièce. Mihawk fut surprit de voir un homme de son âge. Il pensait que l'homme serait plus vieux. Son cœur rata un battement quand le docteur lui sourit en l'appelant. Il était vraiment beau. Il hésita un instant et se leva. Il prit la main du premier enfant à ses côtés et entra dans le bureau du docteur en laissant la porte ouverte.

 **\- Bonjour, je suis…**

 **\- Dracule Mihawk,** le coupa le docteur en souriant chaleureusement. Il tendit sa main et reprit. **Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Shun, le nouveau docteur. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Merci,** souffla en rougissant Dracule et en serrant la main tendue.

Le médecin relâcha la main de son futur patient et se mit accroupis devant l'enfant.

 **\- Tu dois être Sabo ?**

 **\- Oui, monsieur.**

 **\- Peux-tu aller chercher tes frères, ton cousin et les autres, s'il te plait.**

 **\- Oui, monsieur.**

L'enfant sortit et laissa les deux adultes seuls. Ceux-ci se dévisagèrent en attendant les bambins qui ne tardèrent pas à s'entasser dans la pièce. Shun était resté accroupis alors les enfants s'étaient mis en demi-cercle devant lui.

 **\- Bonjour à tous. Alors laissez-moi voir si j'ai bien retenu ma leçon. Donc toi tu es Sabo, et là se sont tes frères Luffy et Ace. Ici on a Sanji qui est votre cousin. Et là, c'est Law qui est aussi cousin avec Sanji. Vous vous-êtes les faux jumeaux Ussop et Nami. Toi tu dois être Robin. Et pour finir vos faux jumeaux,** fit-il en regardant Dracule. **Zoro et Pérona. Ais-je juste ?**

 **\- Oui,** s'écrièrent tous les enfants.

 **\- Wouah ! Quelle chance ! J'ai eu peur. J'ai bien appris ma leçon. Alors les enfants je me présente je suis Shun le nouveau médecin du village. Et je suis aussi le médecin qui viendra à l'école si besoin. Vous pouvez faire appel à moi quand vous le souhaitez. Sinon j'ai un cadeau pour vous.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** S'écrièrent-ils tous en rigolant.

 **\- Oui. Je sais que cela fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas venu ici mais je suis sûr que vous avez vu que cela a un peu changé.**

 **\- Cette fresque,** montra du doigt Sabo en souriant.

 **\- Oui, allez la voir de plus près.**

 **\- Oh ! Cette feuille !** s'exclama Ussop. **Elle sort du mur.**

 **\- Bien vu Ussop !** Applaudit Shun. **Va la baisser.**

Le gamin y alla heureux et une porte coulissante s'ouvrit laissant place à un grand espace éclairé par le toit.

 **\- Entrez ! C'est ma surprise.**

Tous s'engouffrèrent en se précipitant pour voir à l'intérieur. Mihawk allait dire quelque chose mais Shun l'en empêcha et lui fit signe de venir. Les deux adultes au seuil de la porte virent les dix gamins crier de joie. La pièce était une grande salle de jeux. Il y avait une piscine de balles et des jouets. Mais aussi un coin lecture et un coin dessin. Mihawk le regarda interloqué alors Shun lui expliqua :

 **\- Quand je suis venu m'installer ici, mon ancien collègue m'a fait un topo sur les habitants du village et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait beaucoup d'enfants et j'ai entendu parler de vous et des vôtres. La secrétaire m'a expliqué qu'elle s'occupait d'eux pendant que le docteur les prenait un par un. Que vous deviez presque toujours les faire suivre avec vous partout. Et mon prédécesseur disait que cela vous stressait. Même si les enfants ont toujours été mignons. Alors quand j'ai vu que cette salle était un entrepôt de dossiers j'ai décidé de tout mettre dans l'ordinateur. Avec mon assistante on a tout numérisé on y mit du temps. Alors après on a fermé le cabinet quinze jours où je ne faisais que du domicile. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes patients,** sourit le docteur. **J'en ai profité pour tout faire rénover et créer une pièce pour les enfants. Comme ça vous et les autres parents pouvaient venir sans vous inquiéter. Ici ils seront bien !** Affirma le docteur dans un sourire chaleureux.

 **\- Merci,** fit Mihawk qui fut touché par tant de sollicitude d'un inconnu. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il avait fait cela pour l'aider lui ?

 **\- Avec plaisir,** sourit l'homme. **Je suis juste heureux que les travaux aient été fait rapidement. Ici on a dû refaire le toit,** fit l'homme en montrant la baie vitrée au-dessus d'eux qui faisait entrée la lumière. **Les enfants cela vous plait ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondirent-ils tous.

 **\- Bien, alors ici il y a une règle.** Tous l'écoutèrent. **Aujourd'hui je vais vous vacciner, alors quand cela sera fait, vous devrez rester au coin calme,** dit-il en montrant les coins lecture et dessin. **Vous ne devez pas faire les fous jusqu'à demain matin.** **Et cette après-midi vous me ferez un temps calme d'au moins une heure. Je vous veux tous allongés pendant une heure pour vous reposer, ordre du médecin !** s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui ne voulait pas de « non ». **Vous avez bien compris ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondirent-ils tous.

 **\- Bien, c'est important pour votre santé.** Puis il tourna le regard vers Dracule et murmura, **et cela vous fera aussi un peu de repos.** Celui-ci sourit en mimant un « oui » du bout des lèvres. **Bien,** reprit Shun plus fort, **je vous fais confiance et ce soir j'appelle Monsieur Mihawk pour vérifier, si j'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance.**

Les enfants vinrent le voir et tendirent tous leurs petits doigts. Shun sourit et de ses deux petits doigts il rassembla les dix tendus et tous promirent de se reposer une heure et d'être calme jusqu'à demain matin. Puis, ils le remercièrent pour la salle de jeu. Alors Shun appela un premier enfant et l'amena avec lui et Dracule jusqu'au lit d'auscultation. Ils laissèrent la porte ouverte pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Shun discuta avec l'enfant. C'était Law. Les deux parlaient de tout et de rien sous le regard de son tuteur. Il le piqua après l'avoir un peu ausculté et Shun s'amusa de voir l'enfant s'intéresser à tout. Shun en profita pour lui expliquer certaines choses et lui conseilla un livre sur la médecine expliquée aux enfants dans la bibliothéque de la salle de jeux. Law s'empressa mais sans courir d'y aller en appelant Sanji pour la suite.

 **\- Docteur…**

 **\- Shun, appelez-moi Shun.**

 **\- Si vous m'appelez Dracule, Monsieur Mihawk c'était mon père.**

 **\- Etait ? Pardon,** fit Shun. **Ah ! Sanji à toi.**

Shun prit son temps aussi avec le blond qui lui adorait parler cuisine et filles et demanda des conseils pour faire des bons plats équilibrés et pour plaire aux filles. Dracule avait rougit. Il avait été surpris de voir le docteur rigoler et répondre à tout, sans problème. Pour la cuisine il expliqua deux trois choses sur le sucre, le sel, les graisses, ainsi que les viandes et les vitamines. Pour les filles il lui dit que son père avait sûrement de meilleurs conseils que lui. Qu'il n'était pas très doué avec les femmes. Sanji rigola en disant que c'était vrai, son père avait beaucoup de charme, qu'il était le plus beau des papas. Shun rigola. Il libéra alors Sanji qui envoya un nouvel enfant.

 **\- Shun,** murmura Dracule.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Vous devriez ne pas prendre autant de temps par enfants.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Oh !** fit-il comprenant. **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ais réservé la matinée on a tout notre temps, à part si vous avez…**

 **\- Non ! Je n'ai rien de prévu,** s'empressa de déclarer Dracule.

 **\- Bien,** sourit le médecin. **Vous savez, je suis aussi leur médecin scolaire alors quand je les vois je fais quelques examens pour avancer mes visites là-bas et me concentrer sur l'essentiel. De plus, c'est la première fois que je les vois et… si vous n'avez rien de prévu j'aimerais aussi les mesurer et les peser.**

 **\- Bien sûr, faites ce qu'il faut.**

 **\- Merci, cela me sera utile. On fera repasser Law et Sanji à la fin pour cela.**

Dracule hocha de la tête. Il était heureux, il ne savait pourquoi mais voir les enfants avec le docteur et passer du temps avec lui le détendait un peu. Le médecin lui avait dit de prendre place sur un tabouret près de la table d'auscultation. Il apprenait à connaitre l'homme à travers les questions des enfants. Il voyait que le docteur faisait parfois pareil. Certaines questions portaient sur lui ou les autres hommes de la famille. Il savait que c'était normal et il ne le prit pas mal. Il n'avait rien à cacher.

Tous les enfants passèrent et Sanji et Law revinrent pour la pesée et la mesure. Shun demanda un instant à Mihawk et alla voir les enfants.

 **\- Vous pouvez rester encore un peu ici ?** Un « oui » unanime lui répondit.

 **\- Merci, je vais ausculter Dracule. Il va bien mais j'aimerais quand même vérifier une ou deux choses.**

 **\- Prenez soin de mon papa,** fit Zoro.

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Shun revint dans la pièce et prit les carnets de santé où il inscrit toutes les données. Puis, il demanda à Dracule de le suivre. Il lui montra la table d'auscultation.

 **\- Mais je vais bien !**

 **\- Bien sûr, mais à vous avoir je préfère vous ausculter.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Pas de mais ! Vous êtes médecin ? Non ! Alors assis !**

Dracule s'exécuta devant la voix impérieuse du docteur. Il s'assit et laissa le médecin prendre sa tension. Ensuite, le docteur lui demanda de retirer son haut. Il écouta son cœur avec son stéthoscope, ses poumons. Il apposa ses mains sur son torse et dans son dos, lui fit faire quelques mouvements. Pour finir, il le fit s'asseoir sur la table et lui posa quelques questions :

 **\- Vous êtes maître d'arme. Quand vous faites des efforts votre souffle est bon ?**

 **\- Oui. Je vais bien.**

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour vous. De ce que je sais vous vous occupez beaucoup des enfants. Vous avez une petite tension. Vous semblez pâle, je vais vous faire prescrire une prise de sang.**

Dracule allait dire quelques choses mais fut arrêté par une main sur sa joue et un regard tendre et inquiet. Le docteur caressa sa joue et ses doigts allèrent s'aventurer vers sa nuque et ses mèches noire. L'homme massait son cuir chevelu. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être et laissa l'autre le détendre. Dans son ventre une flamme s'alluma, un peu plus forte que quand il l'avait aperçu il y a quelques heures. Son cœur rata un battement et il se sentit rougir mais ne bougea pas. Shun se reprocha de lui. Il écarta les cuisses afin de le laisser se mettre entre elle et d'être plus proche de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda timidement. Il tomba sur un regard doux et compatissant. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, c'était comme si tout avait disparu autour d'eux. Mihawk n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant.

 **\- Vous arrivez à vous reposer parfois ?**

 **\- Oui,** soupira d'aise Dracule.

 **\- Comment vous faites pour vous détendre ?**

 **\- Et bien !...** Il rougit encore plus. **J'aime bien lire en buvant un verre de vin, mais pas tous les soirs.**

 **\- J'imagine bien. Je ne vous vois pas alcoolique.**

 **\- Comment vous me voyez ?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

 **\- Un homme fort, sérieux et responsable.** **Qui prend soin de son entourage et s'oublie un peu. Vous êtes aussi très courageux. J'ai lu votre dossier et ce que vous avez fait pour ces enfants est vraiment magnifique.**

 **\- Ce sont nos enfants !** S'exclama Dracule comme si c'était normal.

 **\- Vous avez fait des tests Adn ?**

 **\- Non, ce sont nos enfants !** déclara-t-il encore sûr de lui et un peu outré mais compréhensif.

Shun sourit doucement. Cet homme était parfait. Un grand cœur et terriblement sexy. Il regarda derrière Dracule la salle où se trouvaient les enfants. Ceux-ci avaient l'air de s'amuser alors il reporta ses yeux sur son patient et s'avança vers sa bouche il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser depuis des heures. Quand il l'avait vu, son cœur s'était emporté d'un coup d'un seul. Il avait eu le coup de foudre. En lisant les dossiers scolaires il avait vu les photos des petits mais pas ceux des pères, il avait eu envie de connaître ces hommes de cœurs et là il était aux anges. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un tel homme. Ses yeux dorés perçants allaient très bien avec ses cheveux bruns corbeaux comme les siens. Il adorait jouer avec ses mèches courtes et soyeuses. Il murmura :

 **\- Terriblement courageux et divinement beau.**

A ces mots Dracule ne put se contenir et déposa d'abord un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'en donner un, un peu plus osé. Il se retira en rougissant et il allait s'excuser quand Shun agrippa sa nuque et le ramena vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue et envie faisant danser leurs langues. Dracule se laissa emporter et pendant quelques minutes savoureuses, il oublia tout. Il agrippa la veste blanche du médecin et vint se coller plus à lui. Leurs bassins entrèrent en contact et les deux feulèrent de plaisir. Mais le rire de Nami les ramena à la réalité.

 **\- Pardon,** fit Dracule qui depuis des années ne s'était pas laissé aller aux plaisirs dans les bras d'une personne.

 **\- Dracule,** susurra Shun à son oreille tout en observant la pièce où se trouvait les enfants. **Je voudrais savoir. Vous préférez les hommes ?**

 **\- Oui, j'étais saoul et en manque d'affection.**

 **\- Je comprends,** fit le docteur qui savait de quoi il voulait parler.

 **\- Mais je ne regrette rien ! J'aime Zoro et Pérona et les huit autres aussi. Ils sont tous mes enfants.**

 **\- Dracule, ce soir je fini à vingt heures. Puis-je vous inviter à manger pour vingt et une heure ? J'aimerais vous connaître plus, et détendons-nous ensemble.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Un bon repas et un bon verre de vin autour d'une discussion, rien d'autre si cela vous suffit.**

 **\- J'aimerais….** Shun ne le coupa pas, il attendit patiemment la réponse. **Je serais là.**

 **\- J'habite au-dessus d'ici il faut prendre l'escalier derrière le bâtiment,** répondit-il dans un grand sourire et surtout en volant un doux baiser à l'homme.

Dracule se releva et remit son haut. Il alla chercher les enfants qui étaient tous tranquillement installé au coin calme. Shun les salua et tous rentrèrent chez eux. Mais avant de partir Zoro tira sur la blouse du docteur.

 **\- Doc' mon papa il va bien ?**

 **\- Oui très bien, mais il faut quand même qu'il se repose un peu.**

Le gamin aux cheveux et aux yeux verts lui répondit d'un grand sourire. Shun appréciait cet enfant et les autres aussi. Quand tous partirent il alla inscrire deux trois choses dans les carnets scolaires. Il faudrait vérifier les résultats de Law et Robin. Shun les pensait en avance sur leur âge et il ne voudrait pas les voir s'ennuyer. Il referma les dossiers et soupira. Il ne pensait pas avoir un coup de foudre en venant ici. Lui qui voulait faire profil bas, c'était loupé.

* * *

Vingt et une heure, Dracule était derrière la porte de Shun. Il avait fait manger les enfants et les avaient couchés, puis il avait averti qu'il sortait. Il n'avait rien dit de plus, il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était difficile à expliquer mais il savait qu'il voulait y aller. Bon il en était persuadé jusqu'à maintenant. Là, il était gêné et voulait faire demi-tour. Sur le chemin qu'il avait fait en vélo, il s'était donné du courage et avait balayé toutes les idées néfastes mais en cet instant elles revenaient toutes en même temps. Il avait encore le temps de rebrousser chemin il pourrait appeler et décommander. Bien sûr il le préviendrait car il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'attendre, ça serait très mal. Son ventre lui fit mal, il inspira malgré tout il voulait passer cette porte même s'il savait que ce serait mal, son corps le poussait à toquer à cette planche de bois. Alors il le fit.

Shun sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il était déjà l'heure, il fut heureux d'avoir fini. Il venait de mettre la table et le repas était prêt. Il avait eu le temps de prendre une douche avant que Dracule n'arrive. Il avait même été dans l'après-midi acheter un bon vin. Il désirait que tout soit parfait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été attiré ainsi par quelqu'un alors il allait faire ce qu'il fallait et être patient car l'homme avait l'air d'en valoir le coup. Il en était certain.

Le docteur fit entrer Dracule, qui lui offrit une bouteille de vin. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, Shun le débarrassa de son sac et de son manteau. Il l'entraîna à sa suite dans le salon cuisine et lui proposa de passer à table. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Les deux hommes avaient décidé de se tutoyer et parlaient de tout et de rien apprenant à se connaître. Ils discutaient surtout des enfants. Mais à un moment Dracule s'arrêta.

 **\- Pardon, je ne fais que parler,** s'excusa-t-il gêné de monopoliser la conversation.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser,** sourit Shun en posant une main sur le dos de l'une de Dracule. Et d'un geste doux il la caressa. **On est là pour se détendre et j'aime t'écouter.**

 **\- Mais on doit te parler toute la journée ?**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais tu es plus intéressant que la plupart d'entre eux. Et ta voix me fait du bien. Je la trouve apaisante. Depuis six mois c'est très calme ici alors ne te retient pas et parle autant que tu veux. Tu veux boire autres choses ?**

 **\- Non, merci.** Dracule vit l'heure sur le four de la cuisine il était déjà minuit passé. **Oh mon dieu tu as vu l'heure ! Je… Je dois rentrer.**

Dracule se leva d'un bond il ne pensait pas rester si longtemps.

 **\- Es-tu Cendrillon ?** Rigola Shun en le rattrapant dans la partie salon. Il voulait encore parler avec lui mais en même temps il ne voulait pas le retenir contre son gré. **Ta voiture va se transformer en citrouille ?**

 **\- Non, je suis venu en vélo. Je n'ai pas de voiture à moi. Je n'ai que le mini-bus. Après je fais tout en vélo, je ne sors pas trop.**

 **\- Raison de plus pour rester encore un peu. Je te ramènerais avec ton vélo.**

 **\- Shun…** soupira Dracule.

Le docteur tout en parlant avait mis l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure corbeau et Mihawk ferma les yeux. Il aimait les caresses de l'autres, au fond s'il voulait vraiment partir c'était pour les éviter, pas par dégout, plus par peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir. Il lui avait déjà sauté dessus ce matin et il ne voulait pas recommencer il n'était pas comme ça.

 **\- Shun, je…**

L'homme attendit la suite. Mihawk n'arrivait pas à le dire. Le maître d'arme combla le vide entre leurs lèvres doucement et des larmes se mirent à couler. Il avait tellement honte d'être si émotif, il allait repousser Shun et fuir, quand celui-ci le ramena contre son torse où il le bloqua en l'enfermant dans ses bras. Dracule par réflexe l'enlaça et s'agrippa à son pull. Il entendit le cœur du médecin battre fort et ses mains le cajolait dans le dos et le cuir chevelu. Il était bien et se sentait en sécurité dans la chaleur de l'homme. Il se laissa aller et pleura doucement. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, toutes ses forces le quittait. C'était tellement bon cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait besoin de lâcher prise. Et cet homme lui proposait de l'y aider. Il sentit l'autre bouger, son visage fut relevé et ses lèvres furent happée doucement. Le baiser s'accentua, il pleura de plus belle mais cela ne gêna plus personne. L'autre le souleva un peu et le déplaça. Il ne savait comment mais il se retrouva assis sur le canapé de Shun et entre les cuisses de l'homme. Celui-ci l'avait bloqué contre son torse et continuait à prendre ses lèvres. Un bras l'enserrait pendant que l'autre s'insinuait sous son pull afin d'effleurer son torse. Mihawk gémit de satisfaction doucement. Il laissa le médecin le cajoler, il en avait besoin. Il le désirait. Son corps brulait d'un feu éteint depuis des décennies. Quand enfin le docteur relâcha ses lèvres, il se sentit repoussé doucement en avant. Shun lui murmura que ce serait plus pratique alors il le laissa le délester de son pull. L'homme massa ses épaules parfois il jouait avec sa nuque ses épaules, de ses mains et de sa bouche. Le corps de Mihawk irradiait de bien-être. Il gémissait de plus en plus, l'autre le menait trop loin. Il voulait l'arrêter mais ne pouvait pas.

 **\- Shun, je… j'ai peur…**

 **\- Dracule,** soupira Shun qui lui aussi avait du mal à se retenir, mais il le ferait si l'autre lui demandait. **Tu… avec un autre homme ?**

 **\- Une fois, je… je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec… ça.**

 **\- Et les femmes…**

 **\- Pareil. Je suis… Shun… pardon…même si on a le même âge je suis…**

 **\- Novice ?**

 **\- Oui… Shun… je… juste des baisers… je…**

Shun le souleva et l'allongea sur le canapé, il vint le surplomber. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et descendit sur son cou, ses clavicules, son torse, s'arrêtant sur ses boutons de chair, qui durcirent et pointèrent sous les soins de l'homme. Puis il continua sa descente lentement. Il aimait voir l'homme sous lui se trémousser de plaisir et il adorait entendre sa voix gémir et l'appeler. Sa voix trahissait tant de sentiments. De la peur, de la passion, du désir de l'empressement et de la retenue. Il savait qu'il continuait à pleurer mais il ne l'arrêta pas cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il voulait que l'homme vide tout son trop plein de sentiments, il voulait le libérer de toute contrainte l'enfermant dans sa vie. Il comprenait bien que depuis des années, il avait passé son temps à s'occuper des autres en s'oubliant alors ce soir il allait le détendre, s'occuper de lui. Le rendre heureux quelques instants. Il le contenta donc à l'aide de ses mains et de sa bouche. Mais juste avant d'arriver à son pantalon l'autre se raidit et jouit. Il l'entendit pousser un cri sexy et après il hoqueta de surprise. Shun sourit de le voir faire. Il remonta au niveau de son visage et retira ses mains, son visage était mouillé de ses larmes et ses joues rougies par le plaisir ressenti.

 **\- Par… par… pardon !** bégaya Dracule entre deux respirations.

 **\- Tu es magnifique !** s'exclama Shun avec un sourire de satisfaction. **Ne me demande plus pardon pour rien. Ici, avec moi tu as tous les droits.**

Dracule agrippa par la nuque l'homme au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Shun le laissa faire, il aimait cela. Quand le baiser prit fin il renversa leur position et avant que Mihawk ne fasse ou ne dise quoi que ce soit, il le bloqua contre son torse et le cajola. Le maître d'arme lâcha complètement prise jusqu'à s'évanouir de fatigue. Le docteur le laissa se reposer pendant un long moment. Il le recouvrit d'un plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé, afin qu'il ne tombe pas malade. Il en profita pendant un moment où a l'aide de ses mains il lui donna toute sa tendresse. Il effleurait son épiderme et embrassait sa chevelure corbeau. Il lui murmurait des mots doux et lui contait de belles histoires pour l'avenir, des moments heureux, des instants tendres et doux comme celui-là. Shun respirait l'odeur de cet être incroyablement envoutant. Il ne s'était pas trompé, plus il le gardait contre lui, plus il désirait le connaître et être à ses côtés. Vers deux heures du matin, il dû se résoudre à le réveiller.

Mihawk s'éveilla doucement dans les bras du docteur, qui d'une voix douce lui expliquait qu'il était tard et qu'il allait le raccompagner. Il allait se plaindre de perdre la chaleur humaine de l'homme, mais s'abstint, au fond c'est lui qui avait dit qu'il devait rentrer. Il se leva et laissa l'homme le rhabiller. Shun prit sa main et il le suivi sans rechigner. Il était encore groggy et il ne voulait pas perdre le contact avec l'homme. Quand celui-ci prit le vélo pour le mettre dans le coffre de la voiture, Mihawk tenait en main un pan de son manteau. Il avait été déçu de devoir lâcher la main chaude et ferme de l'autre.

Le docteur sourit devant l'attitude de son compagnon. On aurait dit un enfants suivants sa mère. Cela le rassura un peu, il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir poussé les choses aussi loin pour une première fois. Il l'entraîna dans la voiture et Dracule tenait toujours son habit. Au début il le laissa ainsi et vit qu'il l'observait par la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment il reprit une discussion en lui murmurant. L'autre lui répondait en souriant à travers la vitre. Shun voulait lui aussi plus de proximité alors il prit la main de Dracule sur son manteau et la posa sur son genou. Cela fit se redresser l'autre et venir plus vers lui. Il put voir que Mihawk rougissait mais il ne retira pas sa main. Bien au contraire il la fit glisser plus haut sur la cuisse et serra plus sa prise dessus. Shun en fut ravi.

 **\- Pardon,** murmura Dracule.

\- … Shun ne comprenait pas. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai fait que pleurer et j'ai… j'ai… tout seul,** souffla-t-il en articulant le mot du bout des lèvres mais sans pouvoir sortir un son.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment,** répondit Shun comprenant maintenant. **J'en suis heureux, je t'avais fait venir pour te détendre.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Te prend pas la tête avec ça !** Ils arrivèrent devant le portail de chez Mihawk où ils s'arrêtèrent. Shun se tourna vers son passager et fit glisser une main sur son visage allant se perdre dans sa chevelure. **Tu as apprécié ?**

 **\- Oui,** sourit Dracule.

 **\- Puis-je espérer te revoir ainsi ?**

 **\- Shun…** Dracule resserra sa prise sur la cuisse du docteur. **Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait.**

Shun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il attira à lui les lèvres demandeuse et combla le désir de l'autre avec un long baiser langoureux. Dracule se remit à gémir et la main sur la cuisse de Shun serrait de plus en plus fort. Son autre main alla rejoindre la nuque de Shun. Il se souleva un peu en prenant appui sur la cuisse du docteur et donna plus de vie au baiser. Cela plut à Shun qui laissa son futur amant - il l'espérait - mener la danse. A bout de souffle les deux se libérèrent de la prise de l'autre.

Ils descendirent et Shun lui rendit son vélo. Dracule fit quelques pas, avant de faire volte-face. Il lâcha l'objet dans ses mains pour que celle-ci viennent s'accrocher au cou de Shun. Il fondit sur les lèvres du docteur et son corps se colla à celui-ci. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Le médecin l'enlaça et le colla le plus possible à lui, il voulait sentir sa chaleur une dernière fois, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait devoir attendre encore pour le revoir.

 **\- Puis-je voir un « oui » là-dedans.**

 **\- Oui,** souffla Mihawk et repartant rapidement avec son vélo récupéré au passage.

Shun le regarda le fuir en souriant. Cela allait être intéressant et surtout agréable à vivre.

* * *

Depuis quelques mois Dracule sortait un soir par semaine. Ce n'était pas forcément toujours le même. Ses amis se posaient des questions mais n'osaient rien demander. Ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre car comme d'habitude il faisait sa journée. Après avoir baignés, mis en pyjama, fait à manger et couché les enfants, il partait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et en ressortait douché et habillé de façon décontracté mais classe. Jamais les autres ne l'avait vu prendre autant soin de lui. Que ce soit avant ou après l'arrivée des enfants.

 **\- Bonsoir,** fit le maître d'arme tout sourire.

 **\- Ouais, à plus,** répondirent en maugréant Shanks et Cora'.

 **\- C'est quoi le problème ?** S'écria Mihawk.

 **\- Rien, pourquoi ?** demanda Shanks surprit de l'entendre élever la voix. Jamais il ne le faisait, même contre les enfants, ou que si c'était nécessaire.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu te fous de moi. Chaque fois que je sors vous faite la gueule. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi à ce que je sache, ou vous pensez pouvoir rien faire sans votre bonniche.**

 **\- Nous…**

 **\- La ferme Cora' !** **Je ne suis pas votre femme. Je m'occupe de tout dans cette maison. Ok j'en ai fait le choix il y a six ans, afin que vous soyez plus libre pour évoluer dans votre vie et votre carrière. Mais maintenant vous avez fait assez de choses et je ne sors qu'une fois par semaine. Les enfants sont assez grands pour que je puisse prendre moi aussi du bon temps. Je ne vous empêche pas de vivre et vous sortez assez. Quand vous découchez et parfois tous en même temps et plusieurs fois par semaine je ne dis rien. Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je ne le redirais pas et je vais être très clair ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je suis heureux. C'est une gentille personne, qui me comprend. A ses côtés je me sens vivre à nouveau et cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des années. Alors je compte en profiter. J'ai trente-cinq ans et comme vous je suis jeune et en bonne santé. Et je compte bien m'amuser, si vous n'êtes pas content c'est pareil. C'est ma vie. En plus je ne comprends pas votre attitude. On dirait que vous êtes jaloux. Parfois, vous me faites penser à des hommes aigris, qui ont été rejetés et qui voient leur proie aller dans d'autres bras. Alors ça suffit ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas et si ça l'est, si vous m'aimez ainsi, vous aviez tout le temps pour me le dire. Maintenant c'est trop tard alors faites-vous à cette idée. Je suis amoureux et comblé.**

Sur ces paroles il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Il monta sur son vélo et partit chez Shun.

* * *

Dans la maison. Les cinq autres garçons restèrent silencieux. Cro' et Doffy éclatèrent de rire.

 **\- Et bien ça c'est clair ! Notre Drac' est amoureux et il a l'air de tenir à cette personne,** rigola de plus belle Doffy qui avait aimé voir le brun se mettre dans cet état.

 **\- Pff… il dit ça mais…**

 **\- Mais quoi ?** Fit Kuma en coupant son ami Shanks. **Vous êtes stupide ! Vous croyiez quoi, qu'il allait attendre après vous ? Qu'il allait rester seul toute sa vie, alors que vous couchez avec n'importe qui pendant qu'il s'occupe de vos enfants ?**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Kuma,** renchérit Cro'. **Drac' l'a très bien dit, il n'est pas notre femme. Et si vous vouliez que ce soit le cas, vous aviez qu'à lui faire la cour. Alors si vous en avez pas les couilles foutez lui la paix. De nous tous il est celui qui mérite le plus d'être heureux.**

 **\- Bien dit Cro' !** s'esclaffa Doffy. **Moi je suis heureux pour lui et il a l'air vraiment bien mieux. Personnellement je commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui. Cette année a dû être dure pour lui. J'avais peur qu'il déprime de ne plus avoir les enfants à plein temps. Et même s'il travaille, il a beaucoup de temps libre qu'il passe encore exclusivement dans la maison. On l'oublie parfois mais il nous laisse vraiment notre liberté à défaut de la sienne. Alors si une fois par semaine, quelqu'un s'occupe de lui alors moi ça me va.**

 **\- Qui nous dit que c'est une bonne personne ?** demanda Cora'. **Peut-être….**

 **\- Il est heureux et je crois… je ne m'inquiète pas de cela. Et si ça se passe mal on sera là pour lui. C'est fait pour ça les amis non ?** déclara Doffy fier de sa réponse.

Shanks se leva énervé et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cora' en fit autant mais lui avait l'air plus pensif et gêné qu'en colère.

 **\- Haha ! Ils sont trop marrants ces deux-là,** rigola de plus belle Doffy.

 **\- T'es vraiment chiant parfois,** fit Kuma. **Bon je vous laisse, je dois réviser un dossier pour demain.**

 **\- Bon courage,** déclara Cro'. **Toi viens ici,** fit-il à Doffy, **il a raison t'es chiant parfois.**

 **\- Je croyais que c'était ma meilleure qualité,** fanfaronna le blond aux lunettes de soleil.

Cro' l'agrippa par le cou et lui frotta de son poing le haut de sa tête. L'autre essayait de se dégager mais n'y arriva qu'après de longues minutes de lutte qui se soldèrent sur un exæquo. Ils allumèrent la télé et la regardèrent en silence.

* * *

Dracule arriva devant chez Shun, il s'empressa de monter l'escalier. Il tapa fortement sur le pan de bois. Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il chercha alors sous le pot de terre devant ses pieds et trouva la clef que lui avait indiqué le docteur pour les jours où il serait en retard. Comme aujourd'hui. Il entra se déchaussa et alla sur le canapé. Il s'y blottit en s'enroulant dans le plaid. Un quart d'heure plus tard, son téléphone sonna et il s'empressa de voir le message mais il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas Shun qui lui disait qu'il arrivait. C'était Shanks. Il ne le lut pas et repris son activité de végéter en attendant l'homme de la maison dans laquelle il était. Une demi-heure plus tard un nouveau message et ce n'était toujours pas Shun. Il s'inquiéta mais il avait promis d'attendre, Shun lui ayant expliqué que s'il n'avait pas envoyé de message c'est qu'il serait dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre. Il hésita et regarda sa messagerie. Deux nouveaux messages, l'un de Shanks et l'autre de Cora'. Il ouvrit celui de Shanks et le lut.

 _Drac', pardon tu as raison tu n'es pas ma femme. Je ne sais comment te le dire mais c'est vrai que... Comment dire ? Je suis stupide, je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais je t'ai mis sur un piédestal. Un homme intouchable. J'en ai oublié que tu es un homme et que tu as des besoins. Je sais que tu préfères les hommes et je me disais que j'avais le temps. C'est vrai qu'à force je t'ai peut-être vu comme la mère de mes enfants. Celui qui m'attendrait aussi. Pardon. Restons amis et soit heureux avec lui, qui qu'il soit. C'est un homme non ? A plus Shanks._

Dracule voulait pleurer mais il ne sut pourquoi. Il lut à la suite le mot de Cora'.

 _Dracule, je te demande pardon. C'est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais je n'ai aucun droit de te les faire subir, surtout que tu ne les partage pas. J'espère qu'on restera amis et que tu seras heureux. Je reste à ta disposition si besoin. Bisous Cora'._

Dracule sourit, il avait toujours aimé le contraste que ses amis offraient entre leur façon de parler et leur façon d'écrire un Sms. Si on présentait les deux hommes à un inconnu et qu'il parlait un quart d'heure avec eux et qu'après on lui faisait lire le message téléphonique écrit des deux hommes, il était sûr que l'inconnu se tromperait. Shanks qui ne parlait qu'en phrases concises écrivait des romans pleins de sentiments dans ses Sms. Alors que Cora' qui adorait discourir sur tout, écrivait le moins de mots possible par téléphone comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de l'objet au plus tôt. Cela lui remonta le moral, les deux hommes étaient toujours eux-mêmes. Mais en même temps, il se demandait comment réagir le lendemain en leur présence. Il se blottit à nouveau sur lui-même dans le plaid et attendit que Shun rentre en repensant à tout cela et à ses sentiments sur tout le monde.

* * *

Shun pestait, il était en retard, il avait beaucoup de retard. Dracule devait sûrement être rentré et lui envoyer un message après minuit c'était un peu trop. Il lui en enverrait un le lendemain matin. Il soupira, il était fatigué. Il avait passé ses sept dernières heures chez l'une de ses patientes. Celle-ci avait décidé d'accoucher chez elle mais ça s'était mal passé, vers dix-neuf heure la sage-femme l'avait appelé. Il y était allé en catastrophe pensant finir pour vingt et une heure. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas. En arrivant il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Le col ne se dilatait pas assez vite par rapport aux contractions. Alors il essaya de les ralentir avec un sérum mais rien n'y fit. Il appela une ambulance peu après vingt heure trente. Mais on lui dit qu'il y en avait pour une bonne heure d'attente. Alors il prit le parti d'attendre et de soulager la future maman comme il put. Il ne la quitta pas un instant. L'ambulance arriva une heure trente après et la mère commença le travail. Ils durent l'accoucher dans le salon de sa maison avant de la transporter à l'hôpital. Cela prit une bonne heure, et il fut ravi de voir les ambulanciers lui apporter des forceps pour l'aider à finir le travail. Donc vers vingt-trois heures ils montèrent tous dans l'ambulance. Il voulait être là jusqu'au bout et le médecin ambulancier se sentit plutôt rassuré. Il n'était pas un expert dans les accouchements et Shun avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était qu'une idée car en fait lui non plus n'avait pas pratiqué d'accouchement depuis des lustres. Sur le trajet, il s'occupa de retirer le placenta de la jeune femme et vérifia les constantes de la mère et du bébé. Ils arrivèrent trois quarts d'heures plus tard et après avoir fait son rapport il rentra chez lui. La sage-femme qui l'avait suivi avec sa voiture le ramena jusqu'à leur patiente où il récupéra sa voiture. Il arriva chez lui après une heure du matin. Il entra et fut surpris de voir les chaussures de Dracule dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'avait même pas vu son vélo dehors. Alors, il retira rapidement les siennes et se dévêtit de son manteau et courut dans le salon. Il le trouva endormi sur son canapé. Il voulut faire doucement mais il se prit quelque chose dans les pieds et Mihawk sursauta en entendant le bruit puis il vint sauter dans ses bras en pleurant.

 **\- Shun… je… snif, snif… je…**

 **\- Drac' ça va je n'ai rien. Pardon, j'aurais dû te contacter mais vu l'heure je pensais que tu serais rentré.**

 **\- Peux pas… snif… Shun…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je… Shanks… Cora'…**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'ont-ils ?** s'inquiéta Shun.

 **\- J'ai crié sur eux…** et Dracule lui montra les Sms. Celui-ci les lut et planta son regard dans celui de Dracule. **Je t'aime !** s'écria le maître d'arme. **Il n'y a que toi. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça avec eux et j'ai peur. Comment je vais me comporter devant eux ?**

Shun éclata de rire et enlaça l'homme devant lui. Il le serra fort. Il avait un fou rire et n'arrivait plus à parler. Il était si heureux.

 **\- Je t'aime moi aussi. Tu es si mignon. Dracule il n'y a que toi pour moi aussi. J'ai passé la soirée à accoucher une jeune femme, cela a été fort éprouvant mais les deux vont bien et toi tu arrives et… bordel tu n'as pas idée comme je t'aime. Dracule Mihawk tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ils sont tes amis et ils respecteront ton choix. Ils te l'ont dit et ils t'ont demandé d'être heureux et je te promets de tout faire pour y arriver. Ils ne se battent pas pour toi mais moi je le ferais si nécessaire.**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Reste cette nuit ! Je te ramènerais avant la levée des enfants.** Shun l'embrassa. **Je te promets de ne me contenter que de baisers, de toute façon je suis trop fatigué pour autre chose.**

 **\- Quand tu seras remis je veux bien parler du « plus si affinité »,** sourit Dracule.

 **\- Tu veux me rendre fou ? Ça me va, mais on a tout notre temps mais pour l'instant allons prendre une douche.**

 **\- Une douche ?** s'étonna Dracule.

 **\- Oui je… regarde j'avais du sang et je t'en ai mis dessus.**

Mihawk regarda et sourit. Il se laissa entraîner par l'homme sous la douche, mais il était un peu nerveux. Tous ces mois ils y avaient été assez lentement, se mettant à son rythme. L'homme l'avait accepté et ils s'étaient contentés de longues étreintes tendres et pleine de baisers. Parfois ils s'étaient caressés a des endroits intimes mais jamais ils n'avaient été plus loin. Ce serait donc la première fois qu'ils allaient se voir entièrement nus. Il resserra sa prise sur sa main lui communiquant sûrement son appréhension.

Shun entra dans la salle de bain il vint placer Dracule dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il caressa son cuir chevelu et entreprit par des gestes lents et doux de le dévêtir.

 **\- Arrête-moi si je vais trop vite.**

 **\- Je… Merci.**

Le docteur continua de les dévêtir lentement. Quand se fut fini il les fit entrer dans la douche et fit couler l'eau. Ils furent saisis par le froid, puis l'eau chaude vint leur faire un bien fou. Dracule lui demanda s'il pouvait lui raconter l'accouchement. Shun le fit avec plaisir en le câlinant. Au bout d'un moment, il s'empara du savon et les lava l'un après l'autre. Pour cela il avait bloqué le dos de l'homme contre son torse. Il s'arrêta avant de toucher le sexe de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci prit sa main et l'y déposa dessus. Il le remercia d'un doux baiser. Il le savonna et en profita pour lui donner du plaisir. Ne venait-il pas de lui promettre de le rendre heureux ? Quand Drac' fut au bord de la jouissance Shun l'entendit murmurer :

 **\- Pas que moi, je…**

Shun l'arrêta d'un baiser et le retourna. Là, il savonna son dos et son fessier. Puis, il le souleva en l'agrippant sous les fesses et le colla doucement dos au mur. Il fit entrer en contact leurs érections et les deux feulèrent de plaisir. Drac' s'accrocha à la nuque du médecin et celui-ci prit en main leurs verges pulsantes qui n'attendaient que d'être encore plus choyées. Il entama des va et vient et les deux ressentirent immédiatement le bien-être. Dracule l'embrassait avec vigueur et gémissait entre leurs lèvres. Shun n'en revenait pas, Drac' était si sexy. Le maître d'arme, lui, avait du mal à rester sain d'esprit. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bonheur. Il se mit à crier plus fort et Shun l'y incita en l'embrassant et donc en l'empêchant de se mordre les lèvres pour retenir ses sons magnifiques et envoutants. Les deux jouirent en même temps. Quand ce fut fait Shun les lava plus énergiquement et les sortit de la douche il les sécha rapidement et emporta Dracule dans son lit. Ils ne l'avaient que peu partagé. Il mit son alarme pour cinq heures. Il lui avait promis de le ramener avant le réveil des enfants. Il prit dans ses bras et le deux s'endormirent vite.

Le réveil sonna et les deux se levèrent et se préparèrent rapidement. Une demi-heure plus tard Dracule était devant chez lui. Il embrassa Shun et avant de repartir il lui posa une question.

 **\- Je… suis-je égoïste si je veux te garder que pour moi ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non et j'aime bien notre idylle secrète.** **Dracule allons à ton rythme, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que nous. Je comprends tes peurs et je veux les partager avec toi.** Il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille. **Je t'aime et je suis là pour toi, je te l'ai dit, avec moi tu as droit à tout. Tu peux pleurer, rire, crier, parler, te taire, avoir peur, jouir avec ou sans moi. Être toi et heureux. Si tu es heureux moi je suis satisfait.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, vivons heureux, vivons cachés.**

Dracule rigola et embrassa son petit-ami, on pouvait dire cela maintenant. Il rentra et se mit à faire le déjeuner. Et quand Shanks passa à ses côtés il répondit « oui c'est un homme ». Tous les adultes de la pièce comprirent et plus personne ne reparla de cela.

* * *

On était dimanche et Shun avait le frigo vide. Il sourit en pensant à ce que Dracule lui avait dit. « _Tous les dimanches on va faire les courses ensemble_ ». Cette semaine il n'avait pas pu le voir et il avait envie de le croiser ne serait-ce que quelques instants. C'est pour cela qu'il se mit en route en espérant le croiser.

Dans le magasin, il flânât avec son caddy, y mettant ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant quand au loin il reconnut quatre enfants. La chevelure rousse de Nami, les rires de Sabo et Ace et la chevelure rose bonbon de Pérona. Il chercha l'adulte avec eux et vit un roux avec une cicatrice sur le visage. Il comprit que c'était Shanks. Malgré le temps passé, il n'avait pas encore rencontré les autres adultes de la famille Dracule s'occupant de tout. En revanche, il savait à quoi ils ressemblaient, son petit-amis lui ayant montré des photos sur son portable. Il aimait l'entendre raconter à quelle occasion il les avait prises. Cependant, il était déçu de ne pas le voir dessus étant donné qu'il était le photographe. Après un dernier coup d'œil au groupe, Shun se faufila dans les rayons avant d'être vu par les enfants. Il partit à la recherche de son homme. Il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré, mais il l'approcherait un peu.

Son périple vers son Saint Graal, dura une dizaine de minute. Le magasin était bien plus grand qu'il ne le croyait. Il ne savait pas où le chercher et tout comme lui il devait se déplacer. Quand il le vit, un sourire satisfait et heureux vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la scène. Elle était magnifique, son homme était entouré de sa famille. Instinctivement, il voulut marquer le coup et surtout immortaliser ce spectacle. Il sortit son portable et les pris tous en photo. Pour une fois Dracule faisait partie du décor, cela lui plus. Il la mettrait sûrement en fond d'écran sur son téléphone. Il releva les yeux et contempla quelques instants le tout avant d'avancer tranquillement vers eux.

Au côté de Dracule se tenait Doffy et Cro' comme les nommait son amant. C'est vrai que le blond était grand, en fait il vit que de tous les adultes, son compagnon était le plus petit. Crocodile avait les deux mains prises l'une d'un sac de course et l'autre d'un sac contenant une bouteille de vin qu'il montrait à Doflamingo. Celui-ci avait l'air septique. Les deux hommes semblaient se disputer. Shun sourit pensant aux enfants, ils tenaient de leurs pères. Luffy était juché sur le dos du blond avec de la viande dans la main c'est vrai qu'on lui avait dit qu'il adorait manger, surtout la viande.

Derrière eux, il vit deux pères et leurs enfants. Kuma et sa fille Robin, eux avait l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Kuma avait la liste des courses en main et la fillette lui montrait la direction. A leurs côtés Rossinante – rebaptisé Corazon ou Cora', à la suite d'une blague de ses amis – avait pris son fils Law sur ses épaules. Les deux rigolaient en regardant le reste de leur famille. Lui aussi avait envie de rire de bon cœur devant la bonne humeur de tous.

Shun reporta alors son regard vers le sol. Entre les jambes de Doffy, il vit un peu plus loin Ussop qui avait l'air de montrer une direction à Sanji. Le blond ne l'écoutait pas, lui était en train d'accuser Zoro de quelque chose en le pointant du doigt. Shun se demandait s'il était surpris ou énervé, peut-être un peu des deux. Zoro quant à lui regardait dans la direction du blond tout en tenant le jean de son père. Shun sourit de plus belle. Le père et le fils mangeaient innocemment des Takoyaki sur un stand de dégustation. Il adora la tête de l'adulte, il prit une nouvelle photo. Ça avait l'air vraiment délicieux. Tellement que Dracule n'en avait pas fini un qu'il en piquait un second. Shun s'arrêta près de stand et quand son homme allait porter le second à la bouche, il lui agrippa le poignet et porta la boule à sa bouche.

 **\- Pardon mais ton visage avait l'air de dire c'est trop bon. Alors je n'ai pas pu résister,** murmura-t-il pour n'être entendu que de Dracule. **Tu es vraiment mignon.**

 **\- Shun,** murmura à son tour Dracule gêné d'avoir était pris en flagrant délit de gourmandise.

Shun lui sourit et se baissa pour parler au gamin au cheveux verts.

 **\- Tu as l'air d'aimer ?**

 **\- Oui c'est trop bon. J'adore la sauce.**

 **\- Docteur Shun,** s'écrièrent tous les enfants en le voyant.

Ussop et Sanji rejoignirent Zoro et le docteur et les trois autres descendirent de leurs perchoirs pour venir saluer le docteur.

 **\- Les amis je vous présente notre nouveau médecin, Shun.**

 **\- Bonjour,** firent les hommes.

 **\- Bonjour à tous,** répondit Shun en souriant il se releva et serra la main de tous. Il sentit alors des corps venir s'aplatir sur ses jambes. **Bonjour à vous aussi,** fit le médecin en voyant les quatre derniers enfants arriver.

 **\- Shanks je te présente le docteur Shun,** présenta Dracule.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Puis les adultes parlèrent un peu. Mihawk et Shun convinrent d'un rendez-vous pour Zoro afin de faire une décharge pour l'escrime. Même si Zoro était son fils il avait besoin de ce papier pour le prendre dans l'un de ses cours.

Doffy frappa les cotes de Cro' et lui montra Dracule et Shun en train de parler. Il lui fit savoir qu'il trouvait que les deux hommes avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Voire même de bien se connaître. Cro' observa et sourit.

 **\- Je crois que c'est lui l'homme de Drac'. Il a commencé à sortir depuis le jour de la vaccination des petits,** murmura le blond pour le brun.

 **\- Tu crois que…**

 **\- Coup de foudre !** Déclara Doffy.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Ils observèrent encore un peu le manège des deux hommes qui faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas alors qu'au fond les deux autres étaient persuadés qu'ils se connaissaient intimement.

 **\- Il a bon goût,** fit Cro' en souriant.

 **\- Et un médecin, ça va il ne s'embête pas,** renchérit Doflamingo.

Les deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées quand une petite voix les en sortit. Une femme avec un bébé dans les bras interpellait hésitante le docteur en pleine discussion avec Mihawk.

 **\- Heu ! Pardon… Docteur… Shun.**

 **\- Oui,** fit l'homme en se tournant vers la jeune femme. **Oh ! Madame Kidd Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Oui merci, pardon de vous déranger, je…**

 **\- Comment se porte Eustass ?**

 **\- Bien merci.**

Shun regarda l'enfant et lui pris la main.

 **\- Demain matin j'ai un peu de temps vers dix heures si cela vous va ?**

 **\- Oui merci, mais je ne veux pas déranger.**

 **\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas et j'aimerais voir le petit Eustass un peu plus longtemps.**

 **\- Merci, docteur vous avez été si bon avec nous.**

 **\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.**

 **\- Je serais sûrement morte si vous n'étiez pas là et Eustass aussi.**

 **\- Mais non, mais non. Oh ! Regardez ! Votre mari vous fait signe.**

 **\- Ah oui merci ! A demain docteur.**

 **\- A demain. Moi aussi je vais me retirer,** fit Shun en souriant et en serrant la main de Dracule.

Le brun sourit en rougissant pendant que derrière lui ses deux amis de longue date Doffy et Cro' se mirent à rire sous cape du choix du mot de Shun, « se retirer ». C'est sûr pour eux maintenant, ces deux-là étaient amants.

Shun serra la main de tous les adultes et chiffonna la tête des enfants et disparut dans les rayons. Il attrapa son portable et envoya un sms à Dracule, un sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à sa future rencontre avec lui.

Le maître d'arme sentit vibrer son téléphone et regarda le message. Shun lui envoyait une photo de lui et de sa famille avec un mot : « Divin ». Dracule était heureux et avait hâte de voir Shun seul en tête à tête. Derrière lui un blond et un brun étirèrent leurs cous et virent la photo et le message. Ils eurent un sourire de connivence et une même pensée. « Ils sont bien ensemble ».

* * *

Ce soir on était le trente et un octobre. Tous les enfants étaient en liesse. Ils aimaient ce jour. C'était Halloween. Chaque année l'école et la mairie du village organisaient une grande fête. A la fin des cours tous se changeaient dans l'école. Chaque classe se regroupait avec leur maîtresse ou maître -les enfants avaient le maître Dragon D. Monkey – ainsi que leurs parents. Commencez alors un grand jeu de pistes. A l'aide de devinettes ils devaient trouver les rues et les maisons à visiter. Les adultes prirent pleins de photos. Les enfants s'amusèrent et récupérèrent tout un tas de bonbons en tous genres. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée la salle polyvalente accueillait tout le monde avec un grand buffet de friandises.

Shun avait appris pour cette fête de la bouche des enfants du village qu'il avait eu en consultation. Dracule lui avait confirmé. C'est pour cela que maintenant qu'il avait fini son travail il était là, dans la salle polyvalente devant un spectacle qui ravissait son cœur. Dracule et sa famille. Il prit une photo collector pour lui.

Au premier plan, il avait un buffet à volonté de bonbons, gâteaux et autres friandises. Il avait été pris d'assaut par les petits de la famille. Ussop en pirate criait sur Zoro en monstre de Frankenstein qui le regardait de son fameux air blasé dont Dracule lui parlait souvent.

Luffy en vampire dévorait tout aidé de son frère Sabo. Shun rigola du masque en citrouille reposant sur la tête du blond.

Nami en reine pleurait de peur dans les bras de Robin déguisée en bonne sœur.

Quant à Sanji qui représentait la faucheuse savourait une sucette en se préparant un panier de sucreries. C'est le dentiste qui allait être content pensa Shun en souriant.

Plus loin contre un mur il voyait les adultes et Law.

Il y avait Shanks debout et non déguisé qui écoutait Doffy assis par terre comme les autres pères de la famille. Le blond avait sur la tête des cornes de démon, un grand manteau rose pétard et ses lunettes de soleil habituelles. L'homme expliquait quelque chose au roux en lui tendant un objet. Crocodile d'un air sérieux écoutait assis à côté du blond. Shun trouva son déguisement vraiment classe. Le brun s'était revêtu d'une armure avec un immense crochet apparemment dans la même texture que l'armure. De loin on aurait dit du métal, voire de l'or.

Dos à eux on pouvait voir Kuma habillé d'un costume de loup noir avec oreilles, fourrure et queue. Il discutait avec un Law affublé d'une moustache et d'une blouse blanche trois fois trop grande pour lui. C'est vrai que Dracule lui en avait demandé une, maintenant il savait pourquoi. L'adulte et l'enfant regardaient la prise des enfants dans un grand sac blanc rafistolé au vu de tous les points dessus.

Puis il regarda l'homme au milieu de la photo. Dracule était assis contre Kuma et Crocodile et s'était endormi. Il avait un costume de vampire comme Luffy.

Shun chercha des yeux les derniers membres de la famille. Il trouva sur la piste de danse Corazon avec le visage peint en noir et blanc. Shun ne savait pas trop à quoi il ressemblait mais celui qui lui avait fait cela avait dû bien s'amuser. Avec lui était Ace en fantôme et Pérona en princesse gothique. Cela fit rire Shun. Dracule en vampire avec pour fils un monstre de Frankenstein et pour fille une princesse gothique cela devait faire une belle photo de famille.

Son regard revint sur son amant et il décida de le réveiller doucement. Cette position n'était pas des mieux et il allait attraper froid. Il lui envoya la photo avec un mot. « _Si tu me trouves, tu peux me mordre_ ». Il vit alors Dracule bouger, le brun mit un moment avant d'émerger. Shun le trouva magnifique. Le maître d'arme farfouilla dans ses habits afin d'y récupérer son portable. Shun observa les yeux dorés lire le message avant de venir le chercher parmi la foule. L'homme avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il le vit dire quelques mots à ses amis et se lever. Shun sourit à son tour et disparut dans la foule.

Mihawk père alla voir Mihawk fils. S'il se fiait à la photo de Shun il ne devait pas être loin. Il le chercha parmi les convives. Il rappela aux enfants de ne pas trop manger de friandises et partit vers la piste de danse. Là, il tourna dans tous les sens quand il sentit une main frôler ses fesses mais personne n'était là. Il continua sa recherche et il eut un nouvel effleurement. Cela le fit sursauter et l'inquiéta quelques secondes jusqu'à que dans son champ de vision apparut le docteur en blouse blanche. C'était Shun lui faisant un signe de la main, lui indiquant de le rejoindre. Il alla vers lui mais l'autre avait encore disparu. Ce petit jeu continua un moment. Dracule aimait cela, malgré la fatigue courir derrière son amant était mieux que derrière les enfants et les bonbons. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru gagner, il lui semblait l'avoir trouvé mélangé à d'autres déguisés en docteur, mais il fut déçu. Mais le brun de ses pensées réapparut et cette fois-ci Mihawk le rattrapa et le bloqua contre un mur dans l'un des coins sombre de la pièce. Celle-ci avait été aménagée de façon à être plus obscure. Pour cela ils avaient tamisé les lumières mais aussi créé à l'aide de palissades une sorte de labyrinthe avec des endroits presque noirs, coupés de tout. Les deux s'étaient alors retrouvés contre l'un des murs de l'endroit. Le maître d'arme se colla contre le médecin et l'embrassa fougueusement.

 **\- Tu sembles excité petit vampire,** susurra Shun à l'oreille de Dracule. **Mord moi et tu seras plus calme.**

En disant cela, il lui montra son cou. Dracule se prit au jeu et lui répondit « _à qui la faute_ » avant de mordre la chair offerte de Shun. Celui-ci le fit sursauter en gémissant de satisfaction et en posant ses mains sur son postérieur. Dracule fixa alors son regard doré, dans les prunelles noires de son compagnon. Shun souleva son homme et le plaqua contre le mur. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Mihawk lui offrit son cou mais le docteur voulait autre chose, il le reposa et se mit à genou devant lui. Là il souleva sa chemise et mordit sa hanche droite. Dracule feula, le médecin se déplaça sur le bas ventre de son amant et s'amusa avec son nombril. Il entreprit de descendre vers on entrejambe mais le maître d'arme empoigna ses cheveux court et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Les deux s'observèrent.

 **\- Shun, pas ici.**

 **\- Tu es magnifique et…** d'une main il caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de Drac' et caressa son érection. **Je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi.**

 **\- Shun s'il te plait.**

Shun se releva et enlaça son homme, les deux s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent pendant de longues minutes, le temps de se calmer.

 **\- Dracule il faut que tu boives…** **de l'eau bien sûr,** rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de son amant. **Tu t'es endormi épuisé, de l'eau t'aidera à te rendre ton énergie. Tu as dû te déshydrater, pour un sportif… Tu vas bien ? Même si je te trouve bien plus en forme.**

 **\- C'est toi,** sourit Mihawk. **Et oui je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Tu viendras me voir bientôt ?**

 **\- Dès que je peux.**

Shun sourit et relâcha sa prise. Les deux hommes après un énième baiser retournèrent auprès des autres. Mihawk alla avec sa famille et Shun salua certain de ses patients. Pendant la soirée ils se revirent et parlèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Vers minuit tous rentrèrent à la maison. Pendant le trajet dans le mini-bus conduit par Kuma, Crocodile voulut voir quelque chose. Il demanda à Mihawk sont portable afin de voir les photos qu'il avait pris. Le brun à moitié endormis lui donna sans problème. Cro' les regarda avec Doffy. Au bout d'un moment, le brun expliqua au blond que leur ami avait été réveillé à l'aide d'un texto et que c'était là qu'il avait décidé de partir en vadrouille. Ils voulaient savoir qui c'était. Dans son historique les deux hommes virent le dernier Sms reçu, il venait du docteur Shun. Une photo d'eux avec un message « _Si tu me trouves, tu peux me mordre_ ». Ils remontèrent les Sms et en découvrirent d'autre qui donnèrent confirmation à leur soupçon. Dracule sortait bien avec le docteur Shun. Ils virent à nouveau la photo d'eux le dimanche aux courses. Ils purent encore lire le message « _Divin_ ». Ils sourirent heureux pour lui. Cro' rendit sont portable à son ami.

Arrivé à la maison les adultes couchèrent les enfants et firent de même après avoir rangé les chocolat et les bonbons. La journée avait été bonne pour tous et ils firent tous de beaux rêves.

* * *

 _Dring, dring…_

 **\- Allo, docteur Shun à l'appareil.**

 **\- Bonjour, ici l'infirmière de l'école.**

 **\- Un problème ?**

 **\- Non, un de nos élèves veux à tout prix vous parler.**

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** demanda-t-il en regardant l'heure.

 **\- Zoro Mihawk, il dit qu'il doit vous parler à tout prix.**

 **\- Bien, je serais là à midi, je mangerais avec lui à l'infirmerie et je lui amènerais le repas.**

 **\- Merci docteur.**

 **\- Dites-lui de retourner en cours s'il n'est pas malade.**

 **\- Je le ferais.**

Shun termina ses consultations et vers onze heures trente il demanda à son assistante-secrétaire-infirmière de s'occuper du cabinet et de fermer de douze heures à son retour. Le docteur alla ensuite acheter un plateau de sushi et des ramen à emporter plus une salade de fruit. A midi pile il était à l'infirmerie de l'école et l'infirmière était là avec Zoro.

 **\- Bonjour, tous les deux.**

 **\- Bonjour,** firent les deux.

 **\- Mademoiselle puis-je vous demander de nous laisser entre hommes. J'imagine que si tu m'as fait appeler c'est que tu veux me parler en tête à tête ?** Se renseigna-t-il auprès de l'enfant.

 **\- Oui, docteur Shun.**

L'infirmière alla manger dans la cantine avec les autres enfants. Shun quant à lui dégagea une table qu'il ramena vers le petit lit de repos. Il y déposa leur repas et les deux s'installèrent sur le lit qu'il leur servit de banc. Zoro salivait devant les mets. Shun sourit, il se souvenait que Dracule lui avait dit que c'était le repas préféré de son fils. Il était content de s'en être souvenu.

 **\- Tu voulais me voir ?**

 **\- Docteur…** le garçon hésita un instant. Il inspira à fond et déballa toutes ces idées. **Docteur ne me volez pas mon papa, s'il vous plait. Et si vous voulez un enfant avec lui, s'il vous plait gardez nous avec vous, Pèrona et moi, on se fera tout petits. Promis.**

 **\- Ha, ha ! De quoi tu parles !**

 **\- J'ai entendu oncle Doffy et oncle Cro' en parler. Ils ont dit que vous et papa vous sortiez ensemble et que papa était amoureux de vous.**

 **\- Et donc tu en a déduis ?**

 **\- Que si vous étiez amoureux aussi de papa vous voudriez vivre avec lui et lui faire un enfant pour fonder une famille avec lui. Ne nous le prenez pas, s'il vous plait.**

 **\- Zoro, tu as à peine sept ans et tu penses déjà à ça ? Ah la, la mon grand… Comme tu me pose ce genre de question je vais te répondre très sérieusement. Après, tu es un enfant, alors je ne peux pas tout expliquer en détails. Promis, je le ferais quand tu seras plus grand. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu me croies sur parole. D'accord ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je te promets de ne te dire que la vérité, mais avant répond à ma question. Que penses -tu du fait que ton papa et moi on soit amoureux ?**

 **\- Moi si papa est heureux ça me va.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment un bon garçon. Effectivement, je te confirme que ton papa et moi on est amoureux. Mais saches que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et n'apprécie pas les couples entre hommes ou entre femmes. C'est pour cela que…** Shun s'arrêta et il donna son petit doigt à Zoro qui le pris avec le sien. **Tu dois me promettre de ne parler de tout ça à personne avant que ton papa ne t'en parle.**

 **\- Vous allez lui dire ?** Demanda-t-il un peu surpris et surtout embarrassé.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas fâché bien au contraire,** le rassura le docteur.

 **\- Je le promets,** déclara le gamin un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Bien. Quoi qu'il arrive dans la vie de ton père, tu n'as pas à avoir peur il ne t'abandonnera jamais ni toi, ni Pèrona, ni aucun des autres enfants.** **Vous êtes sa vie et ses trésors les plus précieux. Il ne le fera jamais, ni pour moi, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Pour l'instant on compte continuer à se voir en secret alors nous n'allons pas vivre ensemble. Votre quotidien ne changera pas. Tu l'auras tous les matins pour te préparer ton petit déjeuner et il te bordera chaque soir.** **Pour l'enfant, deux hommes ou deux femmes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensemble. Seul un homme et une femme peuvent en avoir. Pour deux hommes le seul moyen d'avoir un enfant c'est d'adopter. Alors si un jour je vis avec ton papa je vous adopterais toi et Pèrona si vous êtes d'accord. Dracule ne veux pas d'autres enfants et moi non plus.**

 **\- Je suis…**

 **\- L'enfant biologique de Dracule. Tu as une maman, il t'en parlera un jour.** Zoro lui fit « oui » de la tête alors Shun continua. **Si on doit vivre ensemble je pense que je viendrais avec vous je ne veux pas vous écarter de votre famille.**

 **\- Merci docteur.**

 **\- Tu es rassuré ?**

 **\- Oui, mais si un jour vous voulez un enfant vous pouvez lui en faire un.**

 **\- Ha, ha ! Non je ne peux pas les hommes ne portent pas d'enfant. Il faudrait en miracle et même comme ça j'en doute.**

 **\- Mais vous vous aimez ?**

 **\- Oui mais ce n'est pas l'amour qui fabrique les enfants. Ça y participe mais il faut autre chose. Là tu es un peu petit on en reparle dans quelques années.**

Zoro ne répondit pas et reprit son repas. Il regarda le docteur de façon circonspecte, il comprenait que deux personnes puissent s'aimer, quel que soit leur sexe. Par contre, pour lui c'était difficile de concevoir comment on créait les enfants. Pour lui, si on s'aimait alors on pouvait avoir un bébé.

Les deux finirent leur repas en mangeant et en discutant de tout et de rien. Shun était ravi d'avoir pu avoir cette discussion avec le fils de son amant. Ce soir il devrait avoir une discussion avec celui-ci. Il repartit vers treize heures trente laissant l'enfant se défouler avec ses amis et sa famille.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Shun, Dracule et le docteur venaient de finir leur repas. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Shun se mit à rire.

 **\- Un problème ?** Se renseigna Dracule qui ne comprenait pas le fou rire de son amant.

 **\- Non, je t'aime et… Drac' je suis médecin et je peux tout expliquer. Mais quand il s'agit de la personne que j'aime je ne sais pas comment parler.**

 **\- Tu veux me quitter ?** S'inquiéta le maître d'arme.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, je viens de te dire que je t'aime idiot ! C'est juste que… Tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'énerver.**

 **\- Promis !**

 **\- Tu sais que Zoro t'aime ?**

 **\- Oui ! Du moins je l'espère.**

 **\- Il t'aime, sois en sûr !** Affirma Shun en repensant à sa discussion de midi avec le gamin.

Shun regarda son amant qui ne comprenait pas. Il lui parla de sa journée et surtout de son repas de midi avec son fils. Mihawk l'écouta attentivement.

 **\- Vraiment ? Il…**

 **\- Drac' ne pleure pas,** dit Shun en essuyant les larmes de son compagnon.

 **\- Elles sont de joie. Je… Zoro a dit tout ça ? J'ai du mal… Il veut que je sois heureux avec toi.**

 **\- Oui et moi aussi.**

 **\- Je le suis. Promis.**

Shun embrassa son amant.

 **\- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?**

 **\- Non pourquoi ? Tu as été clair et diplomate et puis c'est à cause de ces deux idiots de parler de moi dans mon dos et sans regarder autour d'eux.**

 **\- N'en veux à personne !** décréta le docteur en reprenant les lèvres de son homme. Il l'attira à lui et le câlina. **Tous veulent ton bonheur, je vais commencer à être jaloux.**

 **\- Idiot !** Le repoussa doucement le maître d'arme. **Tu es le seul à pouvoir me rendre heureux de la sorte,** déclara-t-il en se lovant plus dans les bras de Shun.

Le médecin en profita pour passer ses mains sous le pull de l'homme dans ses bras. Il les fit glisser le long du dos et vint effleurer la nuque jouer avec les mèches brunes. Ses lèvres parcouraient le cou, les clavicules, les lèvres de Dracule. Celui-ci s'agrippa à son amant et le laissa l'emmener dans leur monde de plaisir et d'envie. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, les deux hommes ne se donnaient du plaisir qu'à l'aide de baisers. Shun était attentif, doux, passionné mais pas pressant. L'homme bascula la tête en arrière afin de laisser son docteur pouvoir être plus à l'aise. Il feula de plaisir.

 **\- Shun, je t'aime,** les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, mais il ne les regrettait pas.

Ledit Shun vint prendre avec fougue ses lèvres. Il vint ensuite l'asseoir sur ses cuisses ce qui leur procura du bien-être. Le médecin repris les lèvres de son homme et fit onduler leurs bassins l'un sur l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il entrouvrit leurs pantalons se sentant bien trop à l'étroit. Pendant de longues minutes les deux hommes se donnèrent du plaisir ainsi jusqu'à complète libération. Ils reprirent leur souffle en se fixant du regard et en haletant. Le désir se lisait dans leurs prunelles, mais les deux comprirent qu'il fallait y mettre un terme.

 **\- Parle avec Zoro, il n'attend que cela. Et parle aussi avec Doffy et Cro',** conseilla Shun.

 **\- Je le ferais, mais je veux que rien ne bouge, je…**

 **\- On a le temps ! Moi non plus je ne suis pas prêt à changer nos habitudes. J'aime nos rendez-vous secrets. J'aime te voir devant ma porte ou m'attendre sur mon canapé quand je rentre avec du retard le soir. J'aime ta voix dans nos moments intimes et avec ta famille autour ce sera plus dur.**

 **\- Pervers.**

 **\- Si tu veux, c'est juste que je t'aime. Drac'… si un jour on vit ensemble… pourrais-je adopter Zoro et Pèrona ? S'ils sont d'accord aussi bien sûr !**

 **\- Avec plaisir et ils le seront c'est sûr. Mais en attendant il va falloir qu'on parle d'autres choses.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De comment tu vas t'y prendre pour créer un miracle.**

 **\- Un miracle ?**

 **\- Oui, comment tu vas me mettre enceinte ?**

Shun se mit à rire. Il embrassa Dracule et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il vint le surplomber et le câlina tendrement.

 **\- Ça c'est une bonne question, tu as raison, il va falloir qu'on en parle.**

Shun repartit à la découverte du corps de son petit ami. Ce soir, ils allaient en profiter pour se donner le plus de plaisir possible et surtout se détendre. Il remettrait à plus tard cette discussion, mais il comptait bien l'avoir car il avait hâte de vraiment ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aime.

* * *

 **\- Doffy, Cro' ce soir je sors, vous n'aviez vraiment rien de prévu ?**

 **\- Non c'est bon, amuse-toi bien,** sourit Doffy.

 **\- Oui en parlant de ça je… ne parlez pas de moi dans mon dos.**

 **\- On…**

 **\- Stop ! Je me suis mal exprimé. Je sais que vous ne dite rien de mal contre moi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Zoro vous a entendu et…**

Il hésita un instant et il leur raconta ce que son fils avait fait la semaine d'avant. Les deux explosèrent de rire en s'excusant.

 **\- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire ! Zoro à quand même cru que j'allais l'abandonner. Il doit penser que c'est ce que sa mère à fait. Il pense que tous les adultes partent refaire leur vie en abandonnant leurs premiers enfants.**

 **\- Tu en as parlé avec lui ?** Se renseigna Crocodile plus sérieux. Lui aussi s'inquiétait de la réaction et si Ussop et Nami pensait pareil de lui.

 **\- Non je n'ai pas osé, je ne sais pas comment faire. Shun m'a conseillé de le faire mais je suis bloqué. Zoro lui a promis de ne rien dire tant que je ne suis pas venu lui en parler et j'ai peur que d'attendre trop, il croit que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. En même temps…**

 **\- Calme-toi !** Essaya de le rassurer le blond. **Ce soir va te détendre dans les bras de ton docteur et demain tu auras une discussion avec Zoro on t'aidera si besoin ou fais-le avec Shun.**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir…** Dracule avait l'air gêné. **Cela vous va ?** murmura-t-il.

Les deux hommes sourirent et firent « oui » de la tête comprenant qu'il parlait de son homosexualité. Doffy demanda un instant à Dracule et lui ramena un sac avec un objet dedans.

 **\- Un film à regarder en amoureux. Je suis sûr que cela vous plaira.**

 **\- Merci.** Il allait ouvrit le sac pour voir le film, quand Doffy l'arrêta.

 **\- Surprise pour vous deux.**

 **\- Merci. A demain.**

 **\- A demain,** firent les deux hommes.

Dracule partit rapidement en vélo jusqu'à chez son amant. Il fut reçu avec un grand sourire. Ils passèrent à table. Ils discutèrent de leur semaine. Depuis l'autre fois ils n'avaient pas pu se revoir. Cela arrivait souvent, ils en avaient pris l'habitude. C'est pour cela qu'ils appréciaient leurs soirées en tête à tête.

 **\- Tu veux voir un film ?** proposa Dracule.

 **\- Oui. Tu en as un en tête ?**

 **\- Tout à l'heure… j'ai parlé avec Doffy et Cro' et je parlerais demain avec Zoro. Pardon de pas l'avoir fait avant.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que Zoro comprend que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi, il est très intuitif et intelligent. Il n'est pas le seul parmi les enfants de ta famille. Tu les as bien élevés et éveillés au monde et à la curiosité.**

 **\- Merci. Doffy m'a prêté un film à voir en amoureux.**

 **\- Ok donne ! Ils l'ont accepté ? Toi et moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu dois être heureux ?**

 **\- Oui, maintenant je dois en parler à Shanks et Cora'.**

 **\- Tu y arriveras, et je suis là pour toi si besoin.**

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Shun mit en marche le film. Il retint un fou rire en voyant le début et regarda Dracule blanchir au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait de quoi il retournait. Le maître d'arme pesta contre le blond et essaya d'éteindre le film. Shun l'en empêcha en rigolant, il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses cuisses. Il le bloqua dos contre son torse et ses mains parcoururent celui de Mihawk.

 **\- Bon choix de film. Tu remercieras Doflamingo pour moi.**

 **\- Je vais le tuer. Comment peut-il avoir ça à la maison ? Si…**

 **\- Les enfants y seraient déjà tombé dessus, s'il ne le cachait pas bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Et pour le Comment ? Tu te poses vraiment la question ?**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Je peux te demander une chose ?** un « oui » lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. **Je vais te donner plein de pièces de puzzles et tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses. Premièrement, n'as-tu jamais trouvé bizarre que Doflamingo et Crocodile découchent les mêmes soirs ? Même s'ils ne rentrent jamais ensemble. Deuxièmement, ils s'intéressent à ta moitié « homme » et l'accepte facilement. Et pour finir Doffy t'offre un porno gay.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que Doffy est gay et que lui et Cro' sont ensemble ?**

 **\- Je le pense ouais et en plus ils sont super discrets. Alors ne t'inquiète de rien. Par contre, tu veux bien leur demander confirmation pour moi ? S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Oui, je vais le faire, ils me le doivent bien.**

 **\- Dis-moi, c'est ton premier porno gay ?**

 **\- Mon premier porno, tout court !** Affirma Dracule.

 **\- Oh ! Alors c'est à moi de te montrer pourquoi Doffy te l'a prêté.**

 **\- Cela me gêne plus que cela m'excite,** déclara Mihawk rouge de honte.

Shun sourit et l'embrassa, continuant ses caresses, il fit descendre ses mains sur la verge de son homme. Il était quand même un peu excité.

 **\- C'est toi, pas le film,** feula de plaisir Dracule.

Le docteur fut heureux de cet aveu et entra la main dans le boxer de son homme, il empoigna son sexe et le cajola avec douceur puis avec plus de vigueur. De son autre main, il releva son sweat et le lui fit mordre. Ses doigts libres jouèrent avec les deux tétons. Il lui demanda de se finir. Dracule hésita et sous le regard désireux de Shun il se masturba. Le médecin en profita pour pincer les tétons de son homme de ses deux mains. Celui-ci se déhanchait sur le bassin de Shun qui se positionna mieux et mettant ses jambes sur la table basse devant eux il se déhancha aussi donnant plus de plaisir à Dracule et à lui-même. Le maître d'arme était à bout de souffle. Son intimité était frôlée par le sexe en érection de son amant. Les mains de Shun sur son torse et surtout sur ses tétons lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir. Et sa verge était sur le point d'exploser. Il fit tout pour se retenir mais il entendit à son oreille les gémissements de Shun. Il était d'habitude si discret et là sa voix devenait rauque et haletante. Son prénom fut susurré. Dracule se sentit défaillir et éjacula en hurlant le nom de son amant. Celui-ci très excité par la chose agrippa l'intérieur des cuisses de Mihawk et redoubla de puissance dans leurs déhanchements et se libéra dans un dernier râle. Les deux hommes mirent un moment avant de reprendre leur souffle. Le docteur retourna son compagnon et le câlina tout en éteignant le film.

 **\- Tu as raison on a pas besoin de cela pour s'exciter. On n'a besoin que l'un de l'autre.**

 **\- Oui mais…**

 **\- Hum !**

 **\- J'ai pu un peu voir ce qu'était…**

Shun releva la tête de son amant et le regarda longuement. Dracule était rouge de honte. Shun l'incita du regard à continuer sans crainte d'être jugé. Le brun aux yeux dorés détourna un moment le regard et vint le fixer dans celui de son amoureux.

 **\- J'étais saoul aussi pour ma fois avec un homme et je m'en souviens encore moins qu'avec Hinata.**

 **\- La mère de Zoro et Pérona ? C'est la première fois que tu la nomme devant moi.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Attend ! Tu veux dire que je suis la seule personne avec qui tu as fait ça sans boire jusqu'à complète perte de mémoire.**

 **\- Oui,** confessa Dracule.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est comme si tu étais puceau et que tu m'offrais toutes tes premières fois.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu le voir ainsi ?**

 **\- Parce que je t'aime et que je suis heureux.**

 **\- Shun… Tu es fou et c'est bien car je le suis aussi… De toi.**

 **\- Ha, ha ! On devient fleur bleue. Mais ça me va.**

Dracule embrassa son homme et les deux s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Shun les recouvrit d'un plaid et les deux se reposèrent de longues heures, jusqu'au moment fatidique où le docteur devrait ramener son amoureux chez lui.

* * *

 **\- Allo, je peux passer manger avec toi ce midi à ton cabinet ?**

 **\- Bien sûr tu es toujours le bienvenu.**

 **\- Peux-tu donner une heure à ton assistante ?**

 **\- Oui. Dracule… j'ai hâte de te voir.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Le docteur raccrocha et se remit au travail. A midi il donna deux heures à son assistante et marqua en pause sur la porte de son cabinet. Il fit entrer Dracule quand il arriva. Il allait lui proposer d'aller chez lui à l'étage mais l'homme le snoba et se faufila rapidement dans son bureau. Il le suivit d'un pas nonchalant. Dracule avait l'air d'avoir une idée en tête et cela inquiétait le docteur mais piquait aussi sa curiosité. Quand il entra, il ne le vit pas, un bruit derrière le paravent attira son attention. Il s'y dirigea et se figea devant la scène. Sur la table d'auscultation Dracule s'était allongé. Il donnait un spectacle magnifique au docteur. Il avait retiré son pantalon et son sous vêtement mais avait gardé ses chaussettes. Ses pieds étaient sur les jambières. Son pull était remonté et coincé entre ses dents. En voyant Shun arriver il baissa la tête et libéra son pull un instant et murmura :

 **\- Hier, j'ai parlé avec Zoro. Il m'a dit de créer un miracle et de porter ton enfant. Il a dit que si on s'aimait on y arriverait, que l'amour pouvait tout faire.**

 **\- Il a de la suite dans les idées ton fils. J'aime bien !**

 **\- Je lui ai promis que tu m'ausculterais.**

 **\- Oh je vois ! Je peux vraiment t'ausculter… en profondeur ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Dracule reprit son haut entre ses dents et écarta plus ses jambes. Shun le regarda faire. Père et fils étaient intéressant. Il s'approcha plus et installa mieux le lit afin que Dracule se sente à l'aise. Il l'embrassa et lui promit de ne pas lui faire de mal bien au contraire mais il faudrait qu'il lui fasse confiance et surtout qu'il suive ses directives. Quand il fut bien installé Shun entreprit l'auscultation, il allait en profiter pour lui faire un check up. Il enfila sa blouse blanche et ses gants. Chercha son tensiomètre afin de vérifier sa tension, à l'aide de son stéthoscope écouta son cœur. Lui fit une prise de sang, il y vérifierait plein de choses dessus. Il s'assit sur un tabouret devant son compagnon, se munit d'un tube de gel et en badigeonna ses gants puis tendrement il alla enduire le tour de l'anus de son amant. Au bout d'un long moment où il sentit l'autre se détendre, il se redressa pour l'embrasser et lui demanda son aval pour continuer. Un « oui » à peine murmuré l'encouragea à continuer. Il entra doucement un doigt en lui, il fit de petit mouvement et détendit l'organe. Il s'étira vers un tiroir de son armoire et y récupéra un thermomètre. Il retira son doigt et introduisit l'objet afin de prendre sa température. Quand ce fut fait, il alla prendre un nouvel objet. Dracule se raidit et Shun le câlina un peu lui expliquant à quoi cela à aller servir. De son doigt, il reprit son massage interne et rajouta un puis deux doigts. Dracule se mit à feuler de contentement. Shun demanda à son amant d'inspirer fortement et en profita pour insérer le speculum dans son intimité. Il prit un long coton tige et fit des prélèvements. Il en profita pour caresser la prostate de l'homme qui réagit assez bien. Shun joua avec lui un petit peu mais avait d'autres idées. Il retira le speculum et remit ses doigts en lui. Il bougea afin de lui procurer du plaisir. Il se redressa et l'embrassa puis alla jouer avec ses tétons du bout de sa langue et ses dents. Dracule poussait de petits cris alors il descendit jusqu'au nombril puis sa verge qu'il prit en bouche.

Le regard doré de Dracule s'embuait de larmes de joie. Son homme parcourait son corps de ses mains et de sa bouche. En cet instant il jouait d'une main à l'intérieur de lui et de l'autre sur son torse et ses tétons. Pendant que sa bouche avalait en son entier sa verge. Il se sentait gêné, mais il voulait aller plus loin.

 **\- Shun j'ai peur… mais je… fais un miracle.**

 **\- Puis-je te mettre enceinte ?** Se renseigna en rigolant Shun et en l'embrassant fougueusement.

 **\- Fais un miracle. Je veux plus que des baisers, j'en suis au plus si affinité.**

Shun explosa de rire, Dracule ne le prit pas mal, il vit combien l'autre était heureux. Cela faisait bien un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et pour une fois il lui donnait son accord pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Shun libéra son érection naissante et vint la frotter à celle déjà bien pulsante de son amant.

 **\- Je n'aurais pas vu notre première fois ainsi,** sourit le médecin.

 **\- M'en parle pas,** rougit l'homme allongé sur le lit.

Shun se demanda si c'était le film de ses amis ou la discussion avec eux ou Zoro mais aujourd'hui Dracule semblait différent. Cela lui plaisait. Malgré la peur et la gêne il voyait aussi de la détermination dans son regard. Il se releva et embrassa son homme. Il le prit dans ses bras et le pénétra en douceur. Mihawk se raidit un peu mais pas trop et Shun en profita pour entamer des mouvements lents. Le maître d'arme se mit à feuler de satisfaction. Shun agrippa ses cuisses et les ramena plus près de ses hanches. Il le souleva et se positionna mieux en lui. Il accentua les mouvements en son homme qui s'accrocha à ses épaules. Le docteur reprit les lèvres de son compagnon avec ferveur. Son corps vint épouser celui de Dracule. Les deux hommes hurlaient de plaisir. Shun s'excusa mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Mihawk lui demanda de lâcher prise. Le médecin le fit, il récupéra les jambes de son homme et les accrocha mieux autour de sa taille. Les deux se retrouvèrent dans un monde de plaisir. Shun tapait avec force dans la prostate de son amoureux et celui-ci s'arquait sous les décharge de bien-être. Les deux jouirent ensemble. Shun dans Mihawk et celui-ci entre leurs torses. Les deux mirent du temps à reprendre leur souffle et à revenir à la réalité.

 **\- Pardon,** fit Shun. **La prochaine fois je…**

 **\- C'était parfait,** le coupa Dracule. **Mais je veux bien un vrai lit.**

 **\- Promis.**

Les deux se câlinèrent encore un peu Shun ayant remis le lit en position allongée. Il avait pris son homme sur lui et l'aidait à apprécier la pause détente. Quand ils furent reposés les deux mangèrent ce que Dracule avait amené. Vers quatorze heures le maître d'arme repartit après un baiser passionné et la promesse de revenir vite le voir. Shun s'installa dans son fauteuil et soupira d'aise. Ils avaient enfin passé le cap. Leur relation devenait sérieuse, très sérieuse et il en était vraiment heureux.

* * *

L'hiver était arrivé et le village était sous la neige. Luffy sautait partout, on était dimanche, il n'y avait pas école et ils avaient rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui. Ils iraient sûrement dans le jardin jouer dans la neige. Il alla réveiller ses frères. Ceux-là le suivirent quand il entra dans la chambre de leur père. Les trois bambins se ruèrent sur leur paternel et sautèrent sur le lit lui ordonnant de se lever et d'aller dehors dans la neige. Le roux mécontent de ce réveil grogna et les trois partirent en courant et en rigolant, ils réveillèrent tous les autres enfants. Tous se ruèrent dans le salon sauf trois.

Robin, encore fatiguée, avait continué de dormir dans son lit. Elle les retrouverait plus tard et puis aucun adulte n'allaient accepter de les faire sortir à huit heures du matin. Ils iraient soit en fin de matinée, soit après le repas de midi. Alors elle pouvait encore rester au chaud sous la couette.

Law n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de sortir du lit lui, car Ace et Luffy l'en avait tiré. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de son père et alla finir sa nuit avec lui. Il aimait bien cela et Corazon aussi.

Sanji avait suivi son cousin vers les chambres des frères Don Quichotte. Il entrouvrit la porte et la referma, il partit dans une autre direction et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il ferma à clef la porte de la chambre de son père, monta dans le lit et se calla dans les bras de son père mais avant d'oublier il plaça un objet dans une main adulte qui n'était pas celle de son père, mais qui les enlaçait maintenant tous les deux.

 **\- La clef de ta chambre. Je l'ai fermé. Luffy a réveillé tout le monde pour aller jouer dans la neige. Law dort avec Cora'. Quand je t'ai vu avec papa j'ai pensé que si Namy et Ussop voulait venir te voir il valait mieux qu'ils tombent sur la porte fermée à clef. J'ai aussi fermé celle où nous sommes. Bonne nuit.**

 **Bonne nuit,** répondirent les deux adultes en souriant des efforts fait par l'enfant.

Doffy et Cro' lui caressèrent la tête mais ne dirent rien de plus. Depuis deux ans c'était ainsi.

 _Une nuit où Sanji avait été malade il était venu voir son père et était tombé sur lui et son « oncle » Crocodile. Le brun dormait tranquillement dans les bras du blond. Le gamin avait bien vu qu'ils n'étaient pas habillés et malgré ses cinq ans avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, même s'il ne définissait pas quoi. Il ne trouvait pas cela mal, il était même ravi de voir son père si apaisé. Il hésita à les réveiller, mais étant vraiment mal, il l'avait quand même fait. Les deux étaient un peu mal à l'aise mais Sanji avait souri en demandant s'il pouvait rester avec eux. Doffy s'était levé - un peu gêné d'être nu - pour prendre un thermomètre pendant que Cro' lui avait fait de la place dans le lit. Il allait partir quand le petit blond l'avait retenu. Le père de Sanji revint et effectivement il avait de la fièvre. Les deux adultes se regardèrent se demandant quoi faire et quoi dire. Le gamin lui avait tapoté le lit afin de dire à son père de les rejoindre._

 _ **\- Sanji…**_ _son père hésitait._

 _ **\- Si vous êtes heureux, personne à besoin de savoir. Et puis je suis malade, la fièvre ça fait halluciner c'est Law qui me l'a dit.**_ _Le bambin sourit. Les deux adultes lui sourirent en retour et l'enlacèrent._

Depuis le petit blond les aidait à se cacher des autres. Il savait que ce n'était pas mal mais que son papa et son « oncle » voulait un peu de liberté et surtout de la tranquillité. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais posé aucune question et avait accepté la chose comme elle était, vraie et simple. Ussop et Nami ne s'intéressait pas à la vie privée de leur père et lui était ravi que le sien soit si heureux auprès d'« oncle » Cro'. En plus, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il aimait bien ces matins avec les deux hommes. Les trois partageaient un secret. Comme Zoro et son papa.

 _Il les avait entendu parler un soir, il cherchait son propre père et l'avait trouvé en pleine discussion avec Zoro et « oncle » Mihawk. Il s'était retenu de rire des propos de son ami aux cheveux verts. Crocodile l'avait surpris et l'avait soulevé dans ses bras et les deux avaient écouté derrière la porte. Quand Doffy était sorti laissant Zoro et Mihawk seuls pour une vraie discussion entre père et fils, il avait souri de voir son fils et son amant l'attendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le couloir. Il les avait embrassés tous les deux sur la tête et les deux adultes avaient amené l'enfant dans sa chambre._

 _ **\- Il est bête ce Marimo !**_ _S'exclama Sanji en s'allongeant sous le regard curieux des deux autres._ _ **Il comprend pas que deux hommes ne peuvent pas faire d'enfant et que l'amour ne fait pas tout. Sinon j'aurais déjà plein de frères et sœurs avec vous deux.**_

 _ **\- Sanji…**_

 _ **\- C'est bon papa j'ai pas besoin de tout savoir mais…**_ _il hésita puis les regarda franchement._ _ **Si vous voulez vous embrasser quand je suis là, faites-le ! Il n'y a pas de problème.**_

 _ **\- Merci,**_ _fit Cro' en le décoiffant._

 _Puis les deux adultes l'avaient embrassé sur la tête et l'avait laissé seul pour dormir._

Vers dix heures Sanji émergea, son père dormait encore à poing fermé, mais il avait ressenti dans les mains de Crocodile une certaine tension. Il s'était alors dégagé de leurs emprises, sans réveiller le blond et regarda dans son dos. Le brun était bien réveillé. Les deux se sourirent, le gamin l'aida à se dégager. Quand se fut fait, l'homme bougea un peu ses membres pour les dégourdir et attrapa le petit blond dans ses bras. Les deux yeux bleus le fixèrent en souriant. Il aimait aussi ce rituel avec son « oncle » qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme son second père. Les deux chuchotaient des techniques pour réveiller l'adulte blond. Aujourd'hui ils avaient opté pour les guilis. Alors Sanji repartit dans les bras de son père et les deux hommes chacun d'un côté glissèrent ses mains sur les hanches de Doffy et le chatouillèrent. L'architecte se réveilla en sursaut et hurla. Les deux autres explosèrent de rire. Doflamingo courroucé se retourna et bloqua son amant sous lui afin de lui rendre la pareille, mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Sanji qui l'empêcha de se venger. Alors le blond attrapa son fils et vint le placer entre lui et Cro' et il l'embrassa sur la tête avant de donner à son compagnon un baiser sulfureux. Le brun râla que Sanji était là et Doffy lui signifia que celui-ci était mort de rire et pas du tout choqué. Les trois rigolèrent encore un peu et Crocodile les laissa entre père et fils. Il avait aussi envie d'aller jouer avec ses propres enfants, même si à ses yeux Sanji l'était autant qu'Ussop et Nami.

Après le repas de midi les adultes firent passer les enfants aux toilettes, les aidèrent à mettre leurs bottes et enfilait leurs manteaux. Tout le monde sortit dans le jardin et deux activités se mirent vite en place. Une bataille de boules de neige et un concours de construction de statue de neige. Dans l'après-midi Kuma prit quelques photos.

L'une d'elle montrait Crocodile accroupis devant une statue de neige en forme de trois crocodiles superposés les uns au-dessus des autres. Il l'avait créé avec son fils et maintenant les deux l'observaient. Ussop était tranquillement installé entre les bras de son père. L'adulte prenait l'œuvre en photo - ce qui devait être dur avec ses moufles - il avait l'air ému de celle-ci. Il trouvait Ussop de plus en plus habile de ses doigts. Le gamin, lui, était heureux. Kuma se dit que le gamin pourrait sûrement reprendre les garages de son père car il était très bricoleur, mais il pourrait aussi faire dans l'art plastique ou architecte comme Doffy. Souvent il dessinait à ses côtés et le blond aimait le conseiller.

Derrière eux, on voyait les frères Donquichotte se battre à coup de boule de neige. Doffy avait créé une énorme boule qu'il allait lancer sur Corazon. Celui-ci se cachait derrière son fils qui en voulant se défendre et attaquer son oncle d'une petite boule tapa du coude dans la tête de son père. Le blond hurla de douleur. Mais Law n'y fit pas attention et son oncle et lui s'envoyèrent leurs boules. Les trois firent trempés et explosèrent de rire. Kuma se dit que la photo montrait combien Law et Doffy pouvaient être sérieux et dangereux, vu leurs visages déformés par l'envie de vaincre l'autre. Il rigola aussi.

Ensuite il plaignit Dracule. En fond d'image, il le vit aider sa fille à faire sa statue. Ils étaient en train de créer la peluche fétiche de la petite en version monstre des neiges. Pérona était juché sur la statue et criait sur son père. Elle était de plus en plus directive avec l'âge, il fallait que tout soit parfait comme elle le désirait. Malheureusement pour eux tous, elle n'était pas la seule, Nami devenait pareille. Il soupira de soulagement, sa fille restait mignonne.

Sur une autre photo ont voyait Nami et son coffre de pirate plein de trésor. Les pirates Ace, Sabo et Luffy accompagnait du capitaine Shanks essayaient de le lui ravir à l'aide de boules de neige. La petite hurlait et se défendait comme elle pouvait. Sanji avait voulu l'aider mais il était parti sur une autre chose. Son ennemi de toujours s'était moqué de lui et il fallait qu'il retrouve sa fierté en le battant.

La troisième photo montrait cela, le petit blond et le vert avaient créé une montagne de boules de neiges et se les lançaient les unes après les autres aussi rapidement et violement que possible.

La dernière montrait sa fille Robin en train de créer une statue de livre ouvert qui faisait sortir une bataille de samouraï. Elle était férue de livre et d'histoire et en ce moment elle était à fond sur la période des samouraïs. Kuma alla la voir et l'aida à finir son œuvre.

Le concours prit fin, les adultes et les enfants regardèrent, tout était magnifique. Dracule déclara qu'ils étaient tous exæquo et pour cela tous avait bien gagné un super goûter. Tous sautèrent de joie même les adultes. Mihawk fila en cuisine pendant que les cinq autres adultes s'occupaient de déshabiller et changer les enfants. La plupart étaient trempés à force de se jeter des boules de neige et aussi par terre pour les éviter. Quand ils revinrent dans la cuisine, Dracule leur avait préparé une tasse de chocolat chaud à chacun avec un chamallow qui trempait dedans, les enfants adoraient, ainsi que les adultes. Il donna aussi une part à chacun du gateau fait dans la matinée avec Sanji. Le petit blond adorait cuisiner et était toujours par-là quand Mihawk le fait. Cela plaisait à l'adulte. Depuis un an il l'avait pris comme apprenti. Sanji pela les légumes et les fruits, prépara les mesures de farine, sucre, sel et autre. Parfois, il cassait les œufs et mélangeait les pâtes. Pour le reste il laissa faire son « oncle » et le regarda faire.

Tous s'amusèrent autour de leur goûter. Quand il fut fini les enfants partirent s'amuser puis vers dix-huit heures Cora', Doffy et Crocodile partirent les laver pendant que Dracule et Shanks firent le repas. Kuma lui prépara les habits des enfants et les sacs pour le lendemain matin. Il les récupéra quand ils sortirent du bain et leur mit un dessin animé jusqu'au repas.

Avant d'aller se coucher Crocodile s'installa sur le canapé du salon il s'alluma un cigare et attrapa un album. Il appela les enfants afin de le leur montrer. Dedans, il y avait les photos prises par Kuma et lui-même lors de l'après-midi. Tous l'encerclèrent, ils étaient trop heureux de se voir dedans. Après quelques photos, épuisés, les enfants s'endormirent tous un à un auprès de lui. Cro' ne bougea pas pendant un long moment laissant les autres les coucher chacun leur tour. De toute façon s'il bougeait il en aurait réveillé plusieurs. Effectivement, Luffy et Nami s'étaient endormis sur ses jambes. Robin un livre en main se servait de son bras comme oreiller et Ussop était blotti contre la petite brune, son fils avait eu l'idée de se recouvrir d'un plaid pour se donner plus de chaleur. Sanji lui était affalé sur le dossier du canapé et son épaule. Pour finir, il avait Zoro couché par terre à ses pieds. L'homme regardait tranquillement les photos et attendant d'être libre de ses faits et gestes. A la fin il ne restait que Sanji et Cro' dans le salon. Doffy vint le chercher et en profita pour embrasser son homme avant que les autres adultes n'arrivent. Le brun sourit, il aimait cela. Le petit blond bougea, alors son père alla le coucher rapidement. Il aurait plus de temps avec son amant plus tard.

Ce soir-là les adultes non plus ne firent pas long feu et partirent se coucher.

* * *

 _Dring, dring, dring…_

 **\- Allo, docteur Shun à l'appareil.**

 **\- Pardon de te réveiller.**

 **\- Pas de problème, c'est mon heure. Tu as besoin de moi ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai trois petits malades.**

 **\- Bien j'arrive.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- J'arrive !**

Shun regarda l'heure sur son portable, il était sept heures du matin. Il se leva et se prépara rapidement et partit pour la maison de Dracule. Il arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Il sonna et son amant lui ouvrit le portail électrique, avec le temps les hommes avaient trouvé le moyen de le rénover, liant l'ancien au moderne. Il remonta l'allée et alla se garer devant la porte d'entrée. Même s'il était sept heures trente, le soleil illuminait assez pour lui permettre d'observer son environnement. Il trouva le cadre magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez son amoureux. Il avait toujours reçu les enfants à son cabinet.

 **\- Shun !**

 **\- J'arrive. J'aime bien chez vous.**

 **\- Merci ! J'espère que l'intérieur te plaira aussi.**

 **\- J'en suis sûr.**

Shun suivit son compagnon et alla dans le salon avec lui. Il y découvrit trois corps allongés. En s'approchant il reconnut les enfants. Une tête verte bien reconnaissable, ainsi qu'une blonde, son blond plus éclatant que celui de Sabo. Et un brun avec un livre en main.

 **\- Quels sont les symptômes ?** S'informa le médecin.

 **\- Fièvre, toux et maux de ventre. Zoro a eu des nausées cette nuit.**

 **\- Où sont les autres ?** Se renseigna Shun en auscultant les trois enfants.

 **\- Crocodile les as amenés à l'école avec le minibus. Il le laissera garé sur parking. Doffy les a suivis afin de le récupérer et de faire du covoiturage.**

 **\- Quelle organisation !** S'exclama dans un grand sourire le docteur. **Ce n'est rien de grave, ils ont un état grippal. Deux-trois jours au chaud et ça ira. Je peux voir ta pharmacie.**

Les deux hommes allèrent dans la salle de bain qui abritait l'objet. Shun fouilla dedans et y trouva ce dont il avait besoin. Peu de temps après il soigna les enfants et expliqua les doses à donner et quand le faire. Dracule le remercia et le raccompagna.

 **\- Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé de…**

 **\- Hey ! Ça sert à quoi de sortir avec un docteur si tu n'as pas quelques avantages.**

 **\- Haha ! Merci.** Puis Mihawk si mit à pleurer.

 **\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils vont bien,** le rassura Shun en le prenant dans ses bras.

 **\- Ce n'est pas eux je… Je… Snif, Snif…**

 **\- Quoi ? Dis-moi tout,** Shun regarda que les enfants étaient toujours allongés sur le canapé et releva le visage de son amant et lui vola un baiser.

 **\- Je devais aller faire des papiers à Tokyo et l'une des administrations où je devais aller n'ouvre que le lundi. Je vais devoir attendre une semaine et c'est assez pressé et… et…**

 **\- Calme-toi ! Je comprends, tu as de la chance,** susurra Shun à l'oreille de son amour. **Je suis en repos aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Chut ! Je suis de repos et je vais les garder.**

 **\- Non et puis un des garçons devrait rentrer dans la journée.**

 **\- Raison de plus. Toi tu vas faire ce que tu as à faire et moi je les garde jusqu'à ce que l'un de tes amis arrive.**

Dracule allait encore dire une chose mais Shun le fit taire d'un baiser. Le maître d'arme allait se retirer de l'emprise de son homme, mais une caresse sur sa nuque le dissuada et il approfondit le baiser de lui-même. Les deux hommes se câlinèrent un long moment.

Avant de quitter la maison le maître d'arme informa les enfants que Shun serait leur Baby-Sitter pour un moment. Cela leur fit plaisir. Le docteur lui appela son assistante- infirmière- secrétaire. Il lui expliqua la chose, elle lui promit de s'occuper de tout et de l'appeler si grande nécessité. Et pour elle aussi, un jour de semi-congé lui plaisait bien. Elle irait s'occuper des soins importants mais pour une fois le cabinet serait fermé pour la journée.

Shun revint vers les petits et les installa mieux sur le canapé en leur apportant des coussins et des couvertures. Après il leur mit un dessin animé et leur prépara le petit déjeuner, un bon chocolat chaud avec un chamallow. Les trois étaient ravis de cela. Ils s'étaient blottit sous leurs plaids avec la tasse chaude entre leurs mains. Le docteur en profita pour poser des questions sur le fonctionnement de la maison et quand il eut ses réponses, il les laissa un bon quart d'heure. Il revint avec une panière de linge propre, il venait de lancer celle de linge sale et avait fait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Les trois le regardèrent faire. Ils rigolèrent.

 **\- Drac' ne fait pas ainsi ?**

 **\- Non,** rigola Zoro.

 **\- C'est pas grave,** rajouta Law. **Au moins vous l'aidez.**

 **\- Papa l'aiderait s'il n'était pas trop occupé,** plaida Sanji pour Doffy.

 **\- Donc le mien ne fait rien de ses journées ?** S'énerva Zoro.

 **\- J'ai pas dit ça… Je…**

 **\- Ça suffit !** Siffla Shun. **Dracule a fait un choix il y a longtemps et il ne le regrette pas. Mais je reconnais que Law a raison il pourrait être épaulé parfois, mais cela ne tient qu'à vous. Pas forcément à vos pères. Si vous commenciez par ranger vos jouets quand vous avez fini une activité. Ou que vous ameniez vos habits dans la panière de linge sale. Ce serait déjà ça de moins à faire pour lui.**

 **\- On peut aussi le ranger si on le fait comme ça,** dit Law en montrant le docteur plier sans repasser les affaires.

 **\- Tout à fait, à part les chemises et quelques tissus il n'y a pas besoin de tout repasser.**

Les enfants firent « oui » de la tête. Shun termina de tout plier et ranger dans chaque chambre. Les enfants lui avait fait savoir à qui appartenait quoi. Il y a quand même seize personnes dans la maison. Après il lança la machine à sécher le linge et fit une nouvelle machine. Il en ferait le plus possible. Ensuite il passa un coup de balais et la serpillère dans les pièces principales – salon et cuisines. Le temps que cela sèche il s'installa avec les enfants. Ils lui montrèrent alors l'album photo du jour d'avant. Shun sourit et comprit pourquoi les enfants étaient malades. Mais cela valait coup vu les photos. Quand le sol fut sec il partit s'occuper du linge quand il revint les petits s'étaient endormis. Il baissa le son de la télé mais la laissa pour leur laisser un fond sonore, comme une berceuse mais aussi pour celui ou ceux qui se réveillerait avant les autres. Il repartit alors faire le ménage. Il rangea encore du linge propre. Il entreprit de rendre accessible les chambres des triplés. Il jeta un œil aux bibliothéques de Law et Robin et feuilleta quelques pages, il fut à moitié surpris. Il allait avoir une discussion avec leurs pères rapidement. Cela lui rappela quelques souvenirs heureux, qu'il avait parfois tendance à oublier. Puis il repartit dans le salon, Law était le seul réveillé. Le petit brun lisait un livre. Shun lui ébouriffa la tête mais l'enfant ne broncha pas. Le docteur s'inquiéta un peu, mais ne dit rien il alla préparer le repas de midi. Il en profita pour rappeler son assistante et voir comment cela se passait. Elle le rassura mais il prit le parti d'appeler un ou deux de ses patients. Quand il eut fini il sursauta en voyant Law assis sur chaise derrière lui et le regarder bizarrement.

 **\- La chirurgie ne vous manque pas ?**

 **\- Law… non je suis bien ici.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Vous aviez tout !** Insista l'enfant.

 **\- Non, il me manquait l'essentiel.**

\- … Law ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait le médecin.

 **\- L'amour et la vie,** expliqua d'une voix lasse Zoro. **Il n'y a pas que les études et la médecine, il y a aussi la vie et les sentiments. Il y a les autres. On est là mais tu l'oublies. Doc' j'ai soif.**

 **\- Tiens prend ce verre et assied toi là, je vais prendre ta température.**

Shun s'absenta quelques minutes et quand il revint dans la cuisine il regarda le brun et le vert. Aucune parole n'était dite mais un long regard parlait pour eux. Shun le comprit. Il alla vers Zoro et allait prendre sa température quand il tendit le thermomètre à Law.

 **\- Mince mon eau bout, tu peux t'en occuper.**

 **\- Oui,** fit Law dans un grand sourire. L'enfant manipula l'objet et au bip annonça, **Trente-sept degrés sept.**

 **\- Ok merci, Zoro boit bien tu n'en as pas mais tu n'en es pas loin.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Law, Zoro à raison il faut savoir parler avec les autres surtout si tu veux être docteur.**

 **\- Mais pas chirurgien !** Répondit du tac au tac le petit brun.

 **\- Donc tu comptes ne plus nous parler du tout !** S'exclama Zoro en sautant de sa chaise et venant prendre le col du haut de Law dans sa main, le tirant ainsi à lui.

 **\- Haha ! Zoro calme toi !** Demanda Shun en posant une main douce sur celle de l'enfant. **Tu me fais penser à un vieil ami, il avait eu la même réaction à mon encontre.**

Shun s'arrêta, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux cela faisait si longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant les enfants, les deux durent le comprendre car Zoro relâcha Law et vint agripper la jambe du docteur et lui fit un gros câlin. Law lui détourna la tête par pur respect.

 **\- C'est bientôt prêt ?** Se renseigna Law.

 **\- Oui, tu peux aller chercher Sanji merci. Réveille-le doucement.**

Le brun descendit de sa chaise et alla chercher le blond. Dans la cuisine le vert expliqua au docteur que Law se coupait d'eux. Ils leur parlaient de moins en moins sauf nécessité et qu'il s'enfermait dans les livres de médecine. Le médecin lui promit d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

Les deux autres revinrent et tous se mirent à table. Law parla un peu plus, Shun l'y incitant. Ensuite, les enfants reposés allèrent jouer dans le salon pendant que Shun faisait la vaisselle. En revenant auprès des gamins il assista à l'une des disputes entre le vert et le blond. Il l'arrêta et leur jeu reprit.

Il alla sur le canapé et s'installa avec Law. Il demanda si Dracule avait un ordinateur portable et Law sortit la tablette de son père. Shun en profita pour surfer sur le net et retrouva un de ses cas d'étude chirurgicale. Il le lut avec Law et lui posa des questions. L'enfant avait tout compris et avait ses propres théories. Il essaya de voir l'étendue de ses connaissances. Il chercha une nouvelle chose, quand il la trouva, il demanda à Law de le lire avec lui, ce que le gamin fit avec plaisir. Shun put évaluer l'avancée intellectuelle de l'enfant. Il entendit Zoro bailler, il regarda l'heure il était quinze heure trente. Il sourit aucun des adultes n'étaient revenu alors il décida de mettre les petits aux lits, mais avant il allait leur faire un bain.

 **\- Un bain ça vous dit ?**

 **\- Non,** firent Sanji et Zoro.

 **\- Pas de non,** fit Law qui était ravi d'avoir fait des trucs intéressants avec le docteur. **En nous lavant on fera tomber notre début de fièvre. Et comme on a transpiré, on a évacué les toxines,** voyant le regard interrogateur des deux autres il se reprit, **la maladie, alors on va s'en débarrasser. Shun essaie d'éviter de nous donner des médicaments.**

Les deux comprirent leur intérêt là-dedans, alors ils filèrent vers la salle de bain. Shun remercia Law pour son aide. Il prit le temps de faire couler le bain et leur montra comment préparer leurs affaires pendant ce temps pour que leurs pères n'aient plus à le faire. Après ils mirent leurs habits sales dans la panière. Shun les lava et joua avec eux. Il les aida à bien s'essuyer, ainsi que leurs cheveux avec le sèche-cheveux. Ils se mirent en pyjama propre et Shun leur fit un goûter. Quand tout fut fini il leur demanda de faire une sieste mais les trois ne voulaient pas. Mais l'adulte ne se démonta pas et leur proposa un temps calme avec lui dans le lit de Dracule. Il prit un livre de Zoro et leurs lu une histoire mais avant la fin tous dormaient profondément. Shun posa le livre et ferma les yeux à son tour. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il s'était allongé aux milieux du lit et les enfants s'était mis de part et d'autre de lui. Law d'un côté, Sanji de l'autre et Zoro avait trouvé un chemin sur son torse. Il avait mis une couverture sur eux et au chaud tous dormirent tranquillement.

Il était dix-huit heures quand tous arrivèrent à la maison. Dans le salon ils discutèrent un long moment.

 **\- Alors comment vont les petits ?** Demanda Dracule.

\- … un silence lui répondit et des regards interrogateurs.

 **\- Quoi ? Oh non, ne me dites pas que personne n'est rentré avant maintenant ?** S'informa Dracule en devenant blanc.

 **\- Non, on est arrivé cinq minutes avant toi,** firent Cro' et Doffy qui avaient récupéré les enfants.

 **\- Nous aussi,** firent les trois autres pères.

 **\- Mais où étais-tu ?** Demanda Shanks.

 **\- Je suis allé m'occuper de nos papiers à Tokyo comme prévu. C'est pour ça que j'avais gardé la voiture de Cro'. Et j'ai demandé à…** il s'arrêta, il se sentait mal à l'aise. **Je pensais que l'un de vous rentrerait plus tôt.** Tous lui expliquèrent leurs raisons, qui étaient des plus valables. **Mais lui… Je les ai laissés à Shun.**

 **\- Le docteur ?** Demanda surprit Shanks. **Il…**

 **\- Cool,** le coupa Doffy qui connaissait la relation qu'entretenait l'homme avec son ami. **Avec un médecin ils ont dû être cocoonés.**

 **\- Où sont-ils ?** S'écria Shanks qui ne pensait pas pareil.

 **\- C'est bon, c'est même pas tes gosses,** sourit Doffy, **Cora t'inquiète pas on peut faire confiance au doc'.**

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

 **\- Bien sûr et Drac' ne lui aurait pas laissé les enfants s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.**

 **\- Ça nous dit pas où ils sont !** S'écria alors Shanks excédé de la façon légère dont le blond prenait la chose.

 **\- Dans la chambre de papa,** fit une petite voix derrière eux.

 **\- Pérona ! Tu es sûre ?** Demanda son père.

 **\- Oui, ils dorment tous les quatre.**

Tous se ruèrent dans la chambre du maître d'arme. Shanks allait rentrer en hurlant quand Cro' le tira en arrière.

 **\- Il a sûrement pris sa journée pour s'occuper des petits qui ne sont pas les siens, alors tu dis merci et tu la ferme,** grogna le mécanicien.

 **\- Quelle honte !** Se lamenta Dracule.

 **\- Mais non, il l'a fait pour toi,** susurra Doffy à l'oreille du brun. **Il t'aime. Alors réveille le doucement et rejoignez-nous.**

 **\- Invite-le à manger pour le remercier,** dit Cora'.

 **\- Oui.**

Tous repartirent vers le salon. Dans la chambre Mihawk alla près du lit et en voyant les quatre ainsi il se sentit serein. Il monta sur le lit et surplomba Sanji et embrassa doucement Shun sur les lèvres. Le médecin releva sa main et la fit glisser sur la nuque de son homme.

 **\- Pardon, je pensais qu'on t'aurait remplacé.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai passé une très bonne journée. Ces enfants sont un véritable plaisir.**

Dracule allait parler mais Law se réveilla. Alors les deux adultes réveillèrent les deux autres. Puis tous allèrent dans le salon. Sur le chemin Shun avait accepté de manger avec eux. Il aida Dracule à la préparation du repas puis pendant qu'ils installaient les couverts les garçons parlèrent de leur journée.

 **\- Shun a fait les lessives et a rangé le linge,** expliquait Sanji.

 **\- Ouais, il a dit qu'on pouvait le faire car à part les chemises et certains tissus, y a pas besoin de repasser,** rajouta Zoro.

 **\- Oui c'est un gain de temps, en plus il a dit qu'on était assez grand aussi pour mettre nos habits dans la panière à linge quand on se change,** dit Law sans sortir la tête de son livre.

 **\- Oui et on l'a fait quand on a pris notre bain pour… Pourquoi déjà ?** Demanda Sanji.

 **\- Se laver pour faire tomber la fièvre et enlever notre transpiration qui conservait les toxines de notre maladie,** expliqua pour la seconde fois Law. **Et il a rajouté qu'on pourrait aussi ranger nos jouets après avoir fini de jouer avec.**

 **\- Ouais et après il a aussi balayé et lavé le sol de la cuisine et du salon,** raconta Zoro.

 **\- Vraiment ! Tu as fait tout ça, je…** murmura Dracule juste pour le médecin.

 **\- C'est bon ! J'aime faire le ménage pendant mes congés,** rigola Shun en faisant un clin d'œil à son amant pour le détendre.

Zoro et Sanji eux rigolèrent, les deux petits savaient pourquoi le docteur avait fait tout cela. Le doc' était amoureux de Drac' et cela leur plaisait. Doffy et Cro' aussi rigolaient de tout cela et s'en réjouissaient. Tous se mirent à table et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. A la fin Shun et Dracule firent la vaisselle pendant que les autres enfants sauf les malades prenaient leur bain et se mettaient en pyjama. Le temps du coucher arriva.

 **\- Vous pouvez me mettre au lit docteur Shun ?** Demandèrent ensemble Zoro et Law.

 **\- Law, tu me laisses coucher Zoro en premier.**

 **\- A la condition que…**

 **\- Accepté.** Il vit alors Law trottiner vers sa chambre.

 **\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?** demanda Zoro surpris ainsi que les autres autours.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Moi aussi j'ai une faveur à vous demander.**

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu voudrais savoir comment garder Law ?** Le gamin lui fit « oui » de la tête. Alors Shun s'approcha et s'accroupis devant lui, là il attrapa par le col et le ramena vers lui. **Comme tu n'y connais rien en chirurgie, si tu veux son attention, tu dois continuer à lui faire cela,** dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur son col **et le regarder droit dans les yeux afin de lui rappeler que tu existes et que tu es là pour lui. Force-le à te reconnaitre comme son égal. Et après fait ça.** Le doc' embrassa le gamin sur le front.

Zoro sourit et se rua vers le brun. Il fit exactement ce que lui avait conseillé le docteur. Law grommela et Zoro revint en riant auprès du médecin. Shun attrapa le gamin dans ses bras et le mit sur ses épaules.

 **\- Maintenant au lit.**

Shun l'entraina dans sa chambre et le coucha. Lui promettant de revenir bientôt. L'enfant lui fit un câlin et le remercia pour son aide avec Law et pour le bonheur de son papa. Shun lui promit de continuer. Ensuite, il traversa la maison souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous les enfants de la maisonnée. Il finit par la chambre de Law où il le coucha en lui racontant l'une de ses chirurgies, avant de le laisser dormir.

Le médecin revenait vers le salon où tous les adultes se trouvaient.

 **\- Merci,** fit Doffy.

 **\- De rien, je suis ravi qu'ont soient tous réunis,** déclara Shun. **Je voulais vous parler de Law et Robin.**

 **\- Ils ont quelques choses qui ne va pas ?** S'inquiétèrent leurs pères.

 **\- Non, rien de grave.** Shun s'assit sur l'un des canapés et les deux hommes le suivirent. **Voilà nous voulions vous contacter avec la directrice de l'école, afin de leur faire passer des tests.**

 **\- Ne tournez pas autour du pot,** s'exclama Shanks qui n'apprécié pas Shun.

 **\- Laisse-le finir idiot !** Fit Cro', **tu nous fais perdre du temps. Continuez Shun !**

 **\- Merci, voilà ils sont scolairement très en avance pour leur âge et nous supposons qu'ils sont surdoués. C'est pour cela que cet après-midi je me suis permis de faire un début de test sur Law.**

 **\- Comment ? Sans l'accord de son père,** s'offusqua Shanks.

 **\- Ecoute-le !** Ordonna Doffy.

Le roux se tut et attendit la suite. Shun sourit de l'aide de Crocodile et de Doflamingo. Il savait que Dracule avait encore du mal à parler de leur relation avec Shanks et Corazon. C'est pour cela qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour son silence.

 **\- Quand je dis test j'entends surtout lire des articles médicaux avec lui et voir ce qu'il comprend. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il est très en avance, je ne peux dire de combien d'années exactement mais assez pour qu'il comprenne des cours de première année de fac de médecine. J'aimerais qu'on en parle avec son instituteur et la directrice de l'école. Pareil pour Robin, ses lectures dans sa chambre et le peu de discussion que j'ai eu avec elle m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. De plus, en tant que docteur scolaire, la directrice m'appelle pour parler de ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Se renseigna Kuma un peu inquiet.

 **\- Car certains enfants s'enferment dans leurs études, leur soif de connaissances et en oublient le monde autour. Ils ont l'impression que les autres ne peuvent plus les comprendre et eux-mêmes ne les comprennent plus. Ils ont besoin d'une psychothérapie et d'aide pour garder leur statut social. Au sein de leur famille ou de la société tout court. Cela n'arrive pas à tous mais le plus souvent à ceux qui sont vraiment au-dessus des autres.**

 **\- Robin ?**

 **\- Non, Kuma pour l'instant votre fille est encore bien intégrée même si elle aime lire.**

 **\- Law ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis désolé. Zoro m'a confirmé que votre fils était en train de s'éloigner des siens. C'est pour cela qu'il est allé embrasser Law tout à l'heure. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est jeune et Zoro n'est pas le seul à vouloir s'occuper de lui.**

 **\- Merci,** fit Cora'.

 **\- De rien, la directrice vous recontactera pour un rendez-vous. Bien, il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser.**

Shun se leva et serra la main de tous et partit. Mihawk le suivit dehors. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Dans la matinée, Shun avait pris quelques minutes pour déplacer sa voiture un peu plus loin de l'entrée. C'est pour cela que dans la nuit hivernale Dracule n'avait pas fait attention que le médecin était encore dans sa maison. Il allait parler quand son amant le plaqua contre la carrosserie de son véhicule et l'embrassa avec passion.

 **\- J'ai passé une super journée, alors ne dit rien.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Ah ça tu peux le dire autant que tu veux. Moi aussi je t'aime.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas encore pu le dire à Shanks et Cora'.**

 **\- Pas de problème, on a tout notre temps, toute notre vie.**

Shun l'embrassa à nouveau et le fit monter en voiture et ouvrant la porte arrière il l'allongea sur la plage arrière et continua de l'embrasser en le surplombant. Dracule s'installa de façon à pouvoir fermer la voiture. C'est qu'il faisait froid dehors on était en Décembre.

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Je sais ! Pas ici, mais cela fait quinze jours que je ne t'ai pas touché et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais à nouveau. Je ne serais pas là à partir de demain. Je rentre dans une semaine. Une formation que je ne veux pas louper.**

 **\- Je comprends, tu n'as pas à te justifier.**

 **\- Je sais, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Je vais passer la semaine à Nara.**

 **\- Bien. Nara,** soupira Dracule. **C'est de là que vienne les mères des enfants. Oh pardon !**

 **\- T'excuse pas. Je ne savais pas. Tu n'en parles jamais et je le respecte mais si un jour tu veux en parler je suis là.**

 **\- Je sais. Je devrais rentrer.**

Shun n'était pas d'accord et le fit savoir en embrassant son amant et en faisant glisser ses mains sur la peau du torse de l'homme sous lui. Il se dévêtit de son haut et fit de même avec le haut de Dracule. Maintenant, il allait falloir les réchauffer. Il s'activa donc à donner du plaisir à son homme puis il trouva un moyen de le délester de son pantalon et entama une fellation tout en le préparant à sa venue. En un rien de temps la voix de Dracule s'éleva le suppliant d'aller plus vite et de le faire sien. Shun ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'inséra en lui avec douceur et amour. Il les amena lentement vers le bonheur. Quand se fut fini les deux hommes se câlinèrent avant de se séparer pour au moins une semaine.

Dans le salon les cinq autres adultes étaient restés entre eux.

 **\- Je l'aime pas !** S'exclama Shanks.

 **\- Tu ne le connais même pas,** fit Cro'.

 **\- Il se mêle de ce qui ne le concerne pas !** Rétorqua le roux.

 **\- Bien sûr que si !** Répliqua Doffy. **Il est le médecin de notre famille et il se doit de s'intéresser à notre santé physique et mentale. Tu es juste jaloux car il s'entend bien avec Dracule et qu'il lui fait confiance pour nos enfants.**

 **\- Pfff… ce sont des bêtises, je préfère aller me coucher.**

Shanks repartit sous les rires du blond. Cora' regarda son frère un long moment. Quand il vit le roux disparaitre il se reprit et posa une question à son aîné.

 **\- Shun, c'est le compagnon de Dracule ?**

 **\- Cela n'a pas d'importance !** Fit Kuma. **Si Dracule lui fait confiance moi aussi. Et qu'il couche ou non avec lui ou un autre n'a pas d'importance. Il est heureux et c'est ce qui compte.**

 **\- Bien parlé,** firent Doffy et Cro' à l'unisson.

 **\- Oui, vous avez raison moi aussi je vais me coucher,** fit Corazon.

Kuma fit de même après un au revoir. Doflamingo et Crocodile se retrouvèrent seul et le blond vint se blottir contre le torse du brun.

 **\- Que crois-tu qu'ils fassent ?** Demanda Doffy en souriant.

 **\- Idiot !** Fit Cro' en le repoussant.

 **\- Moi j'aime bien faire ça dans la voiture et je sais que toi aussi,** s'amusa le blond en se plaçant à cheval sur les jambes du brun. **Ta chambre ou la mienne ?**

 **\- La tienne, ton fils est encore malade,** dit Crocodile en caressant les fesses de son futur amant. Oui il aimait le faire dans les voitures avec lui. Mais il aimait aussi le faire dans un bon lit.

 **\- Alors je m'occuperais de tes enfants s'il y a un problème,** expliqua Dracule qui venait de revenir à pas de velours. Il tapa la tête du brun. **Mais faites ça ailleurs que dans le salon, je ne veux pas que les enfants le voient.**

Les deux hommes lui firent « oui » de la tête et après quelques piques, ils se séparèrent et Dracule les regarda quitter le salon. Le blond se lovait dans les bras du brun qui le porter dans ses bras. Il avait l'air heureux. Lui-même était heureux quand Shun le portait ainsi. Alors il fit comme les autres et partit se coucher en pensant à son médecin. Il s'endormit en s'imaginant bientôt, très bientôt dans ses bras.

* * *

On était en janvier les fêtes avaient été bien tranquilles pour Shun qui n'avait aucune famille. Il avait été pris par le travail entre formation et patients et les vacances avaient été chargées. Les repas de famille amenaient leurs lots de crises de foie, gastros et bien d'autres maladies. Cela le fit sourire, au moins il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais pour lui c'était presque des vacances, il aimait être sur tous les fronts. Cependant, ce soir on était vendredi et il était dans le supermarché du village à faire quelques emplettes pour ses repas du week-end. Il pensait appeler Darcule pour le voir le lendemain soir. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, juste contacté par sms. Il sourit à cette perspective, mais son sourire s'effaça comme neige au soleil. Devant lui se trouvait un homme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis dix-huit ans. La moitié de sa vie et cela lui allait. L'homme s'avança d'un pas et lui recula en blêmissant. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien physiquement du moins, car psychologiquement c'était autre chose. Son cœur se serra il eut un haut le cœur. Il avait la nausée. Des souvenirs pénibles lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il recula encore, il voulait hurler mais resserra sa prise sur ses lèvres. L'autre l'approchait encore. C'était insoutenable pour lui. Un choc le surprit mais vint le rassurer.

 **\- Tu as trouvé les chips super vient on continue.**

L'homme prit le paquet des mains de Shun et le poussa dans un autre rayon puis il l'entraina encore à sa suite après avoir posé toute leurs courses sur la première étagère trouvée. Dracule, car s'était lui qui avait sauvé son amant, le mena jusqu'à la sortie. Il attrapa son vélo et le balança dans le coffre de la voiture du médecin il prit le volant et démarra au plus vite. Il venait de faire un bout de chemin quand le doc' parla pour la première fois.

 **\- Arrête-toi je dois vomir.**

Mihawk se mit sur le bas-côté et vit son homme sortir en trombe du véhicule et l'entendit vomir. Il n'avait jamais vu Shun dans cet état alors il prit son téléphone.

 **\- Cora' pardon je ne vais pas rentrer ce soir.**

 _ **\- Un problème ?**_

 **\- Oui et non… je t'expliquerais plus tard je dois aider un ami.**

 _ **\- Ok tant pis on se voit plus tard.**_

 **\- Oui, tout est prêt dans la cuisine il y aura juste à réchauffer.**

 _ **\- Ok c'est dommage je voulais te présenter mes collègues Aokiji et Smoker.**_

 **\- Une autre fois, pardon, mais je dois te laisser.**

Il raccrocha et alla auprès de Shun il l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir dans la voiture. Après un moment il reprit le volant et retourna chez le docteur. Ils entrèrent rapidement chez lui.

 **\- Je peux t'aider en quoi ?** Se renseigna Dracule.

 **\- En rien, rentre chez toi !** Ordonna et grogna en même temps Shun.

Dracule ne répondit pas. Shun était un autre homme, il le voyait froid et renfermé. Triste. Il voulut le soutenir mais l'autre se dégagea et agrippa son menton et le serra fort. Mihawk avait mal. Shun lui vola un baiser dur, froid de toute émotion et douloureux, il lui faisait très mal il avait peur de cette nouvelle personne et en même temps il voulait la connaître. Il se fit rejeter.

 **\- Je suis pas d'humeur à te baiser alors dégage.**

Dracule eut un temps d'arrêt et regarda son amant partir vers la salle de bain. Jamais l'autre ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il avait peur mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il voyait bien que l'autre était dans un sale état et qu'il faisait tout pour l'éloigner de lui. Mais lui, il voulait être là pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Le docteur avait toujours été là pour lui. Il lui avait rendu une vie, des émotions. Il voulait faire pareil alors il le rejoignit et le vit se débattre avec ses habits au-dessus de la cuvette des WC. Il vomissait tout en se déshabillant. Il en profita pour l'aider et se dévêtit à son tour. L'autre le repoussait mais il en avait rien à faire, il avait pris sa décision, quoi qu'il arrive il resterait. Alors, pour l'instant il l'aidait à entrer dans la douche. Il fit couler l'eau afin de le laver. Shun ferma les yeux et mit son visage vers la pomme de douche. Des larmes lui vinrent, Dracule le prit dans ses bras en silence. Le docteur eut un réflexe violent et il plaqua son amant contre un mur il le fixa un long moment où le brun ne bougea pas. Shun le souleva et alla prendre d'assaut ses lèvres. Il s'empara avec ses doigts de son postérieur et des doigts entrèrent dans le maître d'arme. C'était un peu plus brutal que d'habitude mais cela ne dérangea pas Dracule pour autant. C'était différent mais pas moins bien.

 **\- Pardon, pardon…**

 **\- Ce n'est rien je suis là, je t'aime et je suis là,** répondait sans cesse Dracule au pardon de Shun.

A un moment un prénom sortit des lèvres du médecin, le prénom d'un autre homme. Dracule ne s'en offusqua pas. Il resserra sa prise sur son amant. Puis il le força à le regarder.

 **\- Shun c'est moi, c'est Dracule. Regarde-moi ! Je suis là juste devant toi, dans tes bras. Han ! Han ! Shuuun,** gémit le brun les doigts de son amant ayant trouvé un endroit si plaisant pour lui. **Shun regarde-moi ! Fais-moi l'amour à moi ! Shun pitié je t'aime.**

L'espace d'un instant tout s'arrêta. Les deux se fixèrent et comme revenant à la réalité Shun se reprit.

 **\- Dracule ? Pardon je…**

Shun sourit à son amant comme à son habitude de façon chaleureuse et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le pénétrer avec douceur. L'eau coulait sur eux et réchauffait leurs corps. Dracule venait de retrouver son bien aimé.

 **\- Je t'aime Shun.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime Dracule. Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire mal, ni te faire peur.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien ! Continue c'est trop bon.**

Shun ne se le fit pas répéter et s'insinua en lui avec une cadence des plus soutenues menant peu à peu son homme vers le plaisir. Les deux jouirent rapidement. Le docteur les sortit de la douche, les sécha rapidement et les ramena dans son lit. Là ils se câlinèrent un long moment. Puis Shun prit la parole.

* * *

 _ **\- Shun tu viens, on va au restaurant,**_ _appela une jeune femme au long cheveux bruns._

 _ **\- Non, je dois finir un livre et ma valise. Je pars demain.**_

 _ **\- Raison de plus pour qu'on fête ton anniversaire. Et puis tu ne vas pas étudier le jour de ta naissance,**_ _rigola un jeune homme tout aussi brun que la femme._

 _ **\- S'il te plait,**_ _supplia la brune._

 _ **\- Vous êtes vraiment stupides, je ne vous comprends pas. C'est un jour comme un autre.**_

 _ **\- Alors tu peux faire ça pour ta mère,**_ _répondit le père du garçon d'une voix froide avant de rajouter._ _ **Comme demain tu seras délivré de tes parents stupides qui ne te comprennent plus.**_

 _Shun releva les yeux de son bouquin et regarda ses parents, ils avaient l'air triste mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il si attaché aux choses futiles de l'existence. Alors que lui avait tellement de choses à apprendre._

 _ **\- Je peux lire dans la voiture.**_

 _ **\- Si tu veux mon chéri,**_ _fit la mère de Shun en lui caressant la tête._

 _L'enfant qui fêtait ce jour-là son dixième anniversaire se dégagea de cette prise trop émotionnelle pour lui. Il avait hâte d'aller dans sa nouvelle école pour surdoués, là il pourrait se consacrer exclusivement à ses études et tout le monde le comprendrait. Les deux adultes ne dirent rien du comportement de leurs fils, ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils allèrent donc tous en silence dans la voiture et le père démarra. Shun se replongea dans sa lecture. Sa mère lui posait des questions sans importances à ses yeux. Il lui répondait par grognement. Puis il entendit ses parents hurler. Il ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'un choc vienne percuter la voiture qui se mit à faire plusieurs tonneaux. Ce fut alors le blackout. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux tout était flou au début, ensuite il entendit plein de bruits des sirènes de police et de pompier. Une voix l'appelait._

 _ **\- Hey tu m'entends c'est quoi ton nom ?**_

 _ **\- Shu… Shun…**_

 _ **\- Ok ne bouge pas Shun on vient te sortir de là.**_

 _Shun tourna la tête pour voir ses parents mais il tomba sur deux corps inertes baignant dans leur sang. Il en avait assez vu dans les livres pour comprendre._

 _ **\- Ne regarde pas par-là,**_ _fit la voix du jeune homme._

 _ **\- Ils sont morts,**_ _déclara Shun d'une voix neutre._

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _fit l'homme._ _ **Je m'appelle Aokiji Kuzan et je suis policier. J'ai vingt et un ans. Les pompiers ne sont pas loin.**_

 _ **\- Je suis Shun, j'ai dix ans aujourd'hui, et vous ne devriez pas rester si près si vous êtes que policier. C'est contraire à la procédure.**_

 _ **\- Tu à l'air de t'y connaître,**_ _sourit Aokiji._

 _ **\- Je veux devenir médecin et j'apprends toutes les choses à savoir sur les diverses branches de la médecine, comme la médecine d'urgence ou les ambulances. Et là, ni eux ni toi ne devriez venir sans le consentement d'un pompier. La voiture pourrait exploser.**_

 _ **\- Il s'y connait mieux que toi,**_ _rigola un homme derrière Aokiji en le tirant plus loin de l'habitacle._

 _ **\- Hey je…**_

 _ **\- Faites-le !**_ _Fit Shun d'une voix autoritaire._

 _ **\- Tu m'as l'air d'un petit génie,**_ _fit le second homme._

 _ **\- Demain je rentre dans une école pour surdoué. Je veux devenir médecin.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour,**_ _fit une troisième voix._ _ **Je suis ambulancier et j'aimerais savoir si tu peux t'auto-diagnostiquer.**_

 _Shun le fit sans problème. L'ambulancier le remercia et le policier reprit la conversation avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée des pompiers. Là, ils le dégagèrent rapidement et l'amenèrent dans l'ambulance. Avant de partir, il vit ses parents se faire extirper de la carcasse du véhicule et être mis sur une civière et sous un drap blanc. En arrivant à l'hôpital, il fut rapidement pris en charge et tout s'enchaina rapidement. Il ne revit le policier qu'une ou deux fois. Celui-ci lui promis que tout irait bien et cela avait rassuré le jeune Shun._

 _Quelques mois étaient passés et Shun pensait aller dans l'école pour surdoué mais il ne put. Ils lui envoyèrent une lettre lui faisant comprendre que ses parents n'étant plus là pour subvenir à ses besoins il ne pouvait le prendre. Shun grogna de mécontentement mais se dit qu'au fond ce n'était pas grave, il était assez intelligent pour se débrouiller et avoir des bourses. Alors il accepta mieux le fait d'aller dans un orphelinat. Mais il déchanta vite. L'endroit était dirigé par des êtres vils et sans scrupules, qui ne connaissait que le châtiment corporel. Avec le temps il comprit qu'il y avait plus. Un mois plus tard, il fit la connaissance d'un jeune homme de son âge. Lui aussi avait tout perdu. Depuis le début Shun ne faisait attention à personne, mais lui avait attisé sa curiosité. Il était là depuis quelques jours et déjà il se faisait remarquer. Il avait pris la défense d'un autre enfant et avait récolté les coups à sa place. Shun ne sut pourquoi mais il était allé auprès de lui lors de l'extinction des feux, il lui avait fait signe de se taire. L'autre avait accepté et il l'avait soigné avec ce qu'il pouvait. D'abord, il l'avait lavé, et après, lui avait administré une pommade cicatrisante qu'il avait réussi à voler dans la pharmacie. Cela se reproduisit souvent, les deux n'échangeaient jamais de parole ni là, ni le reste du temps. Ils connaissaient leurs noms par les autres mais ne s'était jamais présentés. Le jeune homme regardait toujours Shun avant de d'intervenir. Comme pour demander si le soir il viendrait encore le soigner. Le brun ne répondait jamais, il détournait le regard revenant dans l'un des livres qu'il avait trouvé. Et l'autre, brun aussi mais aux yeux bleu turquoise, souriait et voyait là-dedans un « oui » et faisait ce qu'il avait à faire pour protéger un plus faible. Lui aussi avait son protecteur. Un soir alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre et que Shun soignait son dos, le jeune dérogea à l'accord tacite entre eux._

 _ **\- Je m'appelle Adam, je ne me suis jamais présenté.**_

 _Shun ne répondit rien, il le retourna et le plaqua au lit. Adam sursauta de douleur puis de surprise quand les lèvres de Shun l'embrassèrent sauvagement._

 _ **\- Tu aurais pu juste me dire de me taire ou me dire « moi c'est Shun »,**_ _rigola l'autre maintenant caché dans le cou de Shun._

 _Ledit Shun sourit à son tour. Il câlina l'autre et repartit dans son lit. Le temps passa ainsi pendant deux ans. Shun l'aidait mais ne parlait pas. Le futur médecin n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, il ne comprenait même pas son intérêt pour l'autre enfant. Il savait juste qu'il appréciait sa présence, sa voix quand elle retentissait à ses côtés et surtout qu'il aimait l'embrasser. Il avait mis cela sur le besoin de chaleur que ressent parfois le corps humain, ainsi que sur leur future puberté. Ils faisaient aussi front ensemble à tous les problèmes, même si personne ne savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien._

 _Un matin pourtant tout changea, Adam se réveilla en sursaut, ses draps étaient un peu mouillés. Il regarda de plus près et vit un liquide blanchâtre dessus il s'inquiéta et alla voir Shun. Il savait que son ami avait de bonnes connaissances en médecine. Celui-ci s'éveillait doucement quand son « ami » se plaça devant lui et lui montra la chose qui l'inquiétait._

 _ **\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?**_

\- …

 _ **\- Réponds-moi je suis malade ?**_

\- …

 _Adam l'agrippa par le col de son t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et le toisa de haut._

 _ **\- Ça suffit ! Cette fois-ci je veux entendre ta voix. Tu peux te retrancher dans tes livres ou ton monde quand tu veux mais là je suis inquiet, alors dis-moi ! Bordel Shun tu comptes ne plus jamais parler à personne même à moi. Tu ne me parleras jamais. Je veux entendre ta voix, je…**_

 _ **\- Ferme là ! Tu vas attirer l'attention,**_ _fit l'enfant avec une voix enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis deux ans._ _ **Ce n'est rien tu viens d'éjaculer, tu es un homme.**_

 _Shun vit qu'Adam ne comprenait rien. Personne ne lui avait expliqué la chose, alors il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui expliqua tout. Les autres enfants entendant la discussion et surtout Shun parler pour la première fois, écoutèrent l'explication médicale que le futur médecin donnait._

 _ **\- Merci pour cette explication,**_ _fit un adulte de l'orphelinat._ _ **Que tous ceux qui sont comme Adam vienne me voir ce soir.**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _firent tous les enfants._

 _Chacun alla faire sa journée. Mais Shun lui blanchit. Adam le vit et l'interrogea du regard._

 _ **\- Mauvais pressentiment j'aurais préféré que tu te taises.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _Shun caressa sa joue et lui vola un baiser après avoir vu que tout le monde avait disparu du dortoir._

 _Le soir les enfants qui était devenu des hommes furent habillés de façon classe et amenés dans une soirée. Lors du trajet on leur expliqua de faire exactement ce qu'on leur demandait, sinon cela irait mal pour eux. Shun comprit tout de suite qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans certaines de ses suppositions. Dans le camion qui les mena à la soirée, il prit Adam à parti._

 _ **\- Adam on… ils vont nous prostituer.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Merde t'es vraiment si innocent.**_

 _Shun lui expliqua les rudiments de la sexualité._

 _ **\- Tu te trompes !**_ _S'exclama le jeune dégouté par la chose._

 _ **\- Je l'espère vraiment.**_

 _Mais il ne s'était pas trompé et ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle spirale de violence et de honte. Les deux se soutenaient et se soignaient mutuellement que ce soit de façon physique ou mentale. Ils étaient vendus assez souvent et ils avaient réussi à faire en sorte qu'on les veuille toujours tous les deux._

 _Adam était un garçon très ouvert du point de vue social et grâce à cela ils avaient réussi à garder des clients réguliers qui s'occupaient bien d'eux. Une fois ou deux ils avaient même dû soigner des gens. Un yakuza les avait achetés pour la nuit mais avant de passer à l'acte avec lui le téléphone avait sonné. Ses subordonnées avaient été pris dans une fusillade et beaucoup avaient été blessés. Adam avait vu là une occasion de servir à autre chose que de jouets sexuels._

 _ **\- Monsieur, mon ami n'en a pas l'air mais il est médecin. Regardez toute mes cicatrices c'est lui qui les a soignées et avec rien. Alors si vous lui procurez du bon matériel il pourrait aider gratuitement et sans rien dire vos hommes.**_

 _ **\- Tu t'en sens capable ?**_ _demanda-t-il à Shun._

 _ **\- Oui je suis né pour être médecin et lui mon infirmier.**_

 _L'homme les toisa et les entraîna à sa suite. Toute la nuit les deux s'affairèrent à soigner les blessés fermant les yeux sur les meurtres des criminels ayant attaqué après leur interrogatoire musclé. L'homme refit appel à eux sous couvert de vouloir coucher avec eux. Mais en fin de compte, il ne les toucha jamais._

 _Dans la rue le bouche à oreille se fit. C'est comme ça qu'une jeune femme les acheta une journée. Elle les amena dans un dispensaire. Là, elle demanda aux garçons de l'aider à soigner des SDF. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle leur promit quelques heures de répit par semaine contre des soins pour les plus démunis. Ils acceptèrent heureux de pouvoir aider et de se tirer de leur enfer. C'est comme ça qu'ils se mirent à faire de plus en plus de soins et que Shun appris réellement la médecine._

 _Toute leur adolescence se passa ainsi. Entre prostitution, opérations et orphelinat._

 _Pour leur dix- sept ans la jeune femme les amena à la fête foraine sur la demande de Shun. Les deux étaient nés mi-février à trois jours d'intervalle. Alors le futur médecin voulait les fêter. Ils avaient fait un tour de Grande Roue puis Shun avait été jouer à une sorte de Gatchapon. Il avait gagné une boule contenant deux bagues. Il l'ouvrit et rigola de voir qu'elles étaient vraiment pour fille. Elles étaient l'une rose et verte et l'autre rose et bleue. Il sourit et entraina son homme dans un endroit un peu plus romantique, un lac artificiel, il monta sur l'une des barques. Adam le suivis. Shun le regarda longuement._

 _ **\- Adam, je t'aime. Je sais que je ne te le dis jamais, mais je crois que dès que je t'ai rencontré j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre. Et même si on se fait prendre et massacrer par la suite, j'adore faire l'amour avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi et on s'en fout d'être battu après, surtout que j'aime tes soins.**_

 _ **\- Idiot et ne m'interromps pas j'essaie de te dire quelque chose d'important.**_

 _ **\- Alors fait comme ça !**_ _Adam le prit par le col et le toisa._ _ **Je t'aime beau brun.**_

 _ **\- Ha, ha !**_ _Shun rigola, il agrippa lui aussi le col de son homme._ _ **Je te vois, je ne vois que toi et je ne veux voir que toi. Epouse-moi ?**_ _Demanda-t-il en montrant les bagues dans leur étui en boule._

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _Les deux s'embrassèrent et Shun lui passa au doigt la bague rose et verte. Adam prit celle rose et bleue et la lui mit au doigt. Puis ils retournèrent dans le parc. Là, Shun vit un photomaton et s'y dirigea avec lui. Ils y entrèrent et prirent plusieurs photos. La dernière montrant leurs mains avec les bagues de fiançailles._

 _ **\- Bonjour,**_ _fit un homme en approchant d'eux._

 _Les deux sursautèrent et la directrice du dispensaire arriva._

 _ **\- Les enfants je vous présente l'inspecteur Aokiji.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour,**_ _fit Adam._

 _ **\- On se connait,**_ _rigola Shun._ _ **Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Il y a sept ans, j'étais un enfant que tu as aidé. Mes parents et moi on était dans un accident de voiture.**_

 _ **\- Je me…**_

 _ **\- Pas grave, j'étais le surdoué en médecine.**_

 _ **\- Oui, je me souvins maintenant tu devais aller dans une école pour surdoués.**_

 _ **\- Ouais ils ne m'ont pas pris, j'avais plus de parent pour me payer l'école.**_

 _ **\- Ah ouais ! De vrais salauds.**_

 _ **\- Oui, vous voulez quoi ?**_ _Demanda Shun._

 _ **\- Pour une enquête, il doit entrer dans votre orphelinat,**_ _expliqua la dame._

 _ **\- Je veux faire tomber le réseau de prostitution. Vous savez de quoi je parle ?**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?**_ _Se renseigna le futur médecin._

 _ **\- Votre liberté !**_ _Affirma l'homme._

 _Les deux sourirent et lui expliquèrent comment rentrer dans le trafic avant de rentrer à l'orphelinat. Ils retrouvèrent le flic quelques semaines plus tard et l'aidèrent dans son infiltration._

 _Shun venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, il lui aura fallu un an avec Adam et Aokiji pour démanteler le réseau et bien d'autre chose. Ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre que même des juges de tutelle faisait partie du complot. Là, il était deux heures du matin et ils étaient dans le commissariat à faire leurs dépositions. Plus que quelques papiers à signer et à eux la liberté._

 _ **\- Vous allez faire quoi ?**_ _Demanda Aokiji._

 _ **\- On va se marier,**_ _montra sa bague Adam._

 _ **\- Ouais je vais surtout l'adopter,**_ _sourit Shun._

 _ **\- Et après on ira chercher mon frère, j'ai appris que ma mère n'était pas morte d'overdose et elle a eu un nouveau fils. Il a cinq ans.**_

 _ **\- Oui, on en fera notre fils,**_ _fanfaronna Shun._ _ **Un père médecin et un autre infirmier. Ça c'est le pied non.**_

 _ **\- Oui et vous serez de très bons pères.**_

 _ **\- Oui je sais malgré notre âge mais ça ira et je doute que sa mère nous dise non.**_

 _ **\- On aura de bons arguments,**_ _rigola Adam._

 _Aokiji sourit de voir les deux hommes faire des projets sur leur avenir. Un homme entra dans la salle et dit à Adam de le suivre._

 _ **\- Où voulez-vous l'amenez ?**_ _Demanda Shun suspicieux._

 _ **\- Dans un orphelinat,**_ _répondit le policier._

 _ **\- Comment ça !**_ _S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes._

 _ **\- Il est mineur,**_ _expliqua le policier._

 _ **\- Mais il est avec moi et je suis majeur depuis vingt-quatre heures et il le sera dans quarante-huit heure,**_ _déclara Shun._

 _ **\- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas son tuteur légal alors pour l'instant il est sous la tutelle de l'état,**_ _fit remarquer le policier._

 _ **\- Appelez sa mère,**_ _demanda Shun._

 _ **\- On le fera demain, là il est deux heures du matin. On ne va pas la réveiller pour une nuit,**_ _dit le policier._

 _ **\- Mais… vous ne pouvez pas le prendre, il reste avec moi.**_

 _L'homme s'approcha et agrippa Adam, Shun fit de même. Aokiji lui alla vers Shun._

 _ **\- Il a raison on verra ça demain matin.**_

 _ **\- Non il reste avec moi,**_ _s'énerva Shun._

 _ **\- Shun… Shun…**_ _chouina son cadet._

 _ **\- Adam, lâchez-le !**_

 _ **\- Shun, je vais devoir t'arrêter pour…**_

 _ **\- Je m'en fiche, Adam reste avec moi.**_

 _Une bagarre pour récupérer Adam s'en suivis mais Aokiji arrêta Shun. Les deux se lâchèrent la main et Shun se mit à hurler le nom de son amant. Adam hurlait aussi son nom encore et encore. Aokiji plaça Shun en détention._

 _ **\- Aokiji ne fait pas ça ! Réfléchit, il est deux heures du matin. Quel juge ferait un papier à une heure aussi tardive ? Vous ne réveillez pas la mère d'Adam mais vous réveillez un juge et il vous fait un papier sans rire ça sent mauvais. Réfléchis !**_

 _Shun suppliait à genoux Aokiji, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'autre lui promit que le lendemain matin ils seraient à l'orphelinat et qu'ils récupéreraient Adam. Shun voulut croire en Aokiji, une fois de plus mais ce fut la fois de trop. Il dormit alors dans une pièce de dégrisement._

 _Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à la première heure devant l'orphelinat. Une ambulance était là, Shun et Aokiji se mirent à courir et là ils le virent. Sur une civière un corps sous le drap blanc. Shun l'enleva et vit le visage d'Adam. Il hurla, un cri à déchirer les tympans et le cœur. Il se jeta sur le corps inerte de son amant et l'appela mais aucun son, ne sortit de la bouche du jeune homme. Aokiji l'aida à se reprendre en le retirant du corps de son compagnon. Shun se figea et sa main retombante entraîna le drap en son entier. Le policier montra son badge aux ambulanciers. Il posa quelques questions. Shun lui était ailleurs, son esprit vagabondait sur corps peu vêtu d'Adam. Mais une phrase le ramena à la réalité._

 _ **\- Désolé, il est mort. Un terrible accident. Il est tombé dans l'escalier,**_ _expliqua l'ambulancier._

 _ **\- Vous rigolez !**_ _S'exclama haut et fort Shun d'une voix froide de tous sentiments._ _ **Vous ne voyez pas ces marques sur son corps.**_ _Shun continuait de détailler chaque morceau de peau._ _ **L'ecchymose sur son cou montre la strangulation et celles sur ses poignets et ses chevilles montre qu'on l'a maintenu. Ils l'ont assassiné !**_ _Affirma-t-il. Il se tourna vers Aokiji et le toisa avec froideur._ _ **Vous les avez aidés à l'assassiner. On vous a aidé et vous nous remerciez ainsi.**_

 _L'ambulancier ne dit rien. Le gamin n'avait pas tort, il le savait et comptait le dire dans son rapport. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait fait que relater les explications du directeur de l'orphelinat. Ce serait au médecin légiste de le confirmer. Shun tremblait de colère. L'ambulancier laissa Shun monter dans l'ambulance avec eux et le cadavre sur la demande expresse du policier. Celui-ci alla dans l'orphelinat pour avoir des réponses._

 _Dans l'ambulance plus aucun mot ne se fit pendant une bonne partie du chemin. L'homme mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Shun qui lui s'était à moitié couché sur le corps de son âme sœur._

 _ **\- Pardon, vous ne faites que votre travail. Je veux être médecin et je sais comment sont vos procédures. Je sais que vous pensez comme moi. Merci.**_

 _ **\- Pas de problème. Mes condoléances pour…**_

 _ **\- Mon fiancé. Demain il aurait eu dix-huit ans moi je les ais depuis deux jours. Nous aurions attendu un jour pour confirmer sa majorité et je l'aurais adopté. Dans deux jours il aurait dû être mon mari.**_

 _ **\- Je suis sincèrement désolé.**_

 _ **\- Pas autant que moi, il était toute ma vie.**_

 _L'homme ne put rien dire de plus, la voix de Shun lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une phrase mais bien sa réalité._

 _Deux jours plus tard au lieu d'épouser Adam Shun l'enterra. Aokiji avait fait accélérer les choses pour le bien être de Shun. Lors de la mise en terre – ayant refusé toute bénédiction avant- Shun était seul. Aokiji était plus loin et un regard froid de Shun l'avait dissuadé de venir. Shun alla quand même vers lui afin de lui faire ses adieux._

 _ **\- Vous avez suivi la procédure, mais elle était encore pourrie.**_

 _ **\- Oui, la juge et mon collègue faisait partie du réseau.**_

 _ **\- Je vois, si j'étais sorti du commissariat je serais sûrement avec Adam.**_

 _Aokiji ne put répondre mais c'était sûrement vrai. Il lui tendit la main et un papier._

 _ **\- C'est l'adresse de la mère d'Adam. Fais-en ce que tu en veux. Je l'ai prévenue j'aurais pensé qu'elle serait là.**_

 _ **\- Merci et adieux.**_

 _Shun n'attendit rien d'autre et partit._

 _Il avait mis ses affaires en ordre dit au revoir à certaines personnes et récupéré son argent. Avec le temps certains de ses patients l'avaient payé. Comme le Yakusa ou la directrice du dispensaire. Adam aussi avait été payé pour quelques services. Quand tout fut fait il se paya un billet de train et partit voir la famille d'Adam. Là-bas, il arriva tranquillement, il avait hâte de rencontrer son petit frère. Il tapa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Une voisine sortit et le regarda étrangement. C'était une vieille femme._

 _ **\- Bonjour, je suis Shun un ami du fils ainé de madame…**_

 _ **\- Je vous attendais,**_ _fit la femme. Elle lui fit signe de venir et rentra à nouveau chez elle le temps d'attraper une enveloppe._ _ **Pardon, mon enfant. Vous arrivez trop tard. Je…**_

 _ **\- Elle est partie vivre ailleurs ?**_

 _ **\- Elle est morte. Il y a quelques jours, elle est venue me voir et elle m'a raconté pour Adam. On se connaissait bien car je lui gardais le petit, un si bon petit. Snif… Snif… Elle était déboussolée, elle m'a donné une lettre et m'a promis de vous la faire parvenir si vous veniez ici. Elle vous demandait pardon pour sa lâcheté. Je croyais qu'elle allait partir pour vous éviter. Mais hier… oh si j'avais su. Elle… elle a tué le petit et s'est suicidée, avec du poison. L'ambulancier a dit qu'elle l'avait sûrement fait après être sortie de chez moi. Personne ne s'en est aperçu avant… hier.**_

 _Shun ne put rien dire. Il regarda la vieille pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras quelques instants et récupéra la lettre avant de partir._

 _Il lut la lettre. La dame s'excusait d'avoir abandonné Adam et de s'être fait portée morte. Elle lui demandait aussi pardon de cesser de se battre mais que c'était mieux pour elle et le petit de rejoindre Adam. Qu'elle ferait mieux dans l'autre monde pour les deux. L'espace d'un instant il voulut y croire aussi. Il rangea la lettre dans sa veste et marcha un long moment dans la ville avant de prendre la décision de quitter le pays. Plus rien ne le retenait ici._

 _Le premier pays où il était allé était l'Angleterre. Pendant deux ans, il se remit à niveau, apprit mieux la langue ainsi que d'autres, passa tous ses diplômes et entra en fac de médecine. Il fut si doué qu'il fit en cinq ans un cursus de dix. A vingt-cinq ans, il devint chirurgien, l'un des meilleurs. Pendant des années, il vagabonda de pays en pays. Faisant les plus prisés des chirurgies mais ayant son pied à terre en Angleterre. Puis un jour il se retrouva face à un cas spécial. Deux jeunes prostitués dont l'un était mort et l'autre hurlant sur son corps. Il prit une claque en plein visage et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait d'abord pris un job de chirurgie à Tokyo mais cela ne lui allait plus. Alors, il avait entendu parler d'un boulot dans un village et l'avait pris, il voulait se reposer. Il voulait vivre._

* * *

Shun avait cessé de parler. Dracule ne dit rien pendant un moment observant son amant.

 **\- Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu croyais.**

 **\- Si, tu es fort,** fit Dracule en l'embrassant. **Merci.**

 **\- Non, merci à toi et pardon je ne te ferais jamais de mal.**

 **\- Je sais et…** il hésita. **Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon ni à Adam. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en a jamais voulu alors ne t'en veux pas.**

 **\- Tu as raison il n'était pas homme à en vouloir à qui que ce soit.**

 **\- Il avait l'air bien.**

Shun l'embrassa pour réponse et sourit chaleureusement.

 **\- Tu l'es tout autant. Toi et tes amis vous avez fait quelque chose de bien pour les enfants.**

 **\- Mes amis se sont tous connus dans un orphelinat. Ce n'était pas comme le tien mais eux aussi n'en ont pas de bons souvenirs et on ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.**

 **\- Tu es fort,** sourit Shun. **Dormons un peu, je dois te raccompagner plus tard.**

 **\- Aokiji… c'était lui n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pardon, je… c'est un collègue à Cora' il venait manger à la maison. Il a dû s'arrêter pour prendre une bouteille ou autre chose,** sourit sans le vouloir Dracule de la gentillesse de l'homme.

 **\- Oui il est très gentil,** fit Shun comprenant son homme. **Il est attentionné mais parfois, son travail lui impose certaines règles contre lesquelles lui-même ne peux rien faire. Ne crois pas que je le hais. C'est vrai que je l'ai traité d'une certaine façon d'assassin mais je sais que c'est faux. C'est juste que quand je l'ai vu… je me suis sentit malade je ne peux pas encore lui faire face. J'ai trop fui mon passé pour le voir ressurgir comme ça.**

 **\- Je comprends. Tu ne devrais pas le revoir.**

 **\- Merci.**

Les deux se câlinèrent encore un peu avant de s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

* * *

C'était l'anniversaire de Law. Il faisait ses huit ans. Cora' avait invité plein de monde, toute l'après-midi il y avait eu des enfants de leur classe. Le soir, il devait y avoir un repas plus adulte. Law avait demandé à faire venir le docteur Shun avec le soutien de Sanji et Zoro. Mihawk avait été ravi que celui-ci accepte. Cette année la vie des deux avait été mouvementée. Ils avaient eu plein de formations et de congrès. Dracule avait même reprit sous les encouragements de Shun les compétitions. Et certains week-ends il partait pour cela. Il s'entrainait aussi beaucoup mais le docteur le massait divinement bien quand ils pouvaient se voir. Alors ce soir, il était très heureux de pouvoir passer une soirée avec lui, même si ce n'était pas en tête à tête. Là il cuisinait finissant les derniers préparatifs. Shun n'allait pas tarder. Il entendit sonner et Cora' cria qu'il allait ouvrir, alors il ne se pressa pas, tout le monde était là. En fait, tous en avaient profité pour inviter des amis, mais aucun ne vint. Alors Shun était le seul invité. Il sortit tout souriant de la cuisine pensant trouver son amant et à la place dans son salon il découvrit une personne qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir surtout pas dans cette situation.

 **\- Drac' je te présente mes collègues Aokiji et Smoker.**

 **\- Bonjour,** fit Dracule blanc comme un linge. **Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas venir,** déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et plutôt accusatrice.

 **\- Drac' tu n'es pas très poli,** le sermonna Cora' qui ne comprenait pas son ami.

 **\- Ce n'est rien je comprends,** fit Aokiji, **je suis désolé la dernière fois je n'ai pas pu me présenter.**

 **\- Je sais qui vous êtes !** Tonna la voix de Dracule, il voulait être plus gentil mais là dans sa tête la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était l'arrivée imminente de Shun. Et lui avait plus ou moins promis qu'il ne le reverrait pas. Et cette année il avait réussi. **Pardon je… je ne vais pas pouvoir rester.**

 **\- Shun doit venir ?** Questionna le policier.

 **\- Oui, et il ne souhaite pas vous voir. Il… il ne vous en veut pas mais quand il vous voit ça le rend malade. Réellement.**

 **\- Je peux comprendre, merci de prendre soin de lui. Vous devriez le rejoindre. Pourriez-vous lui dire que je lui demande pardon pour tout. Je n'ai pas eu le temps la dernière fois.**

 **\- Je… je lui dirais quand il sera prêt à l'entendre.**

 **\- Merci.**

Dracule recula de quelques pas et puis fit volteface en courant jusqu'au dehors.

 **\- Tu connais Shun ?** Demanda Cora'.

 **\- Oui. Il est médecin ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est celui du village.**

 **\- Bien, il a réussi.**

 **\- Il a eu des problèmes ?** Questionna Shanks. **Il…**

 **\- C'est la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée,** fit Aokiji. **Et je lui ai fait beaucoup de tort sans le vouloir. Je lui ai tout prit. Mais il a réussi et votre ami est là pour lui, tant mieux. Il doit être heureux pour lui de là où il est,** murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour les autres.

Personne ne posa de question pour savoir qui était ce « il » et le « là où il est ». Doffy proposa d'aller prendre un verre pour l'apéritif. Shanks râla. Cro' lui s'inquiéta il n'avait pas vu souvent son ami aussi blanc. Kuma partit chercher les enfants. Cora' entraina ses collègues vers la table à manger lui aussi se souciait de son ami, mais aussi de son collègue et même un peu du médecin.

Dehors Dracule courrait jusqu'au portail. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. En sortant il tomba nez à nez avec la voiture de Shun. Celui-ci s'arrêta et le brun aux yeux dorés s'engouffra dans l'habitacle.

 **\- Allons ailleurs !**

Shun le regarda et rigola. L'homme était sorti sans prendre de veste et il avait l'air d'avoir couru. Il caressa sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

 **\- Je t'aime Dracule Mihawk et si tu es avec moi je peux tout affronter.**

 **\- Shun, tu n'es pas obligé.**

 **\- Si. Dracule je… je veux avancer pour toi. Pour pouvoir t'aimer correctement et aussi…** Shun sortit un objet de sa poche de veste. **Cela fait un moment que je l'ai mais je n'avais pas trouvé le bon moment. Mais en y réfléchissant il n'y a pas de moment ou d'endroit idéal alors…** il le fixa un moment ouvrit la boite et un magnifique anneau doré trônait dedans. **Veux tu m'épouser ? Je t'aime. Après Adam je pensais que… je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Je veux vivre avec toi et les enfants, même ici cela me va. Et je veux adopter Zoro et Pérona et les autres si tu veux. Je…**

 **\- Oui,** le coupa-t-il d'un baiser, **moi aussi je veux tous cela. Mais… faut d'abord que j'en parle à Shanks et aux autres.** Il regarda Shun lui sourire. **Ok on s'en fout, passe-moi l'anneau au doigt.**

Shun sourit un peu plus et le lui mis. Il était enfin à lui.

 **\- Maintenant allons affronter nos démons les uns après les autres.**

Mihawk fit « oui » de la tête. Shun amena la voiture près de l'entrée. Ils en descendirent et entrèrent ensemble dans la demeure de Dracule. Les deux vinrent dans la salle à manger. Il y eut un gros blanc et les enfants sautèrent sur le docteur. Celui-ci les prit chacun dans ses bras avec plaisir. Ensuite, il vit Cora' revenir un peu triste.

 **\- Law est dans sa chambre, il ne veut pas venir. Il…**

 **\- Trouve cela stupide et préfère finir son livre ?** Demanda Shun.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Puis-je lui parler ?**

 **\- Vas-y,** fit Dracule en se souvenant du premier souvenir que lui avait raconté Shun.

Le docteur se dirigea vers la chambre du brun.

 **\- Ça va pas,** râla Shanks.

 **\- Shanks faut qu'on parle !** Tonna la voix de Dracule. Il leva la main gauche et montra l'anneau à son doigt. **Ça fait deux ans maintenant que je suis avec Shun et il vient de me demander en mariage. J'ai dit oui. Il va sûrement venir habiter ici. Il va aussi adopter Zoro et Pérona. Pour finir, tu vas venir écouter ce que Shun va dire à Law. Les enfants, allez jouer au salon on vous appelle quand on passe à table.**

Zoro entraina les autres enfants dans le salon et Dracule entraina les adultes vers la chambre de Law.

Shun arriva devant la chambre de Law, il le regarda lire un moment. Il sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Il savait que les adultes allaient venir, alors il les avait un peu attendu. Il entra doucement dans la chambre, il prit le livre des mains du gamin.

 **\- Peut-on parler ? J'aurais une histoire à te raconter.**

 **\- Une chirurgie ?**

 **\- Oui, celle de ma vie.** Shun prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses genoux. Il lui raconta la même histoire qu'à Dracule presque un an avant. **Tu vois Zoro à raison, la vie est le plus important.**

 **\- Vous allez épouser oncle Dracule ? Zoro et Sanji ont dit que vous étiez ensemble.**

 **\- C'est en projet, il a dit « oui » à ma demande.**

 **\- Super, Zoro va être content.**

 **\- Je l'espère.**

 **\- La chirurgie ne vous manque pas ?**

 **\- Si, parfois… mais quand je suis avec Dracule ou vous les enfants je… je me dis que la vie vaut d'être vécue. Tu sais les dix-huit premières années de ma vie j'étais seul. Seul Adam a compté pour moi. Les dix-sept d'après j'ai fuis mon passé. J'ai toujours regretté mes derniers mots à mes parents, je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive. Mais heureusement pour moi, ces deux dernières années, j'ai compris ce que cela veut dire d'être vivant, d'aimer et de faire confiance à autrui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et je veux que cela continue.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Je… c'est dur de dire je t'aime.**

 **\- Non, Adam et Zoro m'ont appris, tu prends par le col la personne avec qui tu veux parler et tu lui dis je t'aime. Tu peux rajouter un bisou sur le front.**

 **\- Ok allons-y !** Fit Law en souriant.

Les deux sortirent, les adultes étaient repartis dans le salon. Law arriva devant Zoro et le toisa un long moment. Sanji se mit à côté de Shun.

 **\- Il fait quoi Law ?**

 **\- Il essaie de faire passer un message à Zoro. Mais pour lui c'est dur de dire je t'aime.**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai.**

Shun s'accroupit par terre à ses côtés et lui expliqua ce qu'il lui avait conseillé de faire sur le ton de la confidence. Le blond rigola de son cousin.

 **\- Sanji, Law m'a dit que toi et Zoro vous avez parlé de moi et Dracule. Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger ?** demanda-t-il toujours encore sur le ton de la confidence.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu sais pour ton père et…**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu sais Dracule m'a dit que tous vos pères vous avez adoptés, donc tu es déjà son fils.**

Sanji sourit et alla voir Crocodile et le tira à sa suite. Il le fit se mettre à genoux à côté de Zoro et le prit par le col et le fixa intensément.

 **\- Je t'aime papa,** dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front. **Tu vois c'est facile fit le blond au brun.**

 **\- Zoro,** fit Law. **Merci et je te vois, je te verrais toujours. Je t'aime !** rajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Zoro ne dit rien et alla se cacher dans les bras de Dracule étant légèrement ému. Crocodile lui aussi était ému par la déclaration de Sanji. Il repartit vers les autres adultes. Shun lui leva ses deux pouces en signe de victoire et fit un clin d'œil à un brun et un blond qui pour une fois avait dit le plus profond de leurs sentiments.

Ils passèrent ensuite tous à table. Law prit son père dans ses bras et s'excusa pour tout à l'heure et lui dit qu'il l'aimait aussi. De nombreuses discussions se firent puis Law posa une question à Shun.

 **\- Pardon de demander cela mais vous… non pardon.**

 **\- Si, vas-y ?**

 **\- J'aurais aimé savoir si vous aviez une photo d'Adam.**

Shun se leva et partit dans le vestibule. Tous crurent qu'il partait mais il revint avec son porte-monnaie. Il en sortit trois objets.

 **\- Tiens, c'est les seules photos de lui. On les a prises le jour de ma demande en mariage.**

 **\- Oui je vois vos bagues. Il avait l'air gentil.**

 **\- Oui très gentil. Et pour les bagues, si tu veux les voir de plus près, elles sont là. C'est tous ce qui me reste de lui.** Shun les pris en main et sourit. **Je n'avais que ça à l'époque.**

 **\- C'est sûr, celle-là est mieux,** fit Sanji en montrant celle au doigt de Dracule. **Dit papa tu comptes faire le même cadeau à Cro' ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** fit Shanks.

 **\- Et bien depuis trois ans papa et Cro' sont ensemble à ma connaissance.**

 **\- Ça fait au moins six ans qu'on est ensemble,** expliqua Doffy.

Tous les regardèrent estomaqués pendant que Dracule et Shun se mirent à rire.

 **\- Au fait, merci pour le film de l'an dernier,** sourit Shun.

 **\- Tais-toi !** Fit Dracule rouge de honte.

Shun rigola et les deux autres aussi comprenant l'allusion. La soirée se passa tranquillement et se termina quand les policiers et Shun rentrèrent chez eux. Shun était heureux, après avoir couché les enfants il avait réussi à parler avec Aokiji, sans être malade. Il avait même apprécié de discuter avec lui. Il rentra donc serein pour la première fois de sa vie. Il allait épouser Dracule et fonder une famille avec lui et ses enfants. Il était des plus heureux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Cet OS m'a été inspiré par le manga 10 Dance que je conseille de lire et une scène de Darty Dancing, je pense que tout le monde reconnaitra. J'ai bien dit inspiré car après c'est ma vision de mon couple préféré vous l'aurez tous comprit.**

 **Biz bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain OS.**

* * *

 **Juste des baisers et plus si affinité.**

 **OS 5 :**

Comme chaque année Shun était là pour remporter le championnat de danse latine. Et comme chaque année Dracule Mihawk était là pour remporter le championnat de danse de salon. Les deux hommes depuis cinq ans remportaient leurs concours respectifs. Les deux combattaient pour être plus reconnus que l'autre. Les deux ne se supportaient pas, trouvant que l'autre possédait une fierté mal placée. Ils se trouvaient l'un et l'autre imbu de leur personne, froid. Et Shun trouvait que Dracule avait un balai dans le cul. Alors quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand le patron de Mihawk vint lui faire une offre d'emploi.

 **\- Bonjour, je voulais te féliciter et te demander si tu ne voulais pas venir travailler pour moi. Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile de garder sa salle de danse ouverte et moi j'en ai une où beaucoup viennent donner des cours différents, mais pas de latino.**

 **\- On n'a pas besoin de lui,** fit Dracule d'une voix froide. **Qui voudrait tortiller son cul comme ça,** déclara l'homme sur un air de dégout.

 **\- Comme ça ? Je vois,** murmura Shun pour lui. Il savait bien ce que les gens pensaient des danseurs et danseuses latino. Il reprit plus fort. **Je vais te dire une chose, je préfère bouger mon cul comme une chienne en chaleur qu'avoir un balai dans le cul comme toi.** Il se rapprocha de l'homme qui lui jetait un regard noir et le toisa aussi de toute sa froideur. **Je suis même sûr que tu es puceau, tu devrais te faire sauter par un homme, ou aller sauter une femme cela te décoincerait un peu et peut-être que tu pourrais bouger ton cul tout court.**

 **\- Pardon,** fit une jeune femme. Bonney était la partenaire de Shun. **Parfois mon partenaire va trop loin. Il s'excuse,** fit-elle en regardant Dracule qui ne la calculait pas. **Et pour l'offre de travail il vous remercie et va y réfléchir,** déclara-t-elle en prenant la carte de l'homme. **C'est vrai que notre salle risque de fermer.**

 **\- Et vous serez aussi la bienvenue vous êtes un couple indissociable pour moi, en danse j'entends.**

 **\- Merci c'est gentil Monsieur Don Quichotte, et merci de préciser en danse car nous ne sommes pas ensemble dans la vie de tous les jours.**

 **\- Qui pourrait le supporter !** Affirma Mihawk.

 **\- Monsieur Don Quichotte. Bonney et moi on accepte.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** firent les trois surpris.

 **\- Oui je vais te montrer que les gens adorent les danses latines. J'aurais plus de membres que toi.**

 **\- Défi relevé !** accepta Dracule en tendant la main.

 **\- Bien et le gagnant donne un gage au perdant,** rajouta dans un sourire narquois Shun en prenant la main tendue.

Les deux s'entendirent ainsi. Doflamingo Don Quichotte rigola, cela allait devenir intéressant il aurait dû faire cela avant. Bonney elle soupira mais une main sur son épaule la rassura. C'était celle de Pérona la partenaire de Dracule Mihawk, qui elle aussi trouvait cela très enfantin de la part des deux hommes. A Trente-cinq ans pour Shun et Quarante et un pour Dracule, c'était vraiment idiot du point de vue des filles de jouer à savoir qui pisse le plus loin. Mais leur patron lui trouvait cela des plus divertissants et dans son fort intérieur il espérait voir Shun gagner. Il voulait que le jeunot déride un peu son aîné et au regard que le latino lançait à Dracule il avait vraiment l'impression que son ami n'allait pas rester longtemps puceau. Car de ce qu'il en savait Shun avait vu juste.

* * *

Une semaine était passée et Shun et Bonney venaient pour les premiers cours. Ils visitèrent rapidement. Dracule dit bonjour à la jeune femme et ignora royalement l'homme. Cela ne toucha pas le latino qui en fit de même avec lui. Il partit voir comment se passait les choses. Il s'était donné trois mois pour avoir plus de danseurs que Dracule. Cette période étant validée par les deux il allait commencer en douceur. Il observa le planning et sourit. Dans cette salle on s'inscrivait mais pas forcément à un cours, les membres pouvaient bouger selon leur désir du jour. Cela lui donna une idée. Il alla voir son nouveau patron et demanda une faveur que l'autre accepta. Doflamingo se demanda à quoi pensait le nouveau venu mais lui laissa carte blanche.

Shun appela Bonney et il se mit dans une salle de danse. Là, il prit son portable et sélectionna un site de musique, il brancha l'objet à une basse et monta le son. La porte étant ouverte la musique s'entendait jusqu'au couloir. Shun se mit à chanter et Bonney fit de même en souriant les deux se déhanchèrent sur les rythmes. Dans le couloir Dracule se moqua et entra dans sa salle où il referma la porte. Pérona elle était intriguée mais suivit son partenaire.

Shun sourit quand son premier visiteur entra dans la pièce et se mit à danser avec eux. Puis un second, un troisième et ainsi de suite. La pièce se remplit rapidement et des adultes vinrent se joindre à eux. Il reconnut certains de leurs collègues. Tous se mirent à danser chanter et Shun les entraina sur diverses musiques à se libérer et à jouer les textes. Au bout de trois heures d'un grand turn-over, de nouveaux adultes arrivèrent. Le prof de danse, baissa le son et se présenta enfin.

 **\- Bonjour je suis Shun le nouveau prof de danse latine. Là, c'est Bonney ma partenaire.**

 **\- Bonjour à tous,** fit-elle en souriant.

 **\- J'aimerais, en plus des cours de danse latine, faire le mercredi un atelier avec les enfants et les adolescents ou je mélangerais danse, chant et théâtre comme des comédies musicales ou autres. J'espère tous vous voir à l'un ou l'autre de mes cours.**

Tous applaudirent les idées. Chacun se présenta, enfants et parents, avant de rentrer chez eux. Après le travail tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle de pose et Doflamingo offrit un apéritif de bienvenue pour Shun et Bonney.

 **\- Je suis impressionné,** fit le blond. **Dracule tu aurais dû voir le monde,** sourit le directeur de la salle. **Shun les a tous bluffés. Tu devrais faire attention.**

 **\- Les gens aiment la nouveauté mais s'en lasse vite.**

 **\- Les gens aiment surtout voir un beau gosse sourire et non faire la gueule,** lança Shun. **Ils se lassent vite des beaux ténébreux c'est démodé. Ils préfèrent les latinos beaux parleurs.**

 **\- Shun ! Chut ! Pitié,** supplia Bonney. **Mihawk-sama, pardonnez-lui s'il vous plait il a un mauvais sens de l'humour.**

 **\- J'avais compris,** fit Dracule un peu gêné. Devait-il comprendre que l'autre le trouvait beau ?

Shun leva son verre avec un sourire des plus charmeur. Doflamingo rigola.

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés et Dracule soupirait. Shun avait gagné, il avait su vite gonfler le nombre de participants à ses cours. Aujourd'hui il allait lui demander ce que serait son gage. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers la salle de Shun quand il entendit sa voix. Il fut surpris des mots comme l'association ouvrait dans un quart d'heure. Il entrouvrit la porte et y vit Shun et Bonney avec une jeune fille de treize ans. Il la reconnu de suite, le mois dernier il avait entendu une discussion entre eux.

 _C'était un mercredi après-midi. Dracule avait chaud et allait se chercher une boisson pour se désaltérer. Près des machines à boire se trouvait une gamine adolescente en train de pleurer. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Une main sur son épaule le stoppa dans sa marche. Il se tourna et vit un sourire chaleureux sur le visage de Shun._

 _ **\- Je m'en occupe,**_ _murmura son rival._

 _L'homme le dépassa et alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille._

 _ **\- Je suis ravi que tu sois venu à mon atelier mais je croyais que tu étais fan de roller.**_

 _ **\- Je suis trop nulle.**_

 _ **\- Moi je ne trouve pas. Je t'ai vu faire l'autre fois et tu es douée.**_

 _ **\- Il y a une figure que je loupe.**_

 _Shun l'incita à parler et elle lui expliqua. Dracule vit l'homme réfléchir et se leva il tira la gamine à sa suite. Mihawk prit sa boisson et en repassant devant la salle de Shun vit une scène assez bizarre._

 _ **\- Voilà ça c'est ton parcours fait le sans tes patins. Fait le jusqu'à le connaitre par cœur. Là où ça pêche on verra les solutions.**_

 _Dracule vit la jeune fille s'entraîner et tomber. Shun la releva et sourit. Il lui montra un déhanchement et la fille refit le parcours en se déhanchant de la sorte. Elle réussit. Elle sauta dans les bras du professeur._

Mihawk sourit, Shun continuait à l'entraîner quand elle n'était pas sûre d'elle et pour cela il prenait de son temps personnel. Shun était un con arrogant et beau parleur mais il était quelqu'un de fiable et qui se donnait à fond dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait. On pouvait compter sur lui et sa détermination.

 **\- Ah ! Tu es là ! Je voulais vous voir tous les deux !** déclara une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

 **\- Patron.**

 **\- Tu peux pas m'appeler Doffy' ou Doflamingo. Patron c'est trop impersonnel et on est amis n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bien entrons. Bonjour à vous trois. Ma puce tu peux aller te préparer pour le roller là je dois parler à tes professeurs.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr Doffy'.**

 **\- Tu vois même les enfants m'appellent ainsi,** sourit le blond en regardant Mihawk. Il attendit que la gamine soit partie pour reprendre. **Bon Shun, Bonney et toi il faut que je vous parle. J'en ai déjà parlé à Pérona et elle est d'accord.**

 **\- Avec quoi ?** se renseigna Shun.

 **\- Voilà j'aimerais que vous quatre vous participer à un concours nommé le dix danse. Il faut connaitre les danse classiques et latines. Vous vous apprendrez les uns les autres.**

Les deux professeurs de danse se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Ils n'aimaient pas cette idée mais en même temps ils avaient toujours désiré avoir un nouveau prix, un prix comme celui-là. Alors, c'est sans un mot qu'ils firent « oui » de la tête. Doflamingo leur donna rendez-vous à la fin de l'après-midi pour plus d'explication.

En fin d'après-midi le directeur et les quatre danseurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle de repos. Ils virent ensemble le programme des répétitions. Puis en firent une première. Les filles partirent les premières. Dracule et Shun se retrouvèrent seuls. Pendant un moment Shun avait essayé de faire de la danse classique mais cela avait été des plus difficile il voulait se déhancher un peu. Il agrippa la main de son partenaire masculin qui râla un peu et l'incita à le suivre sur des musiques latines. Dracule avait du mal, il était un peu trop raide. Shun l'agrippa par la taille faisant sursauter l'autre, il le ramena vers lui et susurra à son oreille.

 **\- J'ai l'impression que tu veux me dire une chose depuis quelques heures ?**

 **\- Tu as gagné, mais laisse-moi respirer,** le repoussa-t-il gentiment.

 **\- Je veux mon gage avant.**

 **\- Que veux-tu ?**

 **\- Toi.**

L'autre ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand se fut fait, il repoussa plus violement Shun et essaya de le gifler. Celui-ci réussit à l'éviter et rigola.

 **\- Tu es fou !** S'insurgea Mihawk.

 **\- Non, je te l'ai dit il y a trois mois, je te trouve beau, un peu arrogant et coincé du cul, mais à mon goût.**

 **\- Je t'emmerde.**

 **\- Un marché est un marché. D'accord je révise mon offre. Jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse le concours je veux un baiser de bienvenue et un baiser d'aurevoir.**

 **\- Juste des baisers ?**

 **\- Promis, juste des baisers, et plus si affinité,** susurra-t-il à son oreille.

 **\- N'y compte pas.**

Shun rigola et alla chercher son cadeau. Il passa sa main sur la nuque de l'homme et vient jouer avec les mèches. Il plaça ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Dracule et entrouvrit la bouche. Mihawk le regarda faire, la main dans son cuir chevelu lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais son corps réagissait avec intérêt aux caresses de l'autre. Quand Shun s'arrêta, il comprit qu'il devait faire le reste du chemin. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Le danseur latino en profita pour entrer sa langue dans la bouche du danseur classique et vint jouer avec la sienne. L'échange dura un long moment. Dracule avait voulu reculer mais la main de Shun l'en avait empêché et puis il s'était détendu sous la douceur et le plaisir. Quand l'autre se retira il feula de plaisir et de mécontentement. Il aurait aimé que cela continue, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le sourire satisfait de l'autre il recula et partit. Jamais, il n'avouerait cela. Jamais, il ne donnerait une totale satisfaction à l'autre.

* * *

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient et Shun l'attendait dans le vestiaire des hommes. Prenant avec douceur son baiser de bienvenue et le soir, il venait quémander celui d'au revoir. Dracule s'y habituait tant bien que mal. Certains soirs, ils restaient tout les deux plus longtemps afin de s'entrainer passant du rôle de meneur au rôle de mené. Shun en profitait pour faire du rentre dedans à Dracule. Oh ! Rien de bien méchant, des jeux de mots un peu ambigus ou quelques caresses bien senties qui faisait ruminer le danseur classique et sourire le latino.

Il y avait eu aussi ces baisers échangés en plus des deux prévues. Une fois Shun avait voulu le faire taire et il avait fait de même une autre fois. Enfin le baiser le plus éprouvant pour lui celui dans le métro. Les deux l'avaient pris en même temps. La soirée avait été bonne et lors d'une discussion des plus futiles sur leur relation avec les autres, ils s'étaient dit au revoir devant la rame de métro. Mais au dernier moment, il avait sauté dedans et l'autre l'avait rattrapé avant que les portes ne se referment. Là, Shun l'avait bloqué contre la vitre fermée et s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Leurs mains venaient chercher l'autre, passaient sous leurs vestes, sous leurs chemises. Leurs esprits étaient partis et leurs gestes étaient déraisonnés. Un bruit les arrêta et les deux en relevant leurs têtes purent s'admirer dans la glace. Ils ne se reconnurent pas. Les deux avaient plutôt honte de s'être affichés ainsi, même si Shun se mit à sourire en voyant Dracule si mignon.

Mais là, c'était samedi et les deux s'étaient rejoint dans la salle de danse. C'était un jour de repos et pourtant ils s'entrainaient. Dracule soupira. Il avait chaud. Shun agrippa sa main et le ramena à lui.

 **\- Suis-moi.**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- On va s'entraîner dans un meilleur endroit.**

Ensuite, il l'avait trainé à sa suite et fait monter dans sa voiture. Les deux danseurs étaient descendus de voiture. L'aîné se demandait pourquoi son cadet l'avait amené ici. Loin de la ville en pleine campagne. Shun agrippa son bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

 **\- Où va-t-on ? Je croyais qu'on allait s'entraîner ?**

 **\- Justement on y va !**

 **\- En pleine forêt.**

 **\- Ouais ! Tu as vu le film Dirty dancing ?**

Dracule allait répondre quand il comprit où voulait en venir son vis-à-vis. Devant lui un paysage idyllique venait d'apparaître. Ils étaient dans une clairière à l'abris des regards. Un léger air chaud le rafraîchissait à peine, tellement la température était élevée en ce mois d'août. Tout était sauf le gazouillis des oiseaux ainsi que le chant des cigales un peu plus loin. L'herbe avait l'air douce et bien verte pour la saison des fortes chaleurs. Sûrement car à un mètre de lui se trouvait une rivière au cours calme. Un bruit d'eau lui parvint aux oreilles, un peu plus bas il devait y avoir de mini chutes et sûrement un peu de rapides. Là où ils étaient un tronc la surplombait. Au bout d'un long moment de contemplation et de détente il entendit un autre bruit, son regard se posa sur Shun. Celui-ci était en train de se déchausser et se mettre en caleçon avant de grimper dessus. L'homme se déplaçait avec grâce et habileté, on aurait dit un chat. Dracule observait le déhanché de son compagnon de route, ainsi que les muscles de son dos qui roulaient sous sa peau. Il était attractif. Shun se retourna et l'interpella :

 **\- Rejoins-moi ! Je vais t'apprendre à bouger.**

 **\- Je sais bouger !** claqua la voix furieuse de Dracule qui n'aimait pas être moqué par ce jeunot.

 **\- Pas comme moi,** rigola l'homme en se déhanchant à nouveau montrant à ce moment là son torse.

Mihawk ne put qu'acquiescer aux dires. Il se déchaussa à son tour et se mit aussi en sous vêtement. Il était bien, même si grimper sur le tronc lui faisait un peu peur, il avait moins chaud. Cette virée en forêt près d'une étendue d'eau était en fait une bonne idée. Au début, il avait douté de son collègue. Il pensait que l'homme aller lui faire une farce ou lui faire une chose un peu gênante. Pendant le trajet il l'avait observé et l'avait trouvé sérieux ce qui n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais maintenant, il le remerciait silencieusement de l'avoir amené ici.

 **\- C'est mieux non ? Je t'avais dit que je t'amènerais dans un endroit sympa où on pourrait se détendre tout en travaillant et en évitant la chaleur. Regarde on pourra se rafraîchir dans la rivière et si on tombe on se fera pas mal. Viens-la !** Ordonna-t-il en proposant sa main.

Dracule ne s'en formalisa pas. Bien au contraire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il l'avait observé de loin et il commençait à le connaître. Shun faisait partie de ces êtres qui dans l'intimité parlait de façon assez dure mais toujours respectueuse aux gens qu'il aimait bien. Plus il était froid et dur avec quelqu'un et plus il appréciait cette personne. Pour les autres c'était simple, il ne les calculait même pas. Alors tout naturellement il agrippa cette main tendue et en un mouvement rapide il se trouva contre le corps de l'autre. Il sursauta quand leur bassin entra en contact. Il ne s'y faisait pas. Mais Shun voulait lui apprendre les danses latines à tout prix. Leur corps se heurta à nouveau et leurs torses se heurtèrent. Il tressaillit. Son collègue sourit, il aimait ce sourire et en même temps le haïssait car il était arrogant et provocateur. Mais lui ne répondrait pas à cette provocation. Le brun aux cheveux mi-long se recula et revint vers lui. Il l'incita à faire de même et sur ce tronc assez robuste pour supporter leurs poids mais pas assez large pour y mettre les pieds joints. Ils se mirent à danser et Shun lui remontra son superbe déhanchement. Lui, il essaya encore et encore mais sans succès. C'est à ce moment là qu'il glissa et se retrouva dans l'eau. Mais avant même de s'en apercevoir il était debout bloqué entre Shun et le tronc, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Effectivement, son cadet avait sauté juste après lui et l'avait sorti de la rivière avant qu'il ne boive la tasse. Il le retenait debout et l'aidait à reprendre son souffle. Une main ferme maintenait sa mâchoire afin de laisser sa bouche entrouverte. Il lisait de l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'autre. Il voulait le rassurer mais n'arrivait pas à parler.

 **\- Drac' ça va ? Respire. Pardon c'était une connerie, tu aurais pu te taper la tête contre le sol. Pardon.**

 **\- Je… je…**

 **\- Oui ! Respire.**

 **\- Je vais bien… merci.**

Pour toute réponse Shun s'empara de sa bouche et la ravagea avec ardeur. Dracule ne pouvait plus parler mais son sauveur et assaillant cessa le baiser le laissant respirer et alla droit vers son cou.

 **\- Shun… je vais Bien… calme toi… Shun… han !**

 **\- Je sais que des baisers. J'ai eu si peur. Drac' je… juste ma bouche, laisse moi nous prouver que tu es bien vivant.**

Mihawk ne dit rien et se laissa faire, l'homme lui procurait tellement de plaisir rien qu'avec des baisers. Il avait enlacé leurs doigts pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent utiliser leurs mains sur l'autre. Shun se mit à genoux dans la rivière et baisa ce corps offert à lui pendant de longues minutes il le mordillait par endroit le faisant frémir de plaisir. Il alla vers son entrejambe, l'embrassa doucement un peu partout accentuant parfois sur sa verge qui commençait à se mettre en érection. Avec ses dents il saisit le caleçon et d'un coup sec le lui abaissa jusqu'en bas des cuisses. Là, il happa la verge tendue devant ses yeux. Il y fit d'abord un long va-et-vient. Ensuite, il l'embrassa, la lécha, la mordilla doucement. Il cajolait tant qu'il pouvait ce membre fier dont il avait rêvé depuis des mois. Cela faisait un moment qu'il lui faisait la cour et aujourd'hui il avait son aval. Alors il allait en profiter sans pour autant aller trop loin, du moins pour l'instant. Shun délaissa la turgescence pour aller vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans en oublier ses bourses avec lesquelles il joua de longues minutes à l'aide de sa langue. Au-dessus de lui Mihawk hurlait son plaisir. Shun était satisfait de mettre cet être si froid au premier abord dans un tel état de transe. L'homme scandait son nom comme une litanie l'incitant à plus de plaisir. Alors, il allait lui en donner. Il revint vers sa verge et la reprit en bouche, il entama une fellation qui faisait tressaillir Dracule. Au bout d'un long moment l'aîné joui dans la bouche du cadet. Il s'était un peu débattu afin de retirer la bouche de Shun avant son éjaculation mais celui-ci l'en avait empêché. Quand se fut fini le plus jeune l'avait embrassé en remontant son torse et de ses deux mains était venu enserrer son cou et son visage et lui avait volé un baiser osé et vorace, un baiser de fin du monde. L'un de ceux que l'ont fait quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on a peur de le perdre. Un baiser de désir, d'envie de véritable amour. Mihawk le comprenait bien et l'acceptait. Il allait devoir le faire car il y répondit. Il en voulait plus mais ne savait comment le demander. De gêne il se dégagea et sortit de la rivière un peu maladroitement car il faillit tomber à cause de son caleçon qui avait glissé jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il le retira et sortit tranquillement en se déhanchant. Shun sourit et se délecta du spectacle. Il le suivit et le regarda essayer de remettre son sous vêtement. Il retira son caleçon et se colla à son dos, plaquant son érection contre ses fesses. Puis il l'enlaça et le délesta de se vêtement de trop qu'il ne voulait pas revoir avant un bon moment.

 **\- Dis-moi que tu en veux plus,** susurra alors Shun dans l'oreille de Dracule avant de mordiller le lobe.

 **\- Je… je vais… je ne t'oublie pas…** chuchota Mihawk qui était des plus gênés.

 **\- Je n'en doutais pas. Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui,** souffla l'homme.

 **\- Tu me fais confiance ?** demanda-t-il tout en laissant ses mains caresser le torse de son amant.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit à l'affirmative. Shun heureux retourna son amant et l'enlaça tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Leurs deux sexes entrèrent en contact et cela fit sursauter Dracule. Shun en profita pour se dégager et alla chercher trois objets. Une chemise avec laquelle il banda les yeux de son collègue et deux ceintures qu'il accrocha à deux branches basses d'un arbre. Le latino souriant entraina son homme vers le lieu. Là, il le plaça face à lui et l'aida à s'accrocher. Il l'embrassa fougueusement puis repartit à l'assaut de son corps, mais cette fois-ci, avec sa bouche et ses mains. Cela dura un long moment, quand Dracule fut assez excité, il le changea de position. Shun le retourna et l'aida à se réagripper avant de partir à la découverte de son dos. Oh ! il le connaissait pour l'avoir observé pendant des jours et des jours lors des cours de danse ou pendant les entrainements. Mais là, il pouvait en gouter la saveur. Cette peau salée à l'odeur enivrante. Il était au paradis, c'est pour cela qu'il prit son temps pour arriver devant l'intimité de Dracule. Il avait tellement désiré ce moment, il la choya avec délectation introduisant sa langue pour l'humidifier, puis un doigt pour la détendre. Cela dura de longues minutes d'agonies pour les deux hommes. Dracule de frustration ne pas être entreprit plus vite alors que son corps brulait de désir et Shun d'un même sentiment ne pas répondre trop vite à leurs désirs réciproques. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et caressa son torse ainsi que sa verge. Il vit l'homme se retenir de crier.

 **\- Drac' ne te retient pas. Je veux t'entendre.**

 **\- SHUN PREND MOI !** Hurla l'homme.

Shun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'immisça délicatement en lui, tout en le cajolant. Dracule hurlait de plaisir, il ne ressentait pas de douleur, sauf une brulure due à la satisfaction. Shun ne put se retenir et ses gémissements vinrent faire échos à la voix de Dracule. Shun se déhanchait comme un beau diable et Dracule le suivait sans retenue. Les deux hommes se donnaient du plaisir et en redemandaient. Ils jouirent à l'unisson et les jambes de Dracule s'affaissèrent, Shun le retint il le souleva et l'entraina à sa suite dans l'eau. Là, ils s'assirent et se rafraîchirent. Ils se câlinèrent un long moment.

 **\- C'était une excellente idée cette virée, mais qu'allons-nous dire aux autres ?**

 **\- Qu'on s'entraînait, ils n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus,** sourit Shun.

Dracule sourit aussi. Les deux danseurs se rhabillèrent et rentrèrent en ville. Oui personne n'avait besoin de connaître leurs rapports. Alors ils restèrent eux-mêmes devant les autres et dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils s'adonnèrent au plaisir de s'aimer en douceur.


	6. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir je vous offre un nouvel OS Shun/Mihawk. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Faites le moi savoir. J'aimerais savoir lequel des OS vous avez préféré ? Bonne lecture biz à bientôt pour un autre Peace'.**

* * *

 **Justes des baisers et plus si affinité.**

 **OS 7 :**

Il soupirait de fatigue. Ces cours de mathématiques l'ennuyaient au possible. Pas qu'il ne comprenait pas, si ça, ça allait. Non, lui il préférait la littérature et surtout écrire. Depuis petit il avait toujours l'esprit vagabond. La lecture d'un bon livre le faisait s'évader, tout comme la rédaction d'un nouveau texte. Mais depuis trois ans une autre chose le distrayait et le rendait assez rêveur. C'était son voisin. Il avait emménagé avec ses parents à ce moment-là. A cette époque il avait treize ans. Il se souviendrait toujours d'avoir comme aujourd'hui passé son regard vers la maison d'en face. Un gros camion de déménagement était devant. La demeure était vide depuis six mois alors cela l'avait intrigué. Il avait passé du temps à observer les déménageurs s'activer pour remettre de la vie dans l'habitat. Puis le soir il avait vu apparaitre une famille de trois personne. Des parents et leur fils, celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir son âge, mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était qu'il vivait sur un fauteuil roulant. Tout comme lui, il vivait avec un handicap.

Alors depuis ce jour il avait tendance à le regarder par la fenêtre. Surtout qu'il avait eu la bonne surprise de voir que son voisin était dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Seulement une route les séparait. Pour les gens normaux c'était si anodin et ils pouvaient la traverser tranquillement. Mais pour lui, cela était une barrière infranchissable. Et au vu du peu de fois où le jeune homme sortait de chez lui, cela devait l'être aussi pour lui. Alors il l'observait de loin et s'inventait plein d'anecdotes sur lui. Histoires qu'il avait plaisir à coucher sur le papier soit avec un beau stylo sur une feuille blanche. Soit qu'il tapait sur son ordinateur, cela dépendait de son humeur ou de son temps.

Il soupira de nouveau tout en s'étirant et sourit de le voir si assidu sur son travail. Il aimerait être plus comme lui. Mais peut-être que lui aussi faisait autre chose et s'évadait. Peut-être qu'il dessinait ou écrivait comme lui et non pas qu'il s'embêtait avec des mathématiques qui ne serviraient à rien dans leur avenir. Il rigola, une fois de plus son esprit partait vers une vie ou il le connaissait. Au fond, il ne savait rien de lui, sauf qu'il était brun, que de loin son regard avait l'air envoutant et surtout triste. Qu'il devait avoir seize ans comme lui, qu'il sortait peu et juste en ambulance pour aller à l'hôpital une fois par trimestre et qu'il était bloqué dans un fauteuil roulant. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été des plus surpris que sa chambre soit en face de la sienne car elle était au premier étage, tout comme la sienne.

C'est sûrement pour tout cela que pendant ses temps de pause son regard le cherchait souvent. Avec le temps il voulait en savoir le plus possible sur lui et sa vie. Il sourit, en repensant que quoi qu'il arrive, pendant tout ce temps, jamais ils n'avaient croisé leurs regards et jamais ils n'avaient communiqué ensemble d'une quelconque façon. Il se sentit si bien de le voir là tranquille. Sa mère lui parlait et lui offrait une collation pour le goûter. Au début, il avait été jaloux de cette proximité puis il s'était aperçut que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Effectivement, il ne voyait presque jamais son père et sa mère, même là, le toucher. Aucun contact physique. Cela avait l'air de plus en plus douloureux pour lui. De plus, personne ne venait jamais le voir. Sûrement qu'avant il habitait loin d'ici et qu'aucun de ses anciens camarades ne pouvait venir jusqu'à lui. Ses parents avaient fait le choix de lui faire cours à la maison. Tout comme pour lui. Bon, il l'avait assez regardé pour le moment et il retourna à ses propres devoirs.

* * *

Il en avait assez de cette chambre. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était cloitré dedans. Pour son « _bien_ », d'après sa mère. Elle lui disait toujours avec un sourire chaleureux mais surtout désolé pour elle. Il avait bien compris, qu'il avait détruit toutes ses illusions pour son avenir. Mais devait-il payer pour une chose qui n'avait même pas été sa faute.

Au début, il avait été en colère, puis la tristesse avait pris place. Tout son monde s'était peu à peu effondré. Ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos et sa famille ne le regardait que parce qu'il le fallait, pour faire bonne figure. Il y avait trois ans de cela, en venant ici on lui avait promis une nouvelle vie et un meilleur environnement. Il y avait cru, avant de voir la réalité. Il était maintenant prisonnier de sa chaise roulante et de sa chambre. Ses parents l'avaient confiné à l'étage comme un paria et le sortait qu'une fois tous les trimestres. Cela devait vraiment être dur pour eux d'avoir un handicapé pour fils. Il était entré doucement dans une dépression quand sur un coup de colère il avait voulu tout foutre en l'air. Il avait ouvert sa fenêtre et avait attrapé un objet mais s'était arrêté. Il l'avait vu par la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la rue. Il chantait et dansait. Son corps se mouvait avec élégance. Il avait l'air si heureux mais lors d'un instant il l'avait vu tousser et s'arrêter en pestant. C'est ce qu'il avait compris de son langage corporel. Puis, il l'avait vu s'asseoir sur une chaise à son bureau et se mettre au bureau. Il avait l'air d'avoir son âge, brun comme lui. Cela l'avait fait rire et il avait refermé sa fenêtre. Tout compte fait peut-être qu'ici il pourrait trouver un nouvel ami.

Avec le temps, il l'avait souvent observé. Au début, il avait été triste de ne jamais le voir sortir. Et un jour tout avait pris sens. Il était sorti pour monter dans une ambulance. Il avait un respirateur, ce qu'il n'avait pas dans sa maison. Alors l'air extérieur devait lui faire du mal et la maison devait avoir un air approprié pour lui. Donc ses illusions de s'en faire un ami tombait à l'eau mais cela n'était pas si gênant. Il s'en voulait même d'être si stupide. Jusque-là il avait été jaloux de le voir bouger devant la fenêtre, alors qu'au fond il devait être encore plus prisonnier que lui dans cette chambre. Il ne pouvait jamais ouvrir la fenêtre et respirait du bon air frais, mais juste de l'air aseptisé. Il soupira. Son ami en rêve était aussi un handicapé.

Il n'avait pas été déprimé pour autant se donnant même du courage. Se disant que peut-être un jour il traverserait cette foutue rue et irait se présenter à lui. Mais en trois ans, il n'y était pas arrivé, remettant à plus tard et toujours à une autre fois. Il en avait inventé des excuses, tout comme des façons de dire bonjour. Pendant tout ce temps il s'était fait plein de films. Il espérait qu'un jour il lui parlerait. Peut-être que les ambulances viendraient le même jour pour eux et à la même heure et l'air de rien il lui dirait « _Hey ! bonjour ça va, on se retrouve là-bas ?_ », ouais un truc cool et sympa. Ou « _La prochaine fois on fait le chemin ensemble ? ce sera plus pratique pour tout le monde_ ». Il pensait cela mais peut-être qu'ils n'allaient pas au même hôpital. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ami comme lui, cloué à un fauteuil. Il soupira, il était juste lâche.

Là, il l'observait encore, il avait l'air concentré. Lui, avait l'air plus courageux. Surtout qu'en plus de son handicap, il avait ses parents. Au début, il les croyait aimants sa mère lui faisant beaucoup de câlins. Mais avec le temps il avait compris une chose, ce n'était pas de l'affection mais des demandes de pardon. Il avait assisté plus d'une fois à son père le frappant. Pas une petite frappe non plus, une bonne correction. Il avait voulu en parler avec ses parents, mais ils lui avaient dit que s'était mal élevé de regarder les autres dans leur vie privée et qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de ça. A plusieurs reprises il avait voulu prendre le téléphone et appeler la police mais sa mère avait tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas y accéder. Alors il priait pour lui en silence et parfois il pleurait pour lui. Un jour il irait, il se le promettait. Il serait son héros.

Il alla se coucher, son ami de l'autre côté de la rue venait d'en faire de même. Dans ses rêves ils seraient tous les deux heureux et couraient dans les champs à l'aventure. Ils feraient comme Peter Pan ou Indiana Jones. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait s'évader dans ses livres. Il aimerait aussi être un détective comme Sherlock Homes et avoir son Watson. Un coéquipier pour élucider les plus grands crimes. Etre un vrai héro. Voir peut-être un Avengers ou un X-men comme dans les bd qu'il lisait. Avoir plein de pouvoirs ou une armure comme Tony Stark qui lui permettrait de marcher, voler et bien d'autres choses. Il s'endormit excité de savoir où son sommeil le mènerait cette nuit. Est-ce que de l'autre côté de la rue l'autre brun aussi aimait lire et voudrait une vie héroïque. Savait-il au moins s'il existait ? Non sûrement pas, pourquoi l'aurait-il aperçu ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il aille un jour se présenter, mais ce soir il faut qu'il dorme.

* * *

 **\- Toc, toc. Je sais que tu es là. Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiète.**

Il avait réussi, on était samedi et il était devant la maison de son voisin. Là il frappait à sa porte. Il était en stress. Le soir d'avant il avait vu par la fenêtre une violente dispute entre lui et son père. Celui-ci l'avait frappé avec une ceinture et l'avait laissé dans le noir le plus complet. Ensuite, il avait attendu un peu mais pas une lumière ne s'était rallumée. Alors, il s'était couché une boule au ventre.

En se levant ce matin, il avait regardé dans la chambre de l'autre. Il ne l'avait pas vu par la fenêtre ce qui l'avait fait se questionner et surtout s'inquiéter encore plus. Sa mère était venue lui amener son petit déjeuner et lui avait rappelé qu'elle et son père partaient pour le week-end. Il en avait soupiré d'aise quand elle avait quitté la pièce, pour une fois il pourrait faire comme il l'entendait. Il allait avoir deux jours de libre. Toute la matinée il l'avait passée à lire en observant la chambre. Mais l'autre n'était pas apparu, même quand ses parents étaient partis vers dix heure du matin une petite valise en main. Cela arrivait souvent mais le jeune homme se mettait près de la fenêtre et tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Vers midi, il descendit manger grâce au système robotisé sur l'escalier. Puis en remontant il ne le voyait toujours pas. Vers quatorze heures cela avait été trop dur pour lui. Il avait sauté le pas. Dans un élan de courage, il était descendu et avait ouvert la porte et s'était débrouillé pour la fermer à clé. Ensuite, il avait pris une grande inspiration et avait traversé cette foutue rue et là ça faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il était en train de frapper à cette porte et d'attendre que l'autre lui réponde.

* * *

 **\- Toc, toc.**

Il se réveilla au son de coup sur la porte d'entrée. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit. Cela le surprit car il se souvenait s'être évanoui sur le sol après la raclée de son père. Dans la nuit il avait dû sûrement bouger dans un semi-coma. Qui pouvait taper ainsi chez lui. Personne ne venait jamais et ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il se releva avec difficulté, attrapa sa bouteille et son masque d'oxygène et descendit tranquillement l'escalier, son corps lui faisait un mal de chien.

 **\- Toc, toc. Je sais que tu es là. Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiète.**

Qui cela pouvait-il être bon sang ? Il ne connaissait personne sauf ses parents et son médecin. Alors qui pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui ? Sans un bruit, il rejoignit la porte et s'assit en son pied. En plus les coups avaient l'air d'être près du sol.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis de chaque côté de la porte. Ils s'écoutaient respirer. Celui dehors avait entendu celui dedans, cela l'avait rassuré mais pas trop. Un long moment passa ainsi et celui dans la maison prit la parole.

 **\- Je vais bien,** dit-il entre deux respirations.

 **\- Oh tant mieux !** souffla soulagé le jeune homme. Même s'il trouvait la voix de l'autre un peu bizarre. **Tu n'étais pas devant ta fenêtre alors je me suis inquiété surtout après hier soir.**

 **\- Tu es qui ?** Demanda celui à l'intérieur.

 **\- Oh pardon ! Je suis Dracule Mihawk ton voisin. La fenêtre de ma chambre donne sur la tienne et j'ai l'habitude de te voir assis à ton bureau.**

 **\- Tu es le jeune homme en fauteuil roulant ?**

 **\- Oui. Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur.** Dracule se dit qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. C'est pas que mais… que pouvait penser l'autre de son voyeurisme. Car c'était à ça que cela ressemblait dit ainsi.

 **\- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je suis Shun Hachiko. Moi aussi je te regarde par ma fenêtre. Dis-moi tu as fait comment pour monter sur mon perron ?**

 **\- Je suis descendu de mon fauteuil et je me suis hissé sur les marches. Et toi tu as une drôle de voix ?**

 **\- Je respire avec mon masque, je… seule ma chambre a un air filtré. Ça coute trop cher. Tu voulais dire quoi par rapport à hier soir ?**

 **\- Pardon, je suis désolé… j'aurais dû… pardon.**

 **\- Non j'ai compris. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ta vie non plus n'a pas l'air facile.** Shun entendit un bruit. **Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien. Je dormais.**

 **\- Pardon.**

 **\- Non, merci. Drac'… je peux t'appeler ainsi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tes parents ?**

 **\- Ils sont partis comme les tiens.**

 **\- Tu veux rentrer ?**

 **\- Je peux ?**

Shun lui donna quelques instructions et se releva il ouvrit la porte et comme convenu il enjamba le jeune homme qui se traina à l'intérieur. Il alla récupérer le fauteuil au pied des marches du perron et revint à l'intérieur. Il ferma à clé. Il monta le fauteuil dans sa chambre et redescendit rapidement.

Dracule le regarda faire, il était espanté par tant de vigueur et de force, ainsi que d'habilité malgré la bouteille d'oxygène et le masque. Quand il était revenu vers lui, après avoir monté son fauteuil, il avait vu la bouteille d'oxygène accroché dans son dos. Le jeune homme s'était alors accroupi devant lui et l'avait soulevé. Il avait émis un son des plus bizarres de surprise faisant rire son porteur. Il s'était ensuite accroché instinctivement et de honte s'était caché dans le cou de Shun. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit et en silence lui avait fait grimper l'escalier. En haut de celui-ci il y avait une grande toile transparente.

 **\- Dedans il va y avoir un grand souffle qui va nous purifier. A l'intérieur ça sent comme dans les hôpitaux. Mais on s'y fait.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de filtre avec odeur ?**

 **\- Ils sont trop cher.**

La discussion s'arrêta là, Dracule comprit que ses parents ne faisaient pas cet effort. Shun entra dans la tente et l'air se déclencha. S'était fort et bruyant. Quand se fut fini ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Drac' la découvrit. Elle était immense et faisait tout l'étage. Elle possédait un grand lit deux places et un bureau à la fenêtre. Il y avait une grande bibliothéque, il fut ravi. Mais aussi du matériel sportif et une porte sûrement la salle de bain.

Shun sourit de le voir si curieux alors il fit le tour de la chambre et lui montra aussi la salle d'eau avec les toilettes, la douche et la baignoire. Il l'amena ensuite dans son lit où il le déposa délicatement et l'installa confortablement. Il repartit dans la salle de bain et revint avec un tube dans les mains. Il le tendit à Dracule et le rejoint sur le lit il retira son t-shirt et vint s'agenouiller au-dessus de son bassin dos à lui.

 **\- Si tu veux m'aider, tu peux me passer de la crème là où c'est rouge, s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Ouais, je sais il n'y a pas été de main morte. C'est ma faute. Je l'ai énervé.**

 **\- Il n'aurait pas dû. Ce n'est pas une raison.**

 **\- Ouais t'as raison. Mais il… il a traité ma mère de pute et je lui ai dit que j'avais alors peut-être la chance de ne pas être son fils. Et cela l'a rendu très en colère. Ils sont alcooliques alors c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile.**

 **\- Moi, ils sont sobres et pourtant…**

Shun se retourna et passa une main sur la joue de l'autre qui sursauta à ce contact. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans le cou et descendit le long du bras. Il prit sa main et l'amena à sa bouche, là il la baisa. Dracule rougit. Shun sourit et alla baiser son front puis son nez et enfin lui donna un chaste baiser sur la bouche.

 **\- Je sais, il ne te touche pas, mais moi je n'ai pas peur de le faire.**

 **\- Merci.**

Shun sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la main et se retourna une nouvelle fois. Dracule regarda les coups de ceinture sur le dos et les bras il lui étala de la crème dessus. Ensuite il regarda Shun se mettre en caleçon et se crémer à d'autres endroits. Puis il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les deux se regardèrent un long moment en silence.

 **\- J'aime le doré de tes yeux.**

 **\- Et moi le bleu des tiens.**

Les deux se sourirent et continuèrent de parler. Se posèrent les questions qui leur passaient par la tête depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient cela. La discussion dura des heures. A la nuit tombée, Shun descendit faire le repas et laissa Dracule tranquillement sur son lit. Il lui avait prêté un bon livre de sa bibliothéque que l'autre n'avait pas encore lu. Il était remonté avec la collation au bout d'une grosse demi-heure. Les deux avaient mangés sur la table du salon improvisé de la chambre de Shun. Ils avaient encore continué à parler de tout et de rien. Après avoir débarrassé la table, ils avaient repris la lecture d'un livre et était partit se coucher. Shun avait embrassé sur les lèvres Drac' et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Dracule s'était laissé faire, ce sentiment d'être choyé et ses baisers doux ranimaient son cœur. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit comme une souche, il ne pensa à rien car il était dans les bras du seul être qui peuplait ses pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain matin les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent tranquillement. Shun après avoir bien prit ses médicaments, prit Dracule dans ses bras. Il le transporta vers la salle d'eau et l'aida à se déshabiller.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Hier je t'ai laissé te débrouiller, mais je sais que tu as galéré, alors là, je t'aide.**

 **\- Mais tu… je vais… tu…**

 **\- Pas de problème pour moi. Alors quand t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas, même pour ça. Surtout pour ça.**

Dracule rougit et se laissa faire. Il se retrouva sur les toilettes et Shun le retenait. Il avait honte et en même temps il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise que le soir. Pour lui certains gestes du quotidien pouvaient devenir un enfer et avoir un peu de soutien le rassurait. Jamais ses parents ne l'auraient aidé comme ça. Au début il se faisait dessus ne sachant pas se gérer et ils le regardaient presque avec dégout et le laissait se changer seul même si cela durait des heures car il n'avait pas encore le coup. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était pour son bien, pour l'aider à reprendre son autonomie. Jusqu'au soir où il avait entendu son père dire que c'était dégoutant et honteux de voir son fils si pathétique et qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne s'en sorte pas.

 **\- Dracule ça va ?** Se renseigna Shun qui le vit se mettre à pleurer.

 **\- Mon père aurait préféré que je meurs dans l'accident.**

 **\- Moi non, je n'aurais pas eu la chance de te rencontrer. Tu es mon premier ami et sûrement le seul. Et puis je n'aurais pas eu une si bonne source d'inspiration.**

 **\- Tu me laisseras lire tes écris ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Shun l'aida à se rhabiller et le ramena au lit. Il lui rendit le livre et s'harnacha sur le dos de sa bouteille d'oxygène. Il descendit préparer le petit déjeuner.

Vers onze heure Shun disparut dans la salle d'eau et Dracule entendit de l'eau couler. Il le regarda faire plein d'allers-retours entre la chambre et la salle de bain. Puis le jeune vint le voir.

 **\- On va prendre un bain. Je suis sûr que cela fait un bail que tu n'en as pas pris un.**

 **\- Ouais mais…**

 **\- C'est bon j'ai dit « on ».**

Dracule rougit mais accepta depuis qu'il avait vu la baignoire l'après-midi d'avant il en rêvait. Shun les déshabilla et les mit dans la baignoire. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'incommoder et fit comme si ses jambes pouvaient ressentir de la douleur. Les deux discutèrent un long moment et se détendirent dans l'eau chaude. Shun attrapa le savon et commença par le haut de son corps avant de faire celui de Dracule. Le jeune homme avait chaud et ce n'était pas l'eau. Son ventre le tiraillait dans le bon sens. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Shun tourna sa tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Il l'embrassa doucement tout en glissant ses mains sur son torse. Dracule gémit dans leurs bouches.

 **\- J'ai peur,** dit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

Shun lui baisa la main en s'excusant. Ensuite il termina de le laver tout en se renseignant sur ses sensations au niveau de ses jambes et son entrejambe. Dracule répondit en rougissant de gêne. Il lui était difficile de dire qu'il était mort, même s'il ressentait encore le désir. Mais les jambes et organes génitaux étaient morts. Ensuite, il lui raconta comment à la sortie du collège il s'était fait faucher par une voiture. Un homme alcoolisé ne s'était pas arrêté à un feu rouge et avait dérapé sur l'abris bus où il était en voulant éviter une autre voiture.

Shun avait soupiré. Il pensa à ses parents. Un jour peut-être feraient-ils cela à un innocent. Il câlina le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui raconta que pour lui c'était une maladie qui avait détruit son système respiratoire et c'est pour cela qu'il devait vivre dans une sorte de bulle.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la baignoire et allèrent manger leur repas de midi. En milieu d'après-midi Dracule avait dû prendre congé de son hôte qui avant de quitter la chambre l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche et jusqu'à avoir une quinte de toux. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il le remit sur le pas de la porte ou plutôt en bas de l'escalier du perron. Avant que Dracule ne traverse la rue il entendit.

 **\- Juste des baisers, j'aimerais…**

 **\- Oui juste des baisers ça m'ira bien.**

Les deux garçons rentrèrent chez eux avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le temps passait et les deux garçons faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Là seule chose qui changeait pour eux été les week-ends ensemble. Ils avaient pris la décision de faire partir leurs parents de plus en plus souvent. Un signal était donné quand l'un des parents quittaient la maison pour les deux jours. Ils collaient un origami de couleur verte à la fenêtre et l'autre répondait avec un vert si les siens faisaient de même, sinon il était rouge. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à se voir de plus en plus souvent. Sinon, ils s'écrivaient des mails ou des sms qu'ils effaçaient après lecture et avoir répondu. Ils avaient pris la décision que personne ne devait savoir pour eux. De toute façon qui voudrait savoir. Alors, ils vivaient leur amour en secret. Le mot était bien choisi car les deux avaient eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre et adoraient échanger des baisers ensemble.

Depuis six mois ils avaient partagé une dizaine de week-end et en avait apprécié chaque seconde. Se contentant de lire, parler, et s'embrasser. Shun avait aimé les auteurs préférés de Dracule et celui-ci s'était plongé dans la lecture des textes de son petit-ami. Après, ils adoraient débattre sur tout, et surtout les petits détails. Shun s'amusait du perfectionnisme de son bien-aimé. Après chaque lecture il reprenait le texte et l'améliorait. Un jour il les enverrait peut-être à une maison d'édition. Il désirait devenir écrivain.

Dracule lui voulait devenir éditeur. Pour cela il faisait des recherches sur les filières à suivre pour réussir dans ce métier. De plus, maintenant il avait un écrivain à défendre. Ce qu'il aimait chez Shun c'est qu'il savait se renouveler. Il adorait traiter toutes les formes de textes. Historiques, scientifiques, autobiographiques, fantastiques ou encore science-fiction. A la première personne ou à la troisième. D'un point de vue interne ou externe il maniait tout à la perfection. On voyait qu'il faisait des recherches sur tous ces thèmes et cela avait fait de lui un véritable érudit. Il pouvait parler de tout et le faisait avec passion. Le lire était donc devenu pour lui un pur délice et il s'évadait si facilement. Il avait adoré toutes les histoires qu'il avait inventé sur lui quand il était le voisin de la fenêtre d'en face. Mais celle qu'il avait dévoré était celle écrite sur lui-même. Découvrir sa vie à travers ses écrits était aussi bien que l'écouter parler de lui. Grâce à cela, il avait vécu sa maladie, puis son enfermement et bien sûr sa rencontre avec celui d'en face. Lui.

Les deux passaient leurs temps allongés dans leur lit. Depuis six mois, ils en étaient restés aux simples baisers et cela leur suffisait. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps, ils avaient toute leur vie.

* * *

Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ces derniers mois ils s'étaient vus plus souvent et avaient approfondis leur relation. Un soir Shun avait voulu faire une expérience et Dracule un peu gêné avait quand même accepté. Il avait d'abord trouvé le moyen de mettre son homme en transe. Pour cela il était parti de son cou et avait baisé tout son torse, jouant longuement avec ses mamelons, endroits très érogènes pour son amant. Ensuite il était allé plus bas sur son bas ventre et son nombril. Enfin, il le délesta de son bas et s'activa sur son bassin, il embrassa son entrejambe. Il vint cajoler son sexe mais rien ne se fit. Shun ne se démoralisa pas et continua. Il releva les jambes inertes de son amoureux et les plaça sur ses épaules. Il continua à baiser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis alla vers son intimité. Il la lécha doucement et tendrement. Il entendit son homme chouiner, ce n'était pas à cause des sensations mais plutôt de l'embarras occasionnée par sa posture. Shun sourit. Il prit son temps pour aller plus loin. Il avait lu beaucoup sur les personnes en handicap moteur. Mais aussi sur la biologie et surtout sur comment satisfaire un homme. Il voulait donc vérifier une hypothèse.

Il introduit peu à peu un doigt en lui. Au début Dracule ne montra aucune réaction puis d'un coup il se tendit. Shun lui parla avec douceur lui expliquant deux/trois de ses lectures et ce à quoi il voulait arriver. Il le sentit se détendre un peu, alors il continua ses va et viens. Son homme émit un léger cri de surprise mêlé de satisfaction. Cela lui plut assez, c'est pour cela qu'il poursuivit son entreprise. Après de longues minutes à entendre son amant gémir de contentement, il entra un second doigt en lui et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son intimité. Shun de sa main libre parcourrait le corps de son amoureux tout offert à lui, jouant avec ses tétons et caressant son torse. Il faisait tout pour que Dracule se sente bien. Shun releva la tête vers son compagnon quand il l'entendit feuler de plaisir, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant où il lut du désir, du vrai désir. Il continua encore un long moment où le corps de Dracule fut mis sous tension avant de se détendre. Il cria quand il eut enfin un orgasme. Il n'éjacula pas mais son corps avait quand même été traversé par le plaisir. Shun était heureux de cela, il avait trouvé la façon d'amener du bien être à son amant. Il se rallongea au-dessus de lui et le câlina. Le jeune homme sous lui pleurait de joie.

Dracule avait été aux anges. Il venait d'avoir un orgasme, il n'en revenait pas. Il avait ressenti une sensation euphorisante. Après son accident il avait fait une croix sur sa sexualité, surtout avec son impuissance. Etant un jeune adolescent à l'époque, il pensait que jamais de sa vie il ne connaitrait le plaisir d'être touché, ni de ressentir ce que tout homme peut ressentir dans sa vie d'homme. Il pensait être puceau toute son existence. Ne jamais être un vrai homme. Mais Shun venait de lui prouver qu'il pourrait quand même avoir une vie sexuelle. Il en pleurait de soulagement et de contentement. Il avait voulu dire « _merci_ » à l'homme qui le câlinait mais rien ne vint, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ses sentiments et surtout pour dire « _merci_ ». Il avait fermé les yeux et laissait son petit ami le bercer de doux mots et de tendres caresses. Il s'était endormi dans les bras de Shun.

* * *

Le lendemain matin ils avaient été réveillé par un étrange bruit. La bulle devant la chambre de Shun s'était mise en marche, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un allait entrer dans sa chambre. Il s'était relevé rapidement et avait recouvert son amant avant de se mettre en position de défense. Ses parents ne devaient pas revenir avant le lendemain alors il s'attendait à un cambrioleur, c'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris quand deux hommes entrèrent tranquillement et qu'il y reconnu son médecin.

 **\- Bonjour, je ne te savais pas si protecteur,** rigola son docteur en montrant du doigt son lit.

 **\- Docteur Law, que faites-vous ici ?** s'insurgea Shun n'aimant pas être moqué.

 **\- Je te présente le docteur Chopper et j'imagine que le jeune homme derrière toi est son patient Dracule Mihawk.**

Dracule avait émergé la tête de sous le drap, il était rouge de honte. Il regarda les deux docteurs. Puis Shun vint le prendre dans ses bras après l'avoir bien entouré du drap.

 **\- On va se laver, vous pouvez attendre.**

 **\- On va préparer le déjeuner,** répondit Law.

Les deux jeunes étaient allés dans la salle d'eau et quand ils en étaient ressortis, ils avaient pu se sustenter d'un bon petit déjeuner.

Les quatre hommes avaient parlé de la venue des médecins. Les deux s'étaient inquiétés de les savoirs seuls.

Chopper voulait voir si son patient avait besoin de quelque chose. Jamais auparavant il ne lui avait dit être seul. Mais à son dernier rendez-vous sa mère avait lâché l'information et il s'était inquiété.

Pour Law ça avait à peu près pareil, sauf que lui avait une autre raison de venir le voir, les bleus sur son corps. Il les avait aperçus lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Law avait aussi expliqué que lui et Chopper se connaissaient depuis un moment. En venant les voir ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard dans la rue en face de chez eux. Chopper avait expliqué qu'il venait voir l'un de ses patients et d'après la description cela ressemblait au jeune homme dont Shun lui avait parlé. Alors ils étaient allés chez Dracule. Le jeune homme ne répondant pas Law avait soupçonné qu'il serait avec son patient. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient tous les deux débarqués dans la chambre. Pour rentrer il s'était souvenu que Shun lui avait dit où trouver une clé si le besoin de rentrer se faisait sentir. Pour l'aider s'il avait un malaise seul.

Les deux adolescents l'avaient écouté. Puis Law avait décidé d'ausculter Shun. Le garçon s'était alors déshabillé devant eux tous. Il était couvert d'ecchymose.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** s'affola Chopper.

 **\- Mon père,** déclara d'une voix neutre Shun.

 **\- Mais il faut vous sortir d'ici,** s'écria le médecin.

 **\- Pour aller où ?** demanda Shun. **Croyez-vous que je puisse aller n'importe où ? Ce n'est pas la peine de penser aux services sociaux.**

 **\- Il a raison,** coupa Law pour les futurs arguments de son confrère.

 **\- Dans un an je serais majeur et je pourrais vivre ma vie. Tout ira bien, j'ai des projets et je ne suis pas le seul,** fit-il en regardant Dracule en souriant.

Law avait souri et en avait profité pour poser des questions sur leur vie sexuelle.

 **\- Law ce n'est pas très poli,** murmura Chopper rouge.

 **\- Ça va, c'est mon confident c'est la seule personne à qui je parle en dehors de mes parents et Drac'. Et il m'a donné quelques conseils qui ont très bien marchés merci.**

 **\- Merci,** avait aussi chuchoté Dracule.

Law lui avait répondu d'un hochement de tête. Puis les deux docteurs avaient laissé leurs patients en amoureux.

* * *

On était début mars. Shun regarda sa montre, elle indiquait huit heures du matin. Il souffla de soulagement. Ils auraient tous le temps requis pour la mission du jour. Déménager !

Derrière sa fenêtre il observait un camion de déménagement se garer devant sa maison. Law était là et s'occupait de tout. Depuis le soir d'avant où ses parents étaient partis, ils avaient fait tous ses cartons avec l'aide de Dracule et du Docteur Chopper. Peu avant cinq heures du matin, Chopper et Drac' s'étaient éclipsés pour faire de même chez Dracule. Law était resté avec lui afin d'organiser les derniers détails pour l'emménagement dans le nouvel appartement. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient tous fait une nuit blanche. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Depuis un bon mois ils avaient tout planifié. Shun avait fêté son dix-huitième anniversaire et avait demandé de l'aide à son docteur qui s'était empressé de dire « oui ». Il lui avait même dit qu'un appartement à côté du sien se libérait. Alors il l'avait aidé dans les démarches à faire. Etant handicapé il avait eu une aide financière de l'état. De plus, il y a quelque mois il avait envoyé un de ses romans à une maison d'édition et cela avait fonctionné. Le livre s'était vraiment bien vendu et il avait empoché une sacrée somme d'argent. Il en avait même profité pour trouver un stage pour Dracule dans la structure. Grâce à un nom de plume et l'ouverture d'un nouveau compte il avait pu cacher cela à ces parents. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais la maison d'édition et Law l'y avait aidé. Donc malgré le fait qu'à l'époque il était mineur, il avait quand même signé un contrat avec la maison d'édition pour ce roman et d'autres à venir et il en avait plein. Avec ce premier chèque il avait pu acheter l'appartement sans problème. Et après sa majorité il avait tout bien remis en règle. Il était donc indépendant.

Law avait profité du mois écoulé pour faire les travaux nécessaires à sa venue. Des filtres avaient été installé dans toutes les pièces de la demeure, ils avaient aussi réagencés l'appartement pour Dracule. Car bien sûr il ne partait pas sans lui. Ils avaient tous été soulagé qu'un mois ait suffit pour tout refaire.

Après lui et son amant avaient tout fait pour que leurs parents partent ce week-end. En effet mardi Dracule avait fêté ses dix-huit ans, alors comme ils étaient enfin majeurs tous les deux ils pouvaient fuir leurs domiciles. On pouvait bien parler de fuite, car leurs parents n'étaient au courant de rien.

Maintenant, il regardait de l'autre côté de la rue le Docteur Chopper et Dracule mettre les affaires de celui-ci dans le camion. Cela fut rapide, il n'y avait que ses vêtements et son bureau à mettre dedans. Pour lui ce serait plus long. Il prend avec lui en plus de ses habits, tous ses accessoires de sport, son lit, son bureau et tous ce qui l'aidait à respirer.

Quand tout fut fini il s'harnacha la bouteille sur le dos et mit son masque. Law vint le chercher et il grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture de celui-ci au côté de son amant. Chopper s'installa devant sur le siège passager. Shun retira sa bouteille pour la placer au sol à ses pieds.

 **\- Prêt pour le grand voyage ?** demanda Law.

Shun agrippa la main de son petit-ami et fit « oui » de la tête, tout comme Dracule. Les deux regardèrent en arrière et Drac' se mit à pleurer. Shun resserra sa prise sur la main de son amant et pleura aussi.

 **\- Ça ne va pas ?** s'inquiéta Chopper.

 **\- Ils pleurent de joie, ils sont heureux d'enfin partir vivre leur vie,** expliqua Law d'un ton neutre.

Dracule se pencha sur l'épaule de Shun et les deux hommes se câlinèrent en silence. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard chez eux. Les déménageurs se mirent en action et en quelques heures leur appartement devint vivable. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et ils n'avaient pas manger. Law leur proposa de venir se restaurer chez lui, en attendant que l'air de l'appartement soit purifié. Le matériel fut mis en route. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les deux plus jeunes furent surpris d'apprendre que Chopper vivait avec Law, qu'ils étaient amants. Ils en furent tout aussi ravis. Vers dix-sept heures ils rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

Devant l'appartement Shun se mit à rire et il sortit Dracule de son fauteuil et le prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Idiot tu aurais pu t'asseoir sur moi,** chouina Drac' qui n'aimait pas être la femme du couple.

Shun rit de plus belle et accéda à la requête, il ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur son homme. Dracule les fit entrer. Shun referma la porte et déclencha la ventilation. Quand le système se stoppa ils sortirent de sous la tente et arrivèrent enfin dans le salon. Shun retira son matériel respiratoire et en profita pour embrasser son homme. Ensuite, il visita l'appart avec Dracule. C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient le détailler. Il était parfait pour eux. Un grand salon décoré d'un canapé en cuir noir pour deux. Il pouvait se mettre en position allongé ce qui serait bien pour les jambes de Dracule. C'était le docteur Chopper qui leur avait choisi. Après il y avait une petite table de salon, un grand écran plat et une vitrine qu'ils pourraient remplir de leurs photos souvenir ou d'objets qui leur tiendraient à cœur. Ils n'avaient rien prit de leur passé, ne désirant se concentrer que sur l'avenir. Il y avait aussi une table à manger pour quatre. Le salon était ouvert sur la cuisine, avec juste un bar pour délimiter les deux. Bien sur tout à niveau de Dracule.

 **\- Shun ça va faire bas pour toi.**

 **\- Mais non c'est bon. Et puis faut aussi que je reste le plus souvent assis, je m'épuise facilement.**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai,** sourit le jeune un peu plus rassuré.

La cuisine était encastrée et organisée de façon que Dracule puisse y évoluer avec son fauteuil. Après il y avait un bureau avec un plan de travail pour chacun d'entre eux, ainsi qu'une grande bibliothéque. Là, ils avaient emmené leurs livres préférés mais il y avait encore plein de place pour tous ceux à avenir. Enfin ils avaient visité leur chambre avec la salle de bain qui se composait d'une douche et d'une baignoire. Elle était vraiment grande pour que Dracule puisse y bouger seul. Même si Shun ne bougerait jamais de la maison. C'était le paradis.

La pièce préférée de Shun était le salon avec sa grande baie vitrée. Ils étaient au second étage et il y avait un parc sous leur fenêtre. Alors pour une fois il pouvait voir le soleil et les fleurs tout en restant tranquillement chez lui. Il était vraiment bien dans son nouvel habitat. Dracule vint se placer à ses cotés et contempla avec lui le jardin en lui tenant la main. Les deux se remirent à pleurer en silence. Le temps passa et Shun s'assit fatigué sur Dracule, les deux se câlinèrent encore un long moment mais ne bougèrent pas de devant la fenêtre. Ils appréciaient le spectacle du printemps. Les couleurs, le soleil, les enfants qui jouaient avec leurs parents.

Au bout d'un moment Shun chuchota une phrase à Dracule et celui-ci rigola en obtempérant à la demande de son homme. Il les amena donc dans la chambre et Shun se releva et prit son amant dans ses bras. Il le déposa délicatement dans le lit, avant de venir le surplomber. Là les deux se câlinèrent et se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre tout en commençant de longs préliminaires comme à chaque fois qu'ils se câlinaient. Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait l'amour jusqu'au bout. Mais avec le temps Shun avait réussi à faire oublier la honte de son corps inerte et rempli de cicatrices à Dracule. Le jeune homme s'offrait plus facilement à sa vue sans détourner les yeux ou rougir. Il avait aussi accepté le fait qu'il n'éjaculerait jamais et que son membre était mort. Tout comme le fait que la sodomie était un moyen pour lui de se sentir bien. Pour cela Shun avait même acheté des « jouets sexuels » pour les aider.

Mais jamais Shun n'était allé en lui. Ils n'avaient jamais fait qu'un. Attendant toujours le bon moment. Se disant qu'ils avaient le temps.

Dracule s'était parfois sentit un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à son amant. Effectivement ils faisaient tout pour découvrir sa sexualité et Shun restait en plan ou plutôt devait se satisfaire de fellation ou de masturbation, mais jamais de pénétration.

 **\- Shun,** murmura Dracule. **J'aimerais…**

 **\- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras,** sourit Shun afin de le rassurer et de l'inciter à continuer.

 **\- On est enfin chez nous et… on va vivre ensemble comme un vrai couple… On est des adultes…**

 **\- Oui bien sûr ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu regrettes ?** s'inquiéta d'un coup Shun.

 **\- Non, non bien sûr que non. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Je…** Dracule inspira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains et continua, **justement je voudrais qu'aujourd'hui on ne se contente pas de baisers et de caresses. Quand on s'est mis ensemble on avait dit « juste des baisers et plus si affinité ». On a commencé « le plus » avec moi mais pas avec toi. Shun… fais-moi l'amour. Viens en moi.**

Shun ne répondit rien, regardant son amant un long moment en analysant les mots qui lui faisaient plaisir. Des larmes de joie coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, elles étaient venues contre sa volonté. Il était tellement heureux, mais en même temps il avait peur. Avec le temps, le désir pour son homme était monté et il s'était aperçut que celui-ci le dévorait. Il avait peur de devenir trop brusque et avait reporté cet instant le plus longtemps possible mais il ne pourrait pas le faire indéfiniment.

 **\- Dracule je… dis-moi si je deviens trop brusque… j'ai… j'ai tellement envie de cet instant que…**

 **\- Haha !** le rire de Dracule coupa Shun. **Tu ne seras jamais trop brusque et tu ne me feras pas de mal j'en suis sûr. Mais je suis ravi de t'entendre dire que tu me désire si passionnément.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !** s'exclama Shun très sérieusement.

Pour prouver ses dires il agrippa la nuque de Dracule et releva sa tête vers lui afin de lui voler un baiser osé et goulu. Il ne s'arrêta que quand les deux ne purent plus respirer. Leurs langues avaient valsé sur un rythme endiablé, leurs bouches s'étaient touchées puis repoussées avant de revenir se mélanger. On aurait dit qu'elles ne voulaient faire plus qu'une. Les deux étaient à bout de souffles mais surtout très excités. De plus, leurs mains libres avaient continué leurs caresses sur tout leur corps. Shun délaissa un instant son homme et alla chercher des « jouets » dans la table de nuit. Il les y avait mis en rangeant la chambre en fin de matinée. Il revint vers son homme et à l'aide d'un gel lubrificateur il alla jouer avec l'anus de son homme. Il y introduit rapidement un doigt puis deux et en très peu de temps celui-ci réagit très favorablement au massage de sa prostate. Shun glissa sur le pénis de son homme un anneau vibromasseur qui n'allait rien faire pour lui, mais ils s'étaient aperçut que les ondes traversaient son corps et éveillaient plus les sensations au niveau de sa prostate. Dracule gémit et son souffle devint chaotique. Ses mains vinrent agripper la nuque de Shun et les ramena à ses lèvres. Un long baiser se fit avant que des paroles n'en sorte.

 **\- Je suis prêt, ne me fais pas plus attendre. Shun ne… ne te retire pas à la fin,** soupira Dracule en rougissant.

Shun l'embrassa avec passion tout en venant mieux s'installer entre ses jambes. Il se présenta devant son intimité et se masturba doucement avec le gel lubrifiant. Ses lèvres en profitèrent pour descendre sur son lobe d'oreille qu'il suçota, son cou, ses clavicules, ses tétons qu'il mordilla. Faisant pousser de légers cris de satisfaction à son homme. Il connaissait toutes ses zones érogènes, ayant pris le temps de les trouver et de les habituer à lui et à leurs désirs à tous les deux. Quand il s'immisça en lui, Dracule feula son nom et il repoussa légèrement sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Shun continua son chemin en lui et s'arrêta quand il le sentit se tendre. Il reprit quand le regard de son homme le supplia de bouger. Il fit de lents et longs va et vient qui firent un bien fou à l'homme de sa vie. C'était tellement bon. Lui-même pour une fois feula de bien-être. C'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Shun vint se placer le plus possible au-dessus de son amoureux pour qu'il le caresse. Les deux hommes étaient en transe. Dracule fessa Shun afin de le faire accentuer ses mouvements en lui. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Puis il sentit les deux mains de son homme venir enserrer son fessier. Il le laissa alors donner la cadence. Dracule le remercia d'un baiser et de quelques larmes au bord des yeux. Ils essayaient de tout faire pour que l'autre se sente aussi bien qu'ils se sentaient. Après un bon moment de partage et de tendresse les deux se déchainèrent une dernière fois et eurent un orgasme mutuel. Shun remplit l'intimité de son homme qui en ressenti de l'honneur.

 **\- Maintenant c'est réel, han ! han ! on ne fait qu'un,** haleta Dracule en pleurant de joie.

 **\- Pas tout à fait mais j'aimerais y pallier si tu es encore en forme.**

Dracule sourit, il aimait quand Shun avait ce regard qui disait « _j'ai un nouveau jeu que tu vas adorer_ ». D'accord, il faisait aussi peur mais jamais il n'avait été déçu par les idées même farfelues de son amant. Il répondit donc « oui » de la tête.

Shun alla chercher un paquet cadeau qu'il tendit à Dracule. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit l'autre fois que son cadeau l'attendrait dans leur nouvel appart'. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrit et fut des plus surpris. Un nouveau gode et un gode ceinture. Ses yeux questionnèrent silencieusement son amant.

Shun sourit en lui retirant les objets des mains. Ensuite, il expliqua à son homme qu'il avait fait une commande un peu spéciale. Un gode adapté à lui. L'intérieur était vide, et avec la fonction vibromasseur. Dracule restait sceptique. Alors, pour plus de compréhension Shun se décida de se mettre en action. Tout d'abord, il lui retira l'anneau vibro du pénis qu'il lui avait mis un peu plus tôt. Après, il entra la verge de Dracule dans l'objet et le lui attacha autour de la taille. Il mit la fonction vibromasseur en marche. Cela ne fit rien à son pénis mais tout comme l'anneau auparavant cela stimula un peu sa prostate. Ensuite, il le suréleva et l'aida à venir le surplomber. Torse contre torse les deux s'embrassèrent encore et encore de nombreuses fois. Shun passa les jambes de son amant de chaque côté de son bassin et écarta les siennes. Puis, il s'empara du gel et en mit sur ses deux mains, avant que chacune des deux viennent détendre leurs deux intimités.

Dracule le laissa faire et le regarda assez surprit, mais confiant. Il savait que Shun allait encore une fois l'amener dans les méandres du plaisir. Quand il fut assez détendu Shun attrapa le nouveau vibromasseur qu'il mit aussi en marche et vint le mettre en lui avec douceur. Il se contracta un peu avant de feuler de contentement. Les deux vibros lui donnaient de bonnes sensations dans tout le corps. Son amoureux savait y faire pour le contenter au lit et en dehors. Il l'embrassa pour le remercier de tant d'attention.

Shun sourit de voir Dracule faire. Il attendit que les deux objets fassent assez d'effet sur le désir de son petit-ami avant de continuer. Quand cela fut fait, il les installa de façon que Dracule puisse le pénétrer et bien entendu qu'il puisse le faire se mouvoir en lui. C'est pour cela que tout comme Drac' un peu plutôt il agrippa les fesses de celui-ci et l'aida à le pénétrer. Il s'était assez bien préparé pour que le gode ne lui fasse pas trop mal. De plus, sachant qu'il allait faire cette expérience, il avait pris le temps ce mois-ci de se préparer souvent à la venue d'un objet comme celui-là. Il avait même essayé l'ancien ou une deux fois. Il serra quand même les dents quelques secondes et les lèvres de Dracule vinrent le réconforter. Son homme malgré la difficulté de se mouvoir dans cette position, n'ayant aucun appui sur ses jambes et laissant à Shun l'effort de le porter à bout de bras pendant tout l'acte. Essaya de le caresser avec ses mains afin de le détendre plus. Il l'en remercia d'un nouveau baiser. Puis quand il fut prêt il mit le postérieur de son homme en mouvement. Au début cela le brula un peu, mais peu à peu cela devint de mieux en mieux. Il se cambra et les positionna d'une meilleure façon afin de leur donner plus de plaisir. Il feula de contentement et agrippa mieux le postérieur de son homme, il accentua les mouvements, rapprocha ses mains du gode dans Dracule, monta la fréquence de vibromasseur et le fit bouger du bout des doigts. C'était sportif mais au cri de bonheur de son homme cela en valait la peine. Au bout d'un long moment les deux eurent un orgasme et Shun éjacula entre leur torse. Dracule s'affala sur lui et les deux se câlinèrent. Ils étaient exténués.

 **\- Shun merci mais…**

 **\- Ça va et cela m'a donnée plein d'idées pour les prochaines fois.**

 **\- Oui, la prochaine fois.**

Shun rigola les installa mieux dans le lit. Les deux s'endormirent épuisés.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Dracule avait du mal à bouger. Il était là aux côtés de son homme qui debout devant la fenêtre pleurait en silence. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. Il trouva cela bizarre, seuls leurs voisins leurs rendaient visite et d'habitude ceux-là rentraient d'eux-mêmes. Il ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son homme, mais celui-ci le fit. Alors comprenant le message il alla ouvrir la porte. Il sursauta de surprise en voyant devant lui ses collègues de travail.

 **\- Surprise,** fit un roux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Shanks… Que… ?**

 **\- Tu as dit que c'était l'anniversaire de ton homme ce soir alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait tous le fêter ensemble et nous voilà.**

 **\- Merci, cela me touche, mais…**

 **\- Un problème ?** fit une nouvelle voix derrière le groupe.

 **\- Aucun Law, Dracule fait les rentrer ça ira. Explique-leur pour l'entrée,** cria Shun à travers la planche de bois qui servait de porte d'entrée.

Dracule sourit tristement et accéda à la requête. Il expliqua rapidement promettant plus de détails à l'intérieur. Tous entrèrent assez surpris. A l'intérieur, ils rencontrèrent pour la première fois Shun.

 **\- Shun je te présente mes collègues Shanks, Crocodile, Doflamingo et son frère Rossinante.**

 **\- Enchanté, moi c'est Shun et derrière je vous présente nos docteurs et voisins Law et Chopper.**

Tous se saluèrent et des discussions s'engagèrent. Shun fit signe à Shanks de le suivre. Le maître de maisons entraina son invité dans la cuisine. Dans la pièce ils mirent les bouteilles d'alcool au frigo ainsi que la nourriture que le groupe avait apportée.

 **\- Merci,** fit Shun. **Même si c'est pour Drac'.**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Shanks !** le coupa d'un ton sec Shun. **Aujourd'hui j'ai trente ans et je viens d'apprendre qu'il me reste deux mois à vivre. Alors tu comprendras que je n'ais pas le temps de me voiler la face. Je vois bien comment tu le regardes et il me parle souvent de toi. Il suffit de décrypter tes actions pour savoir que tu l'aimes, pas la peine de le nier. Je suis sûr que tu es venu ici ce soir car tu voulais voir quel monstre je suis pour le contraindre à vivre en reclus. J'espère que tu es satisfait.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Pardon je ne voulais pas être cassant, c'est pas vraiment le bon soir pour me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, mais moi aussi je voulais te rencontrer.** Shun attrapa les mains de Shanks. **Je sais que c'est pas facile de sortir avec un paraplégique. Mais je dois dire que Dracule est facile à vivre. S'il te plait quand je serais mort prend soin de lui. Fait qu'il m'oublie et…**

Shun s'arrêta, une main qu'il connaissait bien vint agripper l'une des siennes. Il lâcha Shanks et se recula afin de faire face à son homme. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, il savait que Drac' ne lui en voudrait pas pour ses paroles. Ils en avaient déjà souvent parlé. Il lui avait dit de refaire sa vie avec un homme bien. Les deux savaient que sa vie avait une courte échéance. Il aurait déjà dû mourir il y a un bon moment. Dracule vint loger sa main dans celle de Shun avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

 **\- Shanks pardonne à Shun de te mettre la pression comme ça il… Shun on nous attend dans le salon, tu es l'invité d'honneur. Je… Cela fait quatorze ans qu'on est ensemble et douze ans qu'on vit ici alors si tu crois que je vais en aimer un autre aussi facilement par ce que tu es mort tu me connais mal.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça… je veux juste que tu ai une bonne option.**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent amoureusement, on voyait bien qu'il se comprenait. Shanks se rendit compte que jamais il ne pourrait ravir totalement le cœur de son collègue. C'est vrai qu'il avait entendu parler de Shun et que le fait que Dracule rentre toujours le retrouver et ne sorte jamais avec eux, il s'était fait une idée négative de lui. En effet, il l'avait pris pour un monstre, un homme autoritaire et casanier, mais cela avait l'air plus compliqué que cela.

 **\- Promis je le soutiendrais, en ami,** fit Shanks.

Les deux autres lui sourirent et ils retournèrent avec des boissons et des amuses gueule dans le salon. Tous s'assirent autour de la table. Un long silence s'installa, que Law se fit un plaisir de couper. Il expliqua alors la maladie de Shun et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de son appartement.

 **\- Cela doit être dur,** murmura Rossinante.

 **\- Pas tant que ça. Grâce à Dracule j'ai un bon foyer où exprimer mon art. J'écris mes livres et vous me les éditez. Je vous remercie tous pour les efforts que vous faites pour vendre mon travail.**

 **\- De rien,** firent-ils tous.

 **\- Vous faites le plus gros,** rigola Doflamingo.

Shun sourit, Dracule lui disait toujours ça sur lui et les autres auteurs. « _C'est vous qui faites le plus gros du travail, nous on ne fait que le vendre. Si c'était mauvais on ne pourrait rien faire._ »

Le groupe arrêta de parler de travail, pas ce soir, aujourd'hui était jour de fête. Les bouteilles d'alcool s'ouvraient et se vidaient rapidement.

 **\- Et sinon comment se sont passées vos vacances ?** se renseigna Dracule en questionnant les médecins.

 **\- Très bien, on a en a profité pour nous reposer,** sourit Chopper.

 **\- Vous reprenez quand ?** demanda Shun.

 **\- Demain,** répondit Law.

 **\- Oh ! Je… Ton remplaçant est sympa,** expliqua Shun.

 **\- Tu l'as rencontré, il s'est passé quelque chose ?** s'inquiéta le docteur.

Un silence gêné s'installa à nouveau. Shun et Dracule se regardèrent sans un mot, mais leurs yeux se comprenaient. Ils se mirent donc d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux que Law soit au courant avant de revenir au travail le lendemain.

 **\- Ouais j'ai craché du sang et on a fait des examens. On a eu les résultats ce matin.**

 **\- Et ?** insista Law qui s'inquiétait encore plus.

 **\- Jusqu'à présent j'ai eu de la chance mais elle vient de tourner. J'ai pas à me plaindre je suis celui qui aura vécu le plus longtemps avec ce problème.**

 **\- Shun,** murmura Chopper.

 **\- Ça va, on s'y est préparé,** fit Dracule en prenant la main de Shun.

 **\- Combien de temps ?** questionna Law.

 **\- Deux mois peut-être moins, dans deux mois je serais mort. Au moins on pourra fêter les trente ans de Dracule.**

Les deux docteurs firent « oui » de la tête mais se serrèrent la main pour se donner du courage. Avec le temps les quatre hommes étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Les deux docteurs passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre avec leurs deux patients.

 **\- Pardon j'ai plombé la soirée. Mais je voulais que tu l'apprennes de ma bouche et pas de celle de ton remplaçant. Ou juste le lire dans mon dossier.**

 **\- Merci tu as bien fait,** le remercia Law.

Shun et Dracule lui sourirent et reprient les discussions comme si de rien n'était. A un moment Shun se leva et alla mettre de la musique. Il prit une bière et se mit à danser. Il entraina ensuite son amant dans sa danse. Il tournait autour e lui puis faisait tournoyer le fauteuil. Au bout de trois ou quatre chansons Shun posa sa bouteille et attrapa son homme, il le mit debout sur ses pieds et firent quelques pas de danse. Dracule se maintenant à la force de ses bras sur la nuque de Shun pendant que celui-ci l'encerclait fortement autour du bassin. Les deux dansaient sur un slow comme si personne d'autres n'étaient là. S'embrassant et se câlinant. Ils avaient beaucoup bu et seuls eux deux comptaient. Law et Chopper les rejoignit tout comme Crocodile et Doflamingo. Les trois couples s'amusaient bien. Rossinante se moquait de son frère et son beau-frère. Les deux possédant deux pieds gauches. Shanks lui observait son ami Dracule et le trouvait magnifique. Shun le rendait heureux et cela l'embellissait. A un moment, il vit une faiblesse dans le corps de Drac' mais Shun l'attrapa et le souleva dans ses bras. Il bloqua ses jambes autour de sa taille et les deux continuèrent ainsi de danser jusqu'à l'épuisement. Shun remit son amant dans son fauteuil et ils vinrent parler avec le roux et Rossinante. Tous s'amusèrent ainsi un long moment puis les invités repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Shun et Dracule se couchèrent tranquillement et s'endormirent. Ce soir ils avaient quand même passé une bonne soirée et s'était un peu changé les idées.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda comme tous les matins le réveil. Il annonçait huit heures du matin le neuf mars. C'était l'anniversaire de Dracule. Il était heureux et triste à la fois. Ses poumons le faisaient souffrir. Il savait que c'était pour lui le moment de partir. D'une main un peu lourde il attrapa trois lettres dans la table de nuit et son téléphone portable. Il essaya de ne pas réveiller son homme. Il tapa un message sur son portable qu'il envoya et le reposa. Maintenant tout doucement il alla se coller contre son amant. Il l'enserra et Dacule s'éveilla entre ses bras. Celui-ci se retourna et embrassa son homme.

 **\- Bon anniversaire mon amour,** fit Shun. Il bougea difficilement sa main et vint cajoler le visage de Dracule qui sursauta de la froideur de Shun. **Pardon mon chéri je… va falloir me pardonner.**

 **\- Je t'aime,** répondit Dracule des larmes plein les yeux comprenant que c'était des adieux.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime,** déclara Shun un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine et se câlinèrent puis Shun embrassa une dernière fois Dracule avant de fermer les yeux pour un long sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Drac' pleura un long moment contre le corps de son amant qui se refroidissait. Il bougea un peu et lui aussi sortit trois lettres de sa table de nuit. Il prit aussi son téléphone et envoya aussi un message. Ensuite, il attrapa une boite dans l'un des tiroirs de la table de nuit et avala l'un des médicaments dedans. Il se recoucha dans les bras de son homme et ferma les yeux sereinement.

* * *

Au levé Law et Chopper avaient reçu un message de leurs amis Shun et Dracule leur demandant de les rejoindre dans une heure. Alors après avoir déjeuné et s'être habillés ils étaient allés dans leurs appartements. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Dracule alors Chopper avait pris son cadeau avec lui. Ils étaient entrés tranquillement dans l'appart' et avaient été surpris de ne voir personne. Ils en avaient fait le tour et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre. Au début, ils avaient été surpris de les trouver dans le lit puis le regard de Law avait été attiré par les lettres sur la table de nuit de Shun la première portait son nom. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit il courut sur le lit et Chopper le voyant faire fit de même. Chacun prit le pouls de son patient et ami et quand se fut fait releva la tête les larmes aux yeux. Chopper regarda la boite au côté de Dracule.

 **\- Shun est mort,** murmura Law plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon. Il donnait ainsi réalité à la chose.

 **\- Et Dracule l'a suivi,** expliqua Chopper en montrant les médicaments qui avaient empoisonné leur ami.

Le reste de la matinée ils la passèrent à s'occuper de tous les préparatifs concernant la conservation de leur corps mais aussi leurs enterrements.

* * *

Le jour de l'enterrement était arrivé rapidement. Les deux médecins avaient été très occupés. Tous d'abord ils avaient tout fait pour que leurs amis soient enterrés ensemble. Ensuite, ils avaient informé toute leurs connaissances de leurs décès et les avaient invités pour le service funéraire. En fait, cela fut assez rapide car Dracule était le seul à avoir des amis en dehors de leur appartement. Ils n'avaient pas informé leurs parents comme demandé dans leurs lettres. Enfin ils avaient préparé la collation qui serait servie après l'éloge funèbre.

Devant le caveau des deux hommes Shanks était là à pleurer en silence. Il relisait les lettres que Shun et Dracule lui avait laissé. Si le premier lui demandait de bien s'occuper de Dracule, celui-là lui demandait pardon d'être parti sans dire au revoir. Il était tout de même soulagé de savoir que jusqu'au bout Shun espérait le meilleur pour son époux. Car on pouvait les considérer ainsi, mais aussi triste de savoir que Dracule était parti, même s'il comprenait. Dans son écrit il expliquait que Shun l'avait fait vivre, que depuis ses treize ans, il lui avait donné le courage d'affronter chaque jour. De façon poétique il lui faisait comprendre que l'homme comblait sa vie à chaque moment de son existence. Qu'il ne pourrait plus aimer personne et encore moins laisser un autre le toucher. Même un être aussi gentil que lui. Shanks sourit de cette remarque. Il terminait sa lettre en écrivant, que pour lui suivre Shun c'était continuer sa vie et être heureux, qu'il n'avait aucun regret.

Shanks sourit une dernière fois et lâcha les deux papiers dans le caveau avant qu'il ne soit fermé. Law et Chopper vinrent le soutenir. Ils savaient ce que Shanks représentait pour Shun et Dracule. Tout le monde partit après la collation Shanks resta un peu plus longtemps avec les docteurs à leur demande.

 **\- Vous désiriez me parler ?**

 **\- Shun et Dracule ont laissés leurs héritages à votre maison d'édition et à la recherche médicale. On voulait que vous le sachiez en premier.**

Law tendit deux papiers, c'étaient les testaments des deux hommes. Il se remit à pleurer. En plus des sous Dracule lui léguait personnellement toutes leurs collections de livres. De Shun par le biais de Dracule, il récupérait tous les écrits non publiés de Shun et l'argent qui en découlerait. Cette partie il la partagerait avec les deux médecins. Ils avaient pensé à tout et mettaient leurs amis à l'abris de tout.

 **\- Merci.**

Shanks pleura encore et encore avant de laisser les deux médecins seuls. Ceux-ci aussi se mirent à pleurer. Ils avaient perdu leurs amis mais ils étaient ravis de les savoir heureux ensemble pour leur nouvelle vie. Ils les imaginaient courant à l'air libre main dans la main jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Là, ils sourirent et décidèrent de continuer leur vie en attendant le jour où ils les rejoindraient à leurs tours. Ils pourront tous les quatre continuer leur amitié.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de me lire encore et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **PS: je répond aux reviews des guest sur le profil. "Quelqu'un" tu verras toutes mes réponses je sais pas si tu l'a vu. Merci de me lire.**

* * *

 **Juste des baisers et plus si affinités.**

 **OS 6 :**

 **\- Snif, snif, arrêtez ça fait mal. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.**

 **\- Si tu existes.**

 **\- Tu es un moins que rien. Tu passes ton temps à chialer.**

 **\- Laissez-le !** Ordonna une voix derrière les enfants.

Les autres se retournèrent, ils observèrent le nouveau venu. Un gamin de l'âge de celui qu'ils frappaient au sol. Eux avaient deux ans de plus qu'eux.

 **\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?**

 **\- Soit vous lui foutez la paix, soit je vous fais la peau.**

Tous se mirent à rire et l'un d'eux frappa l'enfant à terre. Le nouveau se mit à courir et lui sauta dessus. Il le plaqua à terre et lui assena un coup de poing en pleine figure les autres se ruèrent sur lui. Il se dégagea en roulant sur le côté tapant ainsi dans les jambes d'un des assaillants et le faisant tomber à terre. Il se releva rapidement et fonça tête baissée dans le ventre du troisième assaillant qui en eut le souffle coupé et se plia en deux au sol. Le quatrième et dernier allait intervenir quand des parents arrivèrent. Tous fuirent, se soutenant les uns les autres, sauf le nouveau qui alla vers le gamin à terre. Il le prit dans ses bras et releva son visage vers le sien.

 **\- Snif… pardon… snif… merci… je… suis laid…**

 **\- Tu es magnifique,** répondit l'enfant en l'embrassant sur la joue et en buvant ses larmes.

Autour d'eux personne ne faisait attention à eux. Les adultes cherchant les mauvais garçons ou les parents de ceux à terre. Un peu plus loin une femme arriva en courant, la mère du blessé. Un homme lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer et la femme vint vers eux. Elle souffla de dépit.

 **\- Merci jeune homme d'avoir défendu Drac'. Toi tu es vraiment un boulet,** soupira-t-elle. **Que fais-tu si loin des jeux ? Vraiment ! Je t'avais dit de rester près de moi. Et puis tu pourrais faire comme lui et te défendre. Arrête de pleurer !** ordonna-t-elle agacée. **Je n'aime pas quand tu te donnes en spectacle. Tu es hideux quand tu pleures,** déclara-t-elle froidement.

Le petit s'excusa en resserrant sa prise sur l'autre et cessa de pleurer. Il s'essuya les yeux et le visage, remercia une nouvelle fois son sauveur et suivit sa mère qui le pressa d'aller plus vite. Il tourna la tête une dernière fois et vit l'autre enfant lui sourire chaleureusement, c'était la première fois qu'on lui montrait de l'intérêt.

* * *

C'était vingt heures quand la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Son père alla ouvrit et il le suivit un peu curieux de voir qui venait les déranger à cette heure le lendemain de leur emménagement.

 **\- Bonsoir, désolée de vous déranger mais je vous ai amené un plat de bienvenue,** fit la femme devant la porte. **Je suis votre voisine Marianne Mihawk et voici mon fils Dracule. Il est un peu timide,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Bonjour,** murmura le petit derrière sa mère.

 **\- Merci, c'est gentil à vous je suis Kyo Akatsuki. Et voici mon fils Shun.**

 **\- Oh Drac' regarde qui est notre voisin ! C'est ton sauveur.**

 **\- Sauveur ?** se renseigna l'homme.

 **\- Oui votre fils à fait fuir des enfants qui s'en prenait au mien.**

 **\- Ah oui, Shun à tendance à se battre facilement.**

 **\- C'était pour une bonne cause cette fois-ci alors soyez indulgent,** sourit Madame Mihawk. Le père fit « oui » de la tête alors elle rajouta. **Shun j'espère qu'avec Drac' vous serez amis et que tu en prendras soin.**

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais fit un « oui » de la tête comme son père juste avant. Après deux ou trois autres phrases banales la famille Mihawk se retira et Shun et son père rentrèrent chez eux. Shun sourit, « _qu'elle est bête cette femme, je m'en occuperais mieux que toi_ », pensa-t-il. Puis il monta à l'étage dans sa chambre heureux.

* * *

Shun entra dans sa chambre et posa son sac d'école, avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Un air chaud entra mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Il regarda devant lui, la chambre de Dracule était là a porté de lui. Pour l'instant elle était vide mais pas pour longtemps, il l'espérait.

Quand il avait emménagé il avait soufflé de cette proximité. En effet la chambre des deux garçons comprenait un mini balcon qui n'était séparé que par un mur d'à peu près sa taille au milieu. Ils n'avaient qu'à l'enjamber pour être sur le balcon de l'autre, voire dans sa chambre. Shun sourit avec Drac' se serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un de si proche.

Il soupira à nouveau et alla se coucher sur son lit. Le premier jour d'école était enfin fini, il s'était ennuyé sauf quand le petit Dracule s'était mis à pleurer par ce qu'on s'était moqué de lui. Shun sourit à ce souvenir, ce gamin était vraiment trop sensible, mais il était si beau quand il pleurait et sa voix pleine de sanglot lui plaisait vraiment. C'était un doux son à son oreille. C'est pour cela que quand il l'entendit avec sa mère il fila vers la fenêtre sans se faire voir. D'un pas lent et silencieux il vint s'asseoir au pied du mur de façon à mieux entendre la conversation. Il était heureux que la fenêtre de Dracule soit aussi ouverte.

 **\- Tu ne peux rien faire sans chialer,** s'écria sa mère. **Et puis c'est ta faute si tu t'es fait mal. Regarde où tu mets tes pieds. Tu crois que ton père et moi on a le temps de s'occuper d'un fardeau ambulant. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus comme les autres enfants de ton âge, est-ce que tu les vois trébucher tout le temps ou encore pleurer pour un rien. Cesse de pleurer, tu es laid. Bon reste là et ne bouge plus.**

La femme partit en claquant la porte. Shun sourit et eut une idée. Il alla chercher un rehausseur dans sa chambre. Il le mit au pied du mur et monta dessus.

 **\- Dracule tu es là ?**

 **\- Shun c'est toi,** renifla le petit toujours en pleurs.

 **\- Oui, sort sur le balcon vient me voir.**

Dracule le fit rapidement et il fut heureux de voir le visage radieux de son nouvel ami qui venait le réconforter quand il pleurait.

 **\- Pardon je…**

 **\- Tu as un rehausseur ?** demanda Shun en le coupant avec une voix toute douce.

Sans répondre Dracule alla en chercher un et le montra à son voisin. Celui-ci lui indiqua où le déposer. Le petit monta dessus et Shun mit sa main dans sa tignasse brune et la frotta doucement puis il vint embrasser sa joue et but ses larmes. Il sourit de voir l'autre le laisser faire, en souriant. Il devait manquer de temps de tendresse que le peu qu'on lui montrait lui allait. Il pensa à un chiot et sourit il voulait voir jusqu'où il pourrait le faire aller avec de la douceur.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** s'informa Shun.

 **\- Je suis tombé et je me suis écorché les genoux.**

 **\- Montre-moi ! Viens là !**

 **\- Avec le mur.**

 **\- Viens ! Je vais t'aider.**

Dracule essaya de monter sur le mur mais ses genoux touchant la pierre lui firent mal, il recommença à pleurer.

 **\- Ça va aller je vais t'aider, j'ai confiance en toi.**

Dracule prit une grande inspiration et avec l'aide de Shun qui le tira vers lui il monta sur le mur. Shun l'aida à s'asseoir dessus il regarda ses genoux.

 **\- Elle t'a soigné.**

 **\- Oui,** fit Dracule en pleurs, la douleur avait été ravivée un peu plus forte.

Shun le regarda de plus près, il se plaça entre les jambes de Dracule et le prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu es magnifique. Tes larmes sont le symbole de ta pureté et de ta gentillesse ne les laisse jamais se tarir.**

 **\- Mais maman…**

 **\- Je suis là, si personne n'aime tes larmes moi je les aimerais pour tous.**

Il se desserra du corps blottit dans ses bras et il attira le visage du gamin de son âge devant lui. Il le fixa un long moment puis vint boire ses larmes.

 **\- Shun…Snif…**

 **\- Je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi. Offre-moi toutes tes larmes et toutes tes peines et d'un baiser sur tes joues je les ferais disparaitre comme ces larmes. Il se pencha et embrassa les genoux blessés de Dracule. J'effacerais aussi toutes tes douleurs. Sois mon ami et je te protégerais. Tu es magnifique et pur.**

 **\- Oui Shun,** répondit l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de son ami. Son premier ami.

Shun resserra la prise en l'empêchant de tomber de son côté de la chambre. Il se promit de l'aider et de l'aimer pour toujours. Il savait que cela n'était pas bien, mais il voulait que Dracule ne soit qu'à lui. Il en avait besoin autant que Dracule. Il embrassa à nouveau les larmes de son nouvel ami, pour lui aussi le premier, avant de l'aider à rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Ce matin-là Dracule se réveilla tranquillement et tout sourire, on était vendredi et ce soir ses parents partait pour le week-end. Il serait donc abrité par Shun et son père. _Surtout son ami car son père n'était pas souvent là, comme ses parents,_ pensa-t-il. Mais ils avaient l'habitude d'être tous seuls. L'emménagement de Shun dans la maison d'à côté, huit ans auparavant avait été une bénédiction pour lui. Il sourit à tous ses bons et mauvais souvenirs mais surtout les bons. Il allait se lever quand il sentit une chose horrible. Son caleçon et son drap étaient mouillé. _Merde_ , jura-t-il dans sa tête. Il s'était pissé dessus, sa mère allait le trucider. Il regarda de plus près ce n'était pas ça. Il regarda dans son caleçon et trouva une sorte de purée blanche. Il prit peur, _était-il malade ?_ Il sortit du lit et d'instinct attrapa son drap et se rua sur le balcon sauta par-dessus le mur et entra en trombe dans la chambre de son ami.

 **\- Shun… Snif… Snif… je… je…**

 **\- Du calme !** Fit Shun en passant une main douce dans la chevelure ébouriffée de son ami. Avec le temps il avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de réveil et avait appris à les aimer. Surtout là Dracule était en larme et s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Je vais mourir.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais non tu as fait un cauchemar.**

 **\- Mais non regarde !**

Dracule montra le drap mouillé puis d'un geste brusque ouvrit son caleçon montrant son entrejambe et surtout la substance entre ses jambes. Shun en prit sur ses doigts et joua avec puis il la sentit et la lécha. Dracule rougit et se rhabilla comme si cela était déplacé. Pas que Shun ne l'avait jamais vu nu, ils avaient pris des bains ensemble ces huit dernières années. Mais là en cet instant il y avait quelque chose d'autre surtout dans le regard de Shun et son sourire lui fit peur. Pourtant l'autre ne fit rien de plus que d'habitude, il vint boire ses larmes. Lui dit une fois de plus qu'il est magnifique et vint poser ses lèvres près de son oreille. Cela le fit frémir mais il ne sut mettre un sens à ce frisson.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu deviens un homme.**

 **\- Un homme ?**

 **\- Oui, je t'expliquerais tout ce soir d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, loin de là.** Puis Shun lâcha son ami et se mit à rire. L'autre ne comprenait pas. **Non, rien c'est juste que tu m'auras fait attendre. Moi ça fait déjà un an que j'en suis un.** Il sourit devant le regard déboussolé de son ami. **Tout va bien je t'expliquerais tout ce soir.**

Les deux allèrent chacun dans leur douche Dracule en profita pour nettoyer son sous vêtement et son drap. Il rejoint Shun sur le pas de la porte afin de faire ensemble le chemin vers leur collège, comme d'habitude.

Tout au long de la journée Drac' se posa des questions et il voyait bien que Shun s'amusait de cela mais il ne dit rien, boudant un peu. Les yeux de son ami étaient toujours sur lui, cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi, mais aussi le rassurait. Il restait le centre d'intérêt de Shun.

Le soir ils rentrèrent chez Dracule en premier, ils prirent son sac et dirent au revoir à ses parents. Tranquillement, ils allèrent chez Shun, une fois de plus son père n'était pas là. Les deux firent leurs devoirs, ils aimaient en finir vite avec cela avant de jouer au jeux vidéo ou de mater des films. Quand cela fut finit Shun se mit à faire le repas du soir.

Drac' le détailla, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de le regarder vraiment. Ses cheveux noir corbeau avait encore poussé maintenant ils tombaient au milieu de son dos. Plusieurs adjectifs lui venaient en mémoire. Eclatants, raides et doux. On aurait dit des fils de soie. Ils étaient mêmes aussi doux que cette texture. Il le savait pour les avoir souvent touchés. Il passa une main dans ses propres cheveux. Eux aussi brun mais coupé très court. Shun lui avait dit que cela lui donnait un style plus viril. Après il s'aperçut que son ami avait aussi un peu grandi, il faisait toujours une tête de plus que lui. L'espace d'un instant, il croisa le regard noir de Shun lui faisant comprendre de mettre la table. De son regard doré il lui fit comprendre que « oui ». Peu après ils mangèrent, regardèrent un film et Shun l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

En arrivant, il lui demanda de l'attendre sur le lit, ce qu'il fit. Shun quant à lui entra et ressortit rapidement de la salle de bain avec une bassine d'eau et un gant mouillé. Il posa le tout au pied du lit et l'entraîna dessus. Il installa Dracule sur le lit et attrapa le gant et une serviette dans sa table de nuit.

 **\- A quoi ça sert ?**

 **\- Pour ne pas salir les draps.**

Shun se plaça entre le mur et Dracule et amena son ami plus contre lui. Là, il lui expliqua ce qu'il lui arrivait, tout en le délestant de son pantalon et de son sous vêtement.

 **\- Malheureusement dans notre système scolaire nous voyons la reproduction humaine que l'année de nos quatorze ans. Ce qui est stupide car notre première éjaculation se fait en règle générale entre onze et treize ans. Ils attendent que ce soit nos parents qui nous explique cela ou que nous l'apprenions de nous-même.**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Chut ! N'ait pas peur je vais t'aider. Je suis là.**

 **\- Comme toujours.**

 **\- Cela est-il un problème ?**

 **\- Non… Shun… au contraire.**

 **\- Tu veux de mon aide ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Shun mit le gant à sa main et le passa sur le sexe de Dracule. Il le mouilla assez longtemps avant de se débarrasser du linge. Il prit plaisir à voir la gêne sur le visage rouge de son ami. Lentement, il écarta un peu plus les jambes et les plaça mieux. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses de son ami qui en frissonna de plaisir. Il se dirigea en douceur vers ses bourses et son pénis. De gêne il referma ses jambes. Shun sourit. Il rassura Dracule par des mots doux. Il agrippa ses poignets et les mit derrière sa propre tête.

 **\- Ne bouge pas. Ce matin au réveil tu étais bien n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je vais te rendre encore mieux. Tu es d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Shun repartit à l'assaut du corps de son ami. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire et tout en douceur joua avec ses bourses et sa verge qui commençait à se réveiller. Il la prit en main et entama un mouvement doux qu'il accélérât petit à petit. Dracule se sentit brûler de l'intérieur, ses yeux dorés furent bordés de larmes, il avait peur. De sa main libre Shun prit son visage en main, il le contempla et après un nouveau « _tu es magnifique_ », l'embrassa. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure lui faisant entrouvrir la bouche et en profita pour insérer sa langue à l'intérieur. Au début l'échange fut chaotique mais Dracule lâcha prise et laissa Shun mener la danse. Au dernier moment, Drac' se cambra de plaisir et planta ses ongles dans la nuque du jeune homme qui le lui procurait. Il jouit dans un magnifique cri sexy. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et des lèvres vinrent les boires avant de reprendre les siennes avec férocités. Une main le rabattit vers le torse de son ami et Shun accentua plus le baiser en agrippant sa nuque. Puis d'un coup il le relâcha.

 **\- Pardon je…**

Dracule lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Il se recula rouge de honte et ses yeux suppliaient Shun de…

 **\- Je t'aime,** dit Shun afin de rassurer son ami. **Dracule soit mien, je…**

 **\- Oui, je suis tiens pour toujours,** le coupa-t-il. Au fond c'est tout ce qu'il voulait que Shun ne voit que lui et seulement lui. **Pour toujours,** murmura-t-il à nouveau comme une promesse.

Les deux s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine pendant de longues minutes. Shun reprit le gant en main et nettoya Dracule. Les deux se câlinèrent avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le samedi matin, les deux se réveillèrent avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Shun embrassa son amant. L'autre rougit. Il sourit et prit son visage en main et le força à le regarder.

 **\- Dracule, je suis sérieux je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois mien et seulement mien. Je veux…**

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras Shun, je t'aime aussi et je veux être tien… mais j'ai peur.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va y aller doucement. Tu as confiance en moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Shun l'embrassa à nouveau et sortit du lit pour se doucher. Après, il alla faire le déjeuner. La journée se passa tranquillement.

Le soir, Shun sortit deux films il mit le premier. Dracule l'éteignit.

 **\- Pas celui-là ! Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Je…**

 **\- Tu préfères les hommes ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je m'en serais douté,** sourit Shun en rigolant. Il l'embrassa doucement et mit le second film. **Prêt pour ton éducation sexuelle.**

Dracule fit « oui » de la tête. Très rapidement il fut gêné et se cacha dans le cou de Shun. Celui-ci sourit et arrêta le film.

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- On est pas obligé de faire ça dès le début. Posons quelques règles.**

 **\- Comme ?**

 **\- Ce qu'on peut faire ou non.**

 **\- Pas plus que des baisers,** murmura Dracule un peu apeuré.

 **\- D'accord, on peut faire bien des choses qu'avec des baisers,** sourit Shun.

Dracule frémit d'appréhension et d'excitation. Shun le vit et caressa sa joue, remonta vers sa nuque et joua avec les mèches courtes de ses cheveux. Il tira doucement dessus, se suréleva et embrassa passionnément son homme.

 **\- Shun que ?**

 **\- Je vais te montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire qu'avec des baisers. Drac' tu veux bien que je m'occupe de ton bien être ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors à partir de maintenant dès que tu voudras te masturber je te le ferais. Seulement moi, où qu'on soit.**

 **\- Oui, je suis à toi. Tout ce que tu voudras. Shun, ne regarde que moi.**

 **\- Tu es magnifique, pourquoi veux-tu que je regarde ailleurs ?**

Les yeux dorés de Dracule se mouillèrent et Shun le trouva encore plus magnifique. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et l'embrassa, descendit le long de son cou. D'un geste doux il lui retira son t-shirt avec lequel il attacha ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il prit à son poignet un élastique et coiffa ses cheveux en catogan laissant pendre une mèche noire de chaque côté de son visage. Il prit le temps de contempler le torse nu sous lui, il était parfait.

Depuis quelques années Dracule s'était mis à l'escrime. Ils en avaient eu l'idée pour l'aider à reforger sa confiance en lui. Cela avait un peu marché. Shun avait été ravi de voir que l'autre s'épanouissait dans cette discipline. Lui continuait mais plus pour être avec son ami et se forger une belle musculature que par envie.

L'appel de son nom par la voix gênée et envieuse de Mihawk le ramena à l'instant présent. Sans prendre le temps de répondre, il donna des baisers papillons sur les clavicules de son homme, avant de continuer sur son torse où il joua un long moment avec ses tétons et son nombril. L'être sous lui soupirait de bien-être et son corps se tortillait. Quand il fut lassé de toute cette étendue de peau, de ses dents il défit la boucle de ceinture, le bouton du jeans et sa fermeture éclair. Du bout du nez il se fraya un passage vers la verge pulsante de son compagnon et la lécha à travers le tissu de son boxer. La réaction de Dracule ne se fit pas attendre il se cambra et soupira d'aise. Shun en profita pour le délester de son pantalon et vit pointer fièrement le membre en érection. Il positionna mieux l'être sous lui pour avoir accès à toutes les parties de son intimité. Il se délecta du spectacle en souriant et en se léchant les lèvres. A ce geste Dracule eut un petit cri des plus sexy mélangeant la peur et l'excitation, serrant ses poings toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Il voulut les bouger mais il savait bien que Shun lui en voudrait et là c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Les pupilles noires et les dorées s'accrochèrent et se fixèrent. Shun se baissa sans détourner le regard et embrassa la verge devant lui, il la lécha et la goba. Dracule cria de satisfaction et projeta sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux. Shun avait gagné l'autre lui appartenait entièrement et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à se délecter du corps de son homme. Ses sens aux aguets il inspira la bonne odeur de son amant et dévora avec avidité ses frissons. Les cris de l'autre à ses oreilles l'incitèrent à redoubler de patience et d'efforts pour l'amener plus loin dans le plaisir. Il voulait que ces premiers vrais préliminaires soient parfaits pour lui. Il relâcha sa verge pour s'occuper de ses bourses et de son anus. Le corps étendu sous lui était pris de spasmes, les cris de Dracule étaient plus chaotiques mais toujours aussi bons à entendre. Son prénom était scandé en une litanie des plus agréable. Puis vint le moment où il comprit que Dracule était à bout. Il reprit sa verge en bouche et en quelques mouvements son amant éjacula dans sa bouche. Il avala toute la semence. Quand il se redressa l'image devant lui, lui coupa le souffle. Dracule était l'exact reflet de la luxure et du désir. Ses yeux larmoyants, ses joues rougies, son air béat et satisfait. Shun dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le faire sien dans la seconde. Le jeune homme releva ses bras et les tendit vers lui en l'appelant. Mais lui ne pouvait bouger, il devait se calmer, reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas commettre de fautes. Pour ne pas brusquer son âme-sœur. Il voulait tellement qu'il lui appartienne pour toujours. Il se baissa et passa sous le bras de son homme afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'enlacer.

 **\- Tu m'as fait attendre mais ça en valait la peine non ?** Susurra Shun à l'oreille de Dracule.

 **\- Pardon…**

 **\- Idiot ! Tu es à moi.**

 **\- Jusqu'à ma mort !** Décréta sûr de lui Dracule.

 **\- J'y compte bien. Je vais m'y employer.**

Shun vint boire toutes les larmes de Dracule.

 **\- Et toi ?** murmura Dracule.

 **\- Je suis un homme, je sais me gérer.**

Dracule ne répondit pas, il savait que ce n'était pas méchant envers lui, bien au contraire c'était sa façon de dire qu'il ne risquait rien entre ses bras. Qu'il acceptait qu'ils prennent leur temps. Il l'en remercia d'un doux baiser et se laissa câliner par Shun qui termina de lui retirer tous ses habits et l'emporta dans sa chambre afin de dormir.

Shun lava rapidement son amant avec un gant et quand il s'endormit alla prendre une douche où il se masturba jusqu'à satisfaction et avec ce qui venait de se passer cela fut plus rapide que d'habitude. Il revint au lit et embrassa Dracule sur la tête avant de dormir. Pour une fois, il dormirait bien avec lui. Car maintenant il pouvait l'enlacer et le toucher quand il voulait. Il avait toujours eu conscience de son amour pour son ami. Sa première fois il s'en souvenait encore, il avait rêvé de Dracule et en se réveillant son corps lui avait montré la vérité. Ce qu'il désirait vraiment et maintenant c'était la réalité alors il serait patient.

* * *

Les années passèrent ainsi ou les deux jouaient avec le corps de l'autre mais n'allait jamais trop loin. Ils avaient seize ans et étaient au lycée. Shun avait décidé de préparer son amant à un peu plus de choses. Doucement, il avait commencé à entrer un ou deux doigts en lui. Quelques fois, ces derniers temps, il s'était servi de vibromasseur et cela leur avait bien plus. Dracule versait quelques larmes de peur mais à la fin elles étaient de plaisir. Les deux aimaient découvrir les limites de l'autre surtout Shun celles de Dracule et celui-là le laissait faire sans broncher.

Oh ! Ils savaient qu'au lycée il y avait des rumeurs sur eux mais les deux s'en foutaient, ils vivaient dans leur bulle. Ils faisaient partie des meilleurs, en fait Shun était le meilleur et Dracule le second. Ils avaient tous les deux des activités extra-scolaires. Dracule était même champion d'escrime. Shun qui avait quitté l'escrime pour d'autres activités mais surtout étudier à la bibliothéque, l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements et se faisait un plaisir de fêter avec lui toutes ses victoires. Les deux vivaient pour eux seuls, leurs parents respectifs n'étant jamais là. Dracule vivait pratiquement chez Shun. Et quand il devait être chez lui, avec ses parents, le soir il sautait le mur de son balcon et allait dormir entre les bras de son amant. Alors les rumeurs de lycée, ils en avaient vraiment rien à foutre.

Shun attendait patiemment son amant en faisant ses devoirs quand celui-ci sauta le mur et vint le rejoindre en pleurant. De grosses larmes comme quand il était enfant. Shun se releva et s'inquiéta.

 **\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Où ? Montre-moi !**

 **\- Nulle part ! Pardon je suis un monstre. Je t'aime et pourtant je t'ai trahi.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles !** s'écria Shun qui ne comprenait pas les mots de Dracule.

 **\- Je t'aime, je t'aime,** ne cessait de répéter Dracule en l'embrassant. **Je suis un monstre,** fit-il en tombant à genoux et en enserrant les jambes de Shun. **Pardon.**

Shun se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son homme et le regarda un instant. Il le trouva magnifique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi beau. Ses yeux dorés le suppliaient de continuer à l'aimer encore malgré sa trahison. Mais de quelle trahison l'âme de son ami pouvait bien se sentir coupable. Il s'accroupit devant Dracule et le prit dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il but ses larmes et dit doucement.

 **\- Tu es magnifique et je t'aime. Maintenant reprends toi et explique-moi.**

 **\- Quand je suis revenu de mon entraînement notre professeur principal m'a appelé et il m'a présenté un nouveau venu dans notre classe. Shun pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais quand je l'ai vu. Il… j'ai…** Dracule inspira et lâcha la bombe. **Il m'a fait penser à toi et j'ai bandé. J'ai bandé pour un autre homme que toi, je suis un monstre,** explosa en sanglot Dracule.

Shun le regarda un long moment sans bouger ni répondre. Puis il explosa de rire et resserra sa prise sur son amant. Il ne rigolait pas de joie, même si un peu. Il avait été déboussolé par l'aveux et en même temps touché de le voir ainsi. Il releva le visage du pleureur et déclara d'un ton sérieux et vrai.

 **\- Dracule Mihawk je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes et cela pour toujours. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu as bandé par ce qu'il t'a fait penser à moi. A moi seul,** accentua-t-il ses dires. **Et ton repentir en cet instant me prouve ton amour. Tu aurais pu te taire mais tu es là à me demander pardon et à tout me raconter. Et cela me va droit au cœur. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi que tu ne me cacheras jamais rien. Et puis c'est normal,** rajouta Shun en picorant les lèvres de son amant. **Cela fait trois jours qu'on n'a rien fait et tu sais que c'est ta limite.**

Tout en disant ces mots Shun l'allongea par terre et vint caresser et embrasser son corps. Dracule gémit et frissonna de satisfaction.

 **\- Shun je…**

 **\- Chut ! Tu es à moi.**

 **\- Pour la vie,** répondit Dracule en feulant de plaisir.

Les deux s'abandonnèrent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Shun mit Dracule au supplice et ne le laissa jouir que quand il prit sa décision sur quoi faire avec ce nouvel homme. Oui malgré tout, cela avait touché Shun et il devait rencontrer cet homme qui avait fait avoir cette réaction à son homme.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées, Dracule lui avait montré l'homme en question et Shun l'avait observé de loin. Mais aujourd'hui était le bon moment pour l'interpeller. Le jeune homme prénommé Crocodile était aussi grand que lui avec des cheveux brun mi-long. Il aimait porter un gros manteau noir avec une fourrure blanche. Et s'habillait de façon classe. Il l'avait vu aussi avec de nombreuses femmes à son bras. Il savait qu'il avait couché avec un bon nombre d'entre elles en peu de temps. Alors, il voulut le connaitre mieux. Là, ils étaient sur le terrain de sport, tous étaient en train de courir autour du stade. Crocodile était arrivé en retard et portait toujours ses affaires civiles. Il parlait avec d'autres lycéens mais tous repartirent courir. Shun et Dracule eux étaient dans les gradins. Il vit alors le jeune homme venir vers ces mêmes gradins.

 **\- Hey ! Beau gosse ! Viens nous voir !** L'interpella Shun.

 **\- Shun que fais-tu ?** Demanda Dracule gêné.

 **\- Salut vous deux ! Vous ne courrez pas ?**

 **\- Non, Dracule à un concours d'escrime dans deux jours il doit faire un entraînement spécial, mais pas trop. Et moi je suis son coach.**

 **\- Ok, tu es bon ?** Se renseigna le nouveau.

 **\- C'est le meilleur, c'est la finale et ça sera son sixième trophée de meilleur escrimeur dans sa catégorie.**

 **\- Sixième ? Wouah ! Tu en fait depuis quel âge ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas répondre à toutes les questions,** fit Shun.

 **\- Depuis mes neuf ans,** murmura Dracule un peu gêné.

 **\- Bon passons à ce qui nous intéresse !** S'exclama Shun qui en avait marre de cette discussion sans importance pour lui.

 **\- Qui est?** S'informa Crocodile.

 **\- Toi !** Décréta Shun. **Ces quinze derniers jours je t'ai observé. Tu as l'air d'aimer les femmes.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et quand est-il des hommes ?**

 **\- Je ne m'en suis jamais soucié,** répondit du tac au tac le jeune homme.

 **\- Shun arrête c'est gênant,** chouina Dracule qui avait peur de la suite de la discussion.

 **\- C'est ta faute !** S'exclama Shun. **Je ne t'en veux pas mais je… Crocodile dis moi ce que tu en pense. Ce jeune homme ici présent à bandé en te voyant parce que tu lui faisais penser à moi. Ne penses-tu pas que deux choix s'offrent à moi ? Le premier passer à autre chose en me disant que ça ne se reproduira pas. Et le second me dire que c'est une sorte de fantasme qu'il faut à tout prix assouvir pour qu'il ne se reproduise pas. Donc je te propose de partager son cul lors d'un coït et comme ça on en parle plus.**

 **\- Shun ! Je ne veux pas,** pleurnicha Dracule.

 **\- Tu as vu comme il est magnifique quand il pleure.** Shun avait pris en main le visage larmoyant de son amant et le montrait à Crocodile. Puis il ramena le visage vers lui et d'une voix froide il rajouta, **mais là tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.**

 **\- Je t'ai demandé pardon,** supplia Dracule.

 **\- Et je t'ai pardonné. Je… Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise tu es à moi, alors prends tes responsabilités.**

 **\- Combien de temps ais-je pour te répondre ?** Sourit Crocodile qui aimait bien ces deux gars.

 **\- Une semaine, bon Drac' on y va tu as entraînement dis au revoir et ne t'inquiète pas personne ne te fera de mal.** Dracule se releva en disant arevoir et Shun le suivi puis il s'arrêta un instant devant Crocodile. **Rejoins-moi à dix-sept heures sur le toit ouest du lycée.**

 **\- Ok.**

Shun partit, un sourire aux lèvres tout comme Crocodile.

* * *

Le cours de sport était enfin terminé. Crocodile avait passé l'heure à réfléchir à sa discussion avec Shun et Dracule. On lui avait dit de les éviter, qu'ils étaient bizarres. Mais lui, il les avait trouvés intéressants. Il rejoignit ses amis qui venaient de finir leurs tours de course.

 **\- Tu parlais avec Shun et Dracule ?** Demanda l'un de ses amis.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Evite les, ils sont bizarres,** fit un autre.

 **\- En quoi ?** Crocodile entendait cela tout le temps mais lui ne les avait pas trouvés bizarre mais plutôt incompris.

 **\- Une fois…** commença une jeune femme.

 **\- Oui,** insista Crocodile.

 **\- L'an dernier… Je voulais parler avec Dracule… j'étais amoureuse de lui et… j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que Shun est un connard fini et qu'il se sert de lui pour s'amuser. Il m'a répondu que c'est moi la connasse qui ne comprends rien. Qu'il sache que Shun s'amuse parfois de lui, mais qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux. Et que peu lui importe ce que Shun lui fait, car il sait que son amour pour lui est sincère. Ils sont complètement fous,** fit la fille.

 **\- Vraiment ! Déjà qu'ils s'affichent en public en plus ils font dans le sado maso,** s'amusa l'un des garçons.

 **\- J'en doute,** murmura Crocodile pour lui-même, lui pensa que cela devait être plus compliqué. Ils n'avaient pas l'air comme ça, même si Shun avait parlé durement à Dracule s'était plus de la jalousie à cause de lui. **Merci pour l'information.**

Le groupe partit vers les cours en s'amusant.

* * *

Shun était assis sur le toit ouest du lycée et attendait Crocodile. Celui-ci arriva à dix-sept heures pile.

 **\- Merci d'être ponctuel. J'aime cela.**

 **\- Moi aussi j'aime cela. Tu voulais me parler en tête à tête.**

 **\- Viens ici !** Fit Shun.

Crocodile observa son vis-à-vis qui était assis sur le sol, les jambes écartées et les bras en arrière. Il alla s'accroupir devant lui.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Tu es bien docile,** sourit Shun.

 **\- Je veux te connaitre. Tu m'intéresse aussi.**

 **\- Tu t'ennuies tant que ça que tu coucherais avec tout ce qui bouge. Même deux hommes qui te le proposent ainsi.**

 **\- Tu as tout compris ! Et vous êtes pas mal à regarder, rajouta-t-il.**

C'est vrai que d'après les critères actuels de la société, les deux hommes faisaient partis des êtres considérés comme beaux, voire hors norme. S'ils n'étaient pas assimilés dans la catégorie bizarre par les autres lycéens, ils seraient sûrement beaucoup plus approchés. On ne pouvait nier que toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur eux et même certains garç sourit, il était heureux que lui et Dracule n'avaient pas de fan club, ou de filles hystériques derrière eux comme certains autres garçons ou même certaines filles.

Alors comme ça Crocodile le trouvait beau, les trouvaient beaux. L'espace d'un instant une idée germa dans son esprit et sans se soucier d'être jugé, il la mit en action. Il ouvrit son pantalon, sortit son sexe et regarda Crocodile en le défiant d'un sourire charmeur. Il vit l'intérêt s'illuminer dans les yeux de l'autre, alors il continua. Il se masturba en pensant à Dracule et mit un préservatif.

 **\- Prouve-moi que tu peux toucher un homme, suce-moi !**

L'autre le regarda avec le même sourire et se baissa afin de le sucer. Il aimait les caractères entiers comme Shun qui ne s'embarrassent de rien et qui sait ce qu'il veut. Lui, il s'en foutait que les deux soient homo ou sado maso, même s'il en doutait.

 **\- Continue pendant que je t'explique les règles. Si tu dis « oui » il faudra que tu acceptes un règlement. Premièrement, Dracule est le centre d'intérêt de notre relation. En gros, peu importe notre plaisir seul le sien compte.**

 **\- C'est ton trésor,** fit Crocodile en relevant la tête tout en continuant de masturber Shun dont la verge ne se dressait pas plus mais qui avait eu un soubresaut à l'appellation de Dracule. Cela l'amusa.

 **\- Deuxièmement,** continua Shun sans répondre, cela se passait de réponse. Bien sûr que Dracule était son trésor. Il fit signe à Crocodile de reprendre avec sa bouche et celui-là le fit sans gêne. Shun trouva cela intéressant. **Nous ne désirons pas de maladie, tu couches avec trop de monde et pas forcément avec des préservatifs. Je vais te donner une carte d'un dispensaire où aller faire des tests, pour les possibles MST ou VIH. C'est ça ou je retire notre offre. Nous on y va tous les trimestres. Même si… on n'est que tous les deux. Alors toi.**

 **\- Ok,** fit Crocodile.

 **\- On ne sait pas où elles vont et tu devrais faire attention et puis avec elles tu pourrais devenir père assez tôt.**

 **\- Oui papa,** sourit tristement le jeune homme.

 **\- Je suis pas ton père et je me fous de ta vie, au fond fait comme tu veux.** Shun avait vu le malaise dans le regard et la voix de l'autre, c'était peut-être déjà arrivé ce qui expliquerait son arrivée dans leur lycée en plein milieu d'année scolaire, mais lui ça ne le concernait pas, ce qui le concernait c'était la protection et le bien-être de Dracule. **Après les tests tu feras abstinence jusqu'au résultat cela dure un mois. Et là on partagera Drac'. Si tu ne peux pas tenir, mets au moins des préservatifs et vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'accident.** Un « oui » lui répondit. **Troisièmement, je ne partage que son cul tu ne touches Dracule nulle part ailleurs.**

 **\- Pas très préteur.**

 **\- Non tu as mal compris j'ai dit partager pas prêter. Je ne te le laisse pas. Je serais toujours là.**

 **\- Je vois, cela me va. Tu sais on va y passer des heures si tu n'y mets pas du tien.**

 **\- Désolé Dracule est le seul qui me fait bander.**

 **\- Et il a eu la trique en me regardant tu dois être….**

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée,** le coupa Shun en agrippant le col de Crocodile en le ramenant vers son visage. **Je gère mes émotions mais ne me pousse pas. Quatrièmement je vais t'enculer mais n'espère pas me faire de même. Cinquièmement, je suis le seul maître à bord si tu me défis je te réduis en miette et je t'éjecte de notre vie et au vu du mal que tu te donne pour me sucer tu as vraiment envie de t'amuser avec nous.**

 **\- Je ne te défierais plus.**

 **\- Prouve-le !**

Shun lui demanda de se mettre dans une certaine position et Crocodile obtempéra. Les deux se mirent en position soixante-neuf et Shun s'occupa de la verge de l'autre homme. Il l'avait pris au-dessus de lui et avait toute marge de manœuvre sur son entrejambe et son anus. Après quelques mouvements qui le durcirent il lui mit un préservatif et le goba. Ensuite il s'occupa de préparer son cul à la venue de ses doigts. Shun se mit à penser à Dracule et durcit dans la bouche de Crocodile. Les deux hommes se donnèrent du plaisir. L'homme au-dessus de lui feulait de plaisir sur sa verge. Il s'occupa à l'amener le plus loin possible dans le plaisir. Trouva rapidement sa prostate et tapa de ses doigts dedans. De son autre main, il maintint sa tête sur son sexe et ils jouirent rapidement. Crocodile roula sur le côté.

 **\- Un aperçu de ce qu'on peut t'offrir. C'est meilleur dans les entrailles de Drac',** sourit Shun en pensant à son homme.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais testé, il en était persuadé. Il se rhabilla et entama son départ. Quand il entendit l'autre lui parler.

 **\- Donne-moi la carte de ton dispensaire j'irais samedi et on se recontacte dans un mois. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas de moi dans les pattes avant.**

 **\- Je savais qu'on se comprendrait,** répondit content Shun en tendant la carte à Crocodile. **Va voir le médecin écrit dessus, c'est lui qui nous suit, il est super. Derrière il y a mon numéro de téléphone si tu as vraiment besoin de me contacter.**

Shun partit et Crocodile se mit à rire. Il ne regrettait plus d'être venu dans ce lycée.

* * *

Le samedi Crocodile était au dispensaire. Sur la carte il y avait inscrit le nom d'un médecin.

 **\- Bonjour, j'aimerais voir le docteur Chopper s'il vous plait.**

 **\- Ici ce n'est pas à la demande tu auras le médecin qui sera libre,** répondit froidement la secrétaire.

 **\- Pardon, mais on me l'a recommandé.**

 **\- Et alors !** S'exclama la femme.

 **\- Bonjour, qui vous a recommandé ?** Demanda d'une voix douce un nouveau venu.

 **\- Shun Akatsuki.**

 **\- Suivez-moi,** fit le jeune homme. Crocodile le fit et entra avec lui dans une pièce de soin. **Pardonnez notre secrétaire la semaine à été dure. Je suis le docteur Chopper je vous attendais.**

 **\- Shun vous a contacté !** S'exclama surprit le jeune homme.

 **\- Oui. Il est très…**

 **\- Maître de toutes les situations ?**

 **\- Oui. Je vais vous ausculter et vous faire des prises de sang il m'a dit de vous faire comme pour lui et Dracule. Je peux passer sur certaines choses,** expliqua le docteur.

 **\- Non, il a raison j'ai des relations à risques.**

Le docteur attrapa une feuille et lui posa des questions assez poussées sur ses relations à risques et autre. Ses antécédents et il lui fit une prise de sang puis l'amena sur le lit de consultation et lui expliqua ce qu'il faisait à Dracule et Shun. Crocodile rigola.

 **\- Il prend bien soin de son « trésor ».**

 **\- Trop,** soupira le médecin. **Pas que je sois contre un peu de prévention, mais parfois je trouve que Shun va un peu loin.**

 **\- Il s'inquiète pour Dracule et veux être sûr que tout va bien pour lui. Il est surprotecteur.**

 **\- Crocodile, ça ne me regarde pas mais vous ne serez jamais…**

 **\- Pas de problème je ne compte pas m'éterniser avec eux. Nous sommes jeunes et on s'amuse. Mais vous êtes cool.**

 **\- Pas plus que ça, mais j'ai appris à connaître Shun.**

 **\- Comment est-il ?** Se renseigna Crocodile qui voulait quelques confirmations à ses propres idées.

 **\- Déterminé, surprotecteur, attentif, patient, curieux, direct, froid sauf avec Dracule. Passionné, intelligent et que dire de plus.**

 **\- Rien et Dracule ?**

 **\- Un peu pareil. Il ne se décourage pas, c'est un sportif de haut niveau qui se donne à fond dans ce qu'il aime. Il a besoin de l'attention de Shun.**

 **\- Qui a besoin du regard de Dracule.**

 **\- Oui, ils sont complémentaires.**

 **\- Ils se sont bien trouvés,** murmura Crocodile.

 **\- Vous… Vous ne les trouvez pas bizarres ou malsains ?**

 **\- Non, je les trouve courageux de s'assumer ainsi. Ils vivent pour eux. Mais ils ont sûrement leurs raisons.**

 **\- J'espère que vous resterez ami avec eux, ils en ont besoin.**

Crocodile sourit. Lui aussi espérait de plus en plus entrer dans leur cercle fermé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Puis Crocodile posa des questions sur les pratiques sexuelles entre hommes. Chopper qui avait bien compris, mais ne jugeait jamais ses patients quelques soient leurs âges ou leur sexe ou même leur pratique, répondit sérieusement et sans filtres.

 **\- Merci,** fit Crocodile.

 **\- De rien, un jour Shun m'a dit, je serais médecin comme vous et j'aiderais les autres. Je serais toujours franc avec eux car il ne faut jamais cacher les choses cela fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Alors depuis j'y ai réfléchis et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait me dire, si on sait les choses on a moins peur et ça se passe mieux. Alors bon courage pour la suite et je suis là pour vous.**

Crocodile sourit, oui, il appréciait de plus en plus Shun et il était sûr d'en faire autant avec Dracule.

* * *

Dracule se donnait à fond dans son combat, Shun le voyait bien à sa posture. Il aimait le voir si concentré et en même temps libres de ses mouvements. Dracule était un dieu dans sa catégorie personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville et cela l'excitait. Son portable vibra et il découvrit un numéro inconnu il regarda le message et sourit de plus belle.

 _ **Viens de voir le docteur Chopper, qui vous passe son bonjour. Un mec super effectivement. Je suis prêt pour dans un mois. Envoie-moi une photo de ton trésor sur la première place.**_

En pièce jointe il avait reçu une photo de Chopper avec une ordonnance au nom de Crocodile.

Il sourit sûrement une idée du Doc' pour le rassurer sur les efforts de l'autre.

Oui Chopper était super. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre.

 _Shun venait d'avoir douze ans et il avait eu sa première éjaculation nocturne. Il avait fait des recherches sur le net mais voulait en parler avec un vrai docteur. Il avait trouvé un dispensaire pas trop loin de chez lui et y était allé un samedi matin où Dracule était occupé. En arrivant il avait demandé un docteur assez jeune mais on lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas le choix de son médecin il était allé s'asseoir avec son ticket et avait regardé tous les médecins sortir et rentrer avec leurs patients. Il avait pris le temps de les observer et avait jeté son dévolu sur l'un d'eux. A son numéro il avait laissé le suivant prendre sa place et avait attendu jusqu'à être le dernier. Les médecins vinrent le voir._

 _ **\- Ton numéro n'a pas été appelé ?**_ _Demanda un médecin._

 _ **\- Si, il y a deux heures.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé ?**_ _Se renseigna un autre._

 _ **\- Pardon de mon effronterie mais je voulais parler avec le plus jeune d'entre vous en fait j'aimerais que cela soit vous,**_ _fit Shun en tendant sa main vers le docteur Chopper, d'après son badge._ _ **Mais on m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix alors je me suis dit que si j'étais le dernier peut-être que je pourrais avoir se que je veux sans déranger votre travail. Si cela n'est pas faisable ce n'est pas grave j'irais ailleurs.**_

 _ **\- Et tu feras pareil jusqu'à que tu sois satisfait,**_ _répondit le docteur Chopper en lui serrant la main._

 _ **\- Effectivement, je suis patient et déterminé.**_

 _ **\- Bien, alors allons dans ma cabine.**_

 _ **\- Merci, pardon je manque à tout mes devoirs je suis Shun Akatsuki et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous prendrez soin de moi.**_

 _Tous se mirent à rire devant autant d'aplomb et de politesse dans un si jeune enfant._

 _ **\- Tu as quel âge ?**_ _Demanda l'un des autres médecins qui adorait le jeune homme._

 _ **\- Douze ans.**_

 _ **\- Tu es jeune et si déterminé.**_

 _ **\- Il le faut bien ! Je veux être médecin plus tard, chirurgien plus précisément.**_ _ **Pour cela je sais qu'il faut être rigoureux, déterminé et ne pas avoir peur de faire des sacrifices. Je veux être le meilleur et je ne suis pas le seul. Alors, je dois dès maintenant avoir un esprit de gagnant et obtenir ce que je veux, ne pas me démoraliser. De plus mon meilleur ami est escrimeur et lui aussi se forge un caractère des plus aiguisés. Il a été deux fois champion national dans sa catégorie. L'année de nos dix-huit ans il y a les Jeux Olympique et le Championnat Mondial lors de nos vingt ans. Il s'y prépare et je suis son coach.**_

 _ **\- Je vois, alors vous avez besoin d'aide pour un médecin sportif ?**_ _Demanda le docteur Chopper._

 _ **\- Non, mais si vous pouvez aussi le faire ça m'ira. On n'a pas d'argent et nos parents sont comme… inexistants dans notre vie. Ils sont là pour le strict nécessaire.**_

 _ **\- Bien je vois, suis-moi !**_

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _ **\- Bon courage à toi et ton ami,**_ _firent les autres docteurs._

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _Shun avait suivi son nouveau docteur et les deux avaient discuté de beaucoup de chose. Shun lui avait parlé de son érection et de sa presque sûre homosexualité. Puis, il lui avait demandé des conseils pour mieux préparer les muscles de Dracule lors des entraînements et avait pris avec plaisir la carte d'un kiné. Après il y était revenu tous les trois mois avec Dracule pour un check up intensif et encore plus depuis que son amant été devenu aussi un homme. Surtout depuis qu'il le préparait à sa venue._

Depuis trois ans ils ne se contentaient que de baisers et de caresses comme promis. Mais maintenant, Shun voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure, surtout si dans un mois ils allaient le faire avec Crocodile. Tout cela l'excita encore plus. Des cris retentirent, il ne fut même pas surpris que son homme soit le gagnant.

Le lendemain, lors de la remise de prix Dracule monta sur le podium à la première place. Shun le prit en photo et l'envoya à Crocodile et au docteur Chopper. Avec un message.

 _ **Sixième prix, dans deux ans la médaille d'or des JO. Et dans Quatre ans il sera champion du monde.**_

Ensuite il alla voir son homme et les deux se dépêchèrent de rentré à Tokyo.

* * *

 **\- Dracule faut qu'on parle !**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- On va le faire avec Crocodile.** Shun lui raconta tous, même son incartade sur le toit. **Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avec le concours mais maintenant…**

 **\- Fais-moi l'amour !** Ordonna Dracule.

 **\- Bien sûr que je serais le premier, je voulais justement qu'on parle de ça.**

Dracule vint s'asseoir sur son homme et l'embrassa.

 **\- Je t'aime et je vais prendre mes responsabilités pour Crocodile et après on en parle plus. Mais je suis prêt j'y ai bien réfléchis et je m'étais promis qu'après le concours on aurait cette conversation aussi. Je ne voulais plus te faire attendre et cela fait trois ans.**

 **\- Je t'aime et…**

 **\- Je suis prêt, je te veux en moi. Je ne veux que toi.**

 **\- Tu veux que j'annule avec Crocodile ?**

 **\- Non, je veux qu'on passe à autre chose et je te comprends, tu as raison.**

 **\- Tu y pense aussi n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je t'aime et je me demande pourquoi ça m'est arrivé et même si c'était biologique à cause du manque ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Alors on va le faire avec lui et ne plus penser à lui.**

 **\- Bien dit !** Affirma Shun fier de son homme et de sa détermination.

Plus ça allait et plus Dracule s'imposait et devenait un homme viril. Même si parfois il pleurait encore dans ses bras. Mais ça il ne l'empêcherait jamais de le faire il aimait toujours voir ses larmes. Il aimait tout de lui.

Les deux se cajolèrent cela se ferait sûrement un autre jour. Ce soir n'était pas le bon et ils le savaient.

* * *

Vendredi soir, comme presque tous les jours, Dracule dormait chez Shun. Son homme lui faisait un bon plat de pâtes après son entraînement. Après son dernier trophée et malgré son jeune âge des rumeurs disaient qu'on parlait de lui pour les JO qui se dérouleraient dans deux ans. Il était excité, peut-être un peu trop. Shun lui avait demandé de ne pas trop forcer et de faire comme d'habitude. Il comprenait tout à fait cela mais en même temps il était surexcité. Ils mangèrent rapidement et Shun l'entraina dans sa chambre, quand celle-ci fut ouverte il eut un hoquètement de surprise. Shun faisait brûler de l'encens senteur rose qui allait très bien avec les pétales rouges sur le lit qui avait une nouvelle parure noire. Des bougies dans des photophores rouges donnaient une lumière tamisée à la pièce.

 **\- Je ne suis pas très…**

 **\- C'est parfait !** L'embrassa Dracule. **Tu es plus romantique que je ne l'imaginais.**

 **\- Je t'interdis de le répéter.**

 **\- A qui veux-tu que j'en parle ?**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai,** fit Shun en répondant au baiser de son homme. Il referma la chambre et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. **Peux-tu mettre cela ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Rejoins-moi quand tu es prêt.**

Dracule se changea, il avait un kimono de soie noire avec un dragon doré dans le dos. Il sortit et tomba sur Shun arborant le même kimono. Les deux se sourirent.

Shun prit la main de son homme et la baisa. Il l'aida à monter et à s'installer au centre du lit et à genoux, les deux se firent face. D'une main douce Shun vint effleurer la joue de son amant et son regard demanda l'assentiment de continuer et d'aller jusqu'au bout. Des pupilles dorées lui dirent « oui » en se remplissant de larmes de bonheur. Shun vint les boires doucement. Ses deux mains vinrent caresser le visage, le cou, la nuque de son homme puis vint jouer avec les mèches noires et courtes. Ses lèvres prirent avec douceur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Dracule ne bougeait pas, se laissant porter par la douceur de son petit-ami. Les mains sur lui dérivèrent vers son torse mis à nu. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, l'encens de rose aidant à cela. Il n'était pas entêtant bien au contraire. Son esprit vagabonda au toucher de la pulpe des doigts de Shun. Ses mains continuaient leur chemin sur son corps, glissant avec lenteur sur le tissu de son kimono. D'abord son torse, son dos, ses hanches, son fessier. Il se sentit soulevé. Il rouvrit les yeux, Shun l'avait assis sur ses jambes et leurs visages était à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Une main remonta sa colonne vertébrale et vint enserrer sa nuque afin de lui voler un baiser sur les lèvres, le cou, les lobes d'oreilles, les joues. Des milliers de baisers papillons suivis souvent d'un « je t'aime ». Dracule perdait la raison sous tant de tendresse. Shun lui en avait déjà montré mais jamais autant. Il referma les yeux faisant confiance à son homme et lui rappelant que lui aussi l'aimait. L'autre main de Shun passa sous le tissu de son fessier afin de vérifier qu'il avait bien mit le sous vêtement prêté. Un split avec juste une ficelle à l'arrière.

Shun ravi sourit et ressortit sa main. Il la ramena vers les reins de Dracule et les lui massa. L'homme feulait et se cambrait de plaisir entre ses bras, lui disant aussi « je t'aime » lui promettant de n'être qu'à lui pour toujours. Shun voulait le prendre et en même temps voulait prendre son temps. Il opta pour la seconde option. Il aida Dracule à s'accrocher à sa nuque et retourna à la découverte du corps de son hommes avec ses mains et sa bouche. Il délesta une épaule de son homme du tissu de soie et l'embrassa et le mordilla. Il remonta de l'épaule au cou en passant par la clavicule. Il fit pareil de l'autre côté. Il sentit Drac' se raidir de plaisir et son érection frotta son bassin. Il referma sa prise sur lui et lui fit un suçon à la base de son cou. Il le suréleva et ses lèvres descendirent plus bas sur son torse. Il l'aida alors quand l'homme partit en arrière lui laissant le soin de baiser tout son torse. Shun le caressa et l'embrassa. Il l'aida à se retourner et s'attaqua à sa nuque et son dos. Sans le déshabiller pour autant. Il le massa de longues minutes. Dracule était totalement détendu. Il passa ses mains sous le kimono et alla masser ses fesses. Dracule se mit à genoux de lui-même et Shun prit cela pour invitation. Il passa sa tête sous le tissu et mordilla la chair arrondie et bien musclée sous ses yeux. D'un doigt il tira sur la ficelle et de sa langue vint jouer avec son intimité. Son amant gémit plus fort. Alors d'une main douce il vint choyer les bourses et la verge toujours prisonnières du tissu. Shun se laissa prendre au jeu et ne s'occupa plus que du plaisir de son homme. Le caressant, le léchant introduisant des doigts en lui, maintenant au nombre de trois. Un « _Shun je vais jouir_ » des plus sexy le ramena à la réalité. Il releva la tête et la pencha vers la droite il y vit le visage de Dracule tourné vers lui les joues rouges et en larme. Les pupilles dorées noyées dans la félicité et le désir de plus. La bouche entrouverte suffocante de plaisir. Un tableau sublime dont Shun ne put se détourner. Il bougea ses mains sortit la verge de son homme pour plus de commodité et tout en lui souriant il l'amena à la fin de son calvaire. Dracule se libéra dans sa main en hurlant de plaisir. Shun sourit de satisfaction. Il se retira et alla se coucher auprès de lui, il releva d'une main son visage et l'embrassa, son autre main vagabondait dans son allant jusqu'à son fessier.

 **\- Shun, je…**

 **\- Tu seras miens avant demain matin on a le temps,** le rassura Shun.

 **\- Je… Shun…** Dracule n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer mais il voulait plus, maintenant.

 **\- Tu es magnifique Dracule. Prépare-moi s'il te plait.**

Dracule ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il bougea doucement comme il put et passa sous le vêtement de son homme, qui s'était mieux installé dans le lit. Il prit son érection en bouche. Il était heureux que son propre plaisir ait autant fait d'effet à Shun. Il humidifia bien la verge pendant quelques minutes. Shun le tira à lui et l'allongea sur son torse. Là, il le cajola et le remercia de faire tant d'efforts à le satisfaire. Même si Dracule trouvait que c'était plutôt le contraire. C'était Shun qui faisait des efforts pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Si les autres le trouvait soumis à Shun, lui se trouvait plutôt privilégié d'être dans ses bras. Comme à cet instant où son homme le préparait une nouvelle fois à sa venue. Tout en le caressant et lui chuchotant des mots doux. Puis il sentit la verge de Shun venir toucher son intimité. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent et Dracule l'embrassa pour donner son accord avant de se cacher dans le cou de Shun.

Shun était aux anges, il allait enfin faire sien l'homme qu'il aimait depuis maintenant onze ans et surtout qu'il désirait depuis quatre ans. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Dracule était dans chacune de ses pensées, jamais il ne s'était masturbé sans penser à lui, même avec Crocodile il avait dû imaginer Dracule pour aller jusqu'au bout. Pour lui il était inconcevable qu'il y ait une autre personne que Dracule dans sa vie, dans son monde et peu importe ce que les autres en disent ou en diront. Putain ! Il but les larmes de son amant tout en s'insérant doucement en lui. Putain cet homme était parfait, à lui, et il rageait contre sa connerie de vouloir le partager pour une chose aussi puérile. Mais il les connaissait tous les deux s'ils ne le faisaient pas ça resterait entre eux et ça c'était hors de question.

Dracule hurla de bonheur. Enfin ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les deux étaient si heureux. C'était l'accomplissement de tous leurs rêves : être ensemble comme ça. Leurs mains s'accrochaient à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Lâcher l'autre et ils mouraient. Dracule fut le premier à bouger afin de montrer à Shun que tout allait bien. Mais celui-ci resta un moment sans bouger, pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il appréciait sa place. Celle qui lui appartenait et qui lui appartiendrait toujours. Il se mouva doucement et Dracule gémit de bien-être. Shun donnait des à-coups amples et lents. Puis, peu à peu, il le fit plus rudes et rapides, ses deux mains vinrent claquer les fesses de Dracule qui y trouva du plaisir vu le son de sa voix. Shun se laissa aller au plaisir tout comme son homme. Celui-ci se releva et se mit en suspension au-dessus de Shun afin de donner une meilleure cadence à son amant. Ses mains s'ancraient dans le torse de Shun. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla de plaisir. Il s'en foutait si on l'entendait même si personne n'était ni chez Shun, ni chez lui. Shun se mit aussi à gémir plus fort. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il repoussa violement Dracule sur le lit, le surplomba et revint en lui en un coup sec qui donna du plaisir à son compagnon dont les jambes vinrent enserrer ses hanches. Celui-ci ne se rebella pas contre la violence des gestes de son amant en demandant même plus. Il observait Shun au-dessus de lui mettre tout en œuvre pour leur procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent et Dracule ne put se retenir, il agrippa la nuque de Shun et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de crier.

 **\- C'est parfait, continue comme ça j'en veux plus. Shun je t'aime. Putain Shun c'est trop bon, montre-moi que tu aimes aussi.**

Shun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il enlaça l'homme sous lui et le redressa. Shun était revenu à genoux avec son homme dans les bras. Il mit ses mains sous ses fesses et entama des va et vient démentiels dans l'antre de Dracule, le faisant monter et descendre sur sa verge. Les deux hommes hurlaient leur bonheur de ne faire qu'un. Shun demanda à Dracule de se masturber pendant que les doigts de ses deux mains venaient s'enserrer avec son sexe dans l'antre chaud de son homme.

 **\- Je veux…**

 **\- Moi aussi,** cria Shun qui comprenait la demande de son homme.

Ils s'attendirent quelques instants et éjaculèrent ensemble. Shun les rallongea et ils reprirent leurs souffles. Shun resta dans son homme, celui-ci l'empêcha aussi de se retirer d'une main ferme sur son fessier qui le maintenait en position. Il attendrait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

 **\- Merci Shun je… C'est mieux que les doigts ou le vibro,** sourit Dracule.

 **\- Ouais je suis d'accord… Merci à toi aussi… Pour moi c'est mieux que ta bouche.**

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Ils se câlinèrent et trop fatigués ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Un mois était passé et Crocodile envoya une photo de ses résultats. Shun lui donna rendez-vous le soir même sur le toit Ouest du lycée. Les deux discutèrent un long moment et après avoir bien étudié les résultats des examens de Crocodile, ils se mirent d'accord. Shun enverrait un texto à Crocodile le jour même.

* * *

Crocodile était dans une salle d'étude en charmante compagnie. Il était en train de prendre en levrette une jeune camarade de classe. Il reçut un texto et le lut. Il sourit de la chose, répondit et rangea son portable. Quand il eu fini il se rhabilla et entama son départ.

 **\- On se reverra ?** Demanda la demoiselle.

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- C'était une bonne nouvelle ?** Devant le regard interrogateur de Crocodile elle continua. **Le texto quand tu l'as reçu tu as durci et tu es devenue plus passionné.**

 **\- Ah ouais ! J'ai pas fait gaffe. Oui, une excellente nouvelle. Sur ce, je dois y aller. A plus.**

Dehors, il reprit son portable et regarda la photo avec le texte. C'était le fessier de Dracule avec quelques mots.

« _**C'est pour ce soir**_ » accompagné d'une adresse.

Crocodile sourit, si peu l'avaient mis de si bonne humeur, la suite allait être intéressante.

* * *

Le soir était arrivé rapidement. Dans la maison de Shun, Dracule et lui terminaient leurs devoirs afin d'avoir un week-end tranquille. On sonna et Dracule alla ouvrir sur la demande de son amant. Il fut surpris de voir Crocodile devant la porte, Shun ne lui avait rien dit.

 **\- Bienvenu chez moi,** fit Shun enlaçant son homme par la taille et le tirant vers l'intérieur afin de laisser entrer le nouveau venu. **Entre ne reste pas dehors.**

Il embrassa le cou de Dracule et sourit de la scène. Dracule fit une moue des plus sexy aux yeux de son amant et aussi de Crocodile qui sourit aussi devant la scène. Les trois hommes allèrent dans le salon. Shun se mit derrière les fourneaux et les deux autres mirent la table après avoir débarrassé celle-ci des livres de cours. Crocodile entama la conversation avec Dracule, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

 **\- Félicitation pour ton concours.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Montre-lui tes trophées,** fit Shun fier de son homme de derrière les fourneaux.

Dracule amena Crocodile devant une vitrine dans le salon et lui montra. Crocodile observa les six coupes plus des médailles d'or et d'argent au nom de Shun et Dracule dans les disciplines fleuret et sabre. Il vit des photos d'eux sur des podiums. Puis, il vit des médailles de Shun en or, pour le judo et d'autres sports de combat. Des photos de lui, jouant du piano, du violon. Avec des prix à certains concours. Dracule avait aussi d'autres prix en littérature. Shun avait l'air d'avoir reçu les éloges dans des concours scientifiques et médicaux. Il les regarda tours à tours et demanda doucement à Dracule.

 **\- C'est moi où vous êtes deux génies qui vivent ensemble.**

 **\- Pratiquement,** fit Dracule, **c'est surtout Shun le génie et il m'héberge souvent.**

 **\- Tu vis loin ?**

 **\- La maison accolée à la sienne,** répondit Dracule en montrant la direction de chez lui. **On se connait depuis nos cinq ans.**

Crocodile sourit, effectivement ils étaient un couple solide. Les deux papotèrent encore un peu et Shun les appela pour le repas. Tout se passa dans une ambiance des plus douce. Shun chuchota à l'oreille de son amant, lui demandant d'aller prendre sa douche n'ayant pas eu le temps avant et de redescendre juste en serviette de bain. L'homme comprit et le fit. Crocodile ne chercha pas à savoir et aida Shun dans son entreprise à savoir la vaisselle. Le téléphone sonna et le répondeur se mit en marche. Le maître de maison et son invité allèrent rejoindre Dracule dans la chambre mais avant il demanda un instant à Crocodile afin d'écouter les messages.

 _ **\- Vous avez deux messages le premier à seize heures.**_

 _ **\- Shun merci encore de t'occuper de Dracule, je ne sais pas se que je ferais sans toi. Cet enfant est vraiment… tu sais il ne sait rien faire sans chialer. Heureusement que tu veilles sur lui, sinon je ne sais pas se qu'il deviendrait. Dracule tu écoutes Shun tu fais tout ce qu'il dit ok. Bon à bientôt bon weekend et encore merci Shun.**_

 _ **\- Le second message à vingt heures trente.**_

 _ **\- Salut Shun, bonjour Drac' désolé je peux pas revenir demain je… tu sais Risa veux qu'on aille dans un Osen alors je n'ai pas pu dire non. Aller à bientôt tous les deux et Dracule merci de veiller sur mon fils. Vous êtes les meilleurs.**_

 _ **\- Vous n'avez plus de message.**_

 **\- Shun,** fit une petite voix en haut de l'escalier.

Shun tendit une main et Dracule s'empressa de descendre l'escalier et de la prendre. Shun le ramena à lui et l'embrassa.

 **\- Oublie, ta mère est une conne et mon père un chien. Qu'il aille baiser ses chiennes où il veut je m'en fous. Il n'y a que toi qui compte.**

Shun l'embrassa et en un instant tout bascula. Shun tout en continuant le baiser le fit reculer et il se retrouva contre le torse de Crocodile qui l'enlaça. Shun leva son visage et le présenta à l'autre homme et comprenant il embrassa celui-ci. Shun le tourna et les fit se bloquer au pied de l'escalier contre le mur.

 **\- Dracule soit mignon suce le.** Son amant hésita alors il rajouta, **tu as entendu ta mère il faut faire tout ce que je dis.**

 **\- Shun, c'est un coup bas,** fit Crocodile qui ne supporta pas le regard de Dracule.

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** sourit celui-ci.

Il se mit à genoux et ouvrit le pantalon de Crocodile. Il prit en main la verge et alla la mettre en bouche quand Shun l'en empêcha en mettant ses doigts dedans tout en ramenant sa tête en arrière.

 **\- Fais-le avec ta main.** Shun entra ses doigts plus profondément dans sa bouche. **Donne ta main à Cro'. On peut t'appeler comme ça c'est plus rapide.** Un « oui » de la tête lui répondit. **Bien, Drac' tu sais quoi faire.**

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, leva sa main vers la bouche de Cro' qui suça ses doigts et il se mit en action. En très peu de temps la verge de leur invité réagit et grossit. Shun empêchait son homme de prendre en bouche le sexe devant ses yeux. Il le releva et le prit dans ses bras. Doucement, il remonta la serviette et tout en l'embrassant, il bascula son fessier vers l'arrière. Là, de sa main humide il le prépara rapidement, car il savait que l'homme sous la douche avait déjà fait le plus gros. Il entrouvrit son anus de son index et son majeur et fit un signe au troisième de venir le prendre. Lentement, Crocodile arriva et allait s'immiscer dans son futur amant, quand celui-ci fut ramené d'un geste brusque contre le torse de Shun. Celui-ci poussa doucement Drac' et se rua sur l'autre homme le bloquant violement sur le mur.

 **\- Putain tu me prends pour qui ? Le roi des cons ? Après le deuxièmement on avait dit quoi ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas. Cette aprèm j'étais derrière la porte quand tu baisais l'autre conne. Je sais que tu l'as fait sans préservatif. J'ai tout entendu. Et tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre mon homme dans ces conditions ?**

 **\- Je… tu…** Cro'ne savait pas quoi dire. **Tu te trompes tu sais…**

 **\- Ne me mens pas,** hurla Shun en le frappant au visage. Il se dégagea et hurla à nouveau **Dégage ! Si tu ne peux pas respecter une simple demande, nous respecter, tu te barres.**

 **\- Shun,** supplia Dracule qui avait peur de voir son amant dans cet état. **Calme-toi s'il te plait.**

 **\- Quoi tu veux qu'il te baise à ce point ?** S'emporta Shun. **Tu ne comprends pas, ton bien-être et ma priorité. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi, tu es…**

 **\- Pardon,** fit Crocodile qui n'en pouvait plus il voulait rattraper les choses car il désirait rentrer dans leur cercle. Il voulait avoir des gens comme eux dans sa vie. **Je ne te mentirais plus. Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Le bien-être de Dracule aurait dû être aussi ma priorité. Je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu pour toi. Pardon à vous deux.**

 **\- Shun, pardonnons-lui pour cette fois,** demanda Dracule touché par les mots de Crocodile.

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, la détermination de Dracule convainquit Shun. Au fond ils étaient là pour une raison simple. En finir avec Crocodile une bonne fois pour toute.

 **\- Je sais que tu dois penser comme les autres, qu'on n'est bizarre et…** Shun inspira, il voulait clarifier les choses avec Cro' avant de continuer. Il voulait qu'il sache où il mettait les pieds. **Ma mère s'est suicidé quand j'avais quatre ans et demi. Un médecin m'avait diagnostiqué peu apte aux émotions. Je suis d'après les psy une personne qui ne peux se lier avec personne.**

 **\- Et moi je suis hypersensible et très timide avec un grand manque de confiance en moi.**

 **\- Mon père,** reprit Shun sans en vouloir à son homme pour son intervention. **Il va baiser partout alors ma mère n'a pas supporté de ne pas être aimée. Un matin elle est montée sur une chaise et a passé sa tête dans une corde. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et elle m'a dit «** _ **de toute façon cela ne te touchera pas et ton père s'en fout alors si personne ne m'aime pourquoi vivre**_ **» et elle a sauté de la chaise. Son corps a convulsé de longues minutes avant de ne plus faire un geste. Il a fallu que j'ai faim pour commencer à crier à l'aide. Une voisine a appelé la police et ils ont défoncés la porte. Le tout à prit environ huit heures. Mon père était en déplacement. Il est pilote d'avion. Il n'est revenu que le lendemain et cela avait l'air de l'ennuyer qu'elle ne m'ait pas pris avec lui. Et comme tu l'as entendu il préfère toujours ses poules à moi. Alors, quand j'ai rencontré Dracule qui avait besoin de quelqu'un je suis tombé sous son charme.**

 **\- Pour moi c'est pareil. Tu as bien entendu ma mère elle ne me calcule pas, pour elle je suis un moins que rien hypersensible qui ne peut rien faire tous seul. Shun est la première personne à m'avoir dit que j'étais magnifique et que j'avais du potentiel. C'est lui qui m'a fait faire de l'escrime.**

 **\- Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, je le comprends bien. Vous êtes complémentaire et j'aimerais… Je vous apprécie je ne vous trouve pas bizarre. Je suis seul aussi. Mes parents m'ont envoyé ici après que j'ai mis une fille enceinte. Nos parents respectifs l'ont poussée à avorter et je me suis retrouvé exilé chez ma tante et mon oncle. Ils me regardent de haut et pareil pour leurs deux fils qui ont un an de moins et de plus que moi. Alors je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on vit seul au milieu de gens qui nous ne voit pas comme on est. Mais avec vous…**

 **\- On te voit comme tu es et toi aussi tu es magnifique,** le câlina Dracule en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Shun les regarda faire. Crocodile se blottit dans le cou de Dracule. Il aurait pensé que cela l'énerverait mais au contraire voir son homme réconforter l'autre le calma. Au bout d'un moment, calmé il les rejoignit. Il passa ses mains entre leurs torses et les câlina à son tour. Puis, il prit en main leurs verges et quand Cro' fut assez dur il attrapa un préservatif dans sa poche. Il déchira des dents le paquet et le tendit à Dracule qui l'enfila à son vis-à-vis. Shun enserra leurs deux verges d'une même main et continua à les cajoler. De son autre main il trouva le chemin sous la serviette de Dracule en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Jusqu'à son intimité qu'il détendit à nouveau de ses doigts.

Dracule feulait de bien-être entre ses deux amants. Les mains de Crocodile glissant sur son torse, son dos, ses cuisses, son fessier. Les deux hommes l'embrassaient tour à tour sur la bouche avalant ses soupirs de plaisirs. Quand il le trouva prêt Shun le retourna contre son torse et l'embrassa sauvagement tout en présentant son fessier à Cro' qui de gestes doux vint s'immiscer en lui. La voix de Dracule se fit plus forte et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur ses joues. Shun les récupéra dans ses baisers. Peu à peu Drac' se retrouva à quatre pattes au sol. L'homme dans ses entrailles émit des sons rauques de contentement. Se déhanchant au gré de ses demandes et de ses propres mouvements. Les deux se calèrent rapidement pour plus de plaisir. Shun sortit son sexe et Dracule le goba et s'en délecta. Il aimait avoir le sexe de son homme en bouche.

Les trois se donnèrent du plaisir pendant un long moment.

Shun vit des larmes de bonheur sortir des yeux dorés de son homme. Il les essuya du bout des doigts avant d'en imprégner les lèvres de Crocodile et de les boire en volant un baiser osé au jeune homme devant lui. Il lécha ensuite la marque rouge que son coup de poing avait laissé sur sa joue. Et murmura à son oreille.

 **\- Je te pardonne pour cette fois mais ne me mens plus jamais et ne met plus jamais Dracule en danger de quelque façon que ce soit.**

 **\- Promis je ne ferais plus rien pouvant vous nuire.**

 **\- Parfait ! Mais je vais devoir quand même te punir pour la forme,** rajouta Shun en souriant.

Crocodile frissonna d'excitation. Ces deux hommes avaient le don de le mettre en transe. Leurs corps, leurs voix, leurs mots, tout stimulait son désir.

Les gémissements des trois se firent de plus en plus entendre et dans un cri rauque unanime ils éjaculèrent en même temps. Dracule avala la semence de son compagnon et Cro' se retira et enleva le préservatif. Shun lui releva son homme et chuchota à son oreille. Celui-ci sourit et prit la main de Crocodile qui s'était réajusté les habits pensant devoir repartir. La main chaude de Drac' le surprit il l'interrogea du regard et un baiser lui répondit. L'autre l'entraîna dans les escaliers pendant que Shun disparut dans la cuisine.

Au rez-de-chaussée le jeune homme attrapa une poche de glace et un torchon pour l'envelopper. Il rejoignit les autres tranquillement en passant dans le vestibule où il effaça les messages téléphoniques. Il monta les marches en souriant espérant trouver un beau spectacle. Arrivée dans la chambre il ne fut pas déçu. Dracule était en train de déshabiller Crocodile en imprimant dessus de léger baiser papillon.

Le choyé se laissait faire, il n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'on lui demande de repartir et les mots de Shun lui revenaient en mémoire, il allait être puni. Il frissonna et alors que Dracule lui enlevait ses derniers vêtements l'autre homme vint caresser son fessier en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille.

 **\- Dracule à raison tu es vraiment magnifique.**

Une poche de glace atterrit sur son visage meurtrit et il la prit de bonne grâce. Shun disparut un instant et une chaise fit son apparition, trônant au milieu dans la pièce. Dracule amena Crocodile à celle-ci et l'embrassa avant de lui demander de fermer les yeux. Le jeune homme obtempéra il avait toute confiance dans les deux autres. Alors quand il sentit ses pieds attachés aux pieds de la chaise il ne dit rien, se concentrant sur la glace qui faisait du bien à son visage. Une main vint maintenir celle là quand deux autres vinrent attacher ses propres mains aux barreaux de son siège dans son dos.

Shun sourit de temps de docilité. Il retira la poche de glace du visage de son nouvel amant. Il le vit ouvrir les yeux et assit Dracule sur ses genoux. Là il embrassa le brun aux yeux dorés. Il s'agenouilla devant les deux hommes et d'un coup sec retira la serviette de son homme. Ses deux compagnons étaient totalement nus devant lui et à sa merci. Il écarta les cuisses de Drac' et vint le prendre en bouche, toute en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses bourses. L'homme se mit à gémir de plaisir. Même s'il avait joui avant, personne ne l'avait touché là depuis un moment. Il avait eu une éjaculation spontanée en réponse au plaisir et aux éjaculations des deux autres. Alors Shun joua un long moment avec lui. Dracule lui, se mouvait sur l'entrejambe de Crocodile qui s'éveillait de plus en plus. C'était un supplice pour les deux. Cro' embrassait le cou ou la bouche de Drac' afin de lui montrer de l'intérêt. Les deux gémissaient en même temps.

 **\- Shun,** supplia son homme, **ne nous laisse pas ainsi, c'est trop dur.**

L'homme regarda son homme, les joues rougies ainsi que les lèvres par les baisers de Crocodile. Des larmes aux coins des yeux. Shun se redressa et agrippa d'une main ferme le visage de son amoureux et le fixa un moment.

 **\- Putain ! Tu es la luxure incarnée. N'ai-je pas raison Cro' ?**

 **\- Si. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un homme puisse être si bandant à regarder.**

 **\- Tu vois, je suis pas le seul à le penser.**

Shun l'embrassa et l'amena vers lui. Il le mit à genoux là où il était quelques minutes avant. Il sourit de l'érection de Cro' et l'effleura du bout du doigt. Il mit les mains de son homme sur les cuisses de l'assit sur la chaise et les lui fit écarter. Après il le positionna en mode levrette et le pénétra en douceur. Il entama de long va et vient et quand il voulut prendre Crocodile en bouche il l'en empêcha en remettant ses doigts dans sa bouche. Mais il laissa cette bouche à quelques millimètres de la verge pulsante et en demande d'attention. De son autre main il masturba son homme qui en cria de joie. Son regard se planta dans celui de Cro' qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

Crocodile était au supplice. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu faire l'amour. Ces deux hommes étaient si… parfaits. Il soutenait le regard de Shun, tout en le suppliant de le laisser participer. La voix de Dracule sur sa verge était merveilleuse. Cet homme avait un don pour faire monter le désir dans son corps. Il brulait littéralement, son corps voulait participer, sa voix essayait de passer sa bouche. Sa raison le quittait, il ferma les yeux. Un baiser le fit revenir à lui. Puis des mains sur sa verge.

Dracule avait vu un préservatif venir près de lui. Shun avait pardonné à Cro' et la punition était levée. La main de Shun dans sa bouche s'était retirée. Alors, afin de rassurer Crocodile sur la suite, il s'était redressé pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en activant ses mains sur le sexe de l'homme. Les deux feulaient maintenant de plaisir et leurs larmes de contentement se mélangèrent.

Shun sourit du spectacle de ses hommes. Le préservatif installé il s'était retiré de Dracule et avait assis l'homme sur leur nouvel amant. Là, il les avait embrassés et avaient bu leurs larmes. Ensuite, il avait demandé à Dracule de câliner l'homme dans ses bras et de les masturber mais de ne pas aller jusqu'à la jouissance. Lui était partit détacher les pieds de Crocodile. Il avait soulevé Drac' et écarté les jambes de Cro' le plus possible. Il s'était assis sur la chaise en face de Crocodile les jambes écartés, leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact et les deux gémirent. Shun prit en main les deux verges turgescentes et prit Dracule par la taille. Il l'assit doucement sur leurs verges. Shun l'aida et Drac' les prit toutes les deux en lui. Par réflexe, l'homme s'était accroché au cou de Crocodile en face de lui. Celui-ci ne pouvant pas le toucher ses mains toujours entravées dans son dos, embrassait l'homme contre son torse et lui murmurait des mots doux tout comme Shun. Quand Dracule fut en position les deux hommes attendirent un peu et au premier mouvement du pénétré Shun l'agrippa sous les cuisses et le mit en action sur leur verge en le soulevant en cadence. Dracule l'aidait en se soutenant sur les épaules de Cro'. Les trois hommes hurlaient leurs plaisirs. Shun demanda à Dracule de se masturber et il le fit tant bien que mal. En peu de temps les trois jouirent ensemble dans un nouveau cri rauque de pure satisfaction. Dracule eut un orgasme qui le terrassa et il s'évanouit dans les bras de ses amants. Shun le souleva, alla le coucher dans son lit et le nettoya avec une serviette avant de revenir auprès de Crocodile. Les deux hommes se fixèrent.

 **\- Merci,** fit Crocodile en pleurant.

Shun vint boire ses larmes et retira son préservatif. Il passa une main sur la joue de l'homme devant lui et la fit glisser sur son cou, son torse et alla caresser sa verge. Il alla à son oreille et chuchota :

 **\- Je t'accorde une faveur avant de passer à la suite.**

Crocodile le regarda surprit. Il réfléchit un instant et il murmura à son tour.

 **\- Je veux te voir nu.**

Shun sourit c'est vrai que depuis le début lui était toujours resté habillé. Il se plaça devant l'homme à bonne distance et se dévêtit lentement. Plus précisément il s'effeuilla dans une danse sensuelle. Il fut heureux de voir l'effet qu'elle donnait sur le corps de Crocodile.

 **\- Toi aussi tu as un don pour…** Il s'arrêta quand Shun l'embrassa.

 **\- Je sais, merci.**

Shun détacha ses mains et le retourna afin de les rattacher sur le dossier de la chaise. Ensuite il le plaça de façon à pouvoir mieux accéder à son intimité. Là, il lécha celle-ci et Crocodile mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Shun le laissa faire pour l'instant. Quand il le sentit détendu il introduisit un doigt en lui, un second et un troisième. Cro' se tortillait sous le plaisir. Alors Shun vint en lui avec lenteur et douceur. Il caressa la verge de l'homme qui s'était aussi remise d'aplomb. Il se mouva encore et encore et de sa main libre il ouvrit la bouche de Cro'.

 **\- Je veux t'entendre.**

 **\- Dracule, je…**

 **\- Peu importe, laisse ta voix s'élever. Je veux savoir si tu aimes ou non.**

 **\- Shun, j'en veux plus. Je… c'est trop bon.**

L'homme cria de contentement. Shun lui se lâcha et fit hurler son amant de plaisir. Les deux jouirent ensemble et quand se fut fini il le détacha. Il l'aida à venir se coucher avec Dracule. Prit une serviette dans sa table de chevet et les essuya. Après il s'installa dans le lit entre les deux hommes et les ramena vers lui. Les deux prirent leurs aises sur le torse de Shun.

 **\- Heureusement que tu fais à peu près ma taille,** déclara Shun.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour t'habiller ce week-end. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas pris de change. Après tu peux rester nu je dois dire que t'es pas mal bandant aussi.**

 **\- Shun… je peux rester.**

 **\- Bien sûr que tu restes,** grommela Dracule dans son sommeil.

 **\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il pleure,** rigola Shun en embrassant son homme. **Même si cela le rend divin.**

Une claque sur le torse de Shun venant de Dracule fit rire encore plus le frappé. Crocodile ne put rien dire. Il caressa la tête de Dracule et embrassa Shun. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser et tout en s'endormant, ses mains les caressèrent. Les trois s'endormirent vite.

* * *

Vingt et un ans. Aujourd'hui il était majeur. C'est pour cela que ce soir Shun et Cro' l'avait amené ici dans ce bordel. Cro' avait dit qu'il fallait au moins le faire une fois avec une femme mais lui n'était pas d'accord et Shun ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Il en avait assez il voulait rentrer. Alors il se leva et prit la parole :

 **\- On s'en va, je ne veux pas le faire avec une femme. C'est mon anniversaire et je veux… je veux le faire avec vous et personnes d'autres. Je vous aime.**

Shun se leva et prit la main de Dracule qui lui heureux attrapa celle de Crocodile et les trois partirent. Shun le traîna rapidement dans leur voiture. Quand tous firent dans le véhicule Shun devant et les deux autres à l'arrière, le conducteur prit la parole.

 **\- Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?**

 **\- Je peux demander tous ce que je veux ?** Se renseigna Dracule.

 **\- Oui,** firent les deux hommes.

 **\- J'aimerais… Tu te souvins de notre première fois ?** interrogea-t-il Shun.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

 **\- Je voudrais ça.**

Shun démarra la voiture et plus un bruit ne se fit. Il s'arrêta un quart d'heure plus tard devant un supermarché.

 **\- Restez-là ! Je reviens !**

 **\- C'était comment votre première fois ?**

 **\- Très romantique. Au fait merci c'est grâce à toi.**

 **\- Hein !**

 **\- Si tu n'étais pas venu dans notre vie on aurait pu attendre encore.**

 **\- Attend ! Il… Vous n'étiez pas allé jusqu'au bout avant notre rencontre ?**

Dracule lui expliqua les choses et Crocodile se mit à rire et il lui dit ce que Shun avait dit sur le toit Ouest sur le fait d'être bien dans ses entrailles. Dracule bougonna et Cro' le trouva magnifique. Il caressa ses joues et Drac' vint l'embrasser avec douceur.

 **\- Il n'avait pas tort,** sourit Crocodile.

 **\- Tais-toi et occupe-toi de moi !**

 **\- On n'attend pas Shun ?**

 **\- Non, il doit payer pour ce qu'il a dit et je dois te remercier,** chouina Dracule.

Crocodile le fit asseoir sur lui et l'embrassa il passa ses mains sous son pull et l'embrassa et le caressa. Dracule gémit sous ses attentions et cela lui plus. Il massa son fessier à ce moment-là Shun ouvrit la porte et prit d'assaut la bouche de Dracule.

 **\- Et bien ! Tu as l'air pressé ?**

 **\- Je t'en veux !** Il raconta sa discussion avec Cro'.

 **\- Mais j'avais raison.**

 **\- Je vous hais tous les deux,** fit-il en se remettant loin de ses amants.

Les deux rirent de bon cœur. Shun se remit au volant et les amena à leur appartement. Depuis peu Shun et Dracule avait emménagé ensemble et Cro' leur rendait souvent visite. Il était resté leur ami et leur amant mais aimait toujours être avec les femmes alors il venait juste jouer avec le couple des plus sympathique avec lui. Ils étaient les seuls hommes dans son lit.

Dans l'appartement Shun avait laissé se changer les deux hommes le temps d'en faire autant et de préparer la chambre.

En entrant dedans Cro' avait rigolé. Effectivement Shun savait faire preuve de romantisme. L'encens de rose lui plus et les deux hommes vinrent rejoindre Shun dans le lit. Les trois étaient habillés d'un même kimono. Et ils mirent du temps à se dévêtir. Cro n'avait jamais vu Shun être si doux et sensuel. Dracule était à couper le souffle et pour une fois il accepta d'être aux milieux d'eux. Il le proposa même et il apprécia quand Drac' se mut en lui. Shun les regarda un moment avant de venir. Cro' lui demanda d'entrer en lui en même temps de Dracule. Les deux lui donnèrent un tel plaisir qu'il regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. La nuit fut remplie de cris de jouissance, de volupté et de sensualité jusqu'au petit matin. Une de leur meilleure nuit à trois.

* * *

Shun rentra dans l'appartement après une opération éreintante. Dracule était là prostré sur le canapé en chouinant. Il se leva et se jeta sur son homme.

 **\- Je sais que tu es occupé mais… ne me laisse plus seul aussi longtemps.**

 **\- Cela fait trois jours que je ne t'ai pas touché,** rigola Shun en caressant la joue de son amant. **Tu es vraiment magnifique. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner.**

Dracule défit la cravate de son compagnon ainsi que sa ceinture et l'entraîna à sa suite. Là il se banda les yeux avec la cravate et donna la ceinture pour ses mains. Shun les lui attacha dans le dos et le poussa contre la baie vitrée de leur salon. Là, il passa ses mains sous le kimono de son homme et s'accroupit afin de lécher son intimité. L'autre eu une réaction des plus positive et sa voix émit des petits cris de satisfactions. Il se releva et le prit en douceur mais Dracule voulait plus de cadence alors il accentua lui-même les mouvement et Shun le comprenant agrippa fermement ses hanches de ses deux mains et se mut en lui avec violence. L'autre hurla de plaisir.

 **\- Shun oui, montre-moi que tu es là, je veux te sentir.**

Shun ne répondit pas, d'une main ferme il tira sur la chevelure brune devant lui et vola un baiser tout aussi féroce que ses à-coups dans son homme. Il masturba alors son compagnon et les deux jouirent. Essoufflés, ils tombèrent au sol.

 **\- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas plus de trois jours. J'aime ça,** ricana Shun en embrassant Dracule lové dans ses bras.

 **\- Je t'aime,** répondit l'homme câliné.

* * *

Les deux étaient allongé dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le salon. Cro' caressait le corps offert de Dracule.

 _Il était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et avait trouvé Dracule recroquevillé sur le canapé. L'homme sourit et montra son portable._

 _ **\- Depuis dix ans tu devrais avoir l'habitude. Il me fait toujours venir quand tu es en manque.**_

 _ **\- Snif… Snif… pardon.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu dois te sentir… Tu n'es pas un substitut, tu es… Cro' j'aime quand tu me touches,**_ _feula Dracule contre ses lèvres._

 _ **\- Dans le texto il y a écrit de te demander comment « se faire pardonner »**_ _, dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts._ _ **Il a dit que tu comprendrais.**_

 _Dracule retira leurs deux ceintures et comme l'autre fois avec Shun l'amena vers la baie vitrée. Cro' prit un malin plaisir à lui faire l'amour de la sorte._

Maintenant ils étaient tranquilles en train de discuter. Ils aimaient ça après le coït. Surtout quand ils étaient tous les deux.

 **\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être son substitut parfois.**

 **\- Je t'aime. Différemment, mais je t'aime. Et lui aussi.**

 **\- Je sais. J'en suis conscient et puis je continue d'aller avec des femmes alors je ne peux pas vraiment être le troisième. En fait je ressemble à l'amant d'un couple marié.**

 **\- Haha ! C'est vrai que cela te va bien. Tu dors avec moi.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.**

Les deux se levèrent et retournèrent dans leur chambre.

* * *

Cro' était assis sur le lit. Il tournait le dos à ses amants depuis maintenant vingt ans. Il avait eu énormément de femmes et ses parents avaient tenté de le forcer à trouver une épouse à de nombreuses reprises. Mais il ne s'y était résolu qu'il y a quelques semaines. Jusqu'à présent il revenait toujours dans les bras de ses deux hommes. Il se sentait libre, heureux et aimé. Au moins accepté sans jugement. Si, aimé, était le mot. Ils avaient leur façon de l'aimer comme lui avait la sienne de les aimer. Tous avaient trouvé leur compte en vingt ans. Mais il avait trente six ans et il devait fonder une famille et reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Les quitter n'était pas chose aisée. Il avait appris qu'il était celui qui leur avait fait sauter le pas pour une vrai vie sexuelle. Ils l'avaient intégré à celle là avec quelques règles mais sans pression. Il était libre de venir chez eux pour tout et n'importe quoi. Le troisième homme de la maison, l'électron libre. On ne lui demandait rien sauf d'être heureux et franc. Il n'osait pas se retourner où il flancherait.

Avec Dracule, ils étaient devenus confident l'un de l'autre. Parfois, il faisait tampon pour eux. Mais ce qu'il retiendrait le plus c'était la force tranquille de cet hypersensible qui était devenu un homme comme on voudrait tous l'être. Il s'amusait parfois de le voir pleurer dans leurs bras alors que pour le reste du monde il était un être fort, courageux et sans peur. Il avait été à ses côtés quand lors de ses dix-huit ans il avait fait les jeux olympiques et avait remporté la médaille d'or. Il l'avait aussi vu devenir le champion du monde d'escrime. Six fois d'affilées. De ses vingt à ses trente ans. Le tournois se faisant tous les deux ans. Maintenant, il avait laissé sa place aux plus jeunes. Pendant douze ans il avait régné sur le monde de l'escrime et maintenant il avait sa propre salle d'arme et entrainait la nouvelle génération depuis six ans.

Il y avait Shun aussi. L'homme était devenu le meilleur chirurgien du pays et l'un des meilleurs du monde. La notoriété de l'hôpital se faisait sur son nom. Il s'était forgé tout seul et avait soutenu Dracule autant qu'il avait pu et malgré les opérations et son temps à l'hôpital il n'avait jamais loupé une seule de ses compétitions ou de ses championnats. Même parfois, pour les moins importants, en vidéo dans son bloc opératoire. C'est pour cela que Shun lui avait offert un jour un portable avec une caméra haut de gamme. Alors il allait filmer Dracule et renvoyait la vidéo en direct à Shun où qu'il soit. Avec le temps il avait souvent remercié Shun de l'accepter et le considérer de la même façon que Dracule. Il le soutenait dans ses décisions. Même ce soir.

Quand il leur avait annoncé, les deux hommes n'avaient rien dit. Ils l'avaient entraîné dans leur chambre et lui avaient fait l'amour avec douceur et tendresse. Pas que c'était une chose inhabituelle, cela leur arrivait parfois. Mais là, on sentait bien que c'était un adieu. Une façon de lui montrer leur amour pour la dernière fois et surtout le remercier pour ces deux décennies d'égoïsme sur sa personne. Même si cela ne l'avait dérangé en rien.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Une main douce mais experte se baladait sur sa nuque, sa clavicule revenant vers son cou qui fut baisée en douceur. Son visage se retrouva devant celui de Shun. L'homme venait de s'asseoir dans son dos. Et le câlinait. Cela non plus n'était pas très choquant en soi. Mais là, il savait que Shun lui disait merci et adieu. Il lui rendait sa liberté pour toujours.

 **\- On t'aime.** Il le fixa droit dans les yeux. **On sera toujours là pour toi. Pour nous ce n'est pas un adieu mais un long aurevoir. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte. De maintenant à notre mort.**

Shun l'embrassa et l'aida à se rallonger. Cro' le laissa faire, ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois ensemble sans Dracule mais ce soir c'était différent, ils en avaient besoin. Au fond tout cela avait plus ou moins commencé ainsi, alors, cela devait finir ainsi. Pendant l'acte Dracule s'était éveillé mais n'était pas intervenu, il avait juste pris leurs mains enlacées dans la sienne. A la fin les trois s'étaient endormis dans les bras des uns des autres.

Le lendemain matin les trois prirent un déjeuner rapide et après un dernier baiser s'étaient séparés pour de bon.

* * *

Shun était en pleine opération quand l'un de ses collègues vint lui demander d'arrêter. Quand il reconnut la voix il comprit que c'était le psy. L'homme s'était pris d'affection pour lui, même s'il n'avait rien fait pour.

 **\- Shun enlève tes mains de ce corps il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça concerne un certain Dracule ?** Se renseigna-t-il tout en continuant d'opérer.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors cela ne m'intéresse pas.**

 **\- Shun c'est ton père,** insista son collègue qui aimerait être considéré comme un ami.

 **\- Il est mort ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Marie ?**

 **\- Oui docteur ?**

 **\- Pouvez-vous prendre mon portable.**

 **\- Oui, dois-je lui envoyer un message ?** L'infirmière regarda mieux le téléphone. **Docteur, Monsieur Crocodile a disparut de votre téléphone.**

 **\- Oui, il s'est marié le mois dernier. Appelez l'autre numéro.**

La jeune femme composa un numéro et mit le haut-parleur car Shun continuait d'opérer. Elle se plaça à côté de lui. La sonnerie retentit un long moment jusqu'à qu'une voix décroche.

 **\- Shun tout va bien ? J'étais avec mes élèves.**

 **\- Oui, ce soir je t'amène dans le restaurant que tu veux.**

 **\- Pour quelle occasion ?**

 **\- Mon père est mort.**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Tu ne ferais pas pareil si tes parents disparaissaient ?**

\- … Dracule prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. **J'aimerais aller manger des sushis et aller voir une pièce de Kabuki après.**

 **\- Génial on fait ça. Rendez-vous à dix-huit heures à la maison.**

 **\- Non !** Fit une voix de femme. **Ce soir vous avez une opération.**

 **\- Dracule je te présente ma directrice dont je t'ai parlé hier soir.**

 **\- Madame je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Dracule Mihawk le compagnon du Docteur Shun. Je sais que vous avez des vues sur lui mais vous êtes mariée et lui c'est tout comme. Nous avons trente six ans cette année et nous nous connaissons depuis nos cinq ans. De plus, nous avons une relation amoureuse depuis nos treize ans. Alors aujourd'hui mon âme sœur depuis toujours vient de perdre son père et je serais à son bureau à dix-sept heures trente tapante pour le récupérer. Sommes-nous d'accord avec cela ?**

 **\- Oui je vais déplacer l'opération à demain.**

 **\- Merci,** dit Dracule.

 **\- Elle est partie,** fit Shun en souriant.

 **\- Snif… pardon… Snif…**

 **\- Idiot !** Shun sourit de l'hypersensibilité de son amant qui finissait toujours par pleurer après avoir pris la parole ainsi. **Je t'aime et je te remercie. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je pense. Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser.**

 **\- Quand tu veux. Ça me plairait de porter ton nom.**

 **\- Tu ne voudrais pas garder le tien, celui du champion du monde d'escrime six fois d'affilés.**

 **\- Bah ! Ce n'est rien. Je veux ton nom.**

 **\- Ok tu l'auras mais pas de suite malheureusement.**

 **\- Ça me va, à ce soir à ton bureau.**

 **\- Oui.**

Dracule raccrocha.

 **\- Hey ! Le psy. Tu veux m'aider ? Peux-tu savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu me présenteras ce fameux Dracule ?**

 **\- Non. Il n'est qu'a moi.**

 **\- Pas très préteur.**

 **\- On m'en a déjà fait la remarque,** sourit Shun. **Je ne prête pas et je ne partage qu'avec…**

 **\- Monsieur Crocodile,** sourit Marie.

 **\- C'est ça, mais il nous a quitté.**

 **\- D'accord je ne le rencontre pas mais je veux toute l'histoire et il te reste quatre heures d'opération,** soupira le Psy.

Shun sourit et pour une fois il se confia sur ses trente six années de vie. Quand il eut fini, il se sentit mieux et se fichait de savoir s'il serait jugé ou non il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait juste aimé Dracule et Crocodile.

* * *

On toqua à la porte, Dracule alla ouvrir Shun étant sous la douche. Il fut stoppé net devant la porte quand il reconnu la personne devant lui. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu mais c'était lui, il en était certain. Il sursauta quand Shun l'enlaça et le tira à l'intérieur.

 **\- Tu as le don pour bloquer le passage,** rigola le docteur. Dracule ne répondit rien et sauta au cou de l'homme. **Il y a des enfants avec lui,** rajouta Shun.

Dracule relâcha l'homme et regarda derrière lui.

 **\- Pardon, Cro' je ne voulais pas leur faire peur.**

 **\- Ce sont mes fils Zoro et Law. Ils vous ressemblent,** sourit Crocodile. **Ma femme est morte et…**

 **\- Bienvenue à la maison,** fit Shun. **Vous avez l'air d'avoir faim et d'être fatigué.**

Il les observa avec un regard de docteur. Les cinq allèrent manger et après tous firent le lit des enfants dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement. Ils couchèrent les deux gamins et s'installèrent dans le salon. Il vit que le nouveau venu allait parler il ne voulait rien savoir d'autre. Sa femme était morte et il était revenu pour lui c'était suffisant mais une chose le tracassait.

 **\- En quoi nous ressemblent-ils ?**

 **\- Law est comme toi un génie un peu associable qui veux devenir chirurgien. Zoro n'a pas ton hypersensibilité mais il veut devenir le meilleur escrimeur. Vous êtes leurs idoles c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas trop parlé. Vous les impressionnez.**

 **\- Je vois,** fit Shun. **Vous serez bien ici.**

Les deux autres sourirent. Shun les entraina dans la « chambre parentale ». Crocodile dormit avec eux mais cette nuit, il ne se passa rien. Juste, les deux hommes l'encerclèrent et le câlinèrent. Sous les douces caresses, il se mit à pleurer. Il avait appris à aimer sa femme et sa mort l'avait ébranlé. Mais aussi il était heureux de pouvoir revenir auprès d'eux. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué. Et réciproquement il leur avait manqué. Les trois dormirent paisiblement dans l'étreinte chaude des deux autres.

* * *

 **\- Law mon grand tu lis quoi ?** Demanda son père.

 **\- Des carnets de Dracule,** répondit le gamin d'une dizaine d'année qui n'avait aucune gêne dans le fait de lire un livre qui ne lui appartenait pas.

 **\- Comment ça ?** S'étonna Crocodile.

 **\- Il y a six mois quand nous avons emménagé je suis tombé dessus en rangeant notre chambre. C'est les pensées de Dracule depuis ces six ans jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai demandé à Shun si je pouvais et il m'a dit « oui » que cela serait intéressant pour mes études en psychologie.**

 **\- Ça va pas tu aurais dû demander à Dracule,** s'emporta l'homme. **En plus on ne lit pas les pensées secrètes de quelqu'un comme ça.**

 **\- Toi tu devrais…** Law fouilla et lui donna deux livres qu'il avait mis de côtés, **lire cela,** termina-t-il avant de lui ouvrit les deux bouquins à des pages bien précise. **Cela t'aidera à prendre une décision. Et pour Dracule il a dit « oui » aussi. Zoro m'a déjà fait la morale.**

Crocodile opina du chef, il était fier de son autre fils. Même s'il ne parlait pas souvent il avait les pieds sur terre et savait gérer son frère. Les deux étaient jumeau et tellement différent et complémentaires en même temps. Il se retourna et sourit comme le couple derrière lui. Les deux hommes étaient en grande discussion d'escrime avec Zoro qui buvait leur parole. Il regarda alors Law toujours plongé dans les carnets de Dracule. Alors, il fit de même.

 _Il est parti ce matin et on a fait notre journée comme n'importe quelle autre, mais ce soir on est là tous les deux. On a fait l'amour mais il y avait un manque. Pas qu'il était là toutes les nuits, mais on sait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Un trou béant vient de se creuser dans nos vies et nos cœurs. On nous a arraché vingt ans de notre vie. Je n'en veux à personne et Shun non plus. Mais pour nous c'est horrible de le perdre ainsi. Ce soir pour la première fois, Shun ne va pas bien non plus. Lui aussi souffre et pour une fois c'est à moi de le réconforter. Hier soir je les ai laissé se dire adieu à leur façon, mais ce soir… Je suis assis sur le lit et Shun m'enlace son visage est collé dans mon dos et je sens ses larmes couler dessus. Moi aussi je pleure. Je ne dirais rien j'attendrais car je sais que si je bouge… j'ai peur de perdre Shun. M'acceptera-t-il sans Crocodile. Je les aime tellement. Je n'ai plus que Shun. Cro' a toujours pensé qu'il était la troisième roue, je suis si désolé qu'on n'ait pas pu lui montrer plus d'intérêt. Qu'on n'ait pas pu le garder. Qu'il n'ait pas vu notre amour pour lui. Nous lui souhaitons tout le meilleur du monde et comme l'a dit Shun, notre porte lui sera toujours ouverte…_

Crocodile pleurait, cela datait du jour de son départ. Alors ils l'avaient pleuré, ils avaient ressenti son départ comme une perte horrible. Shun avait pleuré pour lui. Il prit le second livre et lu la date c'était il y a un an.

 _Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Shun m'a demandé en mariage. On était dans un endroit paradisiaque et il m'a fait sa demande. Puis on a été à la mairie du village et il m'a adopté. Je porte enfin son nom. On ne voulait pas le faire en grande pompe, juste nous deux. De toute façon il n'y a qu'une personne qu'on aurait aimé voir mais on ne peut pas l'inviter alors… Shun et moi on s'est sentit seul, à un moment on a regardé les autres dossiers et Shun m'a murmuré « tu crois qu'un homme peut en adopter deux ». J'ai souri, moi aussi j'y ai pensé un instant. Mais ce n'est pas la peine, il est déjà marié._

 _Après Shun m'a fait l'amour avec douceur dans un décors très romantique. Cela m'a rappelé notre première fois et mon cadeau d'anniversaire avec… j'espère qu'il va bien là où il est._

Cro' s'arrêta, s'en était trop pour lui.

 **\- Il fait souvent référence à toi. Tu es plus que la troisième roue pour eux.**

 **\- Law ?**

 **\- On est bien ici,** déclara le gamin sûr de lui.

Crocodile frissonna.

 **\- Tu as froid ?** Fit Dracule qui voyait l'homme frissonner. Un « non » de la tête lui répondit. **Oh ! tu lis aussi mes… à notre mariage.** Dracule se baissa vers l'oreille de Cro' et murmura, **maintenant tu es vraiment l'amant d'un couple marié.**

 **\- Haha ! Et effectivement ça me va bien,** rigola l'homme se souvenant aussi de cette discussion avec Dracule il y a plus de dix ans.

 **\- Papa ? Tu savais que Dracule et Shun portent le même nom ?**

 **\- Oui, je viens de l'apprendre.**

 **\- Et nous ont pourraient aussi l'avoir le nom d'Akatsuki ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment ou pas tant que ça à la réponse de son frère.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il est bien. Bonjour, je suis le docteur Law Akatsuki. Ça sonne cool.**

Tous le regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

 **\- Moi je serais très fier d'avoir pour fils le docteur Law Akatsuki et le champion du monde d'escrime Zoro Akatsuki,** répliqua Shun dans un grand sourire et ébouriffant les cheveux des deux pré-adolescents.

 **\- Très bonne idée,** s'amusa Dracule.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si cela se fera de suite mais je vais y réfléchir de personne sérieusement si tous le monde est d'accord. De plus, il faut se renseigner sur le nombre que Shun peut adopter.**

 **\- Qui je veux sans restriction de nombre,** déclara Shun.

Tout le monde le regarda. Il avait déjà fait les recherches alors c'était bon il n'y avait plus qu'a fixer une date. Tous en furent heureux et ce soir ils allaient fêter cela au restaurant en famille. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient à présent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce one shot traite toujours des relations entre Mihawk et Shun. Cette fois-ci dans le monde des exorcistes. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **OS 8 :**

C'était un jour comme les autres. Le soleil brillait comme tous les étés au Japon. Tous les gens normaux essayaient de trouver un coin d'ombre ou encore un endroit frais où trouver de l'eau. Mais Shun, lui, n'était pas comme les autres et encore moins une personne dite « normale ». Il avait vu le monde dans une famille assez spéciale, celle des exorcistes. Tous les gens bien-pensants adoraient le folklore du pays se faisant une joie qu'il soit si prolifique. Preuve de l'imagination de leurs ancêtres. Mais Shun, lui, savait que ce n'était pas des histoires. Depuis sa naissance il pouvait voir les fantômes et les monstres. Il avait même parlé à des dieux. Sa fonction d'exorciste lui avait donné cette capacité. Oh ! Cela aurait pu lui faire plaisir, mais cela n'était pas le cas. Effectivement, en tant que garçon il n'aurait pas dû hériter des dons de sa mère. Mais un incident dans sa conception avait fait de lui l'héritier légitime de sa mère.

Mais aujourd'hui, lui, se foutait du temps ou des démons.

Aujourd'hui, il avait un objectif. Trouver une certaine personne et l'approcher. C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait à suivre un groupe d'adolescents de quinze à vingt ans, faisant tous partis du même établissement. Pendant sa longue attente, il avait consulté le plan du complexe scolaire. Celui-ci allait de la maternelle à la fac avec chacun leurs propres portails. C'est pour cela qu'au début il n'avait pas été surpris de voir des lycéens entourés d'universitaires. Mais en regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'en fait les deux plus jeunes qui devaient avoir à peu près quinze ans étaient chahutés par des jeunes de dix-huit ans et de leur meneur de vingt ans.

Le temps de sa filature, il avait détaillé tous ce beau monde. L'un des deux lycéens était brun aux yeux dorés et l'autre roux ou plutôt à la tignasse rouge et aux yeux marrons. Le meneur quant à lui était un homme de très grande taille, les cheveux brun et mi-long avec des yeux noirs.

Mais ce qui le surpris le plus était que les deux adolescents aillent dans le même complexe que leurs ainés. Car en les observant il comprit vite qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir ensemble. Les plus jeunes avaient l'air d'appartenir à la classe moyenne alors que les autres semblait appartenir à une classe plus aisée. Surtout le meneur, mais ça Shun en était sûr. Car c'était lui son objectif.

Le groupe quitta la piste goudronnée qu'il suivait depuis de longues minutes. Tous descendirent dans l'herbe et se retrouvèrent près de la « berge de la rivière Tadasu ».

Ici, Shun eut un frisson, il n'aimait pas cet endroit où les rivière Kamo et Takano se rejoignent formant un triangle où se trouve le Kamo-jinja, un sanctuaire shinto regroupant les temples Shimogamo-jinja et Kamigamo-jinja. Ce sanctuaire servait depuis toujours à protéger Kyoto des mauvaises influences. De plus, en bordure il y avait la forêt sacrée Tadasu no Mori.

En tant qu'exorciste il savait que c'était aussi l'un des endroits où l'on pouvait trouver un passage entre le monde des vivants et le monde spirituel. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut quand il sentit une aura bouger dans la rivière. Un démon des eaux. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, ce n'était pas le maître de la rivière. Il l'avait senti un peu plus loin une demi-heure auparavant. Il commença à se rapprocher du groupe ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'esprit était là. Puis, il vit l'aîné du groupe sortir un papier. Shun le reconnu de suite alors il courut vers eux en hurlant :

 **\- Range ça c'est dangereux, tu vas l'invoquer sans le vouloir.**

Mais c'était trop tard le jeune homme psalmodia une phrase et une lumière apparut. Shun sortit à son tour un papier et chanta une phrase faisant apparaitre une nouvelle lumière. Les deux lueurs se combattirent - éblouissant toutes les personnes alentours - mais ce fut trop tard, le démon sortit de l'eau. Il ressemblait à un serpent géant avec de grandes dents. Certains se mirent à hurler et partirent en courant. Le monstre lui, se jeta sur le groupe qui restait immobile et l'engloutit, Shun y comprit.

En se réveillant Shun pesta, il avait atterri dans un endroit inconnu. En le détaillant un peu, il vit que c'était sombre et humide, il sourit quand même car en tant d'exorciste il avait une idée assez précise d'où il pouvait être. Après il regarda ses compagnons de route, il soupira de soulagement. Seulement quatre d'entre eux s'étaient fait avoir par le monstre. Le meneur, les deux jeunes de quinze ans et lui-même. L'exorciste les toisa un moment afin d'appréhender leurs réactions. Le problème vint quand il posa ses yeux sur le meneur. Une forte colère émergea en lui et il se rua sur l'homme en hurlant et en le tapant :

 **\- Je pensais bien que tu étais con mais à ce point. Et ta mère, elle est plus stupide… Non d'elle plus rien ne peut m'étonner.**

 **\- Hey, hey ! Calme-toi,** fit l'adolescent à la chevelure rouge en le dégageant de sur l'aîné. **Il est con mais… attend t'as quel âge ?**

 **\- Cinq ans, pourquoi ?** Shun ne voyait pas en quoi son âge avait un intérêt dans le fait que l'autre était un con qui aurait pu tous les faires tuer.

 **\- Tu es fort pour ton âge,** s'étonna d'une voix douce le second adolescent en le prenant dans ses bras et déposant sur lui son regard doré.

 **\- Je…** Shun eut le souffle coupé, c'est vrai que de loin l'être avait l'air bien, mais là en vis-à-vis, il le trouva magnifique. Il plongea dans son regard doré et y sentit un bien-être fou. Il se calma et respira à fond. **Pardon je m'appelle Shun. Appartiens-moi !**

 **\- Quoi ?** Firent les trois autres qui pensaient avoir mal entendu.

 **\- Deviens-mien corps et âmes,** développa plus le gamin.

 **\- Tu… On en parlera plus tard.** Le jeune homme était abasourdi par le regard pénétrant de l'enfant et sa détermination. **Je suis Dracule Mihawk et là c'est Shanks le Roux,** présenta-t-il en montrant son ami à la chevelure rouge. **Lui, là-bas c'est…**

 **\- Je sais, Crocodile Inari.**

 **\- Tu me connais ?** S'étonna l'homme.

 **\- Je connais ta famille et sûrement mieux que toi. Sans rire prendre un talisman de ta mère.**

 **\- Un quoi ?** Fit Shanks.

 **\- Un talisman. C'est le papier… bon on va commencer par le début,** Shun inspira et expira pour remettre ses idées en place.

 **\- Oui, on est où ? Et c'était quoi ce monstre ? Tu sais quelque chose de cela et ça,** montra du doigt Dracule qui posait de plus en plus de questions et qui paniquait un peu maintenant. **Dans quoi on est ?**

 **\- Tu es en sécurité tant que tu restes dans cette bulle,** déclara doucement Shun en prenant les joues de l'adolescent dans ses mains et en l'embrassant sur le front, ce qui eut l'effet d'apaiser les tourments de son vis-à-vis. **Ecoutez-moi jusqu'à la fin et tout ira bien, je suis celui qui gère cette bulle. Je suis Shun, exorciste. Toi, tais-toi !** Fit-il à Crocodile qui allait intervenir. **Je t'ai dit de m'écouter ou préfères-tu que je te tabasse à mort encore une fois ?**

L'homme se recula un peu et essuya le sang sur son visage. Il allait écouter, au fond il n'y perdrait rien. Lui aussi venait d'une famille d'exorciste et on ne lui disait rien soi-dit en passant car il était un homme. Alors si ce garçon en savait plus pourquoi pas. Il était un peu curieux, il avait aussi rencontré une femme qui était exorciste et qu'il avait aimé il y a cinq ans. Mais elle l'avait quitté. Il regarda l'enfant qui les scrutait aussi.

Shun dévisagea l'homme qui était sa cible de la journée. Il allait peut-être pouvoir avoir la discussion qu'il voulait avec lui. Il observa les deux autres. Shanks portait bien son nom. Il était vraiment Roux voire même un peu rouge. Puis son regard retomba dans celui du brun aux yeux dorés qui l'avait assis sur ses genoux.

 **\- Appartiens-moi ! Tu es parfait.**

 **\- Raconte ton histoire,** demanda Dracule en souriant de l'obstination du gamin et de son manque de pudeur. **S'il te plait.**

 **\- Les exorcistes existent depuis la nuit des temps tout comme le folklore japonais.**

 **\- Tu veux dire les démons ?** Demanda Shanks choqué.

 **\- Oui ainsi que les dieux et les esprits bons ou mauvais. Tout existe et pour protéger les hommes on a créé des protecteurs. Une femme qui avait perdu son enfant et son mari dans une attaque de monstre alla au temple de la déesse Amaterasu. Elle pria pendant des semaines sans manger, ni boire, pour que la déesse leur offre une chance de se défendre. Celle-ci, touchée par l'ardeur des prières, décida à sa mort de répondre à sa demande. Elle lui dit : « Je vais te laisser vivre un mois de plus. Pendant ce laps de temps tu vas trouver cent vierges et tu vas me les amener ici. Elles deviendront mes disciples. Et je les renverrais protéger la terre et les hommes. La femme se mit en route et au bout d'un mois elle ramena les cent vierges et elle mourut un sourire aux lèvres. C'est ainsi que les cent familles d'exorcistes furent créées. Les femmes ont tout appris de la déesse de la lumière et ont combattu les forces néfastes où qu'elles soient et de quelques natures qu'elles soient. Seules leurs filles héritaient de leur don. Mais parfois il y avait un défaut de conception qui donnait aux garçons le don et bien plus.**

 **\- Comme pour toi ?** Demanda Dracule intrigué.

 **\- Oui !** s'exclama Shun.

 **\- Quel défaut ?** Se renseigna Crocodile lui aussi devenant de plus en plus curieux.

 **\- Il ne reste qu'une famille maintenant,** répondit l'enfant.

 **\- Ma mère,** soupira l'aîné du groupe.

 **\- Et la mienne,** fit Shun.

Les deux se regardèrent intensément. Crocodile réfléchissait à ses dernières paroles. De qui pouvait-il parler. Il ne connaissait aucune femme de sa famille à part sa mère comme exorciste.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** Maugréa l'homme qui avait du mal avec cette fausse vérité. Il ne voulait pas savoir, un mauvais pressentiment le prit à la gorge et en même temps il se devait de savoir.

 **\- Tu connais une autre exorciste que ta mère !** Affirma plus qu'il ne questionna l'enfant.

 **\- Hinata,** souffla Crocodile en devenant blanc. Que cela signifiait-il ? Pensa-t-il. Mais il ne dit rien, attendant la suite de la bouche du gamin.

 **\- Ma mère, ta… Tu n'es pas au courant ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** Aboya l'homme dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 **\- Avant ton père, ta mère a eu une enfant de deux ans ton aîné.**

 **\- Hinata,** souffla à nouveau Crocodile. **Tu veux dire que… non c'est pas possible… Hinata… le défaut c'est…**

 **\- L'inceste !** Affirma Shun. **Hinata était ta grande sœur !**

Les trois le regardèrent et Crocodile hurla de fureur.

 **\- Tu mens, ta mère t'a mentit.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi t-a-telle quitté ? Et pourquoi ta mère l'a-t-elle assassinée. On ne demandait rien. Quand elle a appris pour vous elle l'a forcé à te quitter. Et quand elle a appris pour moi il y a deux ans, elle… je suis orphelin par sa faute,** hurla le gamin. **Et si tu ne me crois pas.**

Shun sortit un talisman et le posa sur le front de son père. Une lueur bleutée les entoura et des images défilèrent venant de la mémoire de Shun jusqu'à celle de son géniteur.

 **\- Tu…**

 **\- J'ai dit leur héritage et plus. Toute la vie de mes ancêtres. Je ne suis pas le premier et je veux être le dernier.**

 **\- Comment ? Si on s'est rencontré aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une coïncidence ?** Demanda Crocodile.

 **\- Je te suivais, je voulais te voir.** Shun sortit une dague.

 **\- Tu veux me tuer ?**

 **\- Non, je veux te jeter un sort pour que tu n'aies pas de fille. Maman étant morte, je suis le dernier et je veux l'être, tu n'as pas idée du calvaire.**

 **\- Les garçons je ne veux pas vous déranger mais… un œil,** fit Shanks en montrant un endroit précis. Son visage venait de virer au blanc.

Ils virent la paupière de l'œil tressauter puis disparaitre. Tous suivirent la silhouette dans l'eau. Elle nageait autour d'eux. L'eau ondulait autour de son immense corps.

 **\- Un dragon,** analysa Crocodile.

 **\- Le maître de la rivière,** répondit Shun.

Le dragon d'eau se mouva et s'élança vers eux et ouvrit la gueule. Il allait les dévorer quand Shun intervint en s'agenouillant la tête basse devant le dragon. Pendant que les autres reculèrent avec un petit cri de stupeur. Le dragon lui recula et referma sa bouche devant la bulle. Ses grandes dents bien affutées en avant.

 **\- Oh grand maître de la rivière Kamo, je suis l'exorciste Shun. L'homme ici présent est le fils de l'exorciste Hiromi, il a déployé par inadvertance un talisman de sa mère qui avait déjà un peu de pouvoir. Cela a attiré un démon passeur de monde. C'est comme cela que nous sommes arrivés ici. J'ai pu au dernier moment nous créer une bulle de protection.**

 **\- Je sais qui vous êtes, surtout toi bâtard incestueux. Je vois que ton géniteur est là. J'ai entendu ta conversation. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu sois le dernier des exorcistes. Mais je suis surpris de tant de politesse.**

 **\- Pardon, je sais que je passe pour quelqu'un de rustre. Mais pour la dernière fois je dois dire pour ma défense que ce seigneur maltraitait les siens et ici je ne vois nul mauvais traitement, au contraire, tout le monde à l'air heureux ici.**

 **\- Maintenant dépêche-toi de partir tu n'as plus rien à faire ici,** répondit le Dragon.

Tous le virent disparaitre.

 **\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu n'aurais pas d'autre talismans par hasard ?** Interrogea-t-il son géniteur.

 **\- Non.**

Shun farfouilla dans son sac et ne trouva rien. Il se mit en position du lotus et respira profondément.

 **\- Bon je vais faire appel aux Ondines. Vu qu'ici personne ne nous aidera,** bougonna un peu Shun qui comptait sur le maître de la rivière pour remonter à la surface et dans l'autre monde. Il récita un chant et des jeunes filles d'une cinquantaines de centimètres apparurent autour de la bulle. **Mesdemoiselles, auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous ramener à la maison.**

Ils virent alors les jeunes filles tournoyer autour d'eux. Leurs corps et leurs habits étaient faits d'eau. On voyait au travers d'elles mais en même temps le liquide était assez condensé pour montrer leur consistance. Ils entendirent des voix cristallines qui se mirent à rire. Toutes appuyèrent leurs mains sur la bulle et la poussèrent. Les quatre regardèrent le spectacle en silence, écoutant le doux chant des Ondines. Shanks trouva cela merveilleux. Il ne perdait rien de vue. Crocodile laissait couler des larmes silencieuses pour sa « sœur ». Pendant que Shun lui se reposait dans les bras de Dracule. Le jeune adolescent caressait les cheveux du gamin. Il avait l'air si fatigué, si fragile et pourtant si fort.

Ils arrivèrent sur la berge. Crocodile dévisagea son fils. L'enfant ressortit la dague et son géniteur recula.

 **\- Ta main.**

L'homme la lui tendit. Il l'empoigna fermement et lui grava un dessin dessus. Puis, il récita une incantation et l'inscription guérit et s'ancra dans la paume avant de disparaitre.

 **\- Tu n'auras pas de fille. Voire pas d'enfant. Maintenant on n'a plus besoin de se voir.**

 **\- Cela me va. Adieu.**

Crocodile disparut le plus rapidement possible.

 **\- Quel enfoiré,** cracha Shanks.

 **\- Sa mère veux me tuer. M'abandonner me sauve la vie. Je doute qu'il lui en parle et maintenant c'est leur problème.**

 **\- Tu vis où ?** Demanda Dracule.

 **\- Partout et nulle part. Là où me guide mes missions.**

 **\- Tu n'as que cinq ans,** s'emporta Shanks qui en avait marre de son insolence, de son manque de… il ne savait quoi.

 **\- Accompagne-nous un peu,** fit Dracule.

 **\- Si tu m'appartiens,** recommença à dire le gamin persistant.

 **\- Suis-nous et je te donnerais ma réponse.** Shun les suivis et ils arrivèrent devant un orphelinat. **Nous vivons ici.**

 **\- Bien.** Shun fit signe à Dracule de se baisser. **Alors ta réponse ?**

 **\- Tu sais…**

 **\- J'ai compris, tu ne vois en moi que le gamin mais je suis… je suis plus. J'ai hérité de la mémoire de tous mes ancêtres, cela me rend très adulte. Mais tu ne vois que mon corps et je le comprends. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Justes des baisers jusqu'à ma majorité, à chacune de nos rencontres et jusqu'à que tu me cèdes. Tu m'appartiens ne l'oublie pas.**

Puis Shun recula et partit en courant.

* * *

Dracule soupira, il était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait la pluie tomber dehors. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Shun s'était enfui de devant l'orphelinat. Le soir l'adolescent n'avait pas pu manger et la nuit il avait très mal dormi. Alors, le lendemain en sortant du lycée il avait pris la décision de le chercher partout. Shanks n'était pas très pour mais l'avait suivi. Alors à partir de ce jour-là ils avaient parcouru toute la ville à sa recherche. Les deux avaient pensés qu'il serait bien de commencer par visiter tous les temples, lieux où il pourrait trouver refuge d'après le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient sur les exorcistes. Ils avaient fait des recherches et avaient trouvé quelques détails sur eux. Ils les avaient passés au peigne fin tous un par un et cela leur prit beaucoup de temps, en fait tous leurs temps libres. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il y avait autant de temples. Kyoto n'était pas surnommé la ville aux milles temples pour rien, seuls les dieux devaient savoir combien il y en avait. Ils avaient aussi visité tous les quartiers et s'étaient rendus partout où ils avaient entendu des histoires bizarres. Ils avaient même observé de loin Crocodile qui vivait comme si de rien n'était. A plus d'une reprise Dracule avait voulu aller le voir et lui hurler dessus « _ton fils de cinq ans vit seul dans la rue et se bat contre des démons, tu fous quoi ici à rire insouciamment._ _Va le chercher !_ » Mais Shanks l'avait arrêté en lui rappelant les mots de Shun, « _En m'abandonnant, il me sauve la vie_ ».

 **\- Pff… Où peut-il être,** murmura-t-il. **J'espère qu'il est à l'abris.**

 **\- Drac' tu n'y peux rien. Il a décidé de partir. Il reviendra quand il sera prêt.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu rester si calme ?**

 **\- Et toi pourquoi et tu si impliqué ?**

Dracule allait répondre, quoi il ne savait pas, mais il allait répondre. Mais un cri retentit dans l'orphelinat et les fit sursauter et passer à autre chose. Ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur de leur chambre. Les cris venaient de l'aile des filles. Ils y allèrent le plus rapidement. Là, madame Shakky la surveillante de l'aile demandait à tous de rentrer dans leur chambre. Shanks et Dracule entendirent qu'une fille avait était enlevée c'était la troisième en six mois. Et cette fois-ci il y avait eu un témoin.

 **\- Une tous les deux mois,** souffla Dracule.

Shanks fit « oui » de la tête, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait et cela lui faisait un peu peur. C'est vrai que depuis toujours il y avait eu des disparitions ou des fugues. Enlever un orphelin était chose commune. Il n'y avait jamais aucune plainte, qui viendrait déclarer la perte d'un enfant à charge de l'état. C'est pour cela que beaucoup de gens mal intentionnés s'en prenait à eux. Mais d'habitude tout se passait en dehors du bâtiment. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un avait l'audace de venir les enlever dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat. Et cela faisait assez peur. En passant devant l'infirmerie ils entendirent la jeune fille témoin raconter l'histoire.

 **\- Ce n'était pas humain. Snif… Snif… c'était un démon. Snif… Snif… On pensait que c'était pour rire. Snif… Snif…**

 **\- Calmez-vous jeune fille,** fit un homme. Dracule reconnu le directeur Gold. D. Roger. **Que voulez-vous dire par « que c'était pour rire » ?**

 **\- On a trouvé un livre. Snif… Snif… Dedans, il y avait écrit que si on disait certaines phrases on réveillait des forces magiques qui réaliseraient nos vœux. Snif… Snif… Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Snif… Snif… Mais elle a dit que c'était stupide et que si ça marchait on aurait une vie meilleure. Snif… Snif…**

 **\- Je vois, je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour cela,** fit le directeur.

 **\- As-tu lu avec elle ?** Demanda une nouvelle voix, celle du vice-directeur et surveillant des garçons Rayleigh.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Bien tu devrais être tranquille. Essaie de dormir, madame Shakky va venir s'occuper de toi,** expliqua Rayleigh.

Les deux hommes entamèrent leur sortie de la salle et madame Shakky allait venir, alors Dracule et Shanks se mirent à courir jusqu'à leur chambre pour ne pas être vus. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sans allumer la lumière. Ils reprirent leur souffle. Ils sursautèrent en criant quand la fenêtre où était Dracule un peu plus tôt se mit à claquer. Elle était ouverte et le bruit de la pluie emplit la pièce, un éclair zébra le ciel et sa lumière fit apparaitre une silhouette assise sur la lucarne. Ils se reculèrent et se mirent en position de défense.

 **\- Même si t'es un démon tu ne nous fait pas peur,** parla fort Dracule.

 **\- Tout à fait ! On est deux et tu es tous seul,** rajouta Shanks.

 **\- Haha ! Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme, leur répondit une voix enfantine. Alors il vient de sévir à nouveau n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Shun ?** Demanda Dracule.

 **\- Ouais, je l'ai senti la dernière fois mais ce genre de démon ne peut être attrapé que les nuits où il attaque. Bon, que pouvez-vous me dire ?**

Les deux allumèrent et virent le gamin sous un imperméable vert et déchiré tout comme son pantalon. Celui-ci descendit de son perchoir et vint les rejoindre. Les deux le regardèrent, quelques choses avaient changées.

 **\- Une mission un peu spéciale dans un monde ou le temps passe plus vite. J'ai huit ans maintenant.**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Plus tard on m'a dit que vous me cherchiez, je suis là alors ?**

 **\- On ne te cherchait pas pour ça,** s'insurgea Dracule en le prenant dans ses bras, **tu aurais pu…**

 **\- Je suis vivant et perdre trois ans de vie n'est pas très important en cet instant.** Shanks comprenant que le temps était compté pour la jeune fille et pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, se mit à expliquer ce qui se passait et ce qu'ils avaient entendu **. Bien, j'y vais !**

 **\- Pas sans moi !** Décréta Dracule.

Shun ne voulut pas se disputer maintenant. Alors, il partit avec lui et Shanks les suivis. Sur le chemin, Shun sortit une craie et fit un pentagramme sur la paume des deux autres, puis la sienne. Il fit un « _chut !_ » du bout des lèvres et du doigt. Les deux autres le firent. Il créa une bulle où tous purent parler.

 **\- On est invisible grâce au dessin sur votre paume, ne l'effacez pas. On ne peut parler que dans la bulle. Ainsi personne ne nous verra et ne nous entendra. On va à l'infirmerie demander à la jeune fille où est le livre maintenant.**

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent. Ils montrèrent le chemin à Shun. Dans la pièce il y avait Shakky qui s'était endormie. Shun expliqua le plan à ses acolytes. Il allait endormir plus profondément la trentenaire pour ne pas la réveiller. Puis il se servirait du même talisman que pour Crocodile pour voir les images de l'enlèvement. Il explosa la bulle et se mit en action. Il sortit de son sac une petite bourse en cuir dont il tira la ficelle. Il en fit jaillir une pincée de poudre jaune qui se déposa sur le front de la femme. Il murmura un « faites de beaux rêves ». Puis il alla vers la jeune fille, monta sur le lit et posa le papier sur son front. Il vit où était le livre. Il reforma une bulle et se rendit dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Là-bas, il trouva le livre sous le lit comme dans la mémoire de l'interrogée. Il l'attrapa et demanda où on pouvait trouver un endroit reculé. Les garçons l'amenèrent dans l'atrium. L'endroit était un jardin intérieur avec diverses plantes. Sous un dôme de verre. Il se trouvait à l'opposé des chambres où se trouvaient les autres pensionnaires de l'établissement. Il sortit de la bulle et y réenferma les deux autres. Sur le carrelage marron clair il traça un nouveau pentagramme. Il se délesta de son imperméable.

Dracule eut un haut le cœur de voir l'enfant avec ses habits déchirés et des entailles mal soignées sur tout le corps. Il devait souffrir et pourtant il ne montrait rien. Il sentit la main de Shanks sur son poignet.

 **\- On le soignera plus tard et… ok je me sens mal de ne pas l'avoir trouvé avant.**

 **\- Merci,** fit Dracule en baissant la tête et en pleurant en silence. Maintenant il savait que son meilleur ami le soutiendrait afin de garder le petit avec eux. **On doit l'aider.**

 **\- Oui.**

Shun fouillait dans les poches intérieures de sa veste qui tombait de plus en plus en lambeau.

Il y trouva ce qu'il voulait, trois sortilèges inscrits sur du papier. Une d'immobilisation, un de destruction et un dernier de purification. Il ouvrit le livre et relut le même passage que les filles. Un cercle de lumière s'ouvrit. Une silhouette noire informe apparut, un cri sinistre sortit de sa bouche.

Les deux garçons dans la bulle frissonnèrent de peur et reculèrent d'un pas. Ils virent deux silhouettes venir vers eux. Quand ils les reconnurent ils furent rassurés. Ils effacèrent le pentagramme dans la paume de leur main, afin de se montrer aux hommes. Ceux-ci leur firent signe de se taire.

Shun quant à lui, laissait le démon venir à sa rencontre et se prépara au combat. A travers la fenêtre ouverte vers le monde du démon, il put voir la jeune fille toujours en vie mais mal en point. Il allait devoir la jouer fine. Il lança un premier sort qui immobilisa la forme. Celle-ci hurla de rage et se débattit. Là, deux hommes arrivèrent munis d'épées et le transpercèrent. Ils lui crièrent que les lames avaient été bénies par des prêtresses exorcistes. Shun fut rassuré et en profita pour courir récupérer l'adolescente. Dans l'autre monde, grâce à une incantation il invoqua des esprits de l'air qui les firent voler jusqu'à leur monde. Il fit descendre la fille dans la bulle ou Dracule la récupéra dans les bras. Ensuite, il cria aux deux épéistes de se retirer. Il lança le sort de destruction suivis de celui de purification et le démon fut terrassé.

Shun alla vers les garçons et la fille et détruisit la bulle. Shun demanda à Dracule d'amener la fille dans le cercle au sol et là il feuilleta le livre. C'était un grimoire un peu spécial. Il permettait de faire venir autant des démons que des bons esprits. Il en trouva un des plus intéressant. Il lut à haute voix les lignes écrites dans le bouquin et une lumière verte scintilla devant eux.

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Chopper l'esprit de la médecine.**

 **\- Un cerf,** fit Shanks surprit.

 **\- Oui. Si vous me donnez une offrande je vous soignerais. Et si elle est conséquente vous pourrez m'invoquer quand vous le voulez.**

 **\- Vous devenez un familier ?** Se renseigna Shun.

 **\- On peut dire ça,** sourit de façon énigmatique l'animal céleste.

 **\- C'est intéressant mais par « conséquente » vous devez parler d'un gros sacrifice, comme mon cœur, mon âme ou un de mes membres et j'ai besoin de tout cela pour travailler.**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, alors je vais rentrer.**

 **\- Non !** S'exclama le gamin en faisant sursauter tout le monde même l'esprit de la médecine qui ne s'attendait pas à être stoppé dans son retour chez lui. Shun sortit une dague, la même que celle avec Crocodile les deux garçons la reconnurent. Il se coupa plusieurs mèches de cheveux encore longue. Et y rajouta du sang qu'il fit couler de l'une de ses plaies mal soignées. Il y mit le feu devant la bête. **Soigne-la !** Ordonna-t-il en montrant l'adolescente avant de rajouter, **s'il te plait.**

L'animal sourit, puis il marcha d'une façon majestueuse jusqu'à la fille allongée par terre. Il baissa ses longs bois sous elle et la souleva. Une lumière verte entoura les deux et toutes les plaies se refermèrent. Le cerf la reposa.

 **\- Monsieur Chopper merci, vous êtes vraiment très puissant,** fit Dracule. **Je peux aussi vous faire une offrande ?**

 **\- Non !** S'écria Shun. **Tu ne…**

 **\- Il suffit !** S'écria Chopper. **De rien jeune homme, mais me faire des compliments ne servira à rien pour me faire dire ce que vous désirez savoir,** ricana comme un gamin l'animal qui au fond avait l'air de vouloir être flatté. **C'est vrai je ne vous dirai pas comment m'avoir pour familier.**

 **\- Un grand merci à vous,** fit Shun en souriant. **Sans vous elle serait morte vous êtes vraiment très puissant…**

 **\- Ça suffit, cela ne me touche même pas.** Tout en disant cela le cerf majestueux se transforma en un mini cerf des plus choupie. Il portait un chapeau sur la tête et était affublé d'un t-shirt et d'un short. Cela le rendait presque humain. **Mais si vous voulez me remercier j'adore la barbe à papa.**

Shun et Dracule se regardèrent en souriant. Le cerf n'était en fait qu'un gamin qui aimait qu'on le complimente malgré ses propos. Shun se souvint d'un sort et fit apparaitre de la barbe à papa à la fraise. Il la tendit au cerf qui la prit avec joie malgré ses paroles. Il était si facile à comprendre et à satisfaire. Dracule prit la dague de Shun en main et coupa l'une de ses mèches mais elle était bien trop courte. Shanks rigola et prit la dague à son tour et coupa une longue mèche rousse de sa tignasse. Et la donna à Dracule, celui-ci allait s'entailler quand Shun fit couler son propre sang sur les cheveux roux, avant de faire bruler le tout.

 **\- Monsieur Chopper pouvez-vous s'il vous plait soigner Shun ?**

 **\- Tu me demande de soigner ce gamin alors que tu pourrais faire de moi ton familier ?**

 **\- Oui, je ne suis pas exorciste et… s'il vous plait, il doit souffrir et…**

 **\- Je vois, tu as un cœur en or. Moi, Chopper accepte ta requête.**

Le cerf posa sa petite patte sur la paume droite du gamin. Une lumière verte comme celle avec la fille les entoura et Shun guérit de ses blessures. Quand l'esprit retira sa patte un pentacle apparut dans la main du gamin.

 **\- Grâce à ce collier tu pourras m'invoquer quand tu veux. Je veux bien être le familier d'un exorciste qui peux invoquer de la barbe à papa à la fraise et se faire ami avec un cœur en or.**

 **\- Il m'appartient,** fit Shun en prenant la main de Dracule.

 **\- Je te comprends,** fit Chopper avant de disparaitre. **A bientôt.**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Merci pour tout, mais je dois y aller,** le coupa le gamin.

 **\- Non !** S'écria Dracule.

 **\- Il a raison,** fit le directeur. **Reste ici. Je suis Gold. D. Roger et là c'est Rayleigh. Nous sommes les anciens protecteurs de la famille Okami.**

 **\- Je vois, je suis navré pour la mort de votre exorciste. Je comprendrais que vous désiriez la venger.**

 **\- Votre grand-mère est… ce n'est pas vous.**

 **\- Effectivement,** soupira Shun. **Je vois que vous êtes au courant. Merci de prendre soin d'eux,** fit Shun en montrant les deux adolescents. **Mais je…**

 **\- Si tu restes je réfléchirais à t'appartenir,** déclara Dracule. Il se pencha et baisa son front. **Si tu restes, tu auras un baiser le soir et un le matin et tu dormiras dans mes bras.**

Tous le regardèrent surprit d'une telle détermination à garder le gamin à ses côtés. Shun sourit et accepta le deal. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir et avoir un abri pour la nuit lui plaisait bien. Dracule le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta avec lui. Dans la chambre il l'aida à se déshabiller, à prendre une douche et lui préta pour la nuit un pull propre et pas coupé. Le lendemain, dans l'orphelinat, ils iraient à la recherche d'habits à sa taille. Mais pour l'instant il l'installa avec lui dans son lit et l'enlaça afin d'être sûr qu'il ne le quitte pas.

* * *

En ce samedi matin Shun se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il s'étira dans son lit en silence, ne voulant pas gêner le sommeil de l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Quand il fut bien éveillé son regard glissa sur son compagnon de chambre. Il le détailla un long moment, de beau cheveux brun coupés courts, une barbe bien taillée, une peau blanche laiteuse, de fines lèvres. Il possédait aussi une magnifique musculature sur tout son corps. En quatre ans qu'ils vivaient à l'orphelinat Dracule était devenu un beau jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Son entraînement comme épéiste y était pour quelque chose.

Effectivement, le soir où il avait décidé de rester pour la nuit avait changé leurs vies :

 _Le lendemain, dès le réveil, Dracule lui avait fait une visite de l'établissement et était parti trouver des vêtements pour lui. Le directeur Roger et le vice-directeur Rayleigh les avaient aidés et ils avaient discuté._

 _ **\- Vous êtes donc les deux anciens protecteurs de la famille Okami.**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _répondit triste Rayleigh._

 _ **\- C'est quoi un protecteur ?**_ _se renseigna Shanks assez curieux._

 _ **\- Nous sommes là pour soutenir l'exorciste, nous nous battons à ses côtés, on est un soutien technique et défensif, parfois même offensif mais nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs. On est de simples humains.**_

 _ **\- Comme Shanks et moi,**_ _remarqua Dracule._

 _ **\- Il en est hors de question,**_ _s'insurgea Shun._ _ **Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça.**_

 _ **\- C'est déjà fait,**_ _répliqua son aîné brun._

 _ **\- J'aurais dû vous laisser vous faire bouffer ?**_ _demanda Shun qui était énervé par la remarque accusatrice de son homme. Ou du moins de celui qui le deviendrait dans l'avenir._

 _ **\- Non pardon, encore merci,**_ _soupira doucement Dracule._

 _Le silence revint et après avoir trouvé quelques habits ils partirent pour le repas de midi._

* * *

 _Dans l'après-midi Dracule l'avait entrainé dans la chambre et l'avait coincé sur le lit entre ses bras. Les deux étaient seuls. Cela faisait plaisir à Shun, et Dracule lui ressentait le besoin de s'isoler et d'en apprendre plus sur cet enfant étrange. Il le toisa un long moment avant de poser enfin sa question._

 _ **\- Comment ton corps a-t-il vieillit autant ?**_

 _ **\- Oh ! ça c'est une mission.**_

 _ **\- Raconte !**_

 _ **\- Ok ! Tout a commencé peu après que je vous ai quitté. J'ai reçu la missive d'un dieu des bois. Je me suis rendu dans sa forêt et il habite dans une grotte. - Quand on s'engouffre en elle, on passe dans un autre univers. Le temps s'écoule autrement. Et en ressortant mon corps avait vieillit.**_

 _ **\- Il ne pouvait pas y faire quelque chose ?**_ _se renseigna Dracule._

 _ **\- Si sûrement mais cela m'arrange.**_ _Devant le regard interrogateur de l'homme, Shun s'approcha de ses lèvres et mit les siennes contre elles, là il murmura,_ _ **tu m'appartiendras plus vite.**_

 _ **\- Non, on attendra tes vingt et un ans, que tu sois majeur, pour en reparler.**_

 _ **\- C'est pas juste,**_ _s'insurgea Shun,_ _ **hier tu as dit…**_

 _ **\- Que si tu restais je réfléchirai, pas que je t'appartiendrai.**_

 _ **\- Tu es rusé comme un renard, tu me plais encore plus,**_ _susurra toujours Shun contre les lèvres de l'homme._

 _ **\- Comment peux-tu être si en avance à ton âge ?**_ _se lamenta Dracule._

 _ **\- Je… J'ai hérité de tous les souvenirs de mes ancêtres depuis des siècles. Et j'ai aussi leurs sentiments et leur ressentis. En gros je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être puceau comme toi,**_ _rigola Shun en se reculant et en éclatant de rire._

 _ **\- J'en suis navré,**_ _murmura Dracule qui comprenait le poids sur les épaules de cet enfant. Il avait hérité de tous cela signifiait plus que leur relation sexuelle. Cela comprenait aussi leurs haines, les trahisons, la violence, la mort…_

 _ **\- La vie, les naissances, l'amour, la gloire, le bonheur…**_ _continua à voix haute Shun comprenant bien les pensées de l'adolescent qui resserrait sa prise sur son corps._ _ **Je ne me plains pas. Je veux juste que tu me vois comme je suis.**_

 _ **\- Un être exceptionnel que je veux protéger et soutenir,**_ _sourit Dracule en embrassant son front._

 _Shun ne répondit rien mais vola un baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné et se cacha dans son cou. Là, il respira l'odeur douce et bienfaitrice de celui qui le protégeait de sa famille. Dracule savait qu'il devrait l'en empêcher, le dissuader de le vouloir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il soupira et s'allongea mieux et emporta avec lui le corps à l'air fragile entre ses bras. Il s'endormit pour une bonne sieste avant d'être suivi par l'enfant qui se blottissait autant qu'il le pouvait._

* * *

 _Trois mois étaient passés. Shun rentra tard et ne trouva personne dans la chambre, il s'inquiéta. Il fit le tour de l'orphelinat au pas de course. Il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille de l'âge de Dracule et Shanks, qui regardait par l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Il se faufila à ses côtés et vit ses deux colocataires s'entrainer à l'escrime avec le directeur de l'école et le sous-directeur._

 _ **\- Ils sont là tous les soirs,**_ _chuchota la jeune fille qui voyait que le jeune garçon avait l'air de s'interroger._ _ **Ils finissent plus tôt d'habitude. Ils le font aussi le matin. Dès qu'ils ont du temps de libre.**_

 _ **\- Je vois merci. Tu es amoureuse duquel ?**_ _demanda de but en blanc Shun. Sa voix montrait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne réponde pas de bêtise._

 _ **\- Shanks,**_ _murmura-t-elle._

 _ **\- Bien, je lui parlerais pour toi si tu veux.**_ _s'exclama Shun heureux._

 _ **\- Merci, Shun,**_ _sourit la jeune fille ravie de pas avoir dit de bêtise et surtout d'avoir un soutien._

 _Il regarda la fille disparaître. Il était quand même heureux qu'elle ait retenu son prénom. Il entra dans la pièce en silence. Personne ne le vit au début, trop pris dans leur entraînement. Shun se racla la gorge et tous se stoppèrent net._

 _ **\- Je croyais que…**_

 _ **\- Shun ça suffit ! On a décidé de t'aider,**_ _fulmina Dracule._ _ **Alors laisse nous faire.**_

 _Le gamin ne répondit pas et prit l'épée des mains de Roger et se rua sur Dracule qui para tant bien que mal. Shun attaqua avec l'intention de blesser. Il ne retint donc aucun de ses coups. Dracule tomba souvent à terre et dû se rouler par terre afin d'éviter certains coups, et de se relever. Le gamin ne lui laissa aucun moment de répit. Puis d'un signe de tête Shun appela Shanks pour qu'il soutienne son ami. Les deux se défendaient contre le gamin qui malgré son infériorité numérique n'était aucunement gêné dans ses mouvements. Les deux adolescents furent vite exténués. C'est pour cela qu'au bout d'un laps de temps assez court et de nombreuses passes Shun se stoppa. Il les toisa d'un regard froid et annonça d'une voix aussi froide la sentence._

 _ **\- Vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Vous avez même un sacré potentiel. Mais dans la vie de tous les jours, ils n'attendront pas que vous vous défendiez, ou que vous repreniez votre souffle.**_

 _ **\- Tu es dur,**_ _fit Rayleigh._

 _ **\- Non, je veux qu'ils comprennent que ce n'est pas un jeu mais la vie, et que la mettre en danger n'est pas acceptable pour moi. Vous croyez que je m'amuse, que cela me fait plaisir. Vous voulez me soutenir, restez ici à…**_

 _ **\- Non ! Je ne veux pas être un homme qui se cache quand son ami est en danger.**_

 _ **\- Et moi je ne veux pas avoir à t'enterrer !**_ _s'écria Shun furieux,_ _ **je vous aime et je compte vous garder vivant.**_

 _ **\- On comprend et on t'aime aussi,**_ _siffla Shanks._ _ **Tu es notre ami, notre petit frère. Alors…**_

 _ **\- La ferme ! Je ne veux pas entendre ces conneries,**_ _s'égosilla le gamin._ _ **Je ne veux plus en parler.**_

 _Shun partit en laissant les autres en plan. Ce soir-là, il découcha afin de se calmer. Le lendemain matin, il rentra comme si de rien été. Tous firent de même._

 _Plus tard, la jeune fille de la dernière fois vint le remercier pour son aide avec Shanks. Les deux sortaient ensemble. Shun en était ravi, il passerait plus de temps seul avec Dracule. En continuant leur discussion, elle lui apprit aussi qu'ils continuaient à s'entrainer. Ils avaient rajouté la course à leur programme physique. « Sûrement pour l'endurance », pensa Shun, il sourit, « alors ils n'avaient pas abandonné. Soit ! »._

* * *

 _Deux ans étaient passés et du haut de sept ans ou plutôt de ses dix ans physique, Shun toisa les deux adolescents de dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui, il devait examiner leurs progrès à l'escrime et aussi au corps à corps. Cela se passa sans heurt et il avait été satisfait de leur puissance._

 _ **\- Préparez-vous ce soir je vous amène en mission avec moi.**_

 _Aucun ne répondit, mais les deux partirent se changer. Le soir Shun les entraina dans la ville. Ils arrivèrent dans un temple près d'une place marchande. Le prêtre les reçut et les amena vers une pièce remplie de vieux livres et parchemins._

 _ **\- Un esprit la hante, pouvez-vous m'en débarrasser, s'il vous plait ?**_ _demanda l'homme._

 _ **\- Oui, on va s'en occuper,**_ _sourit Shun._

 _ **\- Merci, je vais vous préparer de quoi boire et manger après.**_

 _Shun le remercia d'un signe de tête, tous comme les deux autre. Shun s'enferma avec ces derniers et sortit un parchemin._

 _ **\- Grâce à lui on va pouvoir faire venir l'esprit,**_ _expliqua-t-il._

 _Les deux le regardèrent en silence et écoutaient attentivement toutes les explications de l'exorciste. Leurs maîtres d'armes leurs avaient expliqués la fonction de protecteur. Ils se devaient de bien connaitre la façon de faire de leur exorciste pour anticiper certaines choses. Cela permettrait de mieux le défendre. L'esprit apparut rapidement et après une brève discussion entre Shun et le jeune homme, le gamin aida l'autre à trouver la paix._

 _Le prêtre leur offrit une collation qu'ils dégustèrent avec plaisir. Il leur permit de revenir afin de consulter les livres, ce qui ravi Shun et Dracule qui voulaient aider aussi dans ce domaine. Et la lecture et la recherche il aimait cela, alors autant en profiter pour aider Shun à emmagasiner des connaissances._

* * *

 _L'an dernier, Dracule avait fêté ses dix-huit ans et était parti à la fac. Il avait décidé avec Shanks de rester encore à l'orphelinat avec lui. Le jeune homme expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas malgré son job à mi-temps s'occuper de lui financièrement. Shun avait rétorqué que lui le pouvait mais Dracule avait refusé. Shun avait accepté pensant qu'être encore sous la protection de Roger et Rayleigh était une bénédiction. Surtout que les deux hommes avaient approuvés qu'ils restent. Ils le pouvaient jusqu'à leur vingt et un ans, âge de leur majorité. Alors, les trois garçons économisaient pour se payer un appart' dans trois ans. C'est pour cela que les soirs où les deux aînés travaillaient Shun continuait ses missions, seul._

 _Un soir qu'il rentrait tranquillement après l'une d'elle, son regard fut attiré loin devant lui. En face arrivait un couple, Shun se stoppa pour les observer. Une jeune femme tenait le bras d'un jeune homme brun. Il regarda la scène avec attention. Le jeune homme était Dracule et la jeune femme il ne la connaissait pas. Ce qui le fit tressaillir c'est quand la jeune femme embrassa à pleine bouche le jeune homme. Il retint un cri mais quand le baiser s'arrêta Dracule posa les yeux sur lui et alors que celui-ci allait parler il disparut dans la foule. Il venait d'utiliser un sort de téléportation pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Là il lança un sort de sourdine et hurla pendant un long moment jusqu'à tomber à terre et ne plus bouger._

 _Une demi-heure plus tard la porte avait claqué en s'ouvrant et en se refermant. Des pas précipités s'étaient dirigés vers lui._

 _ **\- Shun… Shun…**_

 _ **\- Ferme là,**_ _avait répliqué ledit Shun en reprenant vie à la voix de Dracule et en se relevant._

 _ **\- Je…**_

 _ **\- Tu m'as mentit et trahit,**_ _cria le gamin._ _ **Tu m'as dit que tu travaillais et je te retrouve avec une femme. Tu m'as laissé partir en mission seul pour te taper une femme. Alors ça y ait tu t'es lassé de moi, de m'aider. Tu…**_

 _ **\- La ferme !**_ _hurla à son tour le jeune homme._ _ **J'ai travaillé et elle est venue me chercher à la fin de mon service. Elle m'a embrassé sans mon accord et c'est juste une amie de la fac. Je… je suis là non ?**_

 _ **\- Et si tu ne m'avais pas vu tu serais où ?**_ _s'égosilla le gamin._ _ **De toute façon je comprends, qui voudrait d'un bâtard incestueux.**_

 _ **\- Ça suffit avec ça ! Tu n'es pas un bâtard incestueux. Tu es le plus grand des exorcistes et…**_ _Dracule s'arrêta il respira profondément et enfin calmé il reprit._ _ **Je serais ici crétin,**_ _soupira-t-il alors. Il agrippa le gamin et le prit dans ses bras._ _ **Je… Putain tu n'imagines pas à combien de femmes ou d'hommes je me suis refusé pour toi. Tu… je te vois partout. A chaque fois que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre je te vois partout. Tu comprends bordel je… Je t'appartiens déjà alors…**_ _Dracule resserra sa prise sur le corps du gamin et se mit à pleurer,_ _ **fais-moi confiance. Il nous reste treize ans à tenir. Je tiendrais. Alors fais-moi confiance. Et ce soir je serais revenu car même si je ne t'avais pas vu réellement, je t'aurais vu dans ma tête.**_

 _ **\- Tu m'appartiens vraiment ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, alors grandit vite, mais pas trop. On a treize ans devant nous.**_

 _ **\- Dracule, je te fais confiance.**_

 _Les deux hommes se regardèrent mais Dracule ne put rien faire d'autre que de le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Il ne le désirait pas sexuellement. Il le considérait comme son frère. Il le considérait comme son futur mais pas maintenant. Il… Il ne savait plus quoi penser ou faire, alors il serra Shun fort. Très fort._

Depuis cette dispute leur vie avait été beaucoup mieux. Aujourd'hui il fêtait ses neuf ans, même si tout le monde lui en donnait douze. Dracule se réveilla et regarda le gamin sourire en le contemplant, d'une main douce il vint agripper sa nuque et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était devenu un rituel de bonjour et bonne nuit. Un chaste baiser des plus anodin. C'est tous ce que Dracule lui accordait.

 **\- Bon anniversaire. Dis-moi tu pourrais arrêter de me lorgner ?**

 **\- Difficile ! Tu es…**

 **\- Ne finit pas cette phrase, s'il te plait.**

Shun accéda à sa requête et vola un nouveau baiser avant d'aller se laver. La journée allait être bonne.

* * *

Il avait dix-huit ans, il revenait avec Shanks et Dracule d'une mission de trois jours. Le roux s'était douché rapidement afin d'aller retrouver sa dulcinée. Il avait donc quitté l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les trois depuis sept ans. Effectivement, depuis que les deux aînés avaient atteint leur majorité, Shun et eux avaient emménagé dans un appart'. Pour cela Dracule avait dû l'adopter, car à l'époque il n'avait que onze ans. Alors maintenant, il s'appelait Shun Mihawk. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait enfin un nom de famille à lui et surtout une famille à lui.

Dans l'habitat Shanks avait sa propre chambre et Dracule et Shun partageait la leur. Shun était là dans sa chambre à faire les cent pas. Ce soir il avait eu une montée d'adrénaline et maintenant il voulait quelque chose de particulier. Il se regarda dans le miroir, malgré ces dix-huit ans son corps en avait bien vingt et un mais il ne les aurait que dans trois ans. Il ragea.

 **\- Un problème ?** demanda Dracule qui sortit de la douche de leur chambre, juste une serviette autour de la taille.

Shun se figea il détailla se corps de vingt-huit ans si bien sculptés par le sport. Dracule était devenu prof de sport dans un lycée et faisait des compétitions d'escrime en plus de la protection de Shun dans diverses missions. Il était à couper le souffle. Les mèches de ses cheveux courts étaient encore mouillées. Il regardait les gouttes d'eau glisser sur les muscles saillant de son torse allant se perdre sur la serviette autour de la taille. Il ne put plus se retenir il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers Dracule. D'une main ferme mais douce, il repoussa l'homme jusqu'au lit qu'ils partagent en frère tous les jours. Shun vint le surplomber et avant d'avoir une quelconque remarque il agrippa sa nuque et lui vola un baiser. Pour une fois il ne fut pas chaste. Il fut osé, passionné, vorace, envieux, même désireux. Il noua le ventre de Shun, il l'excita encore plus. Son esprit vacilla, sa tête tourna et quand il prit fin, il plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

 **\- Shun,** feula de plaisir l'homme sous lui.

 **\- Drac' ne me dit pas non. Juste que des baisers, promis. Qu'avec ma bouche, ne me dis pas non…** il retira la serviette de l'homme sous lui, **pas quand tu es dans cet état qu'avec un baiser.**

 **\- Shun, je…**

 **\- N'ai-pas peur, je ne te ferais jamais de mal.**

Dracule leva ses bras vers Shun et agrippa sa nuque et lui donna un baiser tout aussi envoutant que celui de Shun.

 **\- Shun je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je… veux jouir entre tes bras. Mais…**

 **\- Je t'aime Dracule tout ce que tu voudras. Appartiens-moi.**

 **\- Je t'appartiens depuis toujours, et pour toujours.**

Shun l'embrassa à nouveau sur la bouche puis descendit dans le cou et alla jouer avec le torse de son amoureux. Il le baisa partout où il le put. Il suçota ses tétons et les mordilla en douceur. Dracule était si sensible, cela lui plut. L'homme sous lui qui était d'habitude d'apparence froide venait de devenir la luxure incarnée. Ses joues rougies par le plaisir, les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, la voix sexy qui s'échappait de sa bouche était enivrante. Shun n'en pouvait plus mais il avait promis. Il alla choyer son bassin et prit sa verge pulsante en bouche. Dracule cria de bien-être.

 **\- Shun je… pardon je…**

Shun agrippa ses deux mains des siennes et les deux resserrèrent leurs prises dessus. Dracule jouit peu de temps après dans la bouche chaude de son amant, qui avala la semence avant de revenir embrasser son homme. Dracule était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement l'orgasme l'avait ravagé. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait si bon. Mais Shun lui ne l'entendait pas ainsi il désirait gouter encore au corps offert sous lui. Il repartit donc à l'assaut de la chair qu'il marqua de morsures légères et de suçons. Tout lui appartenait et il voulait que cela se sache ou plus précisément que le corps de Dracule sache à qui il appartenait. Que seul lui puisse lui faire autant de bien. L'homme sous lui se déhanchait, criait, pleurait, ses mains agrippaient les draps et les malmenaient au gré du plaisir que lui procurait Shun. Son corps brûlait littéralement. La langue, les lèvres de Shun l'empêchait de se concentrer, elles le rendaient fou. Son amant vint le retourner et tortura gentiment. Sa nuque, son dos et ses fesses avant de venir avec sa langue s'insinuer dans son intimité. Le cadet avait dû embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son aîné et celui-là ne pouvait plus respirer correctement. Il souriait de le voir ainsi au bord de la jouissance. Il s'introduisit aussi loin qu'il put en lui. Sa langue, sa bouche le dévorait et les deux aimaient cela. Dracule jouit à nouveau et malgré la fatigue il arriva à se dégager de l'emprise de Shun et vint le surplomber à son tour. Là, il l'embrassa avec désir avant de descendre sur son torse et se frayer un chemin jusqu'au pénis turgescent de son amant qui n'avait pas encore était choyé. Il allait le gober quand Shun attrapa son menton et l'en empêcha.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé.**

Pour toute réponse Dracule tira la langue et toucha délicatement le gland de Shun. Celui-ci feula de plaisir et son regard croisa le regard envieux de son amant. Dracule était au-delà de tout mot. Shun pensa qu'il pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi, l'autre accepterait. C'est pour cela qu'il lui chuchota une demande à l'oreille que l'autre accepta d'un silence entendu. Dracule se dégagea de la prise de Shun et après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci il goba le sexe en érection devant lui. Quelques instants plus tard il tendit une main à Shun qui s'empressa de la lécher. Alors l'aîné alla insérer en lui les doigts humidifiés par Shun. Il s'était mis de façon que son amant ait une bonne vue de lui se sodomisant tout en le suçant. Shun feula de satisfaction. Après un long moment Shun lui demanda son autre main.

 **\- Masturbe-toi je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble.** Dracule obtempéra et Shun le contempla un long moment. **Dracule tu es divin, j'ai hâte de… plus que trois ans.** A ces mots le corps de Dracule se tendit et Shun en ressentit sur son sexe tout le plaisir. L'homme se donnait du plaisir tout en en donnant à Shun. **Dracule je vais jouir.** L'homme goba plus son sexe et après quelque va et vient bien sentit les deux jouirent ensemble. Shun le releva et l'embrassa fougueusement. **Dans trois ans tu seras vraiment mien, mais en attendant je ne vais plus te laisser souffrir du manque de plaisir sexuel.**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Juste avec ma bouche toi tu feras le reste. Tu es si doué pour cela.**

Dracule rougit et Shun l'embrassa il le prit dans ses bras et le câlina. Oui, il allait bien s'occuper de son homme qui l'avait attendu de si nombreuses années et le moment venu il le récompenserait comme il se devait. Aujourd'hui et les autres nuits n'étaient qu'un avant-goût de leur futur ensemble.

* * *

 **\- Attention derrière toi.**

Dracule avait crié cela à Shun et heureusement Shanks était intervenu à temps. Shun bougea ses doigts en récitant une phrase et une immense lumière apparut. Les mauvais esprits disparurent, ne laissant que le démon qui les avaient invoqués. Dracule se jeta sur une jarre non loin de là et la lança à son amant. L'exorciste la rattrapa et y accola un parchemin de bannissement, ensuite il dirigea l'entrée de celle-ci vers le démon avant de réciter haut et fort.

 **\- Ô toi démon de la terre, entre dans cette jarre et dort afin de laisser tranquille notre monde. Je te congédie de ce royaume.**

Le démon se fit aspirer dans l'objet afin d'y résider pour toujours ou du moins tant qu'il y aurait le parchemin de bannissement dessus.

Les trois hommes s'affaissèrent au sol, ils étaient épuisés. Encore une mission réussie mais pas sans mal. Ces temps-ci, elles s'enchainaient, tellement que les deux aînés de trente et un ans bientôt avaient dû poser leurs congés. Shun soupira, il espérait que cela allait se calmer, lui-même avait du mal à participer à tous ses cours à la fac. Et il ne voulait pas redoubler, heureusement qu'il était doué. Il suivait un cursus pour devenir médecin. Dracule avait quitté l'enseignement afin d'ouvrir son propre dojo et apprendre l'escrime à d'autre. Il avait été doué dès le début et puis cela lui permettait d'avoir des horaires flexibles pour aider Shun et l'accompagner si besoin. Shanks lui était devenu journaliste, il se servait de cela comme couverture pour faire des recherches pour Shun et partir dans diverses régions avec lui. Les trois hommes se soutenaient encore et toujours.

Trop fatigué pour soigner qui que ce soit Shun fit appel à Chopper. Le petit renne arriva en souriant il savait qu'il aurait droit à une énorme barbe à papa goût fraise après les avoir soignés. Avec les années tous les quatre étaient devenus amis. Le docteur actuel du groupe en profita pour faire réviser Shun qui avait un examen le lendemain. Le renne mettait un point d'honneur à se que son élève soit le meilleur. De plus il lui enseignait aussi la médecine chez les êtres surnaturels. Cela avait aidé la fois où l'esprit de la pluie s'était fait attaquer par un mauvais esprit. Shun avait fait les premiers soins, Chopper n'avait eu presque rien à faire. Le renne était fier de son élève.

Quand ils furent sur pied Chopper les raccompagna jusqu'à leur appart' qu'ils partageaient toujours. Là, il les laissa leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

En arrivant ils furent reçus par deux personnes, une grande rousse à forte poitrine qui n'avait pas l'air très heureuse et un petit roux qui sauta dans les bras de son père tout aussi roux que lui et sa mère.

 **\- Vous avez vu l'heure !** s'exclama la rousse. **Yusuke descend de sur ton père il est tous sale et toi tu es prêt pour partir. Allez tous les trois à la douche on vous attend.**

 **\- Merci Nami et pardon,** s'excusa Shanks en embrassant son épouse.

 **\- Ouais comme d'hab' vous me raconterez tout ça au restaurant. Maintenant allez vous préparer la réservation et pour bientôt.**

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier la jeune femme. Cette trentenaire travaillait avec Shanks comme journaliste et elle leur avait prouvé son courage et son soutien. Elle les avait bien aidés pour les recherches dans de nombreuses missions. Et elle avait surtout démontré à ce moment là qu'elle avait un tempérament de feu. Shanks avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Au début les deux autres avaient vu ça d'un mauvais œil même s'il ne voulait pas empêcher leur ami de trouver l'âme sœur mais c'était difficile d'expliquer leur mode de vie. Mais Nami avait su s'intégrer. Elle avait très bien accepté le surnaturel et elle adorait quand les trois hommes lui racontaient tout. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et depuis trois ans, quand le petit était né, ils vivaient tous dans le même appartement. Shanks l'avait même épousé au début de la grossesse.

Les trois revinrent vite fait bien habillés, tous étaient sur leur trente et un. Nami avait réussi à leur dégoter une réservation dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Elle avait expliqué que pour les vingt et un ans de Shun il fallait faire cela en grand on ne devenait pas majeur tous les jours. Tous avaient trouvés l'idée excellente et ils s'étaient reposés sur elle pour tout organiser. Il faut dire que sa venue avait bien aidé ces trois hommes qui ne s'occupait pas très bien d'eux même, si, Dracule faisait des efforts au moins pour la nourriture. Avec le temps tous avaient trouvé leur place dans cet appart' et ils avaient créé une vraie famille ce qui pour les trois orphelins était une bonne chose. Alors tous adoraient Nami.

Sur le chemin pour le restaurant Nami et Yusuke râlèrent, ils auraient aimé parler avec Chopper. Les trois hommes rirent de voir la jeune femme et l'enfant faire la même bouille enfantine. Les deux appréciaient beaucoup Chopper. Lui-même aimait bien les deux roux. Parfois il les visitait et restait pour le repas. Il jouait avec Yusuke et partageait ses barbes à papa avec lui. Ce qu'il ne faisait que rarement avec les autres.

Dans le restaurant ils prirent places rapidement et commandèrent. Tous se passait bien puis une chose bizarre arriva. Un homme brun vint les saluer accompagné de sa femme.

 **\- Bonjour,** fit l'homme. **Je vous présente mon épouse Robin.**

Tous saluèrent la femme brune aux yeux bleues. Elle était très belle et avait l'air intelligente. L'homme et Shun se toisèrent et le brun sortit de sa poche une lettre qu'il tendit à Shun.

 **\- Cadeau pour tes vingt et un ans. C'est bien ton anniversaire ?**

 **\- Oui… comment ? … peu importe.**

 **\- Bon anniversaire,** fit Robin dans un grand sourire.

 **\- Merci… je…**

 **\- Tout va bien,** expliqua l'homme. **Elle s'est mariée avec moi en sachant que je n'aurais pas d'enfant.**

Nami sursauta de cette réplique. Elle trouva l'ambiance assez froide elle ne comprenait pas. Robin avait l'air pareille. Les deux femmes se sourirent comme pour se soutenir.

 **\- Nami je te présente Crocodile, mon géniteur,** déclara Shun.

 **\- Tu es le dernier exorciste maintenant,** répondit de but en blanc Crocodile. **Ma mère nous a quitté il y a trois mois.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux toutes les missions.**

 **\- Oui elle a travaillé jusqu'au bout, à ta mort il n'y en aura plus,** continua l'homme. **Dans cette lettre c'est une copie de mon testament. La moitié de ma fortune t'appartient l'autre sera pour Robin. Fais-en ce que tu en veux. Je veux juste que tu… Dracule est tiens n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Ce soir il le sera complètement,** sourit Shun.

 **\- Tant mieux, alors tu vivras encore un peu.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** demanda Dracule encore rouge de honte de la déclaration de son amant.

 **\- Qu'il vivra pour toi. Quand on s'est rencontré ce jour-là, il insistait pour être le dernier et le fardeau d'être à sa place je pensais qu'il se suiciderait à la mort de ma mère.**

… un silence se fit entre les hommes. Devant le regard insistant de tous sauf du gamin qui mangeait tranquillement en jouant avec son doudou, Shun répondit en déclarant haut et fort. **Effectivement, c'était mon projet initial, mais j'ai rencontré Dracule et j'ai renoncé à ça pour de bon.**

Tous furent soulagé et Dracule se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il le connaissait depuis toujours et n'avaient pas compris la profondeur de son mal être à l'époque. Il resserra ses poings. Cet idiot de Crocodile lui l'avait compris.

 **\- Dans ma famille être un garçon est une tare,** expliqua Crocodile en regardant Dracule dans les yeux. **Alors ce genre de pensée vous traverse parfois l'esprit et on reconnait ce regard de désespoir et d'abandon chez les autres. C'est bien que tu ne l'aies pas vu, ça veut dire que jamais tu n'y as pensé,** le rassura l'homme. **Bon Robin laissons-les. Bon anniversaire.**

 **\- Bon anniversaire,** sourit la jeune femme en repartant.

 **\- C'était bizarre,** fit Nami.

Les trois autres sourirent, oui ça l'était. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur toute première rencontre à quatre. Mais l'homme avait l'air d'avoir toujours pensé à son fils. Aucun ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Nami comprit alors elle se mit à parler de sa journée et de Yusuke. L'ambiance du début revint vite.

Après le restaurant ils étaient rentrés dans leur appart'. Ils avaient couché le petit et avait continué la fête. Maintenant Shun était avec Dracule dans sa chambre. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras quand celui-ci se rua dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

 **\- Je t'appartiens alors ne pense plus jamais à m'abandonner. Shun je t'aime, Shun… fait moi tien maintenant.**

Shun comprit le désarroi de son homme. Il l'embrassa avec passion et le souleva avant de le jeter sur le lit. Il vint le surplomber en se délestant de son haut. Dracule frissonnait d'appréhension sous lui. Ce soir il avait décidé d'être doux et de prendre son temps mais tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Vu l'excitation de son homme cette première fois ne serait pas douce, elle serait sauvage et peut être un peu brutale mais Dracule l'incitait à le faire. Il les déshabilla rapidement et sans préparation il s'insinua en lui. Dracule hurla entre douleur et plaisir, il pleura un peu mais ses larmes se firent vite de plaisir. Il criait encore et encore exhortant son amant à le faire sien. Leurs amis devaient les entendre mais tant pis. Ils comprendraient et eux, se laisseraient moquer le temps de se faire pardonner. Le petit était plus loin et avait le sommeil lourd alors ils allaient se donner à fond l'un à l'autre.

La nuit fut remplie d'orgasmes, de douces paroles et de cris de plaisir, jusqu'au matin. Et juste avant de s'endormir Dracule eut sa réponse.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi et je ne te quitterais pas. Merci de m'appartenir.**

Pour toute réponse Dracule se releva et l'embrassa. C'était avec plaisir. Et ce serait mentir que de nier que ce jour-là lui aussi avait été sauvé par les mots de Shun. Oui, il se sentait aussi à deux doigts d'y penser. La vie était rude et sans intérêt et Shun avait débarqué. Il lui avait maladroitement demandé de fonder une famille avec lui. Cela l'avait déstabilisé pour bien des raisons, mais en cet instant il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait aucun regret d'avoir répondu maladroitement « oui ».


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

 **Un OS encore sur Shun et Dracule bien entendu.**

 **Shun est froid et sans cœur il ne ressent aucun sentiment. Il appartient à un clan de yakusa. Dracule est tout le contraire, il ressent trop les émotions même celles des autres, la maladie de l'hyper-empathie. Je vous propose de voir ce que la rencontre des deux va donner.**

 **Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **OS 9 :**

Comme tous les midis, il venait sur le toit du gymnase pour manger son bento en paix. La fraiche brise du mois d'Avril portant la douce odeur des cerisiers était agréable. Pourtant le demi-sourire sur son visage n'avait rien avoir avec cela. Mais, il était plutôt dû à son camarade de classe. Celui-ci lui faisait face maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes. Il en profitait pour observer le moindre de ses gestes et surtout ses expressions faciales. Son sourire à lui s'agrandit un peu, pour la première fois de sa vie il était intrigué. Il désirait savoir pourquoi son camarade de classe le suivait depuis maintenant un bon mois. Pourtant il ne posa aucune question. L'autre avait l'air d'être enfin prêt à parler de lui-même. Alors il attendait patiemment, cela l'amusa. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne patiente ou même qui s'intéresse à autrui. Si elle le voyait en cet instant, sa mère serait surprise de le voir faire. Elle en deviendrait même folle. Elle qui le fuyait depuis douze ans.

Tout avait commencé l'année de ses cinq ans, par une banale entrevue entre ses parents et sa maîtresse d'école. Celle-ci avait contacté ses parents pour leur parler de sa façon d'être avec ses camarades d'école. Elle leurs avait conseillé d'aller voir une psychologue, car il avait du mal à s'intégrer. Le professeur de son frère ainé en avait profité pour faire la même demande pour son grand frère. Lui-même ayant quelques difficultés dans l'apprentissage de certaines règles sociales. Après plusieurs séances la psy les avait diagnostiqués psychopathe et sociopathe. Elle avait rassuré ses parents sur son frère, leur disant qu'il pourrait faire illusion après quelques séances et explication des coutumes sociales. Mais pour lui ce serait différent. Même si comme son frère il avait l'intelligence de comprendre il n'avait pas l'envie de se conformer au moule, il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle avait déclaré qu'il était inapte à la vie sociale, qu'il serait un électron libre et surtout qu'il ne ressentirait rien pour personne son quotient émotionnel frôlant le zéro. Lui s'en était complètement foutu. Cela ne l'avait pas plus touché que cela. Son frère avait fait des séances mais lui non. La psy déclarant que cela ne servirait vraiment à rien. Il en avait bien conscience lui-même, mais aujourd'hui il ne savait pas quoi faire et cela le touchait un minimum. Alors il laissa le temps faire. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son camarade se jeta à ses pieds, en se prosternant devant lui.

* * *

Mars, nouvelle année scolaire et nouveau lycée pour lui. Une fois de plus ses parents l'avaient changé pour ne pas poser de problème à son ancien établissement, il avait fait une crise en plein milieu de la cour. A l'âge de cinq ans, il avait été diagnostiqué Hyper-empathique. Il avait la capacité de tous ressentir venant des autres. Si une personne était triste il l'était aussi, si une personne se faisait mal, il avait mal avec elle. Alors parfois il se faisait totalement submerger et il tombait à terre en hurlant jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Ses parents trop honteux l'envoyaient alors dans une nouvelle structure.

Le premier jour avait été un vrai calvaire. Il évitait tout le monde et cela lui avait à peu près réussi. Etait alors arrivé la dernière heure. Il avait biologie. Le professeur lui indiqua une place à côté d'un autre élève, au début il hésita mais alla s'installer. Il pensait être assaillit mais il ne ressentit rien. Il se rapprocha un peu mais toujours rien, l'autre le dévisagea d'un regard noir vide de toute émotion. Il se rassit normalement et se promit de refaire l'expérience. Ce qu'il fit le lendemain. Il s'installa à nouveau à ses côtés et encore pareil, le vide sidéral. Cela lui plut et à partir de là il le suivit tant qu'il put s'asseyant le plus possible à ses côtés. Un mois venait de passer et depuis une semaine il avait trouvé la cachette de l'autre pour la pause déjeuner. Le toit du gymnase, personne n'y allait généralement car il était difficile d'accès. Un intérieur assez bancal et un extérieur encore plus détruit. Les deux passaient par l'intérieur mais il fallait faire attention car l'escalier était cassé en de nombreux endroits. Malgré tout il l'avait suivi. Les premiers jours il était resté sur le pas de la porte. Puis depuis deux jours il l'avait rejoint peu à peu. Aujourd'hui il était prêt à parler. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et ensuite il se jeta à ses pieds où il se prosterna.

* * *

Un long silence se fit sur le toit du gymnase. Tout semblait figé, seule la douce brise faisait bouger quelques mèches de leurs cheveux, donnant un peu de vie à la scène. Les deux se faisaient toujours face, mais en cet instant l'un observait celui prosterné et l'autre ne savait plus quoi faire, ni dire. D'un coup, un flot de parole ininterrompue s'éleva dans le silence.

 **\- Shun-san, pardon de te déranger. Je suis Dracule Mihawk j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis dans ta classe. Je ferais ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi rester à tes côtés.**

 **\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?**

 **\- Je me mets à ton service.**

 **\- Qu'y gagnes-tu ?**

 **\- Je suis hyper-empathique. Je ressens toute les émotions physique et psychique des gens et toi…**

 **\- Je suis sociopathe et psychopathe, je ne ressens rien,** déclara posément Shun qui voyait où voulait en venir l'autre.

 **\- Tu es un havre de paix pour moi,** confirma Dracule.

 **\- A mon service ? Que pourrais-tu faire pour moi ?**

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras,** s'empressa de dire l'hyper-empathique.

 **\- Et en contrepartie ?** Se renseigna le sociopathe.

 **\- Laisse-moi dormir dans tes bras. Pardon je dors très mal et avec toi je ne devrais pas… je pense pouvoir dormir.**

Shun regarda l'autre pendant de longues minutes, différentes idées se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Il se sentit à la fois intrigué et amusé par tout cela. Mais en même temps blasé, il s'attendait à autre chose. Non pour tout dire, au fond cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Les problèmes de l'autre n'étaient pas les siens. Cela ne le concernait pas, mais si l'autre voulait rester à ses côtés pourquoi pas ? Il se mit à réfléchir intensément au pour et au contre puis se rappela une chose. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie, qu'on lui avait toujours refusé sous prétexte de ne pas pouvoir s'en occuper. Ne pas avoir assez de cœur pour cela. Mais, celui-là ça devrait le faire et ainsi il prouverait qu'il en est capable.

 **\- Ok, a une condition.**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Tu feras tous ce que je dis.**

 **\- Oui.**

Shun regarda autour de lui, que pouvait-il lui demander pour preuve de sa bonne volonté. Il se rappela alors un manga qu'il avait lu et voulu reproduire la scène. Il enleva sa chaussure et retira sa chaussette et la tendit vers l'autre toujours prosterné devant lui.

 **\- Relève la tête.**

Dracule s'exécuta et découvrit le pied devant lui. Il hésita un instant et de ses deux mains il agrippa avec douceur le membre lui faisant fasse. Il avait bien compris l'ordre venant de son camarade et d'un doux baiser l'embrassa comme contrat à cette promesse. Il vit un doux sourire naitre sur les lèvres de Shun et le pied de celui-ci reprit sa place à terre. Shun lui fit signe de venir s'allonger sur son torse se qu'il fit. Une main vint caresser sa chevelure.

 **\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Je te promets d'être un bon maître.**

 **\- Merci Shun-sama,** ne put que répondre Mihawk qui s'endormait tranquillement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si seul en lui. Alors si pour un peu de repos et de silence il devait être un animal de compagnie il l'acceptait. La main dans ses cheveux tira dessus et il ouvrit les yeux de douleur et tomba dans le regard glacial de son maître.

 **\- Un chien, un chat ou un loup, je ne sais pas ce que tu es.**

 **\- Wouh ouu !** hurla Dracule.

 **\- Un loup, superbe. Dors bien mon loup, cet après midi on reste ici.**

Dracule reposa sa tête sur le torse de son maître et s'endormit sous les battements de cœur de Shun. Il ne se réveilla que de longues heures plus tard. Le lycée étant finit il se leva attendit un ordre mais celui-ci ne venant pas il partit. Il entendit Shun descendre à sa suite mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne devait rien attendre de lui sauf quelques heures de répit et cela lui suffisait.

* * *

Il passa le grand portail de la demeure et traversa la longue allée de sable, bordée de pierre. De chaque côté le jardin était verdoyant. Les jardiniers avaient magnifiquement taillé les arbustes, certains représentants des animaux tel qu'un ibis, ou encore des carpes koi. Les fleurs des cerisiers embaumaient le lieu et les autres fleurs resplendissait au soleil. Pourtant lui n'y fit pas trop attention il était dans ses pensées, à un moment il releva la tête et aperçut le haut du pont surplombant l'étang du jardin. Il y allait souvent se promener dessus depuis son enfance mais aujourd'hui il voulait juste se coucher dans son futon et dormir.

Il passa enfin la porte d'entrée de la maison on le salua, il répondit d'un signe de tête tout en se délestant de son sac de cours ainsi que de sa veste. Tranquillement, il reprit son chemin comme si de rien était. Sur son trajet on lui parlait et il répondait ce qu'il fallait. Dans cette maison il y avait beaucoup de monde mais personne qui l'intéressait. Seul son aîné avait encore un semblant d'intérêt pour lui. Mais celui-ci avait déménagé pour vivre avec son compagnon. Lui aurait dit « son animal de compagnie ».

Le blond était extravagant et portait toujours des lunettes de soleil et un manteau en plumes roses, il l'avait donc surnommé « le flamand ». Son frère avait ri et depuis cela avait été adopté. Lui-même avait ri la première fois qu'ils les avaient vus ensemble. Cela avait surpris tout le monde, c'était la première fois qu'il rigolait. Quand il s'était enfin calmé il avait expliqué « on se croirait au Zoo, un flamand rose et un Crocodile -prénom de son frère-. Vous savez que vous êtes ennemis naturels. » Son aîné avait explosé de rire. Le blond lui avait souri et tendu sa main vers lui et avait déclarer « Doflamingo Don Quichotte, tout le monde m'appelle Doffy, enchanté de te rencontrer ». L'ensemble des personnes alentours avaient déglutis avec difficulté appréhendant sa réaction et Crocodile s'était presque étouffé quand il l'avait vu prendre la main de son amant et répondre « Shun ravi de te rencontrer », avec un grand sourire. Tous étaient restés silencieux. Lui avait ri pour la seconde fois. Depuis il n'avait plus jamais ri, mais parfois il décochait un sourire devant les réactions du blond.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte de sa chambre, alla s'étaler sur son lit et ferma ses yeux, il vit alors le visage de son camarade de classe Dracule Mihawk. Lui aussi arrivait à le faire sourire, peut-être qu'il allait enfin… il ne savait quoi… vivre ? Peut-être ? C'est ce que lui disait son frère tout le temps « les autres te font vivre ». Il verrait bien, pour l'instant il avait enfin un animal de compagnie et cela lui allait. Il ferma les yeux et dormit quelques heures avant le repas. Il était crevé, avec son loup dans les bras, il avait pris une mauvaise position toute l'après midi et n'avaient pas pu dormir contrairement à l'autre.

* * *

Quand il arriva chez lui, le silence raisonna. Il se mit à faire ses devoirs et consulta les livres des cours qu'il avait séché pour rattraper son retard de lui-même. Il demanderait les cours à la déléguée de classe le lendemain. Il avait pu voir qu'elle avait une bonne écriture et contre un repas de midi elle n'était pas contre de prêter ses notes pour en faire des photocopies. Cela le rassura. Ensuite, il entendit son père entrer. Il alla le saluer mais n'eut qu'un regard noir.

 **\- Tu es de corvée de cuisine cette semaine comme ta mère n'est pas là.**

Il répondit « oui » de la tête. Une semaine par mois c'était comme cela, sa mère partait le fuyant. Elle détestait le voir quand elle était indisposée. Le voir se tenir le ventre chaque fois qu'elle avait mal la mettait dans une colère folle. Bien d'autres choses aussi. Alors elle profitait de cette semaine pour quitter la maison. Son père aussi le faisait parfois. Il avait donc pris l'habitude d'être seul. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui malgré tout il n'était pas triste, ou en colère comme son père. Mais plutôt heureux. Il avait pris Shun dans ses bras, il avait trouvé un certain allié, un être parfait pour lui. Il avait un peu peur de ce vide en l'autre et ce silence. Mais il avait pu dormir quelques heures.

 **\- Dracule je ne rentrerais pas demain soir,** raisonna la voix de son père.

 **\- Bien.**

Il sourit, il aurait ainsi encore plus de silence. Il allait pouvoir faire tranquillement ses exercices pour remettre en place ses barrières de défense mentale.

* * *

Cours de sport, il tenait fermement le pull de Shun. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage. Tous ses camarades étaient émotionnellement en surchauffe. L'exaspération, la colère, le dégout, l'ennui, l'excitation -de partir courir ou plus sexuelle, les filles étant en short- et bien d'autres. Lui était à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Malgré sa semaine sans parents, ses exercices et la présence de Shun à ses côtés, il n'arrivait plus à se gérer. Sa main resserra instinctivement plus le pull de son camarade.

 **\- Partez faire dix fois le tour du stade,** retentit la voix du prof de sport.

Mihawk couina dans le dos de son camarade. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et le vit sautiller sur place. Il ne dit rien attendant la suite. Depuis une semaine il le testait, il voulait voir toutes ses réactions et pour l'instant il avait été très amusé. Son loup était divertissant et était un bon sujet d'étude. Tout le monde lui disait toujours d'étudier les émotions des autres, là, il avait le sujet idéal pour cela.

 **\- Je…**

Dracule ne dit rien de plus mais ses yeux suppliants parlaient pour lui. Pourtant Shun ne fit rien de plus, il se dégagea de sa prise et partit à quelques mètres de lui sur la piste. Là, il s'échauffa en faisant des petites foulées et en s'étirant. Il observait son camarade qui hésitait toujours à le rejoindre. Pas loin d'eux, il entendit trois filles parlementer avec le professeur qui commençait à s'énerver. Mihawk se tordit en mettant une main sur son ventre et une autre sur son cœur. Mais contre tout attente vint rejoindre Shun. Celui-ci sourit de son courage car il devait lui en falloir quand on le regardait bien. Il était blanc comme un linge. Le jeune homme malgré tout se mit en mouvement. Mais quand les trois filles passèrent devant lui, Shun le vit retenir un cri et vaciller, c'est pour cela qu'il s'avança vers lui et le rattrapa quand il s'évanouit.

 **\- Je l'amène à l'infirmerie,** déclara Shun d'une voix froide qu'il accentua d'un regard noir vers le professeur pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de refus.

 **\- Comme tu veux,** lui répondit le professeur après avoir bien vu que Mihawk ne faisait pas semblant.

Shun le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta vers l'infirmerie. Il entendit des murmures en tout genre, sur lui, sur Dracule et leur relation depuis une semaine. Il s'en foutait, il snoba tout le monde et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie qui a cette heure-ci serait un havre de paix pour eux deux.

Il fut ravi de voir que la pièce était vide, même de son infirmière. Il allongea délicatement Dracule sur le lit et tira le rideau pour leur donner plus d'intimité. Shun détailla son camarade. Il faut dire que depuis un mois il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de l'observer. Il sourit de le voir si paisible, endormi. Son corps était long et fin mais paraissait musclé. Il était grand comme lui, avait des cheveux noir corbeau comme lui, seul leurs yeux différaient, lui les avait noirs comme ses cheveux ceux qui lui donnait l'air encore plus froid et insensible qu'il ne l'était, d'après son frère. Alors que Dracule les avait dorés. Il approcha une main de la chemise du jeune dormeur et la déboutonna lentement avant de faire glisser les pans de chaque côté de son torse. Il put voir les muscles saillants de son abdomen. Il toucha du bout des doigts la peau qui frémit au contact. Il tomba alors dans les yeux de l'autre qui s'éveillait. Les deux restèrent un long moment à se regarder. Puis Dracule détourna le regard en rougissant et commença à bégayer :

 **\- Pardon… merc-merci… je… je…**

 **\- C'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- C'est gênant,** hésita le jeune homme.

 **\- Accouche !**

 **\- Justement… elles avaient les règles, c'est pour ça qu'elles ne voulaient pas faire de sport. Leur douleur aux trois était insupportable. Comme pour ma mère elle me fuit quand elle les a… ou… elle me frappe car elle pense que je me moque d'elle….**

 **\- Ferme là !** Gronda la voix de Shun. Il agrippa la chemise de Dracule et le souleva un peu. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ceux de Dracule étaient larmoyants de trop plein d'émotions et ceux de Shun étaient vides et froids. Drac' frissonna d'appréhension. **Je me fous de ta vie. Quand tu es avec moi tu as le droit de ressentir la douleur des autres, des filles, mais tu n'en es pas une.** Shun fit glisser sa main sur l'entrejambe de son camarade. **Là ce n'est pas un vagin alors soit un homme. La vie est dure fait avec, maintenant pousse toi, moi aussi j'ai sommeil.**

Dracule fit une place dans le lit, Shun s'allongea à ses côtés puis le plaqua contre son torse. Les yeux dorés papillonnèrent, il ne comprenait pas mais ce n'était pas grave. Car là à cet instant il ne ressentait plus rien, ni douleur, ni gêne, ni chagrin. Il enfouit alors son visage plus contre le torse de l'autre et Shun caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

 **\- Bon loup.**

* * *

Shun râlait qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici. Il regarda autour de lui. Il souffla. Non vraiment venir à cette fête était stupide. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était laissé emporter par la fougue de Dracule et qu'il avait promis d'être un bon maître. Son loup le perdrait il en était sûr.

 _Tout avait commencé trois jours plus tôt. Il était tranquillement assis sur le toit du Gymnase, il s'était posté au seul endroit ombragé afin d'y manger son sandwich. On était mi-juin et le soleil dardait de ses puissants rayons. Il était difficile de rester trop longtemps dehors, mais cela restait mieux que de se mélanger aux autres dans le réfectoire. Il laissa son regard déambuler autour de lui et soupira. Dans un mois ce serait la saison des pluies et son ancien repère pour cette époque avait été soudainement envahi par un groupe de fille trop pipelette pour y retourner. Et là il ne voyait pas où manger à l'abris de l'eau. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions quand tout à coup Drac' avait débarqué en tapant la porte de fer et avait accourut vers lui._

 _ **\- Shun- sama on a des invitations. Tenez !**_ _Il tendit une enveloppe. L'autre la prit en faisant la tête mais lui était heureux alors il reprit._ _ **C'est Boa Hancock-chan qui nous invite, c'est ce samedi chez elle. Elle fait une grosse fête. Shun-sama vous m'y accompagnez ? Cela lui fera plaisir. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle serait heureuse de vous y voir et moi je… ce sera ma première fête,**_ _confessa à mi-voix le brun aux yeux dorés._

 _ **\- Tu veux vraiment y aller ?**_ _Un mouvement de tête rapide et énergique lui répondit à l'affirmative. Shun se tut et fixa son regard noir droit dans celui de l'autre afin de le faire mijoter. Il en profita pour détailler les expressions faciales de son loup. Il était si facile à lire. Avec le temps il s'était fait à sa présence à ses côtés presque toute la journée. Il sourit de le voir faire, on aurait pu voir sa queue de loup bouger ainsi que ses oreilles. Il devrait lui en acheter ça serait marrant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent plus à cette idée. En plus, il appréciait que le garçon se soit mis à le vouvoyer depuis qu'il était devenu son maître._ _ **Et je serais ton chaperon c'est ça ?**_ _Un murmure lui répondit « oui ». Shun se mit à marmonner assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende._ _ **Ce n'est pas comme t'accompagner au cinéma, au karaoké, dans un café ou faire des magasins. Là on peut tout faire pour éviter le monde.**_ _Puis contre tout attente sa voix s'éleva faisant sursauter son animal._ _ **Bon j'accepte à une condition.**_

 _ **\- Laquelle ?**_ _Se renseigna le jeune homme ravi de la réponse._

 _ **\- Le mois prochain c'est la saison des pluies et tu dois me trouver un endroit où je pourrais manger tranquille à l'abris du monde et de l'eau.**_

 _ **\- Je sais,**_ _fit Dracule._ _ **Il y a dans l'école une association de lecture, elle se trouve au troisième étage du bâtiment C, la salle est toujours vide. J'y vais souvent quand je ne peux pas être avec vous et j'y ai mangé seul souvent les trois premières semaines de mon arrivée, où quand vous n'êtes pas là.**_

 _ **\- Bien alors compte sur moi pour Samedi.**_

Mais là il se fustigeait mentalement d'avoir si vite accepté. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il arpentait la maison de Boa à la recherche de Dracule. La jeune femme elle était avec sa cours. Pas la peine d'aller la voir pour se renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouvait son loup. Il se fit bousculer par un gars d'une autre classe. Cette fille était vraiment populaire. Elle avait invité les cinq classes de leur niveau et tous avaient dû répondre présent vu la foule dans la demeure. Heureusement que celle-ci était immense. _Belle et riche,_ pensa Shun, c'est comme ça qu'on la qualifiait et « _l'impératrice_ » lui allait bien comme surnom. Surtout quand on la voyait ainsi entourée de lèches culs. Il se fit encore pousser et en plus celui-là le rabroua, mais il ne répondit rien, l'autre avait l'air complètement saoul. Il se dirigea plus loin et regarda son portable. Vingt et une heure trente et tous étaient ivre. Cela le soulait. Dracule lui avait envoyé un message une heure auparavant pour dire qu'il était arrivé. Lui n'avait pas pu venir avant. Il tapa un sms à son loup qui répondit rapidement.

 _ **\- Salle de bain du premier étage à droite de l'escalier.**_

Il monta alors le retrouver en slalomant entre les danseurs, les buveurs et les couples en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cela le saoula encore plus. Il arriva devant la porte et tapa. Dracule chouina alors il ouvrit. Il le trouva allongé par terre recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les yeux dorés larmoyants de son loup vinrent capter son regard avant de bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Shun, excédé de la situation, ferma à clé derrière lui et s'assit en face de son animal et le fixa durement.

 **\- Shun-sama pardon… je…**

 **\- La douleur, la jalousie, la frustration, quelle mauvaise émotion te bloque comme ça,** souffla Shun.

 **\- La luxure,** murmura Dracule.

Shun le regarda un long moment, il examina les attitudes de l'autre. La luxure était un sentiment assez vaste en fait. Mais un geste de la main de Dracule lui fit comprendre. De son pied il tapa dans la main de son camarade qui se retira de l'endroit ou elle s'était logée. Il poussa sur le corps avachi devant lui afin de dégager un peu plus ce que voulait cacher Dracule. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il caressa de son pied l'objet de sa découverte et son loup gémit.

 **\- Je ne savais pas qu'une louve en chaleur faisait ce genre de bruit,** se moqua Shun.

 **\- Shun-sama… pitié.**

 **\- Combien de couple le font et je ne parle pas de simple baiser, je parle de l'acte en lui-même.**

 **\- Cinq.**

 **\- Oh je vois et tu t'attendais à quoi ? A un groupe de jeune de dix-sept ans jouant aux cartes en buvant du thé ?**

 **\- Shun-sama…** gémit Dracule dont le sexe en érection était encore titillé par le pied de son maître.

 **\- Tu me traînes ici et maintenant quoi ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?** **Franchement qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre !** Shun regarda l'autre pleurer en silence et arrêta de jouer avec son érection. **Tu n'as qu'à te faire du bien.**

 **\- Non… c'est malsain.**

 **\- Alors débrouille toi ! Je ne te toucherais pas.** Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Shun abdiqua il avait promis d'être un bon maître, **si c'est ailleurs qu'ici ça ira ?** Un « oui » passa la bouche du garçon. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro **. Viens me chercher !... C'est bon je t'expliquerais !... Ça va te plaire promis.** Il raccrocha.

Plus un bruit ne se fit pendant un long moment. Le portable de Shun vibra. Il se releva après avoir consulté le message. Il agrippa son animal et le traîna à sa suite. Il repartit comme il était venu sans que personne ne le calcule. Devant la maison une voiture noire l'attendait. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et projeta Dracule sur la banquette avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle.

 **\- Démarre,** claqua sa voix froide de toute émotion avant de donner une quelconque raison à son appel. Le chauffeur s'exécuta ayant l'habitude. **Ici ça ira !** Claqua à nouveau la voix de Shun.

Dracule gémit mais son maître qui le surplombait avait l'air vraiment furieux. Il ouvrit son pantalon et se caressa à travers le tissu du caleçon. Le passager avant les regardait et chuchota un truc au conducteur. Celui-ci regarda dans le rétroviseur et trouva Shun quelque peu différent.

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- C'est bon, il est malade. Hyper-Empathique.** Shun expliqua tout et ce qui c'était passé dans la maison.

Plus un mot ne se fit et le conducteur alla se garer, là il passa la tête à l'arrière.

 **\- Ici on sera tranquille.**

Shun agrippa le pantalon de Dracule qui avait du mal à continuer et le lui retira ainsi que ses chaussures. Il le laissa en chaussette et chemise à manche courte. Ensuite, il releva son loup et s'assit au centre de la banquette avant de l'installer confortablement sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Il agrippa d'un main ferme la nuque de l'animal en rut et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ne le laissant à peine respirer. Dracule s'échauffa et se masturba entre les bras protecteurs de son maître.

 **\- Juste des baisers, je ne t'offrirais que cela,** souffla Shun.

 **\- Merci Shun-sama, han, han… merci,** pleurait Dracule.

Shun le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Au bout d'un long moment. Shun en avait assez, l'autre n'arrivait à rien et pleurait de douleur et de frustration. Il bloqua le visage de l'homme contre son épaule et regarda les deux hommes devant. Le passager faisait une fellation au conducteur. Shun sourit, il fit bouger de position son loup et le tourna vers l'avant de la voiture la bloquant contre son torse. Il alla ensuite chercher tant bien que mal la tête blonde du passager avant et la retira du sexe du conducteur brun.

 **\- Shun,** râla l'homme.

 **\- Cro' la ferme ! Mon animal en a plus besoin que toi et puis il te finira plus tard. Toi écarte plus tes cuisses !** ordonna-t-il à Dracule.

Le brun aux yeux dorés larmoyant s'exécuta rapidement l'envie de Cro' le prenant totalement et plaça ses pieds sur chaque fauteuil devant lui laissant son sexe à découvert. Shun y enfourcha la tête blonde qui ne se débattit pas. D'une main libre il masturba son homme tout en faisant feuler le jeune homme de plaisir à l'aide de sa bouche.

 **\- Han ! Han ! Je vais venir…**

 **\- Ah ouais !** fit Shun. **Dis-moi Doffy ton trip c'est bien les gorges profondes et avaler ?**

Mais avant toute réponse Shun poussa la tête du blond, enfonçant plus le sexe de Dracule dans sa bouche et sa gorge, puis il imprima un mouvement rapide et brutal qui fit hurler son loup. Dracule se contracta et éjacula dans la bouche de son amant d'un soir et son cri ressemblait à celui d'un loup - demande à l'oreille de son maître -. Cro' en frissonna de plaisir et récupéra son animal blond, son flamant si luxueux avec le sperme d'un autre dégoulinant des commissures de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec fougue avant de le remettre en action sur son sexe. Tout comme Shun quelque seconde plus tôt il lui fit faire un va et vient des plus énergiques en gorge profonde et se soulagea dans l'antre chaud de sa gorge. Doffy se retira un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait vraiment ça et Cro' aussi vu son visage de contentement. Les deux se fixèrent un moment avant de revenir sur leurs invités à l'arrière. Shun s'était assis contre une potière et avait allongé ses jambes. Il avait alors mieux installé son animal contre son torse et l'enveloppait de ses bras. L'autre avait enfoui son visage dans le t-shirt de son maître et avait fermé ses yeux.

 **\- Tu nous écoute en fait !** Fit Cro' en rigolant en s'adressant à son frère. Mais il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir des plus dur.

 **\- Je… je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi,** murmura Dracule.

 **\- De plus en plus exigent !** Tonna la voix de Shun.

 **\- Ma mère…** Dracule se tut se rappelant que son maître détestait qu'il se plaigne, mais montra son dos, ne voulant vraiment pas rentrer. Des hématomes le rougissaient. **J'ai découvert qu'elle trompait mon père.**

 **\- Comment ?** Se renseigna Doffy.

 **\- Elle était au téléphone et je ressentais toutes ses émotions, elle était heureuse et amoureuse. Je croyais que c'était mon père. J'étais aussi heureux car en ce moment ce n'était pas très cool entre eux. Puis j'ai reçu un texto de mon père qui disait «** _ **dis à ta mère de raccrocher je dois lui parler**_ **». Et je n'ai pas pu me retenir c'est sorti tout seul, j'ai dit «** _ **tu trompes papa ?**_ **». Là, elle a lâché le téléphone et s'est jetée sur moi. Elle a attrapé sa ceinture et m'a frappé avec en hurlant sur moi. C'était hier soir. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais depuis je l'évite. De toute façon elle me hait.**

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques minutes. Shun caressait les cheveux bruns de son loup.

 **\- Dort !** Ordonna-t-il en continuant de le caresser. **Bon loup.**

 **\- Bon loup,** fit Crocodile en rigolant.

 **\- Noble et fier, comme lui, du moins il le sera après son éducation.**

 **\- Et tu l'éduques comment ?** Lui demanda son grand frère.

 **\- Laisse-les,** le sermonna Doffy, **ce soir vous dormez à la maison.**

Les deux frères ne répondirent rien et Shun écouta son loup dormir entre ses bras. Il ne savait pas comment l'élever pour l'instant, mais il allait y réfléchir intensément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dracule se réveilla dans un lit inconnu. Il se sentait bien et reposé cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Son regard accrocha un réveil qui n'était pas le sien ainsi qu'une porte de couleur bleu clair qu'il ne reconnut pas, la sienne étant blanche. Il regarda l'heure inscrite sur le réveil. Onze heures trente. Cela ne le dérangea pas trop c'était dimanche matin. Il voulut bouger, mais il sentit une résistance. De ses deux mains il tâtonna et sentit de la peau. Son regard tomba sur deux bras l'enserrant. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment les reconnaissants. Puis il se dégagea doucement d'eux sans réveiller leur propriétaire. Il découvrit qu'il était en caleçon. Ses habits traînaient à ses pieds il en profita pour les récupérer et se vêtir en silence. Avant de quitter la pièce il regarda Shun endormi. Il sourit de le voir si calme et serein, on aurait dit un enfant. Il sortit en silence et se retrouva dans un salon. Là, deux hommes déjeunaient tranquillement assis sur un canapé. Un plateau repas bien garni était sur la table basse devant eux.

 **\- Doffy regarde, nous avons un loup dans le salon !** S'exclama Cro' en rigolant.

 **\- Tu es stupide parfois,** souffla le blond. **Dracule rejoint nous. Je suis Doflamingo dit Doffy ou le flamand par Shun. Et lui c'est mon petit-ami et le grand frère de Shun Crocodile dit Cro'.**

 **\- Une vraie ménagerie,** fit une voix dans le dos de Dracule.

 **\- Shun-sama…**

 **\- T'inquiète, tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Bon allons manger.**

Shun passa son bras autour du cou de son camarade et l'entraina vers les autres. Dracule s'assit mais il était mal à l'aise entre les trois autres. Il observa les deux frères se disputer et le blond temporiser en se moquant. Puis Crocodile embrassa fougueusement son petit-ami et Shun râla de leur dévergondage de bon matin. Puis Doffy se rapprocha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta mais le laissa faire.

 **\- Mange cela te fera du bien. Après tu prendras une douche et je te mettrais de la crème dans le dos ça te fera du bien.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- C'est normal, tu es précieux pour Shun alors tu l'es pour nous aussi.** Voyant la surprise sur le visage de Dracule, Doffy continua. **Crois-moi, il t'apprécie, même si jamais il ne te le dira. Il n'a même pas voulu qu'on te porte hier et il s'est occupé de toi tout seul.**

Dracule sourit en repensant au fait qu'il était en caleçon et dans ses bras à son réveil. Rassuré il prit son déjeuner en écoutant les trois autres. Quand le déjeuner fut fini comme promis, le blond l'entraina dans la salle de bain de sa chambre et Drac' se rafraîchit. Ensuite, Doffy s'occupa de son dos. C'est vrai que sa crème lui fit du bien. Les deux hommes passèrent un peu de temps à discuter ensemble et ils s'entendirent bien. Le brun passa la journée chez eux et à la fin de celle-ci, tous le raccompagnèrent chez lui. Il rentra la peur au ventre mais il avait passé un bon dimanche. Alors il fit profil bas et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **\- J'ai réfléchi, l'autre jour tu m'as dit que tes défenses de barrière mentale s'effondraient facilement. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui s'est produit ?**

 **\- Rien, je veux dire, rien de plus que la normale. Ma mère me hait et trompe mon père mais avant ça ce n'était pas la joie entre eux.**

 **\- Et dans ta vie à toi ?**

 **\- A part vous rencontrer et dormir mieux, rien. Je ne comprends pas je pensais justement… vous me faites un bien fou mais…**

 **\- Prends ça et lis. Je pense qu'il te manque un truc essentiel. Une activité sportive ou de réflexion.**

Dracule regarda, il y avait des prospectus sur les clubs de natation, tennis, escrime, shogi, échec…

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop,** hésita le loup.

 **\- Ne discute pas tu as besoin d'aide.** Il agrippa son animal et vint l'assoir sur ses cuisses en le forçant à le regarder. **Ecoute moi bien ! J'ai pensé que tu devrais faire de la natation et de l'escrime. Ce sont deux sports qui t'aideront à développer ton endurance, mais aussi ton mental, ils vont te permettre de te concentrer sur un objectif. Tu pourras ainsi reconstruire tes défenses en étant entouré. Ce sera un bon exercice pour toi. L'escrime t'apprendra aussi à te défendre et la natation te musclera plus tout le corps de façon homogène.** Shun glissa ses mains sous le pull de Dracule et effleura ses abdos avant de remonter sur son torse. **N'ais-je pas dit que je voulais que tu sois un homme et pas que mentalement.**

 **\- Shun-sama,** feula Drac' de bien-être.

 **\- Un homme prend ce qu'il veut,** s'amusa Shun.

A cette phrase l'homme dans ses bras perdit toute retenue et s'empara de son visage de ses deux mains et de ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser fut sauvage puis plus doux. Lui-même vint mettre ses mains sur les reins de son animal qu'il caressa avec douceur. Il se câlinèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

 **\- Merci Shun-sama…** il voulut demander pourquoi mais se contint. L'autre pourrait ne pas apprécier et maintenant il le laissait se reposer contre son torse. Alors il ne dit rien et apprécia l'instant.

 **\- Tu devrais aussi faire un jeu de stratégie cela sera bon pour ta concentration. Tu es intelligent, je suis sûr que cela te plaira. Et puis tu passeras moins de temps chez toi. Moi je vais allez au club de biologie cela m'aidera dans ma future carrière. Je viendrais aussi avec toi dans un club de jeu de stratégie, choisis je m'en fous.**

 **\- Merci. Votre future carrière ?**

 **\- Je veux être médecin. Plus précisément chirurgien.**

Dracule ne répondit rien et l'embrassa.

 **\- Pour vous porter chance Shun-sama.**

 **\- N'en profite pas trop non plus.** Puis il bloqua mieux son loup entre ses bras. **Maintenant repose toi ! Tu as des cernes.**

Le loup ne répondit rien et s'endormit rapidement c'est vrai qu'il avait du sommeil à rattraper. Shun aussi ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

* * *

Ce matin, en arrivant à l'école, Dracule avait trouvé une lettre dans son casier. Celle-ci était dans une enveloppe blanche avec son nom calligraphié parfaitement bien. Il la porta à son nez, il y avait bien une bonne odeur émanant d'elle. Cela le fit sourire. Il avait d'abord été surpris mais la curiosité avait pris l'avantage et il s'était empressé d'aller dans sa salle de classe et de l'ouvrir. Dessus il y lut :

 _Cher Dracule,_

 _Peux-tu me rejoindre à midi derrière le bâtiment B près du parterre d'Hortensias._

 _Je dois te parler merci._

 _B._

Dracule sourit cela devait être la future déclaration d'amour d'une fille. Depuis plus d'un an qu'il était dans cette école c'était sa première déclaration. Il avait bien reçu des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin. Ceux-ci étaient sur son bureau à son arrivée. Il en avait été heureux et triste à la fois car il n'avait pas su qui les lui avait offerts. Cependant, Shun, lui s'était fait un plaisir d'aider à tout manger. Alors en mars pour la White Day il avait fait des cookies qu'il avait mis en libre-service dans la salle réservé à leur année d'étude. Avec un mot « _merci à toutes pour la Saint-Valentin_ ». Beaucoup s'étaient servis, même des hommes. En même temps, il y en avait des dizaines. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Shun et Doffy pour les faire. Le blond lui avait dit que deux beaux garçons comme lui et Shun devraient avoir plein de déclarations. En entendant ça le frère aîné de Shun avait ri en disant que « _seule une folle pourrait tomber amoureuse de Shun_ ». Lui, cela ne l'avait pas fit rire. Son maître était spécial mais il était quelqu'un de bien quand on apprenait à le connaitre. Il regarda encore la lettre et se promit d'y aller même s'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

A midi, il était au rendez-vous. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand un jeune homme de son âge apparut devant lui. Il ne se sentit pas du tout en danger sentant la furieuse envie de l'autre de lui crier son amour et de l'embrasser. Il recula d'un pas. L'autre inspira et déclara :

 **\- Je t'aime veux-tu sortir avec moi ?**

 **\- Pardon, je te remercie pour ces sentiments mais je ne connais même pas ton nom ?**

 **\- Baggy !**

 **\- Baggy je suis désolé je…**

 **\- C'est parce que je suis un homme… je croyais….**

 **\- Non, pas de problème avec cela c'est juste que…**

 **\- C'est ce Shun !** s'énerva le jeune homme. **Il te traite avec indifférence et te prend pour son chien.**

 **\- Son loup,** murmura Dracule pour lui-même en souriant.

 **\- C'est un salaud !** S'exclama Baggy.

 **\- La ferme !** S'écria Dracule. **Tu ne le connais pas. Comment peux-tu le juger ?** Le sang de Draule ne fit qu'un tour, comment pouvait-il émettre un jugement sur Shun. Il était furieux, il ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal de l'homme qui le soutenait depuis plus d'un an. **C'est un homme bien, il me fait du bien. Je ne parle pas de…** Dracule hésita il était à la recherche de ses mots. **Je veux dire… il est intelligent, et honnête. Il prend soin de moi à sa façon. Il me protège et quand il me touche… les rares fois où ses mains me frôle je… ses baisers me font…** Dracule se stoppa et il comprit pour la première fois ses propres sentiments. Alors il les cria afin de les exorciser, de mettre du réel dessus. **Je l'aime, « oui », je sais qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais et je ne le lui dirais jamais mais je l'aime.**

C'était dit. Dracule se tut mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps son cœur battait fort et c'était de son fait et non de celui d'une tierce personne. Baggy s'approcha et Dracule recula mais se retrouva bloqué contre un mur. L'autre leva la main, Dracule ressentit une profonde fureur venir de l'autre, il ferma les yeux attendit mais il ne ressentit rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et Shun était là devant lui faisant barrage de son corps. Il tordait le poignet de Baggy. Sa voix s'éleva froide et limpide :

 **\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher ce qui m'appartient. Maintenant dégage.**

L'autre ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant. Shun se retourna vers Dracule et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise d'été et le bloqua au mur. Il fixa durement le brun aux yeux dorés et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Shun-sama…**

 **\- Bon loup, mais ne part plus sans me le dire. Tu sais bien que sans moi il t'arrive toujours des trucs bizarres, dois-je tout te citer ?**

 **\- Shun-sama…**

 **\- Ferme-là et suis-moi, on part.**

Shun agrippa la main de Dracule et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils sortirent du lycée et se dirigèrent vers le premier bus. Après un long trajet et de nombreux changements de lignes ils se trouvèrent au pied de l'immeuble de Crocodile et Doffy. Shun fit monter Dracule avec lui et en un claquement de doigt les deux hommes furent dans le salon des deux autres hommes. Shun s'installa sur le canapé et coinça Dracule entre ses jambes debout devant lui.

 **\- Ils ne rentreront pas avant ce soir. L'appartement est à nous pour l'après-midi. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?**

 **\- Pardon.**

 **\- Putain ! Une déclaration ça se fait à la personne concernée à ce que je sache, pas à une tierce personne.**

 **\- Shun-sama je vous aime.**

 **\- C'est mieux. Alors mes doigts et mes baisers…**

 **\- Shun-sama,** couina Dracule très mal à l'aise.

 **\- Déshabille-toi !**

L'ordre avait été donné et ne soufflait pas de refus. Dracule se dévêtit lentement et Shun le laissa faire. Il lui fit retirer tout. D'un geste vif le maître mit son animal sur ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient ainsi. Shun dû comprendre la pensée de son loup car il y fit allusion.

 **\- La dernière fois tu étais en chaleur à cause d'autres, cela ne me donnait pas envie de te toucher.**

 **\- Shun-sama…** un baiser le coupa.

 **\- Si tu écoute ton maître, je pourrais peut-être te donner plus que des baisers. Au fond je prends soin de toi à ma façon et je suis honnête.** Il vit Dracule rougir alors il asséna le coup de grâce. Il toucha l'érection naissante de l'homme tout en disant, **au fond tu m'aimes.** Dracule feula de plaisir. Shun sourit et alla à son oreille. **Tu es vraiment un loup magnifique. Mais je veux savoir, ce sont bien tes sentiments et pas ceux d'un autre.**

 **\- Oui Shun-sama, ce sont mes sentiments, je vous aime et ce sont vos doigts et votre voix qui me mettent dans cet état. Vous ne ressentez rien mais je ne vous en veux pa,s je vous aime pour ce que vous êtes et pour ce que je deviens entre vos mains.**

 **\- Une vraie louve en chaleur,** rigola Shun en masturbant l'érection de plus en plus prononcée de son loup.

 **\- Oui Shun-Sama.**

 **\- Bien alors je veux savoir tout ce que tu ressens et je t'interdis de te retenir de gémir.**

Dracule obtempéra. Il donna en détail toutes ses émotions à lui, ainsi que toutes les sensations que son corps ressentait. Il brulait littéralement et Shun en profitait. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps offert de son animal. Faisait frissonner le dos, la nuque, le torse, les jambes, les fesses et le sexe de Dracule. Shun l'embrassait en malaxant ses fesses, c'était incroyablement bon. Des doigts dans sa bouche vinrent remplacer la langue de son maître. Il les suçota avec délice. Puis la main disparut. Il expliqua ce qu'il avait ressentit pendant cet acte toute en appréciant la descente de son dos par les doigts humides. Il sursauta quand l'index de Shun effleura son anneau anal. Il feula si bien que Shun sourit de satisfaction. Après de longues caresses et de longs baisers Shun entra un doigt dans son loup. Celui-ci se mouva de lui-même dessus avec délectation, aux vues du visage de Dracule.

 **\- Pitié un autre,** gémit Dracule.

Shun ne dit rien et rajouta un doigt, puis un autre. De son autre main il masturba à nouveau son protégé. Dracule était à deux doigts de l'orgasme et tout s'arrêta.

 **\- Non, pitié, c'est trop bon Shun-sama.**

Celui-là le retourna et le bloqua contre son torse. Il écarta les cuisses et en caressa l'intérieur. Après, il agrippa les bourses qu'il malaxa avec douceur puis fermeté, tout en remettant ses doigts en lui. Dracule se cambra de plaisir. Pour finir, Shun joua avec le gland avant de le masturber et accentua la sodomie. L'homme entre ses mains hurlait de bien-être et il éjacula sur son torse.

 **\- C'était bien ?** demanda Shun.

 **\- Shun-sama merci… je vous aime.**

Shun ne répondit rien et l'embrassa. Il le prit mieux dans ses bras et l'entraina dans la chambre d'amis de l'appart de son frère qui au fond devenait de plus en plus la leur. Là, ils dormirent deux bonnes heures. Mais avant de dormir Shun murmura à son loup.

 **\- Aujourd'hui je suis fier de toi, tu méritais une récompense. Tu as su être toi-même sans te faire noyer par lui. Le sport et les jeux de stratégies n'étaient peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. En plus tout à l'heure tu as été parfait. Un vrai loup docile. Tu auras droit à plus que des baisers, mais il te faudra plus pour avoir ma queue.**

 **\- Shun-sama… je… nous avons le temps. Je serais patient et docile promis. Il n'y a qu'avec vous que je désire être.**

* * *

On était en février et Crocodile avait insisté pour que Shun vienne fêter son anniversaire dans leur famille. Depuis un moment il avait emménagé avec lui et le blond dans leur chambre d'ami. Dracule venait aussi y vivre le plus souvent possible. Ses parents avaient divorcé et aucun des deux ne voulaient de lui. Alors les deux autres adultes s'occupaient d'eux en attendant qu'ils puissent être majeurs et prendre un appart. Ce soir Shun était adulte et Dracule le serait le mois suivant.

C'est en trainant des pieds qu'il avait remonté l'allée qui ce soir était pleine de neige. Le silence régnait. Il voulait faire demi-tour mais il avait promis à Cro' et il ne revenait sur aucune de ses promesses et encore moins celles faites à son frère. Il était le seul sur qui il pouvait compter, le seul qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Alors il ne comprit pas se qui se passait en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Il regarda les trois hommes devant lui avec surprise.

 **\- Que fais-tu là ?** Demanda froidement Shun à Mihawk.

 **\- C'est nous qui l'avons invité,** sourit Doffy. **Il fait parti de la famille.**

 **\- Autant que toi,** cracha Shun.

 **\- C'est ce qu'il dit,** s'amusa Cro'. **C'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne ici.**

 **\- Pardon Shun-sama…**

 **\- Tais-toi ! Sais-tu où tu es ?** Demanda Shun. Un « non » de la tête lui répondit. **Tu es dans la maison du plus grand chef de yakuza de la ville et Cro' est son héritier. Je… tu n'as pas à être mêlé à ça, moi-même je vais quitter tout ça dès que je serais médecin.**

Shun agrippa son loup afin de quitter la demeure mais une voix derrière eux l'arrêta.

 **\- Mes fils vous voilà enfin. Shun bon anniversaire. Oh mais il y a une nouvelle tête.**

 **\- Oui je te présente Dracule Mihawk le compagnon de Shun,** déclara Crocodile en souriant à son père.

 **\- Oui mon animal de compagnie,** rétorqua Shun d'un air mauvais et en se dirigeant vers son père. **Merci pour mon anniversaire,** murmura-t-il en passant au côté de son paternel.

 **\- Bonjour, merci de prendre soin de moi,** s'empressa de dire Dracule en passant à la hauteur de l'homme.

 **\- Toujours aussi sociable,** sourit le père.

 **\- Il fait des efforts,** répondit Doffy en allant saluer convenablement son beau-père.

Shun entra dans une pièce avec une immense table. Il souffla.

 **\- Il y aura tout le monde, ne t'y fit pas ce sont des yakuzas.**

 **\- Je suis sûr que…**

 **\- Je les hais tous, surtout mes parents alors ne te fait pas amis amis avec eux. Ici seul mon frère compte.**

 **\- Et Doffy…** murmura Dracule.

 **\- Lui aussi méfie-toi s'en,** répliqua sèchement Shun.

 **\- Je lui ai volé son frère,** chuchota Doffy à l'oreille de Dracule en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une famille comme les autres.**

 **\- Toi ne pollue pas son esprit,** siffla Shun. Il agrippa le visage de son loup et énonça **, je suis ton seul maître et seuls mes dires sont vrais, le reste n'est que mensonges et fourberies.**

 **\- Oui Shun-sama,** répondit Dracule. Il voyait bien que Shun était différent. Il ressentait un minimum ses sentiments du moins un semblant de ressenti. De l'agacement, de la colère, de la haine. Cela lui vrilla le cœur. **Je suis votre fidèle et loyal loup.**

Shun le regarda intensément avant de le relâcher. Il sourit satisfait depuis maintenant trois ans il l'avait bien éduqué et lui avait appris la docilité. Il avait fait du bon travail. Il en était vraiment fier.

Tous les invités arrivèrent et le repas commença. Au début cela se passa sans heurt puis la mère de Shun commença à parler avec Dracule et une phrase énerva son fils.

 **\- Dracule-chan comment un garçon si gentil et sensible que vous peut être si proche de mon fils ?**

 **\- Il en a besoin pour vivre. Ne vous leurrer pas mère, vous avez raison il n'a rien à faire avec moi en règle générale et pourtant je suis né pour lui. Pour être son maître. Vous qui disiez que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'animal de compagnie. Il est la preuve que si. Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'il est à moi et je ne crois pas qu'il soit si mal. Vous-même avez l'air de l'apprécier mère.**

 **\- Shun,** s'insurgea son père.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est vrai qu'elle l'apprécie sinon elle n'aurait pas dit cela.**

 **\- Oui, mais le traiter d'animal de compagnie…**

 **\- Je vous arrête, vous êtes le chef d'un des plus grand clan yakuza. Quand vous leur demandez de faire une chose ils le font sans discuter. En quoi cela est-il différent de demander à un chien de donner sa patte. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise ici c'est qu'il y a les forts dominants et les autres dominés. La seule différence entre vous et moi c'est que je ne m'embête pas des conventions sociales et que j'appelle un chat un chat. Je vous présente donc Dracule Mihawk mon loup de compagnie. Il est mon contraire. Je suis sans sentiments et lui est Hyper- Empathique. Je lui donne un havre de paix et une certaine stabilité émotionnelle.**

 **\- Hyper-empathique,** murmura son père.

 **\- Les actions parleront plus. Dracule lève-toi et mets-toi face à la porte.**

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et tourna le dos à l'assemblée. Personne ne dit un mot regardant la scène avec attention. Shun se leva et alla vers son frère il s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit sa main droite délicatement avant de tordre son majeur. Cro' ne dit rien mais Dracule hurla de douleur.

 **\- Où as-tu mal ?**

 **\- A mon majeur droit,** renifla le loup.

Shun sourit et entoura mieux la main de son frère et agrippa un autre doigt. Il capta alors le regard de sa mère. Elle était folle furieuse contre lui. Il le soutint tout en continuant le manège jusqu'à ce que Dracule hurle.

 **\- Arrête, tu leur fais mal,** s'écria sa mère.

 **\- Non, c'est toi qui lui fais mal,** dit-il en lâchant les doigts de son frère. **Moi je ne fais plus rien depuis un moment.**

 **\- C'est vrai il n'a touché que mon majeur, après il le faisait pour augmenter ta colère.**

 **\- Votre haine et votre mépris, vous le haïssez tant, tout comme ma mère me hais,** soupira Dracule avant de s'évanouir.

Shun se dirigea vers son loup et le prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Son Hyper-Empathie touche le physique et les émotions. Il s'est évanoui à cause de ta haine envers moi, elle l'a noyé. Je vais me coucher dans ma chambre, ce sera la dernière nuit. Aujourd'hui je suis majeur, j'ai trouvé un appart' et un job. Demain matin je vous quitte définitivement. Si vous nous approchez je vous tuerais. Je n'ai que Cro' et lui comme famille. Je suis son monde et il est le mien. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas ce soir c'est un adieu.**

Puis il disparut. Rapidement il dévêtit et coucha sur sa natte Dracule et s'installa à ses côtés. Les deux dormirent tranquillement quand Dracule bougea plus que prévu dans son sommeil.

 **\- C'est quoi le problème maintenant ?**

 **\- Ils font l'amour.**

Shun entendit la voix de Doffy s'élever. Cela l'énerva il se leva et ouvrit la porte en tissus de riz qui séparait sa chambre et celle de son frère. Le blond chevauchait son aîné. D'un geste brusque il accrocha ses cheveux et le tira à sa suite. Il entendit son frère râler mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il traina l'autre jusqu'à son animal et le balança entre ses jambes.

 **\- Prend tes responsabilités. Je te l'ai dit si tu l'excites, tu gères.**

Dracule se redressa et essaya de fuir mais Shun l'empêcha en s'asseyant derrière lui et en le bloquant contre son torse. Cro' amena son homme entre les cuisses du cadet et Shun écarta plus ses jambes.

Doffy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois surtout quand Crocodile revint en lui d'un geste brusque. Il entendit Drac' chouiner mais un baiser le stoppa. Shun s'occupait de le distraire. Il voyait les mains de celui-ci se déplacer sur le torse du plus jeune. Il pinça ses tétons et cela le fit se durcir. Il entendait Dracule psalmodier entre deux baiser des « je vous aime Shun-Sama. ». Le jeune homme était au bord de la jouissance, c'est pour cela que la main de son beau frère vint se placer derrière sa tête afin de l'amener à faire des gorges profondes. Il sentit alors Cro' se déhancher encore plus en lui. Le sexe du plus jeune étouffait ses cris mais son amant lui ne se retenait pas. Une phrase de lui le fit jouir.

 **\- Putain Doffy ton cul n'a jamais été aussi bon.**

Doffy sentit Dracule jouir dans sa gorge et avala le tout. Shun le relâcha mais Cro' le tira à lui et le releva contre son torse. Là, il jouit en lui avant de se retirer. Les deux cadets regardaient leurs aînés. Le blond était recouvert de sperme, il dégoulinait sur son torse, des commissures de ses lèvres et sur l'intérieur des cuisses.

 **\- Tu es magnifique,** sourit Crocodile en embrassant sauvagement son homme.

 **\- Vous avez fini oui, dégagez maintenant,** s'énerva Shun.

Les deux hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Doffy somnolait déjà. Crocodile le transporta jusqu'à leur couche. Ferma derrière lui le panneau de tissus de riz.

Shun regarda son loup. Il l'allongea et vint le surplomber.

 **\- Cela t'a plu ?**

 **\- Seuls vos baisers et vos caresses Shun-sama.**

Shun ne dit rien et l'embrassa de façon assez tendre puis ses mains vinrent se balader sur son corps. Dracule se cambra de bien-être. Shun comprit qu'il ne mentait pas.

 **\- Je te crois. Aujourd'hui tu as été un bon loup. Tu as été fidèle, loyal et docile. Je vais te récompenser.**

Après avoir dit cela Shun se baissa et embrassa à nouveau l'homme sous lui. Il se positionna mieux entre ses cuisses et le plaça de façon à avoir accès à tous son corps. Il le submergea de baisers papillons et ses doigts l'effleurèrent de partout. Dacule feulait de plus en plus mais se mordait les lèvres.

 **\- Hurle pour moi,** demanda Shun.

 **\- Wahouuuu ! Shun-sama. Wahouuu !**

 **\- Continue ! Ne t'occupe de rien d'autre que de ton bonheur.**

 **\- Et du votre Shun-sama.**

Shun sourit à cela. Il avait vraiment bien éduqué son loup. Alors il allait le combler. Il souleva le bassin de son animal et posa ses jambes sur ses propres épaules. Là, il humidifia de sa langue l'anus de son protégé et entra un puis deux doigts en lui avant de prendre en bouche sa nouvelle érection. Shun se mit en action jusqu'à que Dracule aille au bout de son orgasme. Après il s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Son loup pleurait de plaisir. Il le cajola et les deux s'endormirent de fatigue.

* * *

Shun le regardait sévèrement. Il se savait en faute. C'est pour cela qu'il ne bougeait pas. Qu'il écoutait les remontrances de son maître. C'est vrai qu'il avait le chic pour se mettre dans des histoires pas possibles. Il repensa à toutes ses expériences.

 _Il y avait eu toutes les fois où on lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. Des femmes ou des hommes. Qu'il avait parfois eu du mal à repousser, leurs sentiments étant trop forts. Mais Shun était toujours intervenu avant que cela ne dégénère. Il était en colère mais lui pardonnait à chaque fois. Il n'y a qu'une fois où il n'était pas intervenu. Un ami de la fac lui avait parlé sur le parking et Shun était resté en retrait. Ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tard dans la voiture pour rentrer chez eux._

 _ **\- Shun-sama pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ?**_

 _ **\- Tu ne risquais rien. Ce Kuma est quelqu'un de bien.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas vous Shun-sama. Vous êtes mon seul maître.**_

 _Shun ne lui avait rien dit de plus mais en arrivant à la maison il l'avait récompensé pour avoir fait preuve de volonté face aux sentiments de son ami._

 _ **\- Cela a dû être dur car il avait l'air sincère et accroché,**_ _lui avait murmuré Shun dans l'oreille._ _ **Il aurait pu te rendre heureux.**_

 _ **\- Shun-sama… je vous aime. Vous êtes le seul dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux.**_

 _Une fois de plus aucun mot de plus ne se fit entendre mais les mains et la bouche de son maître s'activèrent encore plus sur son corps fiévreux. Une fois de plus il jouit encore et encore entre les mains expertes de son maître qui avec le temps connaissait ses points sensibles par cœur._

 _Puis, il avait commencé à travailler comme journaliste sportif. Il y avait de nombreux épisodes où Shun-sama avait dû aller le récupérer dans des boites de nuit où des bars comme ce soir où il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes du bar où il prenait un verre avec ses collègues. Toutes les émotions environnantes ça avait été trop pour lui._

 **\- Pardon Shun-sama,** fit Dracule.

Les deux se regardèrent un long moment et Dracule ne bougeait pas. Il était assis à genoux entre les jambes de son maître qui lui était installé sur le canapé. Il remua à peine ses jambes et une légère décharge se fit sentir en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre de plaisir. Il se rappela qu'en arrivant Shun-sama lui avait demandé de remettre son costume de loup. Cela lui rappela alors de la première fois qu'il l'avait mis.

 _ **\- Drac' tu as un cadeau de Doffy sur ton lit.**_

 _Il s'était empressé d'aller le voir. Shun n'appréciait pas son beau-frère mais il acceptait leur amitié. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur des accessoires. Il fut surpris et vit une lettre qu'il parcourut rapidement._

 _Chers Dracule,_

 _Un cadeau pour tes vingt-cinq ans. Cela mettra peut-être un peu de piment dans votre vie sexuelle._

 _Doffy et Cro'._

 _ **\- Whaou ! Quel cadeau ! Tu veux l'essayer ?**_ _Sourit Shun en lui mettant le serre tête en oreilles de loup noir. Il attrapa un slip noir avec deux trous un pour la queue et un pour être sodomisé ou d'après la notice le godemiché vibromasseur surmontait de la queue. Il y avait aussi des anneaux à mettre autour des tétons et un pour le sexe. Le tout était relié les uns aux autres et augmenté les sensations de plaisir du porteur._ _ **Alors tu les mets ?**_

 _ **\- Shun-sama, cela vous plairait ?**_

 _ **\- J'aurais un vrai loup,**_ _susurra-t-il en mordillant l'oreille de loup qui envoya une décharge de plaisir à Drac' dont le corps frémit de bien-être._ _ **Cela à l'air amusant non ?**_

 _Dracule ne répondit rien et enfila le slip que lui tendait son maître. Il installa tout et fini par le vibromasseur que Shun lui plaça, il l'allongea sur le lit et le prépara durant un long moment tout en jouant avec les autres objets. Le plug anal mit, il l'alluma et Dracule feula de satisfaction. Shun alla s'asseoir à la tête du lit et attendit patiemment que son animal le rejoigne. Ce qu'il fit en rampant, il était déjà au bord la jouissance. Toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées. Il vit Shun lire la lettre tout en se masturbant. Il lui présenta sa verge un peu dure et il la prit avec plaisir. Shun lui demanda de se mettre de façon à pouvoir jouer avec son fessier. Il le gratifia de caresses, de mini-fessées, il le malaxa. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait vu dans la boite une télécommande. Il la prit et joua avec, elle permettait d'envoyer des décharges sur les différents objets. D'une main il appuyait sur les boutons de l'autre il caressait la queue de loup hypersensible reliée au plug anal. Dracule hurlait de bonheur contre son sexe. Il lâcha la télécommande et retira la tête de son loup de sa verge._

 _ **\- Tu veux essayer les gorges profondes comme Doffy ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Shun-sama.**_

 _Le maître reprit alors en main la fellation et continua son manège sur l'anus et la queue de loup de son animal. En très peu de temps il jouit dans la gorge de son loup et celui jouit de plaisir sans aide. Shun releva sa tête et après l'avoir détaillé le gratifia d'un baiser sauvage._

 _ **\- Tu es bien plus beau que le flamant. Faudra que tu le remercie. Ça à l'air de t'avoir plu.**_

 _ **\- Shun-sama je… merci.**_

 _Shun le libéra du plug anal et du reste lui laissant juste les oreilles. Il le bloqua contre son torse et le câlina jusqu'à qu'ils s'endorment._

Dracule regarda son maître sur le canapé et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré son manque évident de sentiments depuis dix ans il respectait sa promesse d'être un bon maître pour lui. Dès leur majorité sept ans auparavant ils avaient aménagé ensemble. Shun était devenu chirurgien, l'un des meilleurs du pays et lui avait un boulot qui lui plaisait. C'était vrai que leur relation était un peu bancale et difficile à comprendre. Mais cet homme froid réchauffait son cœur à lui. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal et le traitait mieux que les gens le pensaient. Il ne le punissait jamais, il criait peu mais quand il le faisait, ça faisait un peu peur, mais juste un instant. Mais ce que Dracule aimait par-dessus tout chez son maître c'était qu'il trouvait toujours une chose pour le récompenser, même quand il devrait le punir. Et là c'était le paradis, ses mains et sa bouche sur son corps le faisaient vibrer. Jamais il n'aurait l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs. Il sourit encore plus en se trémoussant et faisant ainsi augmenter son désir et son plaisir. Son maître lui disait toujours qu'un homme prenait ce qu'il voulait. Et là en ce moment il désirait être choyé par cette homme toujours en colère. Il se releva et mit ses mains sur les genoux de Shun et lui vola un chaste baiser.

 **\- Shun-sama c'est la dernière fois, promis. J'ai compris et je n'ai besoin que de vous. Vous êtes mon monde.**

 **\- Toi, tu veux quelque chose de moi,** sourit Shun satisfait de la répartie de son loup et de la façon dont il le regardait.

 **\- Vous,** susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Moi ? Et si je ne veux pas de toi ? Je suis quand même en colère.**

Dracule ne se démoralisa pas, bien au contraire il savait qu'il avait gagné, son maître n'avait jamais envie de lui mais le sourire sur son visage était un défi. Et il allait le relever. Il se rassit et sa bouche alla jouer sur le sexe de son maître. En peu de temps il libéra la verge qui avait l'air d'apprécier le traitement. Shun agrippa sa chevelure et releva sa tête il le toisa froidement.

 **\- Je suis encore trop en colère pour te laisser jouer avec. Tu sais bien que ma queue c'est ta récompense alors change de tactique.**

Dracule se lécha les lèvres et grimpa sur son maître là il mit ses bras autour du cou de Shun et l'embrassa puis il se frotta à lui. Retirant de cela un bien-être paradisiaque.

 **\- Si j'avais su que tu étais si souvent une louve en chaleur je t'aurais rejeté.**

 **\- Vraiment Shun-sama ? Reconnaissez que vous aimez me faire hurler de plaisir. Jouer avec mon corps et voir ses limites dans la jouissance vous amuse, sinon je ne serais pas déguisé en loup en ce moment et vous ne me laisseriez pas me donner du plaisir ainsi sur vous.**

Comme réponse il eut droit à un sourire et des doigts qui allèrent jouer avec son cul et le plug anal en lui. Cela dura de longues minutes avant qu'il ne jouisse.

 **\- Tu es de plus en plus arrogant. Cela me plait encore plus que ton corps alors je vais te récompenser. Tu peux jouer avec. Au fond c'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début.**

Dracule comprit et se laissa glisser le long du corps de son maître et reprit sa place initiale. Là il repartit à l'assaut de la verge de Shun et il prit son pied à jouer avec. Oui c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Il aimait l'avoir en bouche car c'était le seul moment où il arrivait à voir son maître se détendre et prendre un peu de plaisir. Quand il eut fini et avalé il retourna sur son maître et d'un doux baiser il quémanda des caresses qui furent acceptées.

 **\- Shun-sama merci… je vous aime. Je serais toujours votre fidèle et loyal loup.** Puis il susurra à son oreille. **Et il n'y a pas meilleure récompense que votre queue dans ma bouche.**

Shun le regarda et l'embrassa. Dracule se laissa aller à se reposer entre les bras bienfaiteurs de son maître.

* * *

Dracule était tranquillement assis sur le canapé en train de lire un livre quand la porte claqua. Il sursauta, il se souleva afin de voir Shun entrer en trombe dans le salon. Il eut mal, très mal à l'estomac. Il se releva et alla vers son maître.

 **\- Shun-sama, un problème ?**

 **\- Je le hais, il m'a trahi.**

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Cro' il… il… il va épouser ce putain de blond.**

 **\- C'est super !** S'écria Dracule heureux pour son ami et l'aîné de son maître.

 **\- Ferme-là !** Fit Shun.

Dracule vacilla et se tordit en deux. Il avait mal, la colère de Shun irradiait en lui. Il se mit à respirer à fond. Il voulait finir cette discussion, alors il se redressa et reprit.

 **\- Mais ils s'aiment et ils vont être heureux.**

 **\- Je m'en fous il m'a mentit.**

 **\- Vous êtes monstrueux parfois,** s'énerva Dracule ne comprenant pas son maître et se laissant emporter par la fureur de celui-ci. **Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous n'aimez personne et que vous ne voulez pas vous engager que les autres ne peuvent pas le faire. En plus laissez-moi vous dire que c'est votre frère, vous pouvez l'aimer car lui je pense que vous l'aimez. Mais vous savez ce n'est que votre frère alors…**

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin si tu crois… Je ne suis pas amoureux de mon frère, c'est mon frère. Tu… Tu crois que je ne peux…**

Shun se mit encore plus en colère et Dracule vacilla. Son maître l'attrapa et le traina jusqu'à la chambre et là il le jeta sur le lit. Il vint le surplomber, il était comme fou. Il bloqua son visage contre le matelas et attacha ses mains dans son dos avec les manches de son kimono. Il déchira le bas de l'habit puis son caleçon. Mettant à nu son anus là il allait mettre sa main sous le tissu quand Dracule hurla.

 **\- Shun-sama arrêtez ! Vous me faites peur, Shun-sama pardon.**

Shun s'arrêta. Il se redressa et regarda son loup. Il se calma lentement et d'une main douce vint caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il toucha le drap et fut surpris.

 **\- Je t'ai fait peur au point de te faire dessus ?**

 **\- Oui, pardon. C'est la première fois que vous vous mettez en colère. Vous me faites très peur.**

 **\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Cela fait vingt ans qu'on est ensemble. Tu… Tu m'appartiens, tu n'es qu'à moi. Tu comprends ?**

 **\- Vous m'aimez ?** Demanda surpris Dracule en se tordant le visage pour regarder son maître.

 **\- Vingt ans ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir, tu es à moi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de mon frère. Je lui dois la vie par deux fois. Il m'avait promis… il ne devait jamais me quitter. Je pensais qu'avec Doffy ça passerait. Il devait… on devait être les derniers à avoir ce nom. Le clan devait finir avec nous. Mais il va donner son nom à Doffy et peut être voudront-il un enfant et… il avait promis.**

 **\- Shun-sama il…**

 **\- Ils ont tenté de me tuer,** coupa Shun. **Mes parents, quand j'avais dix ans ils m'ont empoisonné. Mais Cro' est revenu plus tôt que prévu et il a appelé une ambulance. J'ai eu droit à un lavage d'estomac et une injection d'antipoison qui m'a sauvé. Ils lui ont mentit en disant que par accident j'avais ingéré un produit toxique. Je le sais car en me réveillant dans la chambre d'hôpital ma mère pleurait j'étais si content. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait et c'est là qu'elle a dit à mon père « oh mon dieu pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? J'avais pourtant mis la dose de poison ». L'espace d'un instant mon cœur rata un battement. Je suis vraiment mort ce jour-là. Quelques années plus tard je me suis ouvert les vaines. Et Cro' m'a encore sauvé et là il m'a promis qu'on serait les derniers, qu'on détruirait la famille. Qu'il serait toujours avec moi et de mon côté. Il m'a menti.**

 **\- Shun-sama je vous aime, je serais votre famille, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.** Dracule se relevait comme il pouvait afin de faire face à son maître. Il pleurait il comprenait bien des choses. Il avait été trahi enfant par les seules personnes qui auraient dû l'aimer. Ses parents le haïssaient mais jamais ils n'avaient attenté à sa vie. **Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui je suis là et c'est qu'un nom. On n'est même pas sûr qu'ils adoptent des enfants. Je suis votre famille.**

Shun posa ses yeux sur son loup et sourit. C'était vrai au fond il était sa famille depuis vingt ans. Dracule était à genoux devant lui, pleurant pour lui et l'embrassant de doux baisers. Shun le trouva magnifique. Il avait été trop loin, lui qui s'était promis d'être un bon maître avait été bien trop loin. De ses deux mains il attrapa le visage devant lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il allait se faire pardonner et lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il méritait. Il se releva et prit l'homme dans ses bras et le jeta sur l'une de ses épaules. Toujours les mains attachées dans le dos. D'un geste brusque il retira les draps mouillés du lit et les porta dans la panière de la salle d'eau puis il déposa son loup sous la douche. Il le mit face à lui et l'embrassa il fit couler l'eau sur eux. Le froid les fit sursauter Shun se mit à rire et Dracule sourit c'était si rare de l'entendre rire. Shun détacha son animal et le mit à nu. Il le détailla, il le trouva magnifique. Il se déshabilla à son tour.

Dracule se mit à pleurer de joie, c'était la première fois que l'homme se déshabillait en entier devant lui. Alors quand son maître l'approcha il se jeta dans ses bras et profita de la sensation de sentir son corps contre lui. Ce peau à peau cela faisait deux décennies qu'il l'attendait. Il en savoura chaque seconde.

Shun regardait l'homme entre ses bras le serrer, le caresser, le respirer et le gouter. L'homme embrassait sa peau, la léchait, la mordillait. Ses doigts agrippaient sa peau et serrait comme s'il voulait passer sous sa peau. Il sourit de temps d'envie. Il lui vola un baiser osé et l'homme gémit de façon sexy et lascive. Shun s'empara d'un savon et le lava rapidement il désirait retourner au lit le plus vite possible. Ses mains glissèrent partout où il le pouvait. Dracule se mouvait contre lui au grès des sensations, l'incitant à continuer. Ensuite, il se lava aidé par son loup. Il les rinça d'un jet d'eau et les sortit de la douche. Il souleva Dracule d'un bras et prit une serviette de l'autre. D'un revers de main il jeta la celle-ci sur le lit recouvrant le matelas mouillé d'urine avant d'y jeter Dracule à son tour. Il avait bien entendu jeter l'homme plus loin afin de ne pas le salir. Il vint le surplomber et l'embrassa il partit d'une main sûre à la découverte du corps de son loup. Dracule feulait des « Shun-sama ». Celui-ci l'embrassait l'empêchant de dire les « sama ». Les deux hommes jouèrent à ça un long moment désirant l'un et l'autre s'embrasser le plus longtemps possible. Shun s'empara d'une main ferme le sexe en érection de son protégé et le masturba le faisant se cambrer de plaisir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Cela lui plut et il voulait en voir plus. De ses lèvres il descendit sur son cou, son torse, alla jouer avec ses tétons toujours aussi sensibles. De sa langue il dessina un chemin sur le torse et s'amusa avec le nombril puis alla rejoindre sa main sur la verge pulsante. Il la goba et Dracule hurla de plaisir. Il le sentit à deux doigts de jouir.

 **\- Calme-toi ! Je sais que tu attends ça depuis vingt ans, alors si tu veux que je…**

 **\- Shun-sama maintenant ! Pitié faite-moi votre maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir je… mon corps brûle. Shun-sama,** chouina Dracule.

Shun ne répondit pas et reprit l'érection en bouche tout en mettant un doigt en lui qui entra sans problème sous la douche il l'avait un minimum préparé en le lavant et ne l'avait pas essuyé. Un second doigt entra et il se redressa pour observer son loup. Les larmes aux yeux il accrochait le coussin au-dessus de sa tête en gémissant son nom. Son corps se cambrait de plus en plus sous le plaisir. Il retira ses doigts et se plaça entre les jambes de l'homme. Il commença à se masturber.

 **\- Dracule regarde-moi ! Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais !**

 **\- Shun-sama je vous aime.** Il regarda le sexe de son maître durcir à vue d'œil. L'homme avait l'air d'avoir une étincelle de désir dans le regard. C'était sûrement la première fois de sa vie. **Vous êtes magnifique. Shun-sama mettez là moi !**

 **\- Me donnerais tu un ordre,** s'amusa Shun en se mettant à l'entrée de l'intimité de son loup.

 **\- Shun-sama, ne me faites pas languir je vous désire tellement et depuis si longtemps.**

Shun releva les cuisses devant lui et s'immisça en douceur dans l'antre chaud. Il cala les jambes de l'homme sur ses épaules et reprit en main son érection. Il s'arrêta un instant dans les entrailles de l'autre et se mit en mouvement. D'un coup tout s'accentua et il leur donna du plaisir a chaque nouveau coup de rein. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se retira et retourna Dracule qui maugréa. Il le plaça à quatre pattes en lui assurant que ce sera encore plus agréable. Il revint en lui et se mit en mouvement, il reprit aussi la masturbation. Dracule hurla encore plus fort de plaisir. Shun vint mordiller sa nuque. Il accentua ses à coup et la masturbation en peu de temps les deux jouirent. Surtout quand Shun chuchota à l'oreille de Dracule :

 **\- Epouse-moi !**

Le loup avait alors joui de plaisir suivit de Shun dans ses entrailles. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors allongés dans le lit.

 **\- Shun-sama je suis à vous pour toute ma vie. Je suis votre famille.**

 **\- Je n'ai besoin que de toi,** sourit Shun.

Dracule explosa en larme de joie et vint se serrer contre son maître qui le câlina comme il le faisait toujours. Les deux s'endormirent. Après vingt ans ils formaient enfin la famille dont ils avaient toujours rêvé.


End file.
